


El Último Vampiro

by TsukiNoHana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, Vampiros, reencarnaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNoHana/pseuds/TsukiNoHana
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, príncipe de Rumania, quedó huérfano tras el frío asesinato de toda su familia y amigos. Fue tanto su sufrir que selló sus memorias más dolorosas para soportar vivir la eternidad que le concedía el ser un vampiro.Transcurrieron miles de años antes de que se reencontrara con la persona más importante para él, pero a veces el destino no es muy justo y las malas historias se repiten.Una historia trágica de amor que trasciende los siglos.





	1. El último vampiro

**_Rumania, año 1817._ **

Sólo hasta que el Sol se ocultó en el horizonte, pudo salir de su hogar, listo para cazar y alimentarse.

Se adentró al bosque y caminó hacia el área más cercana al pueblo, sólo ahí encontraría presas fáciles. Los habitantes eran listos, sabían de su existencia y conocían los riesgos de adentrarse en el bosque después del anochecer, pero nunca faltaba el idiota que, por mera curiosidad o estupidez se introducía al tenebroso lugar, convirtiéndose así en su presa.

Durante su caminata previa a la caza, se topó de frente con un lobo de pelaje café y de un tamaño exuberante, éste se detuvo al verlo y de inmediato adoptó su forma humana.

—¡Viktor! —lo saludó efusivamente—. Tenía tiempo de no verte, te diste un buen festín la última vez ¿No es así?

—Me alimenté lo suficiente como para no salir en un mes.

—¿Y sólo sales para alimentarte?

—¿Para qué más saldría? —respondió en un tono lleno de fastidio.

—Amigo, necesitas una novia.

El vampiro chasqueó la lengua con hastío y enseguida retomó su camino.

—¿O un novio?

—Cállate Chris.

—Es que estás muy amargado.

—¿Y una pareja es la solución? —alzó una ceja, mirándolo con arrogancia y fastidio—. Recuerda que soy el último en mi especie, al menos en todo el país.

El lobo lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder. Conocía a Viktor de toda la vida, y siempre había tenido ese pésimo humor de los mil demonios.

—Sí sería una solución a tu amargura. Lo sé porque tengo novia ¿Quieres conocerla? Además, no tiene que ser de tu especie.

—No, gracias.

—Es humana.

El vampiro lo miró casi horrorizado. Eso estaba prohibido en muchos sentidos.

—Y si te lo digo es porque no quiero que le claves los colmillos ¿Entiendes? Así que ven conmigo un momento —lo estiró del brazo, rumbo a la casa de la chica—. Deberás mantenerte escondido, ella sabe que somos amigos, pero no quiero que se espante al verte. Todos en ese pueblo te temen mucho.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo muéstrame quién es y la evitaré, pero hazlo rápido, tengo hambre —se soltó del agarre de su amigo y simplemente lo siguió.

Muy pronto llegaron a una linda casa a las orillas del pueblo, Viktor no recordaba haberle puesto la suficiente atención como para recordarla. Si bien no era muy grande, se veía estable, cuidada y bonita; tenía un techo de dos aguas y una chimenea. Los colores eran iguales al resto de las casas: Marrón claro con marrón oscuro.

—Escóndete en algún árbol.

El vampiro rodó los ojos, preguntándose por enésima vez la razón por la cual le hacía caso a su loco amigo.

— _Es tu único amigo_ —se dijo mentalmente para acceder a sus peticiones.

Se escondió en un árbol, viendo cómo Chris tocaba a la puerta principal como si fuera cualquier persona. Claro, ventajas de poder adoptar una forma totalmente humana.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta. Viktor observó a la mujer y memorizó sus facciones para evitar matarla en un futuro.

Se detuvo unos momentos a mirar cómo la chica se le colgaba del cuello, besándolo con mucho ímpetu. El vampiro rodó los ojos una vez más, estuvo a punto de bajarse de las ramas de ese alto árbol, pero algo llamó su atención. Desde su posición pudo observar que alguien salía por la puerta trasera de la casa, era un joven muchacho de cabello negro y curiosos ojos castaños, curiosos porque estaban un poco rasgados, no parecía nativo de ese país. Sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas eran adorables y su dulce voz era totalmente cautivadora.

Lo observó ponerse unas botas para la nieve, tomar una correa y salir así con un pequeño perro color café. El joven pasó bajo el árbol en el que se encontraba sin percatarse de su presencia.

Luego de unas horas, Viktor seguía observando a ese chico de cabello negro. Lo había seguido en completo silencio, camuflándose con la oscuridad de la noche. Algo hubo en él que captó su total atención, quizás su delicioso aroma dulce, tal vez sus peculiares rasgos, o simple y sencillamente porque era un jovenzuelo tonto y despistado que paseaba a su perro en medio de la noche, sabiendo de la existencia de criaturas como él en los alrededores. ¿Acaso no le temía? Se le hacía muy curioso.

Se entretuvo tanto mirando a ese chico, que se olvidó por completo de alimentarse. Fue hasta entrada la madrugada, que se percató del hambre que tenía y de la oportunidad que había perdido de alimentarse de ese hombre.

Fastidiado y viendo su oportunidad de alimentarse completamente frustrada, se fue a casa.

A la noche siguiente fue al pueblo. Sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo a la casa de la novia de Chris. Y entonces se preguntó ¿Quién sería ese chico? ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Qué relación tendría con la novia de su amigo? ¿Tendría un buen sabor su sangre?

Tenía siglos sin sentir esa curiosidad por algo o por alguien, así que dio paso a sus impulsos.

Observó al joven todas las noches durante casi un año. En ese tiempo descubrió que su nombre era Yuuri Katsuki, hermano de Mari Katsuki. Tenía sólo veinticuatro años, recién cumplidos. Era maestro de música en el pueblo, enseñaba piano a los niños de ahí.

Eso en particular le gustaba mucho a Viktor: escucharlo tocar piano, le recordaba a su familia, cuando vivían. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que su hermano y él tocaban juntos el piano y el violín, respectivamente. Eran tiempos muy buenos, pero de eso ya habían trascurrido algunos siglos.

De pronto se halló esperando con emoción a que el sol se ocultara para poder ir al pueblo y espiarlo. Quizás era un tanto retorcida la situación, pero era lo más interesante que hacía en su vida. Se entretenía mirándolo pasear por las calles con su mascota llamada Vi-chan, yendo a comprar víveres o algún postre a la panadería; disfrutaba verlo convivir con sus amigos, riendo, totalmente despreocupado de la vida. También le causaba mucha gracia ver los cambios en su cuerpo a lo largo del año, había temporadas –especialmente en invierno- cuando su cuerpo subía bastante de peso, el cual perdía entrando la primavera, saliendo a correr por todo el pueblo. También había días en los que no salía de casa, se mantenía encerrado. Curiosamente durante esos dos o tres días al mes, solía percibir su agradable aroma a pesar de la distancia.

Yuuri Katsuki era sencillamente el humano más interesante que conocía. No encajaba en lo absoluto en el concepto que tenía de esos seres despreciables; Yuuri era calmado, amable y ayudaba a su hermana como voluntario en el hospital. Ante los ojos de Viktor, Yuuri era una gran excepción, una persona pura y sin maldad.

Todo era tan perfecto, que se planteó la idea de presentarse ante él. Ya lo había hablado con Chris y éste le recomendó que se esperara. Si bien él –un hombre lobo- era novio de Mari Katsuki, Yuuri era punto y aparte. Chris le dijo que podría espantarlo si simplemente se le aparecía y se le presentaba. Después de todo Mari no le había dicho a su hermano que su novio era un hombre lobo.

—Así que quieres hacer nuevos amigos. Quién lo diría.

—Amigos no, sólo Yuuri, él es diferente al resto.

—¿Diferente?

—Él es bueno.

—¿Lo dices por lo de tu familia?

Viktor asintió, serio.

—Esos eran otros tiempos, la gente en ese entonces no entendía y...

—La gente es igual, no cambian. Matan a todo aquello que sea diferente a ellos, sin importar de quién se trate.

—¿Y si Yuuri es así?

—No lo es —sonrió de lado—. Lo he observado por más de un año.

—Eres su acosador personal.

—Algo así, pero él no lo sabe —se calló al recibir una palmada muy fuerte en su espalda.

—Hombre, yo no sé cómo decirle qué soy, y tú ya quieres que te conozca. El pobre va a huir de ti, despavorido.

El aludido frunció los labios, pues estaba consciente de que era una posibilidad muy amplia.

     

Corría sin descansar.

Su mascota había escapado de casa luego de comerse a escondidas las sobras de la cena; salió a buscarlo y ahora se encontraba corriendo como desquiciado por todo el bosque, era de noche, hacía frío y estaba siendo perseguido por una manada de lobos, de hombres lobo para ser más precisos.

Vi-chan había huido hacia el bosque en plena noche, y él no podía estar más asustado y cansado. Los lobos le estaban pisando los talones, cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, los sentía más cerca.

En una de esas, volteando hacia atrás, no vio una raíz levantada y cayó dolorosamente al piso, ni siquiera la nieve ayudó a amortiguar su caída. Se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca, también se torció el tobillo. Intentó levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero no pudo.

Su pulso estaba a mil por segundo, el dolor en su pie era bastante y el miedo en su interior iba incrementándose con cada momento. Los lobos lo habían alcanzado, los tenía en frente, hambrientos, mostrándole sus dientes amenazadores.

Era su fin. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que lo devoraran, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, sólo para toparse con la etérea imagen de un hombre extremadamente pálido, inclinado hacia él, revisándolo. Sus facciones eran preciosas, sus ojos azul cielo eran hipnotizantes y sus labios... sus labios dejaban entrever un par de colmillos largos y afilados.

Estaba en frente de nadie más y nadie menos que el vampiro asesino, aquel del que todo el pueblo hablaba, aterrorizados porque noche tras noche se alimentaba de sus presas: personas del pueblo. Decían que nadie salía vivo luego de ver su hermosísimo rostro, sólo hubo una persona capaz de escapar de él, y fue ella quien difundió la hermosura de ese ser tan aterrador.

No soportó y colapsó, desmayándose ahí mismo sobre la nieve. Viktor vio eso y se molestó muchísimo, se puso de pie y encaró a los lobos.

—¡Hey! ¿Acaso ya olvidaron el trato que hizo el alfa de su manada? "¡No lastimar a los humanos!"

Los lobos gruñeron en respuesta.

—Qué hipócrita —dijo uno de los lobos, transformándose en humano.

Viktor entendió a lo que se refería, estaban enojados porque él sí podía matar cuando quisiera.

—Yo lo necesito para sobrevivir, ustedes no.

—Cálmate, no le hicimos nada —otro de ellos adoptó de nuevo su forma humana—. Sólo estábamos jugando.

—Para él no fue un juego —se puso de muy mal humor, esto los hizo temer—. Hablaré con Chris sobre esto.

—Oh vamos —se burló uno de ellos—. No es para tanto.

—¿Y su mascota?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Dónde demonios está su perro?

Los lobos se miraron entre sí, asustados al ver que comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más.

—El trato sólo aplica hacia los humanos, a los animales podemos hacerles lo que queramos —se defendió uno de ellos, lanzando el collar azul que pertenecía a la mascota de Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor miró el collar yaciendo sobre la nieve. Le dio mucha rabia al ver que habían asesinado a alguien muy importante para ese chico, sabía que sufriría al enterarse, y eso lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

Tenía ganas de atacarlos y terminar con ellos así como ellos acabaron tan fácil con el perro, pero se contuvo. Lo último que quería era tener problemas con Chris por ataca a su gente, ya se las arreglaría su amigo con ellos, seguramente les daba una buena paliza.

Pero no se iba a ir sin asustarlos un poco, así que se les acercó amenazadoramente, mostrándoles sus colmillos. Eso fue más que suficiente para que los hombres lobo salieran corriendo despavoridos rumbo a su hogar.

Viktor tomó el collar del suelo y puso total atención en el joven inconsciente sobre la nieve. No sabía mucho de salud humana, pero al menos se aseguró de que respirara y de que su corazón siguiera bombeando sangre. Una vez seguro de que seguía vivo, lo tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo liviano que era.

Lo llevó a su castillo, no se atrevía a llegar a la casa del joven y entregárselo a su hermana, pues seguramente pensaría que él le hizo daño.

     

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, confundido y mareado. Se quedó viendo el techo sobre su cabeza, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, muy pronto lo hizo y se exaltó considerablemente.

Lo último que había abarcado su visión completa, había sido el rostro de aquel vampiro.

Intentó levantarse, pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron, regresándolo a su lugar inicial sobre el mullido colchón. Miró a aquella persona y el aire se atoró en su garganta.

—Oh por Dios —dijo en apenas un murmullo, estaba tan pálido como el vampiro ante sus ojos.

—Tranquilo. Creo que ya sabes quién soy, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a hacerte daño. Lo prometo.

—Eres un vampiro.

—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov —se presentó cortésmente.

—¡Eres un vampiro! —estaba muy exaltado, tenía miedo.

—Puedes llamarme sólo Viktor, o Vitya. Ahora que lo pienso... —se llevó un dedo a los labios, meditando—... Ha pasado más de un milenio desde que alguien me llamó así —no sabía por qué, pero Yuuri le inspiraba esa confianza de hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

—Eres un vampiro...

—Creo que ya nos quedó claro qué es lo que soy —se burló un poco—. Oye, estás temblando. Ya te dije que no voy a hacerte nada malo.

Se le acercó bastante y puso su mano en la frente del humano.

—Estás helado, tengo entendido que eso no es normal en las personas ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta?

—E-estoy bien, gracias —no podía creer que estaba hablando con el tenebroso vampiro. Lo miró más de cerca, quedando fascinado con su belleza.

Era la primera vez que veía a uno de su especie tan de cerca, lo mismo ocurría con Viktor, así que ambos se estudiaron con lentitud.

Yuuri quedó apresado por la belleza desbordante de ese hermoso ser. Miró sus labios finos, tan rojos como la sangre que ingería, contrastando bastante con su tez tan pálida como la porcelana. Pero lo que más llamó su atención de él, fueron sus ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día de verano. Sus ojos eran profundos, sus pestañas y cejas de color platinado eran demasiado llamativas, al igual que su hermosa cabellera plateada y corta.

Todo en él era hermosura pura, sus ojos, su expresión, su piel, su cabello, sus... colmillos al sonreír. Bueno, eso último le daba verdadero pavor.

—Hola Yuuri ¿Ya no estás en shock? —preguntó con simpleza y en un tono gentil que no había usado en siglos.

El aludido respondió negativamente con la cabeza, aún sin creer lo que ocurría.

—Qué bueno. Por cierto, eres más bonito de cerca —invadió su espacio personal—. Tus rasgos son muy curiosos, nunca había visto a alguien como tú.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Te he seguido durante todo un año —respondió con simpleza, sonriente.

—¿Me vas a comer?

—De haberlo querido, ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No crees? —frunció un poco el ceño, intimidando sin querer a su huésped—. Lo siento, es sólo que no hablo con nadie más que mi mejor amigo, me temo que he perdido el tacto para hablar con la gente. Me disculpo por eso.

—Está bien —se sentía inseguro.

—No te preocupes por mi comida. No he ingerido sangre humana en varios meses —sonrió—. Pensé que sería una buena forma de iniciar una conversación contigo. No le he hecho daño a ningún humano en meses, por respeto a ti.

—¿A-a mí? —no entendía nada. Seguía muy asustado.

—No vas a estar tranquilo hasta que te deje en casa ¿verdad? Confía en mí, no te haré nada malo —tomó su mano y la acarició con un tierno cariño.

—¡Vi-chan! —dijo de pronto, recordando el motivo por el cual se había introducido en el bosque—. Mi mascota, salí a buscarlo y... —calló al ver el collar azul que reposaba sobre el regazo del vampiro—. ¡Tú! ¿¡Qué le hiciste?!

—No fui yo, fueron los lobos... —bajó la mirada—. Lo siento mucho, sé que era alguien muy importante para ti.

—Oh no... —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas de profunda tristeza—. Vi-chan... —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, totalmente devastado.

Viktor no supo qué pasó, pero un sentimiento de protección se apoderó de él, incitándolo a rodearlo con sus brazos y apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró en voz bajita. Sorpresivamente el menor correspondió el abrazo, desahogándose.

El golpe en su cabeza había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo y dejarlo cansado, tanto, que se quedó dormido durante el abrazo.

Viktor lo acomodó de nuevo en la cama, arropándolo para que no sufriera de frío.

Poco después despertó, Viktor seguía sentado a su lado, en la cama, esperando por él. Fue algo terrorífico abrir los ojos y verlo observándole dormir.

Yuuri se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—Quiero ir a casa —murmuró, triste y aún adolorido.

—No puedes irte así.

El aludido se tensó considerablemente.

—¿No me dejarás ir?

Viktor suspiró.

—No eres mi rehén —se levantó de la cama y señaló su tobillo inflamado—, pero tampoco te puedes ir así como así, además, el bosque es muy peligroso. Por eso... déjame llevarte a casa.

El otro se tensó aún más cuando el vampiro puso sus manos sobre él, dispuesto a cargarlo.

Yuuri terminó siendo cargado a modo "princesa". Viktor lo envolvió en uno de sus abrigos y así salió de su hogar, rumbo al del menor, éste se maravilló al ver que salían de un hermoso y tenebroso castillo, dejaron éste atrás y se adentraron en el bosque. Viktor se movía por ahí con bastante familiaridad.

— _Tiene corazón_ —pensó Yuuri al recargar su cabeza contra el pecho del vampiro y escuchar fuertes latidos—,  _pero está helado, casi como un cadáver._

Muy pronto llegaron a las afueras del pueblo.

—Ten cuidado, te pueden ver —le advirtió Yuuri.

El mayor sonrió, feliz de que se preocupara por él.

—Conozco el camino a tu casa a la perfección, sé por dónde andar sin ser visto, así que no te preocupes —sonrió y Yuuri desvió la mirada.

Llegaron a la casa y Viktor dio un salto increíble hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuri en el segundo piso, abrió la ventana y entró por ésta sin hacer ruido alguno.

Lo metió a su cama y lo arropó después de quitarle el abrigo y los zapatos. Yuuri no entendía por qué era tan bueno con él.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que se apuró en despedirse.

—Yuuri, si nos volvemos a ver ¿Me vas a temer?

—Yo... —se puso muy nervioso—. ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a ver?

—Sí. Quisiera verte de nuevo, charlar contigo. ¿Aceptas?

El menor asintió sin siquiera pensarlo, momentos después se reprendió por esa insensatez.

Viktor miró el horizonte por la ventana, estaba a punto de salir el sol.

—Tengo que irme ¿Seguro que estarás bien? Te golpeaste muy feo en la cabeza.

Yuuri asintió, estaba un tanto ido, todavía creía que todo aquello era sólo una alucinación, producto de su golpe en la cabeza.

—Te veo mañana en la noche, a las afueras del pueblo.

—Espera —lo detuvo antes de que saltara por la ventana—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vitya —le guiñó un ojo y saltó, desapareciendo de ahí.

No supo por qué, pero prefirió no contarle a su hermana sobre lo ocurrido con el vampiro, incluso él lo dudaba. Tuvo que pellizcarse para ver que todo fuera real, pues no podía creerlo.

Esperó a que Mari saliera de su turno en el hospital para que llegara a casa y lo revisara. Y así fue. La pobre se escandalizó al verlo malherido, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que nada grave le había ocurrido.

Yuuri terminó explicándole parte de lo que sucedió, le enseñó el collar de Vi-chan y ambos hermanos se echaron a llorar. Habían perdido a un integrante de la familia.

Entrada la madrugada, el joven dejó de llorar solamente porque se quedó dormido abrazado a su almohada.

Y en esa noche, Yuuri Katsuki tuvo el sueño más extraño de su vida.

_—¡Yuuri! Vamos a jugar juntos —_ la voz animada de un niño apareció en su sueño, intentaba verlo al rostro, pero sólo conseguía ver una mancha borrosa por más que intentara enfocar su vista.

Dentro del sueño, aceptó la mano que le extendía ese niño. Se fueron juntos a jugar en un bosque oscuro y nevado.

La escena cambio por completo, ahora podía verse a sí mismo sentado frente a un piano negro de cola, tocándolo con la misma maestría de siempre. Lo que no se esperó fue que un violín comenzara a acompañarlo. Sin dejar de tocar, miró a su acompañante y le sonrió, de nuevo no podía distinguir bien su rostro, pero le hacía feliz saber que estaba ahí. Era un jovencito alto y de cabellera larga y plateada. No podía ver su expresión, pero estaba casi seguro de que le sonría.

En la siguiente parte de su sueño se vio a sí mismo, caminando por los pasillos de un gran y antiguo castillo. Estaba solo, o al menos así fue hasta que se observó corriendo en dirección a ese joven alto y de cabello plateado. Vio cómo su  _yo_ del sueño se echaba a los brazos abiertos del otro.

Los miró más de cerca, quiso observar el rostro del desconocido, pero se distrajo por completo con el par de colmillos que se asomaban por sus propios labios. ¡Era un vampiro!

Luego miró al extraño, distinguiendo de su rostro sólo los mismos colmillos afilados. Era un vampiro y se encontraba abrazando a otro. ¡Vaya locura!

El punto culminante del sueño llegó cuando al vampiro mayor se le ocurrió acortar la distancia entre ambos, robándole un beso.

Fue extraño, pero a pesar de estar viéndose a sí mismo en los brazos de aquél, podía sentir cada roce de sus labios, su calor y su aroma, podía percibirlo todo.

Despertó agitado y sudoroso. No sabía describir el cúmulo de emociones que embragaban a su corazón, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de la enorme nostalgia que se instaló en su ser.

Sintió las mejillas mojadas, grande fue su asombro cuando se llevó las manos ahí, notando que estaba bañado en lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

Estaba triste, emocionado, lleno de nostalgia, pero sobre todo... estaba muy desconcertado ¿Qué habían sido todos esos sueños? Se sintieron tan reales.

Lo que seguía sintiéndose como una fantasía, era lo ocurrido en la noche con el vampiro, no, con "Vitya". Miró su pie vendado y sintió el moretón en su cabeza, en efecto había ocurrido.

Yuuri se quedó en cama todo el día, de luto por la muerte de su queridísima mascota y reposando sus heridas. Durante todo el día no dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras del vampiro, "Te veo mañana en la noche, a las afueras del pueblo" le había dicho.

¿Pero cómo rayos iba a ir estando lastimado del tobillo?

Definitivamente no iría, quizás así lo dejaría en paz y volvería a su vida común y corriente.

Pero vaya que estaba equivocado, pues apenas se ocultó el sol, un vampiro sonriente y entusiasmado apareció por su ventana, sacándole un susto inmenso.

—Hola Yuuri. Lo siento, quizás debí lanzar piedras a tu ventana.

—No esperaba verte —aún tenía una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar a su asustado corazón.

—Decidí venir a verte. En la mañana, cuando llegue a casa, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. Te pedí que nos viéramos en el bosque, pero obviamente no ibas a poder pararte de la cama ¿Cómo sigues?

—Estoy bien. Mi hermana es enfermera y me revisó. No fue nada grave.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Yuuri lo miró extraño. No entendía por qué seguía sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, sin atreverse a poner un pie dentro del cuarto.

—¿Estás esperando a que te dejé pasar o algo por el estilo?

—Sí —sonrió con simpleza—. ¿Puedo?

—Uhm... sí, adelante —seguía un tanto incrédulo.

Entonces Viktor se adentró a la habitación, tomándose la confianza de sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Ahí pudo apreciar mejor el aroma de Yuuri, éste lo dejó embotado por unos segundos sin poder decir o reaccionar a nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hueles muy familiar.

—¿A qué huelo? —se olfateó a sí mismo.

—No lo sé, hueles bien —musitó con una extraña expresión tranquila—. Me trae recuerdos.

—¿Sobre qué?

Una risita cantarina escapó de los labios del vampiro.

—No tengo idea.

Yuuri juntó ambas cejas, no entendía a ese ser. Entonces se detuvo a mirarlo unos segundos, iba completamente vestido de negro, con un largo abrigo. No era como se lo había imaginado todo el tiempo, no tenía una capa larga de fondo rojo y cuello alto, no tenía una cara horripilante y mucho menos daba miedo, al contrario, era hermoso. Era un ser tan precioso que no se imaginaba que fuera real. Sus ojos celestes era lo que más resaltaba de su ser, eso y sus colmillos al hablar o sonreír. Pero fuera de eso pasaría como cualquier otra persona, sólo que muy pálida; su cabello era corto y extrañamente plateado.

El menor se inclinó un poco hacia delante, quería acercarse a ese ser, Viktor lo miró, curioso, pero no se movió de su sitio sino hasta que sintió un dedo del otro picándole la mejilla.

—¿Aún no crees que soy real? —se rio un poco—. Lo soy.

—Ya veo... —volvió a sentarse en su sitio, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—No me tengas miedo ¡No hago daño!

Yuuri lo miró con desconfianza.

—Bueno, a ti no.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por la grave voz de Viktor.

—Yuuri, me interesa ser tu amigo ¿Puedo serlo?

El aludido no supo por qué, pero se emocionó mucho y un extraño nerviosismo lo invadió.

—S-sí.

—¡Entonces vendré a visitarte a diario! Luego, cuando te recuperes, irás a mi casa y...

—¡¿A tu casa?!

—¡Sí!

Viktor tuvo que visitarlo varios días seguidos para que Yuuri comenzara a tenerle un poco de confianza. Fue hasta que se recuperó de su tobillo, que el vampiro le pidió que se vieran en otros sitios diferentes para variarle a las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

En un principio Yuuri estuvo renuente a ir de nuevo al hogar de él, pero al menos aceptó verlo en un bello claro en medio del bosque. Ahí pasaban horas desde el anochecer, charlando y conociéndose cada vez más.

Ese claro se volvió su punto de reunión, un lugar muy especial.

Yuuri sentía una inmensa curiosidad con respecto a Viktor y su naturaleza, también sobre su vida, su edad y todo lo que girara en torno a él. Así fue como comenzó a llenarlo de preguntas, claro, luego de tomarle un poco de confianza.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Viktor?

—Llámame Vitya —insistió por milésima vez, mismo número de veces que Yuuri lo había ignorado, llamándolo por su nombre original—. ¿Cuántos crees que tengo?

—Aparentas unos... ¿Treinta?

El aludido se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo un fuerte dolor.

—En realidad tengo 2,028 años

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó mucho—. ¡¿Tantos?!

—En años humanos equivale a 28, por eso me dolió que calcularas treinta.

—Eres más viejo de lo que creí ¿Puedes vivir tanto? ¿Eres inmortal?

—No realmente. Los vampiros somos altamente longevos, en especial los de raza pura, somos casi eternos.

—¿No hay forma de que puedas morir?

—Claro que la hay —quitó la nieve que había sobre un tronco caído y se sentó, invitando a Yuuri para que hiciera lo mismo—. Podemos morir de diversas formas.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado, escuchándolo atentamente.

—¿Mueren con el ajo?

El otro casi se fue de espaldas, carcajeándose de lo lindo.

—Eso es sólo un mito —se limpió una lagrimilla que brotó por su risa—. Pero si te lanzan un montón de ajos créeme que es muy molesto ¡Apestan!

—Vaya —sus ojos cafés estaban muy abiertos—. ¿Y qué hay de la estaca al corazón?

El otro volvió a reír, pero más calmado.

—Dime ¿Quién no se moriría con una estaca clavada al corazón? —se burló.

—Suena lógico. Uhm... ¿Y la plata?

Esta vez Viktor no se rio ni sonrió.

—Eso es correcto, Yuuri. Los vampiros somos muy vulnerables a ella, en especial a las balas, éstas se disuelven en nuestro cuerpo, intoxicando nuestra sangre y matándonos fácilmente.

—Vaya —se puso triste.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No quisiera que te hicieran daño.

Esas simples palabras inundaron de dicha al vampiro, no se contuvo y lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que pase eso. No ahora que tengo un nuevo amigo —lo apretó con mucha fuerza a su pecho, notando en el acto que el pequeño estaba helado.

Se separó del abrazo y se quitó el abrigo para ponérselo encima al menor, éste se sonrojó tiernamente y le sonrió como agradecimiento.

Yuuri se perdió unos momentos en el aroma tan delicioso de ese abrigo ¿Viktor usaría loción? O quizás era su olor natural.

—¿Vives solo? —continuó con la serie de preguntas. Se suponía que estaban conociéndose mejor.

—Sí —su mirada entristeció un poco.

—¿Y tu familia? —se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, sus ojos celestes entristecieron terriblemente.

—Es una larga historia... —vio que el otro lo quiso interrumpir, así que prosiguió de inmediato—... que te voy a contar en resumen —sonrió de lado.

Yuuri asintió y se acomodó mejor en el tronco, cubriéndose con el abrigo y sintiendo el calor que éste le brindaba.

—Yo era apenas un adolescente cuando todo ocurrió. Lo que tú conoces como hogar, antes era un reinado inmenso, cinco veces más grande de lo que es ahora. Mi padre gobernaba con sabiduría, logrando que todo se mantuviera en perfecto balance y armonía, hasta que un día... los habitantes del reino descubrieron nuestra condición.

—¿Descubrieron que eran vampiros?

Viktor asintió.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Asesinaron a toda mi familia. Mis padres, hermano, primos, amigos; todos murieron porque ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mano contra un humano. Ellos respetaron el acuerdo de no hacerles daño, lo respetaron hasta su muerte.

—Lo siento tanto —puso una mano sobre su hombro. No era bueno consolando a la gente, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Viktor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de amargura.

—Voy a decirte algo, Yuuri, y espero que no dañe nuestra amistad.

—Dilo —se puso nervioso.

—Hasta poco antes de conocerte, yo repudiaba a la raza humana. Los asesinaba sin piedad para alimentarme y luego botar sus cadáveres en medio del bosque. Estaba resentido por lo que le hicieron a mi familia.

El menor tragó en seco, más nervioso que antes.

—Pero ahora no es así. Los respeto por amor a ti.

—¿A-amor?

—Sí.

El vampiro no entendió la magnitud de sus palabras y tampoco el caos emocional que provocó en el joven.

—Luego de que asesinaran a toda mi familia y amigos, quedé solo. Y al ver lo que había ocurrido a mi alrededor, la ira me inundó por completo...

—La _batalla sanguinaria_ —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—¿Así la llaman? —parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Bueno, es una leyenda que se remonta a más de mil años atrás. La leyenda dice que este pueblo antes era un lugar muy hermoso, reinado por una familia muy amada por todos sus súbditos. Todo fue armonía, hasta que descubrieron que la familia real eran todos vampiros. Se desató una guerra y los humanos salieron casi triunfantes, mataron a toda la familia y seres cercanos de éstos, excepto al príncipe heredero, quien se defendió fieramente, y que, al ver que habían asesinado a toda su familia, se desequilibró mentalmente y comenzó a matar a diestra y siniestra hasta que el pueblo se redujo a un solo habitante: él.

—No dejé ni una persona con vida —murmuró al viento, mirando el cielo oscuro y nublado—. Sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de los días previos o posteriores a eso. Todo es muy confuso en mi mente.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Yuuri, asustado. Se quedó en silencio, meditándolo unos momentos.

—Eres... ¿Eres un príncipe? ¡Eres el príncipe Nikiforov!

—Lo soy —rio un poco por la sorpresa en su bonito rostro.

—No pensé que fuera cierto, es decir... ni siquiera hay un castillo cerca y la leyenda dice que lo había.

—Claro que lo hay, ahí vivo. Fue a donde te llevé cuando nos conocimos, sólo que nadie puede llegar a él, hay un hechizo que le impide ser encontrado.

Yuuri se puso pálido y recordó el castillo que alcanzó a ver cuando Viktor lo llevaba de vuelta a su casa esa noche en que se conocieron. La leyenda era cierta y en ese preciso instante se encontraba frente a un asesino de gran magnitud.

—Tuviste tus razones —aseguró Yuuri después de un rato de meditar la situación—. No puedo juzgarte por lo que hiciste, pues de haber estado en tu lugar... creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo. Mataron a toda tu familia, apenas eras un adolescente. No te voy a juzgar.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron con mucha sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, lo miró así durante unos segundos, hasta que Yuuri tomó el valor de acortar la distancia entre ambos y darle un cálido abrazo. Eso removió antiguos sentimientos en el corazón frío del vampiro, quien correspondió al instante y no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando sus brazos se acalambraron.

—Yuuri, hueles muy dulce —lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, fue por mero instinto, no fue consciente de que usaba más fuerza de la necesaria.

—N-no huelo dulce.

—Claro que sí —aspiró el aroma de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas—. ¿Por qué hueles tan delicioso? —preguntó con voz ronca y pausada, embriagándose por completo con ese olor.

— _Oh por Dios_  —pensó el otro, dándose cuenta de lo que podía ser aquello.

Lo que no entendía, era cómo Viktor había logrado percibirlo ¿Sería él un alfa? ¿O solamente se trataba de sus sentidos hiperdesarrollados?

Tenía que irse a casa, cuanto antes. Pero no pudo hacer mucho, Viktor lo estaba sujetando con fuerza, afianzándolo a su cuerpo sin dejarle escapatoria.

—Viktor —balbuceó, nervioso.

—¿Uhm? —seguía perdido en ese delicioso olor.

—Necesito ir a casa, no me siento bien.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que el vampiro se le separara de inmediato, mirándolo para comprobar su estado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

El joven se encogió sobre sí mismo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no expedir ese aroma que tanto odiaba, pero algo extraño le sucedía: no podía controlarlo en lo absoluto.

—¿Yuuri? —se angustió de verdad. No entendía lo que ocurría.

—Necesito ir a casa, mi hermana puede ayudarme —se puso de pie con dificultad, dejando caer sobre la nieve el abrigo que le había prestado. Pero no llegó ni dos pasos lejos de su lugar, unos horribles espasmos atacaron su vientre, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

Viktor lo socorrió de inmediato, levantándolo en brazos y tomando el abrigo para cubrirlo. Había notado que su delicioso aroma se había incrementado exponencialmente y tal parecía que estaba vinculado con su malestar.

—Llévame a casa, Viktor. Por favor —suplicó con una voz tan frágil que alertó todos los sentidos del mayor, incitándolo a protegerlo contra cualquier cosa. Un extraño instinto de protección afloró de su ser.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa Katsuki, Yuuri le pidió que entrara por su ventana, para no asustar a su hermana en caso de que ya hubiera llegado de su guardia en el hospital.

—Pero... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —inquirió el vampiro con verdadera mortificación, depositándolo en su cama y sentándose a su lado, no se le quería separar ni un segundo.

Las mejillas del menor se pusieron más coloradas por tener que decirlo ¿A caso Viktor no lo entendía a simple vista?

—E-es mi celo. Se adelantó.

—¿Celo?

Entonces Yuuri Katsuki se dio cuenta de que Viktor en realidad no entendía nada. Pero tampoco tenía ánimos ni valor para explicarle aquello.

—Lo siento, Viktor, pero necesito estar solo.

—¿Por qué? —estaba cada vez más confundido.

—No me siento bien, necesito que te vayas.

Esas palabras hirieron un poco al vampiro.

—Por favor —suplicó en un jadeo que sonó demasiado incitador para Viktor, quien se estaba controlando para no echársele encima, abrazarlo, besarlo y...

Viktor se llevó una mano al rostro, azorado por los pensamientos sucios que asediaban a su mente, no entendía qué era lo que estaba desencadenando esas extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo.

—No puedo dejarte solo.

—Por favor.

—No, no me estás entendiendo. No puedo, algo no me deja irme —con sus ojos profundos y fijos en el menor, se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la cama junto con él, ajeno a las múltiples sensaciones placenteras que provocaba en Yuuri con el simple hecho de rozar su piel con la de él.

—V-viktor —jadeó cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos afianzándolo hacia él. Yuuri pudo percibir el masculino aroma del otro con más intensidad que nunca.

No había duda, Viktor era un alfa.

—Dijiste que tu hermana podía ayudarte, pero ella no está en casa. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que ella llegue —lo abrazó con mucha fuerza desde la espalda, ambos estaban acostados en pose de cucharas.

Viktor puso ambas manos sobre el vientre de Yuuri, pegándolo así más a su cuerpo. El menor jadeó nuevamente mientras que el otro no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, no podía controlar su deseo de estar más pegado a él.

—Estás ardiendo en calentura ¿Tiene fiebre? Hay que disminuirla —se le separó un poco sólo para verlo mejor.

—N-no, es normal —su respiración estaba muy agitada y sus ojos un poco llorosos. Se estaba controlando mucho, era la primera vez que estaba cerca de un alfa y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Había pensado que éstos se encontraban extintos.

Yuuri se giró en la cama, para poder tener de frente a su amigo. Grande fue su asombro al encontrarse con sus ojos celestes inundados en deseo, al parecer también se estaba controlando bastante.

—No me veas así —escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? —preguntó, sorprendiéndose con lo grave que salió su voz.

—Así... —se aferró a las ropas de Viktor, soltando un par de lágrimas, el mayor de inmediato las limpió, preguntándose qué podría hacer por su amigo. Se entretuvo acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri con una mano, mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura pequeña. Entonces se le ocurrió pegarlo más a su cuerpo y...

—Oh Yuuri —jadeó al sentir la excitación del menor. Sin embargo, no entendía qué había desencadenado todo aquello.

—¡Vete! —lo empujó con ambas manos, usó mucha fuerza, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro lejos de él.

—¿Por qué? —esa pregunta iba dirigida a muchas cuestiones ¿Por qué lo alejaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan excitado? ¿Por qué no le permitía ayudarle a bajar ese calor? Eran amigos, podría ayudarlo en eso, si quisiera.

—Es vergonzoso —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Por favor, vete.

—No sé qué te está pasando, pero parece que es en contra de tu voluntad, puedo ayudarte con esto... —deslizó su mano grande por la cadera de Yuuri, descendiendo hasta acariciar aquel bulto por encima de su ropa.

Yuuri se avergonzó tanto que volvió a empujarlo, ahora con más fuerza, gritándole.

—¡Basta! ¡No, no quiero!

El vampiro se avergonzó por sus actos y estúpidos impulsos.

—Lo siento —había sucumbido al ver esos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, vio que en verdad no quería aquello. Se alejó de él y lo dejó solo en la cama. Yuuri de inmediato se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí. Me ayudaste a venir hasta mi casa, no habría podido hacerlo solo, pero ahora... en verdad necesito que no estés aquí.

—¿Me voy?

—Por favor. Lo siento Viktor, no podremos vernos en un par de días.

—¿Estarás bien? —su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

—S-sí, no es nada grave ¿De acuerdo? —no se atrevió a salir de su escondite bajo las sábanas.

—De acuerdo, si no apareces en el claro en dos días, vendré a buscarte ¿Si?

—Está bien —respondió. Su voz salía amortiguada por las mantas. Pero el aliento casi se le fue cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza, seguido del sonido de un beso.

—Por favor cuídate, estaré al pendiente tuyo —sin decir más, se fue, dejando a Yuuri con su desbocado corazón latiéndole con fuerza en sus oídos.

Viktor cumplió con su palabra, lo dejó recuperarse ese par de días, sin embargo, no dejó de cuidarlo de lejos. Pasó horas sentado en el alféizar a fuera de su ventana, afortunadamente su cuarto estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, así ningún vecino se dio cuenta de su presencia allí.

Desde ahí estuvo al pendiente de su bienestar, aunque tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad en algunos momentos, pues hubo ciertos lapsos de tiempo en los que el olor de Yuuri se hizo mucho más intenso, provocándole unas gigantescas ganas de entrar y abrazarlo. Lo escuchó llorar muy quedito, eso lo angustió, pero no rompió su palabra y esperó lejos.

Durante el día se iba a su castillo, frustrado por no poder estar a su lado más tiempo. Pero fue entonces que recibió visitas inesperadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo?

—Chris, no estoy de humor.

—Tú nunca lo estás —se pasó al castillo como si fuese su casa.

Había estado ahí sólo una vez, así que aún seguía sorprendiéndose por la belleza espeluznante del lugar.

—Mentira, estás de buen humor sólo con Yuuri —se corrigió a sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablé con Mari y me dijo que su hermanito está en celo. Así que vine a verte para ver cómo lo estás sobrellevando.

El mayor alzó una ceja, confundido.

—No te entiendo.

Ahora fue el turno de Chris para alzar una ceja.

—Viktor, eres un alfa y Yuuri un omega que entró en celo ¿No te afectó eso en lo más mínimo?

—¿Alfa, omega?

—Oh por Dios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con hastío. Le mostraba sus colmillos inconscientemente, estaba muy enojado.

—¿Tienes biblioteca aquí?

Viktor asintió y lo llevó al lugar mencionado. Chris quedó maravillado con la inmensa colección de libros. Era todo un salón con cientos de estanterías desde el piso hasta el techo.

Buscó un par de ejemplares sobre lo que necesitaba y golpeó a Viktor en la cabeza con ellos.

—Ten, edúcate.

—¡Oye! —le gruñó al lobo.

—Tú eres un alfa y Yuuri es un omega. Este tipo de seres están casi extintos, excepto en nosotros, los lobos. Pero encontrarlo en un vampiro es extraño, mucho más en un humano.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de relevante?

—Dios, en serio no sabes nada. Pensé que te habías acercado a Yuuri en primera instancia por ser el último omega en todo el país.

—¿Qué?

—No hay más como él, al menos no hasta ahora. Lo mismo ocurre con los de tu especie, al parecer eres el último vampiro. Por eso creí que buscabas a Yuuri para aparearte y tener pequeños monstruos chupa-sangre como tú.

Las mejillas del vampiro se tiñeron de un casi imperceptible rosa.

—¿Aparearnos? Pero él es hombre, igual que yo.

—Lo es, pero su naturaleza omega le permitirá darte hijos.

—Wow...

—¡Vamos viejo! ¿En serio no sabías ni siquiera que eres un alfa?

—No —frunció el ceño. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estaba molestando bastante.

—¿Yuuri comenzó a comportarse extraño?

—Un poco. De repente se sintió mal, su aroma se intensificó y él...

—¿Quería que lo follaras?

—No exactamente, bueno sí, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que no.

—Es normal, entró en celo. Es el periodo de tiempo en el que es más fértil. Se le pasará en un par de días —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Fue lo mismo que él me dijo.

—Estará bien. Lee estos libros por mientras, lo entenderás mejor —palmeó su espalda antes de darse media vuelta con rumbo a la salida—. Oh, casi lo olvido. Lee el apartado sobre "Marcas" necesitas saber bien lo que es eso y cómo funciona. Si amas a Yuuri querrás marcarlo antes de que otro alfa lo haga.

Viktor lo miró entre sorprendido, asustado, y confundido.

—Hay muchas manadas de hombres lobo. Yo soy el alfa de la mía y ya tengo pareja, pero los demás siguen en búsqueda. Yuuri es muy apetecible, mi amigo.

Como respuesta a ese último comentario, Viktor le mostró sus colmillos en todo su esplendor, causándole tremendos escalofríos al lobo.

— _Está completamente enamorado_ —pensó, riendo para sus adentros.

Chris no dijo nada más y se fue.

Viktor pasó el resto del día leyendo, devorando ese par de libros gordos que su amigo le recomendó. Entonces descubrió muchas cosas, no, más bien las recordó, porque todo eso ya lo sabía, pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado por completo.

Terminó de leer los libros antes del anochecer, para ese momento podía ver la situación de una manera muy distinta, y se asombró por la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo su Yuuri.

Sin poder evitarlo, se fue corriendo hasta la casa de él. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que su celo comenzó, su aroma ya no era tan intenso, era sutil y delicado, como cuando lo conoció. Eso lo animó a entrar por su ventana sin avisar.

—¡V-viktor!

—Lo siento —se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia la pared—. Debí de haber llamado antes de entrar.

Y es que Yuuri se estaba cambiando de ropa. El corazón de Viktor se aceleró considerablemente al verlo sólo en ropa interior. Su piel tenía un bonito color, cálido. Su cuerpo era más delgado de lo que parecía con toda la ropa que siempre llevaba encima por el frío. Sin duda alguna era un joven muy lindo.

—Ya puedes voltear —le dijo con una voz tímida.

De inmediato Viktor se giró. En dos zancadas largas llegó hasta él y lo apresó contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Yuuri? —preguntó con una voz suave y profunda, llena de amor. Esto hizo temblar las rodillas del joven.

—Estoy muy bien —correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por su agradable presencia—.  _Contigo aquí estoy mucho mejor._

—Me alegra tanto —suspiró y se separó del abrazo—. Yuuri, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó.

Viktor tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el borde de la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Ahí pudo ver el abrigo que le había prestado días atrás. Lo vio debajo de la almohada, no dijo nada, sólo sonrió para sus adentros.

Entonces Viktor comenzó a explicarle su situación y el motivo por el cual había actuado tan extraño cuando entró en celo.

—¡¿En serio no sabías nada de eso?! —se azoró bastante.

—No, un amigo se encargó de explicarme.

—Pero... ¿tus padres nunca charlaron contigo sobre esos temas?

—Lo hicieron —sonrió con nostalgia y un tinte de diversión al recordar nítidamente ese momento. Sus padres habían estado más abochornados e incómodos que él al hablar de esos temas, después de todo, Viktor siempre había sido muy desinhibido para esas cosas.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no tenía algunas cosas claras en mi mente?

Yuuri asintió.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió. Es como si tuviera memorias selladas en mi interior —hizo una mueca indescifrable—. Es un tanto frustrante, pues incluso olvidé mi naturaleza de alfa.

—Entonces sí eres un alfa —se sonrojó bastante.

—Sí ¿Qué creías? —sonrió coquetamente.

—Nada —mintió. La verdad es que estaba muy feliz de confirmar ese hecho.

—Y a lo que iba con todo esto es que... —tomó sus manos—...no quiero que sufras tanto en tu próximo celo. Así que déjame pasar el siguiente celo a tu lado, déjame ayudarte ¿Si?

—¡¿Qué?! —casi le salió humo por los oídos.

Viktor posó una mano sobre su cintura y lo acercó más a él, besando así su frente.

—Me gustaría pasar esos días con Yuuri —dijo tiernamente, besando ahora su mejilla—. Y ayudarle a bajar su calentura —besó su cuello con mucha suavidad.

—V-viktor... —suspiró.

A partir de ese día se hicieron mucho más cercanos. Se veían a diario y durante más horas. Yuuri se desvelaba mucho por pasar casi toda la madrugada al lado del vampiro. Eso muy pronto le trajo malas consecuencias, pues no rendía de igual forma en su día a día, siempre nadaba cansado, ojeroso y se quedaba dormido en su trabajo.

Viktor lo notó, así que tuvieron que imponer un horario flexible que le permitiera a Yuuri descansar lo necesario.

Tuvieron que transcurrir meses para que Yuuri aceptara ir de nuevo a su castillo. Viktor se puso tan feliz cuando aceptó, que no soltó su mano en todo el camino. Atravesaron el claro en el que comúnmente se veían, ahí el vampiro le indicó que faltaba la mitad del camino.

—Y dime, Yuuri ¿De dónde es tu familia?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tus rasgos son muy diferentes a los de los habitantes de este país. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, así que estoy seguro de ello —rio un poco.

—Bueno —se rascó una mejilla—. Tengo ascendencia japonesa, mis bisabuelos migraron hacia Rumania junto con otras familias.

—Deberíamos ir un día a Japón, me gustaría conocer otro país.

—¿Nunca has salido de aquí?

—Jamás. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, a Japón. Mis padres se fueron a vivir a Hasetsu, un pequeño pueblo al sur del país, pero yo regresé aquí con mi hermana. Me gusta este lugar.

—¿A pesar del terrorífico vampiro que vive cerca?

—Quizás por eso permanecí aquí. Fue el destino —dijo en tono de broma, sin saber que sus palabras estaban cargadas de verdad.

—Quizás —respondió con un brillo muy hermoso en sus ojos. Apretó la bella mano de Yuuri entre la suya y siguieron el camino, les faltaba muy poco.

Llegaron al castillo y Yuuri no pudo más que maravillarse por completo por lo que veían sus ojos. La arquitectura del castillo era antigua, imponente y en verdad daba miedo.

 

     

—¿Vives solo?

—Mucho espacio para una sola persona ¿Cierto? —rio un poco—. Me acostumbré a la soledad luego de mil años.

Entraron y el lugar no era menos tétrico.

—Disculpa el aspecto oscuro y tenebroso. Ojalá lo hubieras visto en sus mejores días —sonrió, evocando lindos recuerdos.

—Aun así, es increíble este lugar —miró los techos altísimos, las paredes que parecían no tener fin y las bellas pinturas colgadas en las paredes—. ¡¿Es tu familia?! —se sorprendió al ver una pintura muy grande de la familia real.

—Lo es. Dimitri, mi padre; Yarine, mi madre; y Aleksi, mi hermano menor.

—Y tú —sonrió al ver al pequeño niño de cabello plateado y largo—. Eres tú... —se quedó mirando fijo a la pintura, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Viktor lo llamaba.

—Yuuri —insistió por enésima vez hasta que captó su atención—. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —tomó su mano y lo llevó a un salón oscuro en el cual se escuchaban los ecos de sus pisadas al caminar sobre el fino mármol.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a comer? —bromeó.

—¡¿Sigues con eso?! —Le dio un leve codazo en las costillas—. Claro que no, tonto —encendió una a una las grandes antorchas que servían para iluminar el salón.

Así fue como Yuuri pudo ver un hermoso y antiguo piano de cola en el centro del lugar, sobre él reposaba un violín de madera oscura.

—Nunca había traído a alguien aquí, pero pensé que sería buena idea que vinieras.

—Es hermoso —caminó hacia el piano negro, acariciando su superficie impecable.

Levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y retiró la tela de terciopelo rojo que las protegía. Cuando tuvo el ébano y el marfil ante sí, no pudo contener sus ganas de sentarse y tocar un poco.

—¿Tocas el piano? —le preguntó al vampiro, con sus ojos chocolate brillando resplandecientes.

—No —apuntó el violín con la cabeza—. Mi hermano tocaba el piano y yo solía acompañarlo con el violín —tomó el instrumento y el arco—. Estoy algo oxidado en esto, pero me gustaría intentarlo ¿Quieres?

—¡Por supuesto! —se emocionó tanto que se sentó con prisa en el banquito, estiró sus dedos y entonces una gran duda atacó su mente—. ¿Cuál quieres?

—Elige una y sorpréndeme.

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos antes de encontrar la canción perfecta, quería ver qué tan bueno era Viktor con el violín, así que su elección fue certera.

—Es italiana.

—Podré no haber salido del país, pero te he escuchado tocar el piano más veces de las que te imaginas, además de que siempre he disfrutado mucho de la música. Anda, toca.

—Bien, pero tú tocarás y yo sólo te acompañaré —no lo dejó decir más y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas en el piano.

Vio cómo los ojos de Viktor se iluminaban al reconocerla instantáneamente. Pasaron sólo diez segundos antes de que se le uniera tocando el violín con perfecta maestría.

     

"Winter, The Four Seasons" de Vivaldi se escuchaba en cada rincón del castillo.

Yuuri sentía su cuerpo entero vibrar al escuchar tan sublime música saliendo del violín de Viktor. Lo había perdido, el vampiro de pronto se estaba entregando por completo a la pieza y Yuuri no podía detenerse en el acompañamiento, no podía porque igualmente estaba inmerso en su sentir, en el sonido de las teclas combinadas a la perfección con las cuerdas del violín.

Si bien el piano no destacaba mucho, le daba un toque espectacular como acompañamiento.

Llegaron al punto clímax de la canción, Yuuri despegó la mirada de las teclas para mirar a su amigo. Quedó completamente embelesado y por un momento casi perdió el ritmo de la canción. Viktor estaba tan concentrado en su música y tan apasionado, que provocó algo extraño en el pecho de Yuuri, éste estaba muy conmocionado.

Viktor se mecía muy suavemente de un lado a otro cuando el segundo arreglo llegó, calmado, suave y tierno. El movimiento en sus muñecas, brazo y hombro era perfecto, en sincronía y armonía.

El acompañamiento en piano era tan tranquilo que Yuuri no necesitó ver sus manos, mejor se perdió mirando a esa belleza ante él, sumergido en sus propias notas, tenía los ojos cerrados y hacía unas expresiones hermosas mientras tocaba.

Entonces la canción llegó a un punto en el que sólo el violín hacía acto de presencia, ahí sí, Yuuri se perdió mirándolo con infinita admiración.

     

La melodía estaba llegando a su fin, retomó el ritmo inicial, fuerte, intenso y dramático. Piano y violín se compenetraban perfectamente hasta que la nota final llegó.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sintiendo todavía las vibraciones en sus dedos después de tocar tan hermosa melodía.

—Eso fue... increíble ¡Increíble! —fue lo primero que le dijo. Sus ojos castaños brillando con emoción hablaban por él—. ¡Tocas maravilloso!

El vampiro sonrió con nerviosismo. Tenía años de no tocar, más todavía de que alguien apreciara su talento. Era reconfortante y agradable.

—Gracias, Yuuri —se rascó la nuca, era muy modesto—. No fue para tanto.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Tienes un talento increíble.

—Practicarlo durante siglos debió dejar un buen resultado —rio—. Yo no quería aprender, pero mis padres nos consiguieron maestros de música a mi hermano y a mí —se encogió de hombros—, luego de un tiempo le tomé mucho cariño.

La mirada de Viktor se tornó algo nostálgica.

—Recordaste a tu hermano.

—Sí —sonrió levemente—. Los dos pasábamos horas tocando. Es curioso... pero desde que Vivaldi compuso "Las cuatro estaciones" los dos nos volvimos tremendos fanáticos de él.

—Por eso te la supiste tan bien.

—Pero claro que sí. También me sé las demás —se puso el violín al hombro—. ¿Spring?

Yuuri se emocionó y posicionándose de nuevo en su lugar prosiguió a poner los dedos sobre las tecas indicadas.

Así el castillo se llenó de buena música nuevamente. Los dos se compenetraban tan bien que parecían haberlo ensayado por meses.

No se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Yuuri miró su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Estaban muy entusiasmados, no querían separarse, habían descubierto ese gusto en común por la música y querían aprovéchalo más, pero Yuuri debía regresar a casa. Viktor lo acompañó, caminando lento y de la mano de él por todo el bosque.

—Viktor.

—Dime.

Habían ido en un cómodo silencio, hasta ahora.

—S-somos amigos.

—Mmm... sí.

—Tú tienes vida eterna.

—Algo así.

—Y yo no.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Me convertirías en un vampiro?

—¡¿Qué!? —se detuvo abruptamente con sus ojos totalmente abiertos—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Yo daría lo que fuera con tal de ser alguien normal. Tú no quieres ser como yo.

El pobre se intimidó un poco por la rudeza del otro.

—No me quiero morir y dejarte solo.

—Ni lo digas.

—Pero eso va a suceder algún día.

—Será en un día muy lejano.

—Pero ocurrirá.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —siguió caminando, sin soltarle la mano.

De nuevo estuvieron en silencio, sólo que esta vez fue muy incómodo.

—Hay una manera —dijo de pronto el mayor, retomando el tema anterior—. Existe una forma de convertir a otros en seres longevos, no vivirán tanto como un vampiro de raza pura, pero tendrán una larga vida y sin la necesidad de ser un vampiro. No dependerían de la sangre, no tendrían que esperar a que fuera de noche para salir.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos eso? —le brillaron los ojos.

—Parece que sólo es un mito. Mi padre trabajaba en ello, pero lo mataron antes de que terminara su investigación.

Ahí terminó la conversación.

Lo dejó en la entrada del pueblo a petición de Yuuri, quien alegaba que podrían verlo si entraban juntos. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, quedándose con ganas de algo más.

Yuuri caminó rumbo a su casa, esperando que su hermana no llegara todavía de su guardia nocturna en el hospital. Iba pensando en eso, cuando de pronto una voz conocida lo llamó a lo lejos.

—¿De dónde vienes? —su aguda y femenina voz le erizó los cabellos, pues no se esperaba toparse a su vecina afuera de la casa a esas horas.

—¡Mila! —se llevó una mano al pecho, espantado—. Fui a dar un paseo —respondió sin dudarlo.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana?

—¿Y tú qué haces afuera? ¿No tienes frío?

—No podía dormir, tengo muchas pesadillas —se encogió de hombros, un tanto triste.

Entonces Yuuri la miró llevarse una mano al cuello, justo donde estaba la cicatriz de la mordida que le dejó Viktor.

Un extraño e incómodo sentimiento lo invadió. No podía creer que el mismo Viktor al que tanto quería le había hecho eso a su amiga. Sentía como si se tratara de otro ser, no de su vampiro.

—¿Todavía tienes pesadillas sobre  _eso_?

—No importa que hayan pasado años, siempre viene esa noche a mi memoria, a mis sueños —suspiró—. Nunca lo superaré, no mientras ese chupa sangre siga merodeando por ahí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —una alarma se prendió en su interior.

—No entiendo cómo la gente puede estar tan tranquila, sabiendo que hay un monstruo allá afuera que asesina gente sin piedad.

—No ha habido incidentes en estos últimos meses.

Mila alzó una ceja.

—No, extrañamente no. Pero no tardará en atacar de nuevo.

—No lo creo —respondió sin pensar. Estaba muy seguro de que Viktor no rompería su palabra y seguiría alimentándose a base de esos suplementos alimenticios.

—De todas formas, no deberías de andar en la calle a tan altas horas de la noche, es peligroso.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Mila sonrió suavemente.

—Mi hermano no ha llegado, lo esperaré aquí.

—Como tú quieras —suspiró cansinamente y se metió a su casa, pensando en esa extraña conversación.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo. Viktor esperó por Yuuri en el claro, de ahí se fueron juntos al castillo y pasaron las horas practicando juntos.

—Enséñame a tocar piano —se sentó a su lado en el banquito.

—Por supuesto —se puso de pie y se paró detrás de Viktor para acomodarle las manos en el lugar correcto. Le indicó qué nota era cada tecla, le enseñó los acordes principales y le mostró un ejercicio que podría utilizar para agilizar el uso de ambas manos simultáneamente sobre las teclas.

     

Viktor aprendía rápido, en esa misma noche dominó el principio de "Twinkle twinkle little star", con una sola mano mientras Yuuri le acompañaba con la segunda.

Terminó de tocar la parte simple y cambiaron de lugares instantáneamente, Yuuri se encargó de tocar la compleja melodía y Viktor la sencilla armonía de acompañamiento.

—Me gusta esta canción —confesó Viktor con una risilla.

—¿Ya la conocías?

—No, pero te ves adorable tocándola.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon.

—Eres hermoso mientras tocas —apoyó su codo sobre las teclas y sobre la mano su rostro, el piano hizo un ruido feo.

Yuuri se puso más colorado.

—No tenía idea de que te gustar tanto la música.

—Desde que era un niño pequeño la música formó parte importante de mi vida. Cuando crecí supe apreciarla mejor, y cada vez que interpretaba alguna pieza, pensaba: "¿Qué estaré viviendo la próxima vez que toque esta canción?"

Yuuri abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Yo... yo siempre he pensado lo mismo —una sonrisa titubeante e incrédula se formó en sus labios.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí. La última vez que toqué Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi me pregunté qué estaría viviendo la próxima vez que la interpretara. No puedo creerlo... —se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas.

—Nunca imaginaste que sería conmigo.

—Jamás.

—Yo tampoco. La última vez que la interpreté fue hace siglos, junto con mi hermano.

Entonces Viktor se enderezó, se pegó más al costado de Yuuri y posicionó su mano sobre la del pequeño joven tembloroso. La acarició unos segundos, manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento. Se inclinó hacia él, perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos cafés brillando con la luz de las antorchas. Inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y unió sus labios con los de Yuuri en un casto y tierno beso.

Viktor pudo sentir la suavidad de esos pequeños labios, su calor, su vitalidad. Presionó los propios sobre los de Yuuri, los abrió y terminó atrapando el labio inferior del otro entre los suyos. No quiso terminar el beso ahí, y como vio que Yuuri correspondía levemente. No dudó en proseguir.

Tomó la nuca de Yuuri con una mano y lo pegó más a él, profundizando la caricia. La inexperiencia del menor salió a flote, lo notaba con facilidad, pero ni si quiera eso lo hizo intimidarse cuando el vampiro abrió su boca y delineó la de Yuuri con la punta de su lengua, pidiéndole acceso a su cavidad.

Yuuri abrió los labios y se dejó hacer. Intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso, pero en un principio le fue imposible, sintió que le faltaba el aire y temió que Viktor se aburriera de su falta de experiencia. Peor se sintió cuando el mayor detuvo el contacto y se le separó unos centímetros, apoyando su frente contra la de él. Yuuri temió abrir los ojos y toparse con la decepción en los de él, pero no fue así, abrió sus ojos y vio un amor infinito en esos iris azules.

—Respira por tu nariz y abre sólo un poco tus labios —susurró en voz muy bajita antes de volver a besarlo, ahora con más tranquilidad que antes.

Viktor tomó ambas mejillas del menor, acariciándolas y profundizando así más la caricia.

—Bésame Yuuri —pidió al separarse sólo un segundo, pues se había quedado quieto.

El menor hizo caso, y sin abandonar su nerviosismo, lo hizo. Se estremeció tremendamente cuando acarició los labios de Viktor con la lengua, era la primera vez que lo hacía y le había gustado bastante, pero lo que le hizo sentirse un tanto atemorizado, fue el hecho de sentir esos colmillos afilados y largos.

El beso terminó cuando Viktor encajó esos colmillos en los labios de Yuuri, lo hizo muy levemente, de manera que fuera placentero para el menor.

Se quedaron frente con frente, estudiándose en la penumbra con avidez. Sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente agitadas y sus corazones totalmente desbocados. Yuuri sentía sus mejillas arder y Viktor no podía estar más feliz. Le había robado su primer beso al pequeño humano.

—Esto es vergonzoso —se giró, ocultando su rostro de Viktor, éste se echó a reír un poco.

—Estoy feliz —lo abrazó efusivamente—. Somos más que amigos.

—¿¡Eh?!

—Ahora eres mi pareja.

—¡V-Viktor!

—¿Te molesta?

—N-no...

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Yuuri no respondió con palabras, sólo desapareció la distancia entre ambos y le dio un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

—Sí quiero —respondió con una serena sonrisa.

Esa noche se les fue volando el tiempo de nuevo practicando, pero no precisamente música.

—Tus labios están hinchados —le picó el inferior con un dedo.

—¡Me mordiste! ¿Qué esperabas? —se escandalizó—. ¿Se nota mucho? ¿Crees que mi hermana lo note?

—Te acompañaré a casa y me presentaré con mi cuñada.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? —hizo puchero.

—D-déjame prepararla para esto.

Viktor suspiró.

— _Si tan solo supiera que su hermana sale con un hombre lobo_ —entonces se sintió un tanto culpable por saber eso y no decírselo.

Finalmente lo acompaño hasta la entrada al pueblo, ahí se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios. Yuuri tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a besar los labios de su novio, y éste abarcó ambas mejillas en su totalidad al tomarlas con sus manos frías.

Se dieron un abrazo al final y cada uno se fue a casa.

Lo que Yuuri no se esperó, fue ver de nuevo a Mila en el porche de su casa, sentada a la intemperie.

—¿De nuevo tarde?

—Hola Mila.

—¿Qué tanto haces en las madrugadas?

—Nada —se metió a su casa y cerró la puerta. Había entrado en pánico, no se le había ocurrido nada inteligente qué decirle, además de que le ardían los labios por tanto beso.

Durante el resto de la semana fue la misma rutina, eso no les duró mucho, pues el turno de noche en el hospital se había terminado para Mari. Durante esos días tuvieron que limitar sus horas de convivencia.

El último día que estaría hasta muy tarde con Viktor, Yuuri salió de su casa con un montón de partituras bajo el brazo. Le iba a dar nuevas lecciones de piano a su amado.

     

Se adentró al bosque y siguió su camino normal hacia el claro, como de costumbre, ajeno a que alguien seguía sus pasos muy de cerca.

Yuuri llegó al claro y corrió hacia Viktor cuando lo vio recargado contra el tronco de un gran pino. Se veía muy atractivo, tanto, que no resistió y le dio un hermoso beso como saludo.

— _¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!!_ —la espía se llevó ambas manos a la boca, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar.

Se le había ocurrido seguir a Yuuri, preocupada porque estuviera metiéndose en problemas, pero nunca se imaginó que algo así estuviera pasando. Fue tanto su asombro que tuvo que quedarse sentada en medio del bosque, tratando de recuperarse de tan grande impresión.

     

Estaba por amanecer cuando o vio llegar a su casa. Lo había estado esperando ahí toda la noche, suplicando al cielo que volviera con vida.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —exclamó a penas lo vio. Se puso de pie y fue hacia él—. Oh por Dios, estás bien. ¡¿Pero qué demonio te ocurre?!

—Mila... ¿Qué pasa? —se asustó un poco.

—Te está engañando, Yuuri. Él no es bueno ¡Es un vampiro! Recuerda que él me hizo esto —señaló la marca en su cuello.

—Baja la voz —le pidió.

—¡No! No sé qué te haya dicho para atraparte, Yuuri, pero ese vampiro es malo, ¡Es un monstruo! Y hará lo que sea necesario para engañarte y alimentarse de ti. Por favor, deja de verlo.

El aludido aun no cabía en su impresión ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello?

—No, Mila. Él no es peligroso, yo lo sé, estoy seguro.

La mujer se desesperó. Estaba al borde del llanto.

—Miente. Él miente.

—No lo conoces.

—Pero conozco sus colmillos muy bien. Él debería estar muerto. Yuuri, si no te alejas de él... —lo meditó unos segundos—... hablaré con Mari, haré lo necesario para que no te haga daño.

—¡Entiende que él no es malo!

—Claro que sí y si no hago algo pronto, te darás cuenta de ello de la peor forma —se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su casa. Ya pensaría en algo para hacerla entender.

Yuuri entró a su casa, muy angustiado por su "amenaza", le preocupaba más lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Viktor.

Esperó a que llegara su hermana del trabajo para salir de nuevo. No había dormido ni comido nada, pero su necesidad de ir con Viktor y decirle todo era más grande.

Llegó al castillo por su propia cuenta y entró sin avisar, buscando a su amado por todas partes. Finalmente encontró (entre todo el laberinto de pasillos) la habitación que le pertenecía a Viktor.

Entró en silencio. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras debido a las ventanas cerradas con varias cortinas encima. En medio de la gran habitación, estaba la cama de considerable tamaño, ésta tenía un dosel. Era una habitación digna de un rey.

Se paró junto a la cama y notó que su amado dormía profundamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, ni siquiera tenía idea de que los vampiros durmieran.

Se veía hermoso, envuelto en su pijama, despeinado y totalmente indefenso, o eso creyó hasta el momento en el que le mostró entre sueños sus dientes, al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

—Viktor —lo llamó, moviéndolo con suavidad, pero éste no despertó.

Lo zarandeó un poco más fuerte, logrando así despertarlo. El vampiro parpadeó varias veces sin poder enfocar bien su mirada.

—¿Yuuri? —se talló ambos ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Ni siquiera se incorporó, se quedó tumbado entre sus mullidos edredones.

—Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? —lo notó muy extraño. Se veía diferente.

—Duerme conmigo un rato —su voz grave y rasposa era demasiado sexy.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —se exaltó un poco, azorado por la petición y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Viktor respondió murmurando algo no entendible antes de jalarlo del brazo hasta obligarlo a tumbarse con él en la cama. Entonces el vampiro lo abrazó como su fuera su pequeño oso de peluche.

—Te escucho —dijo al fin el vampiro, apresándolo entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo por el latir del corazón de Yuuri que llegaba hasta sus sensibles oídos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante —se atrevió a acariciar su cabello despeinado, eso le sacó una bella sonrisa al vampiro—. Vaya que tienes el sueño muy pesado —se burló al verlo aún somnoliento.

El vampiro soltó una risita hermosa.

Yuuri se puso muy nervioso, pero recordó la gravedad de la situación y recuperó la compostura.

—Nos descubrieron, Viktor, una persona sabe que nos vemos.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que los ojos azules se abrieran con espanto, y es que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas para su Yuuri. Éste le explicó el asunto sobre Mila y le dijo que se trataba de aquella chica a la que había dejado ir después de morderla.

Ambos se incorporaron hasta quedar sentados en la cama.

—Oh por Dios ¿Es ella?

—Sí —se sintió un poco incómodo—. Ella te odia.

—Tiene motivos —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, angustiado—. ¿Qué más te dijo además de la amenaza?

—Nada más, pero lo dijo muy en serio, tuve miedo por ti.

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ternura. No soportó sus ganas y arrastró a Yuuri dentro de un abrazo muy fuerte y asfixiante.

—Eres tan adorable, Yuuri —aspiró su aroma enloquecedor.

—Viktor, esto es serio —se separó del abrazo y lo miró con preocupación—. Sé que esto no me incumbe y que va a sonar absurdo viniendo de un humano —dijo después de un rato—, pero... ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Es decir, ¿No creíste que implicaría un riesgo para ti?

—Fue un accidente —se encogió de hombros—. Me distraje y ella salió corriendo luego de darme un buen golpe, después me dio pereza perseguirla. Es una mujer muy determinada.

—Lo es, y es mi amiga también, pero tengo mucho miedo de que cumpla su amenaza de hacer lo que sea necesario, ella quiere matarte. Piensa que me estás engañando para convertirme o comerme. Es capaz de cualquier cosa...

—No me va a pasar nada.

—Aun así, tengo miedo —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Además, ya no podremos vernos tan seguido con ella siguiendo mis pasos. Quiere saber dónde estás y conmigo viniendo a diario... temo que encuentre el castillo.

—No lo hará, nadie puede hacerlo más que tú. No te angusties, te digo que no pasará nada. Confía en mí.

El menor frunció los labios. Nada lograba tranquilizarlo.

—O si tanto te preocupa —esbozó una sonrisa pícara— ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se iluminaron más que el sol.

—¿¡L-lo dices en serio?!

—Totalmente —acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! —su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia y Viktor no podía estar más rebosante de felicidad.

La emoción de ambos era tan grande que ni siquiera pensaron en los inconvenientes de hacer aquello, hasta que Yuuri recordó a alguien muy importante en su vida: Su hermana. No podía simplemente abandonarla. Tenía que hablar con ella y lo más seguro era que se negara. Por esta y más razones dejaron casi descartada la posibilidad de vivir juntos tan pronto.

Deciden que lo van a pensar, se tumban de nuevo en la cama y a pesar del hambre que tenía, Yuuri se quedó a su lado.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —aseguró el vampiro con una sonrisilla de complacencia al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Deseaba que todos los días fueran así.

Se hizo de tarde, los dos tomaron una larga y merecida siesta de varias horas. Viktor despertó porque escuchó el rugir del estómago de su amado. Ahí se dio cuenta de que seguramente no había probado bocado en todo el día, así que lo manda a su casa después de haberse disculpado por matarlo de hambre.

Quedaron en no verse esa noche, ambos necesitaban descansar más y también estaba el hecho de que el turno del trabajo de Mari había cambiado y sería más difícil.

—Yuuri, que bueno que estás en casa, no te había visto en todo el día —le sonrió, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo raro.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio —tomó su mano y se la llevó a la sala.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

—Seré directo —le sudaban las manos—. Estoy enamorado de un hombre, se llama Viktor Nikiforov, he salido con él durante varios meses. Toca el violín mejor que nadie, es... es muy guapo, pero sobre todo es muy bueno conmigo, sé que también me ama y es... él es bueno —vio cómo su hermana se quedaba asombrada y callada—. Y... Viktor es un vampiro.

El silencio duró más de lo esperado, esto sólo crispó más los nervios del joven.

—Mari, dime algo, no te quedes callada.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

—Porque Mila se enteró y me amenazó con venir a decírtelo todo. Quería que te enteraras por mí y no por alguien más.

—En verdad nunca creí que te tardaras tanto en decírmelo, Yuuri —lo miró con media sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Eh?

—Mila habló conmigo hace un par de horas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pero no fue por ella que me enteré de esto —soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Mari... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Casi desde el comienzo. Me lo dijo Chris, me lo dijo por accidente. Debo admitir que me espanté mucho, si no fuera por Chris, ya habría ido a buscar a ese vampiro para rescatarte de sus garras —rio—. Pero ya me hicieron ver que es bueno.

—¿Tu novio? —hizo una cara de verdadero desconcierto—. ¿Y el por qué lo sabe?

—No he sido muy sincera contigo —suspiró—. Yo también guardaba un secreto. Chris es un hombre lobo.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿Como los que mataron a Vi-chan? —sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Él no es así, y se encargó de castigar a aquellos que lo hicieron —suspiró—. Volviendo al tema. Yuuri, ¿Hoy verás a Viktor?

—No. Tengo miedo de que Mila me siga y se encuentre así con él. Ella está muy... intensa últimamente.

—Lo noté —volvió a suspirar, más pesado que antes—. Y dime ¿Han pensado en algo para terminar con ese riesgo?

—Sí —le sudaron nuevamente las manos—. Viktor sugirió que viviéramos juntos, pero eso implicaría que tú y yo... —fue interrumpido.

—Ve.

Yuuri se espantó por su respuesta tan pronta.

—¿Ya no me quieres aquí?

La otra rio.

—Claro que no es eso. Hermanito, ustedes se aman, sé que estarás seguro con él, más de lo que estás aquí.

—Pero tú...

—Yo estaré segura con Chris, él es muy bueno.

—Sigo sin creer que él sea lobo.

—Te acostumbrarás —se puso de pie y fue directo al sillón en el que estaba su hermano, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó—. Chris me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, sobre Viktor más que nada. Me siento tranquila al saber que eres feliz y que estarás seguro con él, pero por favor prométeme que nos veremos seguido.

—Mari... —se asombró mucho, aún dentro del abrazo—. Lo prometo.

—Y no dejes que te convierta, Yuuri, no quiero que sufras lo mismo que él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo no te conviertas —se separó del abrazo y lo miró con una calidez maternal muy poco propia de ella.

Yuuri frunció los labios, no pudo prometerlo porque ya le había dado vueltas a ese asunto en específico y definitivamente quería que su amado lo convirtiera, no quería envejecer y morir para después dejarlo solo por el resto de la eternidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mari al verlo ponerse de pie con mucha determinación.

—Sé que quedamos en no vernos esta noche, pero necesito ir con él y darle esta buena noticia. No podré esperar más días con esto dentro de mí —esbozó una sonrisa tan feliz que deslumbró a Mari.

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, asegúrate de que Mila o su hermano no te sigan. Y si estás en aprietos en medio del bosque sólo llama a Chris, di su nombre fuerte, hoy estará cazando cerca del claro y luego vendrá a casa.

—Lo haré. Por cierto, regresaré más tarde, cuando él esté aquí quiero hablarle de algo —sonrió y se despidió de su hermana, quien rodó los ojos al imaginar aquello sobre lo que quería hablar.

—Abrígate bien ¿Quieres? Está helando afuera —se quitó su propia bufanda y se la puso al cuello a su hermanito—. Ponte tu gorro también, y unos guantes.

El aludido rodó los ojos –como si fuera un rasgo de los Katsuki- y rio. Jamás imaginó que la situación tornara ese rumbo. Su hermana lo aceptaba e incluso lo alentó a vivir con Viktor.

Se fue corriendo por el bosque, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y se dijo a sí mismo que era muy temprano todavía y que seguramente Viktor andaría por los alrededores y no en su casa. De todas formas se acomodó mejor el abrigo azul marino y avanzó entre los pinos cubiertos de blanca nieve.

El bosque era un tanto aterrador de noche, pero ya conocía a dos de las criaturas más tenebrosas, así que ya no tenía mucho que temer.

     

Después de una larga caminata a solas, llegó al castillo por segunda vez, atravesó el puente que conectaba a esa hermosa obra arquitectónica con el bosque y sintió alivio al notar que había luz dentro de él.

Viktor estaba en casa, lo cual era un poco inusual dadas las circunstancias de su naturaleza nocturna.

Entró al castillo como si fuese su propia casa, atravesó los pasillos que ya se sabía de memoria y llegó al salón donde tenía el piano. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo completamente a oscuras, no estaba ahí.

Lo buscó en otras habitaciones del castillo (Las pocas que conocía de las cientos que había) y no lo encontró, incluso no estaba en su propia recámara.

Fue hasta que entró a una especie de almacén que pudo encontrarlo. El lugar era un cuarto alargado y angosto, en sus paredes había muchas repisas repletas de extraños frascos de vidrio de diferentes formas y tamaños. El lugar en sí parecía más bien un laboratorio. Y en medio de ese lugar se encontraba el vampiro, inconsciente en el frío piso.

—Oh por Dios ¡Viktor! —corrió a socorrerlo.

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, tomó la cabeza de su amado y la puso sobre su regazo. Ahí empezó a llamarlo más veces, palmeando con cuidado sus mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar. Se espantó al verlo así, se veía enfermo. Si en la mañana se veía mal, en ese momento se veía peor.

—Yuuri... —murmuró muy bajito al abrir levemente sus ojos celestes—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —su voz a penas se escuchaba.

—¡¿Qué haces tú en el piso?! ¡Estabas inconsciente! —una lágrima tras otra comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas, terminando impactadas sobre el pálido rostro del vampiro.

—No deberías estar viendo esto —murmuró en voz baja, alzando la mano para limpiar esas lágrimas con cariño.

—Dime qué es lo que te pasa, eso no es normal. Viktor, no estás bien.

—No lo estoy —admitió con una triste sonrisa, acariciando una de las mejillas del otro.

El corazón de Yuuri se partió, se encorvó sobre el cuerpo de Viktor, llorando más mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿P-por qué estás así?

—No llores, mi amor, me parte el alma verte llorar —intentó incorporarse, pero no lo logró. Se quedó recostado sobre los cómodos muslos de su amado, quien aún no podía creer cómo le había dicho.

—Dime qué es lo que tienes y cómo puedo ayudarte. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré con tal de que estés bien. Viktor, no podría estar sin ti y verte así... siento que te estoy perdiendo.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente, bajó la mirada y meditó bien sus palabras antes de soltarlas, pero tristemente no tenía mucho tacto al hablar, por lo que dijo lo siguiente:

—Estoy muriendo de hambre. Esto... —señaló el lugar a su alrededor—...es donde mi familia creó por siglos el suplemento que nos ayuda a mantenernos con vida sin necesidad de ingerir sangre humana, pero el efecto en mí ha disminuido, no es suficiente y por más suplementos que beba, no quita mi hambre —se relamió los labios—. Incluso tú te ves apetecible en este momento —desvió la mirada, un tanto avergonzado.

Pensó que Yuuri se espantaría, pero no fue así. Volvió a mirarlo y se asombró al verlo con una extraña determinación en sus ojos castaños.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación.

—No puedo levantarme, además, estoy muy cómodo aquí —se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo de su novio.

—Entonces te cargaré.

El aludido no dio crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos ¿Cargarlo? ¿Yuuri?

Inmensa fue su sorpresa cuando el pequeño pudo alzarlo en brazos.

—Wow! Amazing! —pasó sus manos por la nuca del menor mientras era cargado al estilo nupcial.

—¿Hablas inglés?

—Hablo muchos idiomas, cerdito.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Cerdito —le picó la barriga—. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Llegó la temporada en la que te pones un poco gordito.

—Hablas mucho para estar tan débil —refunfuñó y Viktor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me gusta mucho esta temporada —escondió su rostro en el hombro del menor, aspirando su lindo aroma en el cuello.

Viktor iba a molestarlo, burlándose un poco del hecho de que a Yuuri le temblaban los brazos y piernas al cargarlo, y es que sí, era bastante pesado y mucho más grande que Yuuri, era increíble que hubiese podido alzarlo como si nada en un principio.

—Gracias amor —le dijo cuando lo depositó en su cama. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y miró atentamente a su novio, quien se sentó a un lado de él en el colchón—. ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al sentir su mirada fija en él.

—Si tú muerdes a alguien para alimentarte ¿Lo conviertes en vampiro?

—No. Ese alguien tendría que beber de mi sangre para que ocurra la transformación.

—Entonces puedo alimentarte de mí sin ningún problema —se descubrió el cuello y se inclinó sobre Viktor—. Anda, come.

Al vampiro se le aceleró el pulso considerablemente. No se había esperado eso.

—Claro que no, por Dios, ¿No te has preguntado por qué mis presas nunca sobrevivieron? —fue un tanto rudo.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, recordando a esos conocidos que nunca volvieron a la aldea, excepto uno, su amiga, quien sobrevivió al ataque de Viktor luego de escapar.

—Es porque no puedo controlarme, una vez que pruebo la sangre no puedo detenerme hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Te estás muriendo, Viktor, necesitas alimento.

—Soy casi inmortal.

—Tú lo has dicho: "Casi". Estás muy mal, mírate. Si sigues con esa hambre terminarás atacándome.

—Jamás te haría daño.

—¿Ves? Entonces puedes alimentarte de mí sin que nada pase, así que ahora come —le ofreció una vez más su cuello.

El vampiro se vio acorralado.

—Yuuri, no me hagas esto —se relamió los labios inconscientemente, estaba hambriento.

—Viktor, si vamos a vivir juntos tendremos que empezar por no ocultarnos nada. Si tienes hambre, dímelo, yo te alimentaré. Sé que podrás controlarte, jamás me harías daño, estoy seguro.

—Espera ¿Qué? —no pudo procesar tanta información al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri sonrió con singular alegría.

—Sí, por eso vine a buscarte. Hablé con Mari y estuvo de acuerdo en ello. Viviremos juntos, Viktor.

Los cristalinos ojos del vampiro se vieron aún más hermosos.

—¿Aceptó tan fácilmente?

—Tuvo que hacerlo. Resulta que ella es pareja de un hombre lobo, no pudo recriminarme nada.

—Chris —murmuró con gracia.

—¿¡Lo sabías?!

—Te conocí el día en que Christophe me obligó a conocer a tu hermana.

—¿Conoces a Mari?

—Sólo de vista. ¿Entonces no tenías idea de que fuera hombre lobo?

—No, por cierto, hoy en la noche va a ir a la casa, tendremos la charla.

—¿La charla?

—Es pareja de mi hermana, quiero dejarle algunas cosas claras antes de irme.

—¿Celoso, eh?

—Claro que sí.

—Me gusta —acarició su cálida mejilla con una de sus heladas manos. Se veía débil y muy cansado.

—Ahora —se quitó las botas y caminó a gatas sobre la cama hasta posicionarse encima de Viktor, se subió a su regazo y lo tomó de los hombros con ambas manos—, tienes que alimentarte. No soporto verte tan mal y me molesta el hecho de que me lo ocultaras. Si te sentías tan mal debiste decírmelo.

—Me estás ofreciendo tu sangre ¿Entiendes la magnitud de esto?

—Claro que lo entiendo. Prefiero que te alimentes de mí y no de cualquier otra persona.

—Es doloroso.

—Me lo han dicho.

—¿Tu amiga pelirroja?

—Sí, ella te odia —recordó algo—. Viktor, ella fue a hablar con mi hermana hoy, cree que me estás manipulando. Y si antes estaba empeñada en asesinarte, ahora lo está más. Las cosas se están poniendo feas, por eso yo quisiera...

—Ven a vivir conmigo hoy mismo.

—Precisamente te iba a pedir eso —sonrió enternecido y sonrojado antes de juntar su frente con la de él—. No quiero que pase más tiempo y tampoco quiero que corramos algún riesgo, no quiero que te haga daño.

—Tú no quieres que me haga daño —rio—. ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, querido?

—Lo sé —rio bajito—. Es sólo que me preocupo, Mila estaba muy decidida a exterminarte.

—Jamás lo lograría.

—Si no comes, lo logrará. Come ya —se quitó el abrigo, bufanda y gorro. Desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa de algodón y expuso su piel.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente—. Pero no morderé tu cuello, no quiero marcarte, aún —sonrió de lado de una manera condenadamente sexy.

El rostro entero de Yuuri se puso rojo en su totalidad, había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Entonces Viktor tomó gentilmente la mano izquierda de su amado y dijo:

—Dolerá menos aquí —acarició la cara ventral de la muñeca, justo por encima de unas venas palpitantes.

Yuuri tragó en seco, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, Viktor lo notó, así que aprovechó que lo tenía sobre su regazo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Confías en mí? —inquirió el mayor.

—Si no fuese así, no me habría ofrecido a ser tu alimento en un principio.

—Buen punto —sonrió, bajando la tensión del momento—. Relájate un poco, puedo escuchar claramente tus latidos y eso sólo me incita a morderte la yugular.

El menor se exaltó más.

—Lo siento, fue broma.

Yuuri le golpeó un hombro con su puño.

—Come ya.

Viktor tomó su nuca y con cuidado posó la cabeza de su amado sobre su propio hombro, no quería que lo viera alimentándose, pues era consciente de lo terrorífico que podía llegar a ser.

—Si duele mucho, muerde mi cuello.

Yuuri rio un poco.

—Irónico ¿No?

—Sólo hazlo.

Yuuri asintió, descansando su mejilla en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Viktor.

—Anda, come.

No tuvo que decir más. Viktor acarició con su pulgar la parte interna de su muñeca y enseguida llevó su lengua al área que recibiría a sus colmillos, lamió la piel a modo de disculpa anticipada sólo segundos antes de encajar sus fríos y filosos colmillos ahí.

Yuuri soltó un pequeño quejido, pero nada más. Él realmente creía que sería mucho más doloroso. Dolía, sí, pero no era la gran cosa. A decir verdad... comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, muy pronto un calor conocido lo invadió. ¿Acaso se sentía... excitado?

No pasaron ni siquiera treinta segundos cuando la boca de Viktor ya se hallaba lejos de la muñeca de Yuuri, éste se sintió extrañado de que fuese tan pronto, pues se había sentido muy bien.

Cuando sacó su rostro de su escondite, pudo ver a Viktor con su rostro serio, limpiándose el rastro de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

En realidad se veía muy sexy.

Sus pupilas estaba tremendamente dilatadas, apenas podía ver rastro del celeste de sus iris que tanto amaba.

—¿Eso fue todo? —inquirió, curioso y mirando los dos pequeños orificios en su piel blanca. No eran la gran cosa.

—Tu olor cambió —su seriedad no se borraba, no era normal en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —vio cómo su amado limpiaba los rastros de sangre que quedaban en su muñeca. Usaba su lengua, así que le causaba cosquillas.

—Siempre que me alimentaba de mis víctimas, podía sentir el olor de su miedo. Su sangre me sabía un tanto amarga por el terror que desprendían sus cuerpos.

—¿No te gustó mi sangre?

Viktor soltó una risa seca. Se animó a verlo a los ojos por primera vez desde que lo mordió.

—No estás entendiendo, Yuuri —lo bajó de su regazo sólo para tumbarlo en el colchón y así ponerse sobre él. Cubriendo la pequeña figura del menor con su cuerpo ancho y pesado.

El joven tragó en seco, su querido vampiro lo estaba mirando de una forma muy diferente, lo miraba intensa y profundamente.

—Es la primera vez que pruebo una sangre tan dulce en toda mi vida.

—Muchos años ¿No? —quiso aligerar la tensión del momento con ese comentario. Viktor se rio un poco, sin embargo, no borró esa mirada tan... Yuuri no tenía palabras para describirla.

—Y tu olor cambió justo en el momento en que te mordí ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? —inquirió con mucha curiosidad.

El rostro de Yuuri se puso de mil colores. Si bien tenía nula experiencia sexual, estaba muy seguro de que aquello lo había excitado de una manera extraña, y al parecer le había transmitido aquello al vampiro.

—Yo... no lo sé —mintió, girando el rostro hacia un lado, estaba muy avergonzado.

Se tensó aún más cuando el vampiro llevó el rostro a su cuello cálido.

—Tu olor me es aún más irresistible, Yuuri ¿Estás excitado?

—¿¡Q-qué?! ¡Ah! —gimió descaradamente cuando el vampiro lamió con lascivia la piel de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, aprovechando que ya se había desabotonado un poco la camisa.

—Sí, lo estás —soltó una risita tan bella que el corazón de Yuuri se aceleró aún más.

Entonces Viktor dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del joven, éste sintió cómo toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas con violencia al percibir algo duro y grande presionándose contra su propia entrepierna.

—Pequeño Yuuri, estás muy excitado —se burló un poco, besando su cuello, justo sobre la yugular—. Yo también lo estoy. Ve lo que me has causado —restregó su entrepierna contra la del menor. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

Entonces el cuerpo entero del más joven se puso a temblar con violencia. Se sintió desfallecer cuando al otro se le ocurrió quitarse la camisa sin ningún pudor.

Jamás lo había visto sin camisa, y jamás creyó que hiperventilaría de esa forma al verlo. Era tan pálido, perfecto y aparentemente muy suave.

—¿Qué ocurre, cerdito? —se preocupó al verlo tan agitado, pero sobre todo tan nervioso.

Era cierto que jamás habían tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo, tan sexual, pero no creyó que fuera a reaccionar así.

—No me digas que eres virgen —se burló un poco, pero dejó de reír al ver su seriedad.

—Viktor tonto —lo empujó con ambas manos, quitándoselo de encima con demasiada facilidad. Ahí notó que seguía débil. Lo sabía, había tomado muy poca sangre.

Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso en el regazo, ocultando a su amiguito ya despierto.

—¿Es en serio? —se sentó a su lado, completamente anonadado—. Yuuri, tienes veinticuatro años ¿Cierto?

—Oh cállate.

—Quiero estar seguro de que no intenté profanar a un adolescente.

—¡Viktor! —se abochornó bastante.

—¿Qué? Podré ser un asesino, pero tengo honor, no voy a hacerle estas cosas a un niño.

—¡¿Te parece que soy un niño?! —se quitó el abrigo del regazo, dejando a la vista su erección apretada bajo la tela.

Viktor se llevó una grata sorpresa.

—Me queda muy claro que no lo eres.

Ambos se echaron a reír, Viktor terminó suspirando profundamente.

—No tomaste suficiente.

—Suficiente para sobrevivir.

—Toma más.

—No —acarició su cabello—. Te dejaré muy débil y no podrás ir con tu hermana.

—Beberás más cuando esté de vuelta esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —besó sus labios con cariño—. Yuuri, ¿En serio  _nada de nada_?

—¡Viktor! —se abochornó—. No, nunca.

—Entonces tendrá que ser muy especial —rosó con la nariz toda la longitud de su cuello—. Prometo tener cuidado —depositó un tierno besito en su cálida piel.

—¿Cuándo?

—Qué impaciente —rio, divertido—. Esta noche. Beberé un poco más de tu sangre y te haré el amor.

—Oh cielos —se abochornó bastante.

—Es divertido ver tus reacciones —recibió como respuesta otro golpe en el hombro—. Mi pequeño cerdito inexperto —besó ahora el dorso de su mano.

—Oh, y tú eres muy experto ¿Verdad? —se defendió.

Viktor alzó una ceja, no quería hondar mucho en ese tema, pero sí, vaya que sí tenía experiencia en cosas así, tenía 2,028 años después de todo.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Prefiero no saber —se adelantó a decir al ver la expresión de su amado.

—Buena elección —lo apretó entre sus brazos—. Anda, ve con tu hermana y amenaza a Chris de mi parte. Si le hace algo a mi cuñada se las verá conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

El corazoncito de Yuuri se aceleró vertiginosamente.

—Más bien... ¿Por qué no los traes aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—En serio, quiero conocerla. Es tu familia, además, quiero agradecerle el hecho de que aceptara nuestra relación.

—¡Bien! —sus ojos castaños resplandecieron en felicidad—. Los traeré a ambos.

Viktor se inclinó sobre él hasta besar su frente.

—Te estaré esperando en donde siempre, tarda lo que tengas que tardar.

—Gracias —lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

Una nueva etapa en su vida estaba por comenzar. Ese mismo día en la mañana no se imaginó que ocurrirían todas esas cosas, jamás creyó posible el hecho de vivir con Viktor Nikiforov, ahora era algo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no podía estar más feliz.

Yuuri tomó su abrigo y se puso de pie, sin rastros de la excitación anterior.

—Volveré pronto —le dijo a su amado, quien se levantó de la cama y lo apresó entre sus brazos, no lo quería dejar ir, si fuera posible, estaría pegado a él día y noche—. Está bien, Viktor, nos veremos más tarde.

El aludido suspiró.

—Como quisiera poder acompañarte.

—No quiero que salgas así, aún estás muy débil —puso ambas manos en su pecho fuerte antes de pararse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios que fue muy bien correspondido.

—A mí no me importaría.

—A mí sí. Espera por mí ¿De acuerdo?

El mayor asintió y lo dejó ir.

—Espera —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta tenerlo preso entre sus brazos y pecho—. Yuuri, te amo.

Pudo percibir cómo el corazón de su tierno cerdito se aceleró con locura.

—Tenía que decirlo antes de que te fueras, no quería esperar ni un segundo más. Te amo —su expresión era seria, sus ojos celestes e intensos resplandecían debajo de ese manto de tupidas pestañas platinadas.

—Oh Vitya, yo también te amo —tomó sus mejillas con amor y lo besó, sintiendo en ese beso todas las emociones duplicadas después de tan bella confesión.

Yuuri no podía estar más feliz, les esperaba toda una vida eterna por delante, juntos, amándose y acompañándose por el resto de la eternidad. Sabía que Viktor no estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho de convertirlo en un vampiro como él, pero ya se las arreglaría para convencerlo de alguna manera.

—Me voy —se separó del beso sin ganas de hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado, cariño.

Sonrió como bobo ante el nombrecito.

Se despidieron al fin y Yuuri prácticamente corrió rumbo a su hogar, esperaba que Chris estuviera todavía en casa.

Entró al pueblo, y poco antes de llegar a su casa se topó con Mila.

—¡Yuuri! —se le acercó corriendo—. ¿Fuiste de nuevo a ver a ese monstruo?

—Viktor no es ningún monstruo.

—¡¿Mari no habló contigo?!

—Sí, lo hizo. Y si tienes algo más que decir, hazlo en mi cara, no involucres a mi hermana en tus problemas.

—Yuuri ¡Tienes una relación con un vampiro!

—Baja la voz ¿Quieres? —miró a su alrededor, notando que llamaban la atención.

—No puedo permitir que eso siga.

—Y yo no puedo permitir que te metas en mi vida —la miró severamente—. Mila, tuviste una mala experiencia y...

—¿"Mala experiencia"? —rio con amargura—. Ese monstruo ha asesinado a miles de personas para alimentarse y yo estuve a punto de tener el mismo final que ellos ¿Te parece eso sólo una mala experiencia? Estás mal, Yuuri. Lo único que lograrás es que termine matándote, o peor aún... puede convertirte en uno de ellos.

Yuuri sólo suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, suplicando por paciencia. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero ella se le adelantó, tomándole la mano con brusquedad y agitándola en frente de ambos.

—¿¡Qué demonios es esto?! —señaló la marca fresca de los colmillos de Viktor sobre su muñeca.

Yuuri de inmediato se soltó y ocultó bien la mordida.

—¿Se alimentó de ti? —palideció—. ¿Se lo permitiste? —comenzó a temblar, de ira, miedo y decepción.

—Sí, yo lo dejé. Mila, ¿Sabes? Él no es una mala persona.

—¡Él no es una persona!

—¡No entiendes! —se exasperó—. No, más bien no quieres entender y nunca lo harás. Déjame vivir mi propia vida y consíguete una.

—Soy tu amiga y me preocupo por tu vida.

—Mi vida no corre peligro, deja de preocuparte —la hizo a un lado y continuó con su camino a casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta principal y los vio.

—Qué asco —se burló el menor al ver cómo el lobo devoraba a besos a su hermana, y no sólo eso, también la tomaba con sus manos por todas partes—. Consíganse un cuarto.

—Iremos al tuyo más tarde —se burló Mari, mostrando una sonrisilla traviesa—. ¿Hablaste con Viktor?

—Sí —su pecho dolió por la felicidad.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Esta noche.

—Vaya, qué pronto —su mirada entristeció un poco.

—Pero nos seguiremos viendo, lo prometo.

—Yo puedo llevarla a visitarlos —se ofreció Chris, feliz porque también era un pretexto para ver más seguido al gruñón de su amigo.

—¿Ves? —señaló el menor—. Problema resuelto.

—¿Te convertirás en un chupasangre?

—Hermana —rodó los ojos al tocar ese tema, sabía que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo—. Te vas a llevar bien con Viktor, él tampoco quiere hacerlo.

—Vaya, ya quiero más a mi cuñado.

—Por cierto, me pidió que los llevara a su casa, quiere conocerte.

Mari se emocionó.

—Pero antes... —miró con severidad al lobo—...necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo, de hombre a hombre.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, también tengo unas cosas que decirte —respondió Chris, con su linda sonrisa coqueta.

Entonces tuvieron una larga charla. Chris fue sincero y expuso sus planes sin ocultar nada. Le dijo a Yuuri que quería casarse con su hermana y llevársela a vivir con los suyos, deseaba formar una familia con ella, pero necesitaba su consentimiento antes que nada.

Yuuri casi se va de espaldas ante la sinceridad congelante de Chris, pero luego de reflexionarlo unos momentos, terminó aceptando, con la condición de que no perderían el contacto y de que los visitarían seguido.

Más tarde Mari ayudó a su hermanito a empacar todas sus cosas mientras Chris salía a cazar la cena.

La nostalgia brotó entre los hermanos y de pronto se echaron a llorar el uno en el hombro del otro. Sus vidas estaban cambiando muy drásticamente, pero estaban tomando un muy buen rumbo.

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, pero aun así Mari se puso a cocinar con la ayuda de Yuuri, querían preparar algo rico antes de ir a casa de Viktor. Todo iba normal, hasta que de pronto Yuuri sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, fue tanta la sorpresa que los platos que tenía en las manos terminaron hechos añicos en el suelo. Chris escuchó el ruido y corrió desde la sala, preguntando de inmediato por el motivo.

—Yuuri ¿Qué te pasa? —su hermana lo sostuvo, pues daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

—¿Qué pasó? —Chris fue a su lado y ayudó a Yuuri a sentarse.

El pobre estaba más pálido que Viktor, sudaba frío y temblaba. Le dolía mucho el pecho.

—N-no lo sé. Duele —se inclinó sobre sí mismo.

—¡Yuuri! —su hermana estaba muy asustada—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¡Dime!

—Algo... algo le pasó a Viktor, o no sé, creo... —no dejaba de sudar frío. Tenía un horrible presentimiento y no se lo iba a poder quitar hasta tener a su amado frente a él, sano y salvo.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos afuera, en la calle. Chris se asomó discretamente por la ventana. Había mucho bullicio, la gente estaba afuera de sus hogares, amontonados en grupos.

—¿Qué hay afuera, Chris? —inquirió Mari con desesperación, pues su hermano seguía viéndose muy mal.

—Hay mucha gente —murmuró en voz baja—. Tienen antorchas, trinchetes y... armas.

Entonces Yuuri entendió el motivo de su angustia. Esas personas iban tras Viktor. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, así tan de repente?

—Mila... —murmuró el menor, recordando la furia de su antigua amiga. Ella debía estar detrás de todo eso—. ¡Van a hacerle daño a Viktor! —se levantó de la silla, sintiéndose mareado al instante.

Chris seguía pegado a la ventana, haciendo uso de sus agudos sentidos para alcanzar a escuchar lo que decían las personas.

—Maldición —masculló cuando oyó a uno de los líderes.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Mari al ver a su novio tan alterado. Éste miró a Yuuri y dudó en decirlo en voz alta, en especial por su mal estado.

—¡Dilo! —exigió el menor, aún exaltado.

—Van rumbo al castillo de Viktor, se dividieron en grupos, este es el segundo; el primero salió del pueblo hace media hora, en ese grupo van una tal Mila y un Georgi.

—Oh por Dios —Yuuri palideció y se encaminó de inmediato hacia la puerta principal. Vio que ya era de noche, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Tranquilo, dijiste que nadie puede encontrar el castillo de Viktor, sólo tú. Además, él es muy fuerte.

—¡No! Viktor está esperándome en el bosque. Él está débil, no se ha alimentado correctamente y... ¡Necesito ir ahí!

—¿En este estado? Claro que no.

—Mari ¡Lo van a matar! —gritó tan fuerte que hizo que su hermana diera un brinquillo.

—Te llevaré —dijo de pronto Chris—. Anda, vamos —abandonó su forma humana y adoptó la de un lobo enorme. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que podía subirse a su lomo.

Yuuri se subió y miró a su hermana.

—Quédate aquí.

—Claro que no —se trepó al lomo de su novio, consiguiendo que éste gruñera en desacuerdo—. Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión —le dijo a éste.

Finalmente salieron de la casa por la puerta trasera y se encaminaron a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Una vez dentro, Chris sólo tuvo que olfatear el aire para saber en qué punto exacto se encontraba su amigo. Estaba justo en el punto de reunión que siempre usaban ellos dos.

El menor sólo rogaba al cielo que se encontrara bien.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en éste divisaron a Viktor a lo lejos, rodeado por todas las personas dispuestas a atacarlo, pero parecía mantener una conversación con Mila y su hermano. 

Chris se acercó un poco más sin que fueran vistos, tenían que escuchar antes de sólo salir y atacar. Tenían que entender por qué Viktor no simplemente saltaba y desaparecía de ahí. Yuuri no entendía por qué rayos no se iba, porque claro que podía hacerlo.

Fue hasta que se acercaron más y se escondieron en unos arbustos que pudieron escuchar lo que Mila y Georgi le decían al vampiro.

—Imposible —musitó Viktor, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca—. ¡Mientes, mujer! ¡Mientes! —mostró sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

—¿Eso crees? —se mofó Georgi—. Mira esto —alzó la mano de su hermana y la puso muy cerca del vampiro—. ¿Reconoces esta sangre?

Como si fuera posible, Viktor palideció más. Era la sangre de Yuuri.

—Lo maté con mis propias manos. Una traición como la suya no se perdona en el pueblo.

—No... él no puede estar... no —unas nauseas horribles lo invadieron, de pronto todo su mundo se le vino encima, pues en efecto, esa sangre era de su amado, y era bastante como para que fuera una farsa.

—Sólo nos falta concluir lo que los antiguos habitantes de ese pueblo no pudieron hacer con los de tu especie —Georgi sacó una pistola de su abrigo y la apuntó hacia Viktor. Éste la miró sin miedo, en realidad, su rostro no tenía emoción alguna.

Se dejó caer de rodillas.

—No me vas a matar de esa forma, es inútil, las balas no me hacen daño —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

—¿Y las de plata? —se mofó, pero ni eso lo hizo temer, ya nada le importaba.

Mientras tanto, los otro tres seguían ocultos. Ambos humanos no habían logrado escuchar nada, pero Chris... sí que escuchó todo. No dudó ni un segundo antes de salir de su escondite y mostrarle a Viktor que todo era una vil mentira.

El rugido de Giacometti se escuchó en todo el bosque.

Viktor alzó la mirada, pero debido al tumulto de gente a su alrededor no alcanzó a ver nada, hasta que...

—¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! —gritaba Yuuri con verdadera urgencia, se bajó del lomo de Chris y corrió la escasa distancia que los separaba.

El aludido se puso de pie como resorte al escuchar su voz.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Mila, viendo sus planes frustrados. Miró a su hermano y en voz baja le dijo—: Plan B.

—Oh Yuuri ¡Yuuri! —sus fuerzas regresaron al saberlo vivo y a salvo. Con un solo salto brincó a toda la gente que lo rodeaba. Fue tanta su emoción de verlo con vida, que fue un completo descuidado.

Un ruido fuerte y seco inundó todo el claro, seguido de un aroma a pólvora. A ese ruido le siguieron otros tres de la misma forma.

Yuuri, quien corría incansablemente hacia su amado, fue testigo de las cuatro balas que atravesaron el cuerpo del vampiro.

Le había dado la espalda a su enemigo.

—¡¡¡NOOO!!! —Yuuri gritó tan fuerte que su garganta ardió y su cabeza palpitó de dolor.

Su grito desgarrador fue tan intenso que se escuchó en todo el bosque.

—¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¡Demonios, no! —el alma se escapó de su cuerpo al ver a su vampiro con esa expresión totalmente impávida. Viktor no sabía qué había pasado con exactitud, sólo era consciente del dolor agonizante en su tórax.

Mila y su hermano no tenían tan buena puntería, sus balas no dieron directo al corazón, pero sí atravesaron zonas peligrosas en todo su torso.

—¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! —aceleró el paso, corrió como desquiciado, mirando a lo lejos los ojos azules muy abiertos al igual que su boca. Viktor no se lo había esperado.

El pobre seguía dando pasos, intentando acercarse a su amado Yuuri. Fue entonces que, una quinta bala atravesó ahora una pierna del joven príncipe, cortesía de Mila Babicheva.

—¡¡¡Vitya!!! —gritó a todo pulmón. Eso logró activar algo en la mente del vampiro, algo en su subconsciente salió a flote.

—Yuuri... —murmuró quedamente. Miles de recuerdos y memorias perdidas pasaron por su mente de manera vertiginosa.

Eran recuerdos que su mente selló hace siglos para no morir de dolor y tristeza.

—Yuuri —repitió al aire—. Recordé... lo recordé todo.

La situación se volvió tan intensa que, de un momento a otro, Chris rompió el tratado de no lastimar a los humanos. ¿Cómo? Se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja y la asesinó de un solo zarpazo.

Yuuri llegó junto a Viktor justo antes de que éste cayera al suelo, moribundo. Lo apresó entre sus brazos y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la nieve, su amado apenas respiraba.

—No, no, no —había mucha sangre brotando de sus ropas. Yuuri intentó encontrar el origen para detener la hemorragia—. No mi amor, no —sus manos temblorosas se abrieron paso entre el abrigo y los pliegues de su ropa, encontrando los orificios e intentando detener el sangrado, su sangre era escalofriantemente fría.

—Yuuri... —murmuró muy quedito, sus labios eran una fina línea horizontal, sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos y brillosos, pero poco a poco éstos iban perdiendo su energía. Quería decir tantas cosas, compartir sus recuerdos, pero no tenía la suficiente energía—... es inútil... son de plata, yo no... —tosió bruscamente.

—¡Cállate! ¡Vas a estar bien! —su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus manos ya llenas de sangre de vampiro no sabían qué orificio tapar.

Viktor esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa y cerró los ojos. El dolor era muy intenso, pero no quería que su amado lo notara.

Entonces una idea cruzó la mente de Yuuri.

—¡¿Y si bebes mi sangre?! ¡Vamos, bebe! —sacó la navaja que siempre traía consigo y estuvo dispuesto a cortarse una muñeca, pero fue detenido por un lobo inmenso de color negro, éste iba acompañado de uno rubio más pequeño que cargaba a Mari en su lomo.

—Vámonos de aquí ¡Ahora! —le dijo Mari—. Intentaré salvarlo, pero vámonos ya.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y vio que el claro se había vuelto un campo de batalla entre hombres lobo y humanos armados. Chris había hecho un llamado a toda su manada como buen alfa que era.

Subió a Viktor con cuidado al lomo del lobo negro y luego se subió él. De inmediato llegaron al pueblo, éste se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Entraron a la casa y mari corrió por su material médico mientras Yuuri depositaba al joven príncipe sobre su cama.

—Viktor, bebe mi sangre —lo zarandeó un poco, dándose cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

—No servirá de nada.

Yuuri pegó un brinco al escuchar esa grave voz. Miró hacia un lado, topándose con los dos lobos en su forma humana. El que le había hablado era uno moreno con cara muy seria.

—Le dispararon con balas de plata, no tiene salvación. Incluso me sorprende que siga vivo —espetó el rubio.

—¡No! ¡Él va a estar bien! Mi hermana lo va a salvar.

—Es inútil —aseguró el lobo más joven.

Entonces Mari llegó con su equipo, le arrancó la camisa al vampiro y comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

—No puede ser...

—¿Qué, Mari, qué?

—Las balas... no están.

—Te dije que era inútil. La plata se disuelve en su cuerpo, contaminándolo y matándolo. El daño ya es irreversible.

—¡Cállate! —enfrentó al rubio, quien simplemente era sincero ante las circunstancias.

—Yura —el moreno puso una mano sobre su hombro y meneó la cabeza, pidiéndole con ese gesto que no hablara más.

—Yuuri... —susurró el vampiro, regresando de la inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose feliz de que su campo de visión estuviera completamente lleno por su amado—.  _Ahora que no es mi deseo morir... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que encontré al amor de mi vida?_ —pensó, frustrado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el dolor era indescriptible. Los volvió a abrir, pero todo a su alrededor no eran más que confusos manchones y luces. Su visión estaba completamente nublada y sabía que en muy poco tiempo perdería la consciencia, debía apresurarse a decir lo que tenía pendiente por decir. Los recuerdos que recién había recuperado tenían que salir de su boca antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó en medio de sus lágrimas—. Amor, mírame —tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, ya se había subido a la cama, descansando la cabeza del vampiro sobre su regazo.

La felicidad del príncipe por ver a su Yuuri vivo era tan inmensa que no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—Yuuri... estás vivo —suspiró, lleno de alivio.

—¡¿Cómo dices eso?! —se limpió las lágrimas para verlo mejor y no bañarlo con ellas.

—Ellos... ellos me dijeron que te habían matado. Yo les creí... ¡Ah! —no pudo ahogar ese quejido de dolor.

—¿Te duele mucho? —no sabía qué hacer para calmar su agonía.

—Me dolió más... el pensar que estabas muerto. Volver a perderte hubiera sido insoportable —se aferró con fuerza al colchón. Yuuri notó eso, así que tomó sus manos y dejó que las apretara tan fuerte como quisiera.

Cerró sus ojos y por un momento Yuuri creyó que lo había perdido.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Viktor, no me dejes! ¡Quédate a mi lado, por favor! —suplicó, llorando como un bebé, inclinándose sobre su propio regazo para juntar su frente con la de él.

—Todo va a estar bien —sonrió débilmente, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo—. Yuuri, este tiempo contigo fue el mejor de mis 2,028 años de vida, no lo cambiaría... por nada.

—No digas eso, vas a vivir muchos años más. Los dos viviremos eternamente.

—Eso no pasará —su respuesta partió el corazón de Yuuri—. Seamos realistas, mi amor.

—No quiero —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, mientras los ríos de agua salina en sus mejillas amentaban su caudal.

—Pequeño, no llores... —logró alzar su temblorosa mano hasta la mejilla de su novio, limpiando torpemente sus lágrimas—. Me hiciste... el vampiro más feliz de la historia. Encontrarte de nuevo llenó mi vida de color... no me arrepiento de nada... —sonrió con mucha debilidad, fijando sus zafiros en los ojos chocolate de Yuuri—. Lo único que lamento... es no haberte hecho mío... cuando pude —tosió con fuerza, retorciéndose por el dolor que eso implicaba en sus heridas—. Cerdito... ve a mi castillo... entra al jardín sur, ahí... ahí está una sorpresa para ti. Y la carta... la carta está en mi estudio.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me encontraste "de nuevo"? Vitya, no entiendo nada —se desesperó.

—En el cajón de mi escritorio hay un fondo oculto, ábrelo, ahí hay un par de anillos... —cada vez estaba más débil—. Quizás cuando los toques... puedas recordar...

Yuuri seguía hecho un mar de lágrimas, desconsolado y deshecho en tristeza. Sólo asintió a lo que le decía Viktor, mas no le daba mucha importancia en ese momento a cualquiera que fuera esa sorpresa, lo quería a él, vivo.

—Te amo... Yuuri, te amo.

—Esto no puede terminar así, mi amor ¡No puede! —se aferró a Viktor con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Daría mi vida por ti una y mil veces! Eres a quien más he amado, Vitya, no me dejes.

—"Vitya" antes solías llamarme así todo el tiempo.

—¿"Antes"? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Una bella y pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del vampiro, mostrando así sus colmillos afilados. Tristemente no se veía mejor. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran más grandes, su piel más pálida todavía y su respiración... casi no se notaba.

—Cerdito —su voz era apenas audible—. Bésame.

El aludido ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo lo hizo. Se entregó por completo en ese beso.

—Ten una larga vida, enamórate de nuevo. Ten muchos hijos, muere siendo... anciano, y quizás... tal vez en otra vida tú y yo... —la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Yuuri cayó inerte sobre el colchón.

—Amor... mi amor —lo movió un poco y se negó a ver la realidad. Los ojos azul cielo se habían quedado abiertos, mirando a la nada, sin brillo, sin vida.

Viktor había muerto.

—¡¡Nooooo!! —un grito tan fuerte como el anterior retumbó en las paredes de la casa—. ¡Nooo! ¡Mi amor! ¡No! —lo apretó contra su pecho usando mucha fuerza, escondió su rostro en el cuello del cadáver de Viktor y comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás con él entre sus brazos.

Mari y los dos lobos habían salido de la habitación tiempo atrás, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban. Ahora, desde la planta baja de la casa, los tres fueron conscientes de la muerte del vampiro.

Dejaron que Yuuri llorara y se desahogara unos momentos, antes de subir y consolarlo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, se toparon con un Yuuri aparentemente tranquilo. Éste les daba la espalda mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de su amado en la cama, haciéndolo ver como si estuviera durmiendo. Terminó y se quedó de pie junto al colchón, mirando a su novio.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó con voz suave, pero el aludido no respondió.

—Su olor es diferente —advirtió el lobo mayor, alarmado.

Entonces Yuuri se giró y así los tres pudieron ver su cambio radical.

El menor se pasó la manga de su abrigo por la boca, limpiando los rastros de la sangre de vampiro que recién había bebido.

—Y-Yuuri... —le tembló la voz—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —repitió, histérica.

El aludido no respondió, sólo se encaminó hacia la puerta y apartó a los tres de su camino para salir de la casa.

—No salgan de aquí por ningún motivo —ordenó con voz de mando, antes de abandonar el lugar.

Esa noche, Yuuri Katsuki asesinó a sangre fría a cada uno de los habitantes de ese pueblo, comenzando por Georgi, el maldito que había logrado huir de los lobos a tiempo.

La masacre comenzó en el claro donde le dispararon a su amado, y terminó en el pueblo, casa por casa, uno a uno iban cayendo los cadáveres de las personas a quienes asesinaban.

Fue hasta el amanecer cuando Yuuri regresó a su casa, encontrándose ahí a toda la manada de Chris y a Mari, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¡¡Pedazo de idiota!! —se abalanzó contra su hermano menor, golpeándolo con los puños cerrados en el pecho—. ¿Crees que Viktor hubiera querido eso? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Lo crees? —estaba muy alterada—. ¡Él no quería esto para ti!

—Él ya no está aquí —hizo a un lado a su hermana, ésta se espantó al verlo y notar que todas sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, también su rostro, sus labios...

—Déjalo —Chris la tomó de los hombros y la alejó del menor, entendiendo su dolor.

Yuuri ignoró a todos los lobos y subió a su habitación. Arrastró una silla al costado de la cama y se sentó ahí por horas, observando el cadáver sobre el colchón.

—Tal vez en otra vida, Vitya —tomó su mano helada y la besó con un infinito y doloroso amor.

_**Continuará...** _

**_IMÁGENES DEL PUEBLO, DEL BOSQUE Y DEL CASTILLO._ **

     

     

     

     

     

 


	2. ¿Eres tú?

******_Moscú, año 1917._ **

Giraba el anillo en su dedo con tranquilidad, mirando hacia un punto incierto en la calle frente a la cafetería donde estaba. Hacer eso con el anillo de oro se había vuelto una costumbre desde que lo tuvo en su poder nuevamente, hace casi cien años.

Terminó su café negro y una amable mesera le ofreció algo más, pero él negó suavemente y se quedó unos momentos más, mirando por la ventana hacia la calle nevada del centro de Moscú.

Mirando el anillo en su mano no pudo contener un suspiro cargado de sentimientos antiguos y profundos. Llevó su mano al pecho y por encima de la camisa y chaleco de vestir sintió el otro anillo, aquel que le correspondía a su amado. Lo guardaba en una cadena que colgaba de su pecho, esperando ansioso el momento de rencontrarse con su dueño para dárselo, sin embargo, esas esperanzas iban menguando con el paso de los años.

Luego sonrió muy levemente.

Si Viktor había esperado más de mil años para reencontrase con él, ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo?

Bebió las pocas gotas que quedaban de su café, el único alimento humano que no encontraba repulsivo. Y al ser lo único que podía beber -además de la sangre- sin vomitar del asco, se convirtió en un hábito muy arraigado.

Sin más, y con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba en esos últimos cien años, pagó la cuenta y salió del establecimiento, notando cómo la luz del sol apenas y se asomaba entre las espesas nubes de ese día gris y nevado en la ciudad.

¿Cómo hacía para estar a plena luz de día a pesar de su estado?

Fácil. Hizo algo que Viktor no: estudió de principio a fin las notas e investigaciones del Dimitri Nikiforov. Un vampiro de sangre pura conocido por sus avances en la medicina y ciencia. Razones por las cuales su reino era uno de los más prósperos y envidiados.

En esas notas encontró una investigación terminada, una que demostraba cómo salir a plena luz del día y no verse afectado. Dimitri había hecho ese hallazgo poco antes de su asesinato, así que no pudo llevarlo a cabo. Y como a Yuuri le sobraba vida, fue en busca de aquella piedra preciosa: Flourite, la cual, al portarla, le permitía salir de día sin morir en el intento. Sin embargo, su palidez extrema no desaparecía, tampoco sus colmillos que tenía que disimular no sonriendo, jamás, sino asustaría a todos los que lo vieran sonreír. De todas formas no había algo en ese mundo que le causara una sonrisa, lo único que lo hacía sonreír, era su amada mascota.

Refutó la idea de ir en coche hasta su departamento, decidió ir a pie, mientras tanto observaba el movimiento ajetreado de la ciudad. La gente iba de un lado a otro, la mayoría felices, fatigados, pero con esperanza en sus rostros.

Rusia atravesaba una época de cambio que dejaría huella en la historia. El gobierno del último zar había terminado, dando por concluidos tres siglos de gobierno de la dinastía Romanov. El país recién comenzaba a practicar la democracia y la guerra con Japón había terminado hace no mucho (Lo cual lo puso en conflicto debido a su ascendencia japonesa).

Alzó la mirada al cielo y vio que comenzó a nevar muy levemente, el frío incrementaba poco a poco y eso a él le traía muchos recuerdos, tristes y trágicos recuerdos. Cada vez que veía nieve, recordaba cómo ésta se tiñó de rojo carmesí cuando su amado recibió aquellos disparos. También recordaba el día de su sepulcro...

**_Flash back_ **

El frío ya no le calaba hasta los huesos como antes, su cuerpo ya no era como antes, ya no era un humano.

Luego de la masacre en todo el pueblo, llegó a casa, se sentó frente a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo inerte del amor de su vida. Estuvo a su lado toda la noche, observándolo, pensando y analizando la situación, tratando de sanar esas heridas del alma que sin saberlo aún, no sanarían jamás.

Fue hasta el amanecer cuando su hermana entró a la habitación y con ojos rojos e hinchados le pidió que se levantara de ahí.

—Tenemos que sepultarlo, Yuuri, no se puede quedar así.

El aludido se quedó sentado en la misma posición que toda la noche, espala erguida, manos sobre las rodillas, mirando fijamente hacia Viktor.

—Hermano —puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero Yuuri se incorporó en ese momento de la silla.

—Iremos a su castillo, descansará en su jardín favorito, ahí lo sepultaremos —sin decir más, se fue de ahí a darse un baño y quitarse la sangre, pólvora y tierra que tenía encima.

Yuuri sabía que el jardín sur era el favorito de Viktor, éste le platicaba que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, y nunca entendió el verdadero motivo, sino hasta que fue ahí y vio las tumbas de sus padres y de su hermano. Eso le quebró un poco más el corazón el neófito. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su amado descansaría junto a su familia.

Luego de la sorpresa de las tumbas, se llevó otra muy grande.

—¡Vi-chan! —palideció más al ver un perrito igual al que perdió meses atrás.

Mari y Chris lo vieron, también sorprendidos.

El can fue directo hacia Yuuri y brincó para ser acariciado por él. Era idéntico, igual de pequeño y alegre.

Los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó al perrito entre sus brazos y lo tuvo así por un rato hasta que Chris comenzó a cavar la tumba. Yuuri dejó a "Vi-chan" y ayudó a su cuñado. Entre los tres cavaron la tumba y depositaron a Viktor dentro.

Comenzaron a echar la tierra de nuevo en su lugar, y mientras lo hacían, Yuuri y Chris soltaban lágrima tras lágrima, en silencio, completamente devastados.

El día estaba tan gris y atestado de nubes espesas que el amanecer no afectó a Yuuri en su nuevo estado.

Luego del sepulcro, se quedaron un rato junto a la tumba, en silencio.

—Llevaré a tu hermana adentro, puede pescar un resfriado —Chris tomó a su novia de los hombros, con cariño y sin borrar esa expresión llena de tristeza luego de perder a su mejor amigo.

—Estoy bien, Chris —puso una mano sobre la de él—, quiero quedarme.

—En ese caso —se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso encima.

—Váyanse —dijo en voz baja y tranquila—. Vayan a descansar, ya pasaron por mucho.

—Tú también, Yuuri. Además, no has comido nada —se preocupó Mari.

Yuuri, de rodillas a un lado de la tumba de Viktor, esbozó una sonrisa ladina llena de tristeza. Sin levanta la mirada, dijo:

—Anoche comí bastante —dijo, refiriéndose a todos aquellos humanos que asesinó y de los cuales succionó toda la sangre posible.

Mari palideció aún más, contuvo sus ganas de llorar por eso también.

—Oh Yuuri —se sintió muy triste—. ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No era lo que Viktor quería! —estalló en lágrimas, caminó hacia Yuuri hasta caer de rodillas a su lado y comenzar a golpearlo con sus puños.

El neófito sólo tomó sus puños y los detuvo con cuidado, no quería que se hiciera daño. La miró con tristeza a los ojos, por primera vez desde que se convirtió. En esa mirada Mari pudo notar que algo había cambiado radicalmente en su hermano, y no, no era el hecho de que no era más un humano. Había algo roto en Yuuri. Su corazón, quizás, o tal vez su alma.

—Hermana.

La aludida alzó su rostro, lleno de lágrimas.

—Voy a quedarme en este lugar, no pienso volver a casa. Mi lugar es aquí —tomó sus manos con triste cariño—. Ve con Chris y su gente. Sé feliz, tengan familia y vivan una vida plena —besó sus manos lentamente—. Hazlo por mí ¿Si?

—¿Y tú? —siguió llorando, en silencio—. ¡¿Qué hay de ti, Yuuri?!

—Ya te lo dije —alzó la mirada, observando el inmenso castillo que se alzaba a su alrededor—. Me quedaré aquí.

     

Fue a su estudio y abrió el cajón del escritorio, tal como Viktor le había pedido. Encontró la carta y la leyó sólo para sollozar con fuerza.

"Querido Yuuri:

Desde que te conocí no pude dejar de pensar en ti, te seguía a todas partes, escuchaba tu dulce voz, incluso me escapaba a escucharte tocar el piano en algunas ocasiones. Mi amado Yuuri, has sabido conquistar mi corazón como nadie más lo ha hecho antes. Ya te he dicho que te amo, pero siento que no es suficiente. No hay palabras para expresar mi sentir, así que llevé mi amor a la acción.

Este cachorro se llama Makkachin. Sí, sé que se parece mucho a Vi-chan, pero me temo que no lo va a ser del todo. Makkachin es un perro que crecerá mucho más que Vi-chan. Sé que lo cuidarás muy bien y sé también que estarás feliz al saber que no es un perro común y corriente. Verás...

Completé la investigación de mi padre, aquella que te comenté hace poco. Usé mi sangre y logré hacer que este pequeño sea tan longevo como yo, así que nos acompañará por muchos años.

Los tres estaremos juntos por una eternidad.

_**Tuyo por siempre.** _

**_Viktor."_ **

Entonces Yuuri no entendió ¿"Los tres estaremos juntos por una eternidad"?

Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Viktor había accedido a convertirlo. ¡Lo había hecho! Eso sólo lo deprimía aún más, pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue. Vaya que dolía.

Salió del abismo de sus pensamientos cuando un par de patitas peludas le jalaron el pantalón, buscando atención.

—Makkachin —dijo su nombre por primera vez y el can movió su colita y aulló, como si entendiera su tristeza y quisiera animarlo.

Enternecido y soltando más lágrimas, lo alzó y lo apretó entre sus brazos con mucho amor. Ese pequeñín era un regalo de Viktor, lo único que le quedaba de él.

Entonces recordó que aún le faltaba encontrar esos anillos que mencionó su amado. Los buscó y los encontró tal cual donde dijo.

Al verlos sintió un extraño jalón en su pecho, su cabeza dolió un poco y se preguntó el porqué de esas extrañas reacciones. Además, se le hacían sumamente conocidos.

No tardó en tocarlos y...

Todos, todos los recuerdos que estaban sellados en su alma, sobre su vida pasada, llegaron a su memoria.

—Vitya... —una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

     

Arrastró los pies, exhausto, hasta llegar a la recámara de su amado. A penas abrió la puerta, sintió cómo el aroma de Viktor lo golpeó con fuerza en su nariz, llenando sus pulmones con esa fragancia.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar con más intensidad que antes. La verdad era cruda y dolorosa: Viktor no estaba más con él. Ambos tenían un pasado que los unía con ferocidad. En su vida pasada había estado en compromiso con Viktor, el primogénito de Dimitri Nikiforov. Tuvieron una vida preciosa, llena de amor y felicidad, pero ese matrimonio jamás se llegó a consumar, antes de eso Yuuri fue asesinado ante los ojos de su amado. Ahora entendía por qué éste había sellado sus propias memorias, ahora entendía por qué Viktor se espantaba, diciendo que creía haberlo perdido "otra vez".

Ahora entendía todo con claridad, y vaya que la verdad dolía. Había reencarnado, su amado lo encontró y luego murió. La vida era cruel, retorcida y malvada. Eso era lo que sentía Yuuri en esos momentos.

Todo era jodidamente injusto.

Se tumbó en la cama deshecha de su amado, donde un día antes le había prometido hacerle el amor.

Qué tristeza tan profunda sentía.

Tomó su almohada y soltó el grito que quemaba su garganta. Gritó, lloró y se desahogó hasta quedar sin voz. No supo cuántos días pasaron, sólo sabía que estaba en un espiral sin fin de dolor.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un chico en bicicleta se estampó contra él. Ambos quedaron tumbados en el piso.

—¡Discúlpeme, señor! Iba distraído y lo golpeé —el joven estaba muy avergonzado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y se levantó de la nieve, se la sacudió y entonces notó que sobre la nieve había todo tipo de víveres regados. Latas por aquí, bolsas de legumbres por allá.

—No, fue mi culpa, iba distraído —se inclinó y comenzó a recoger las cosas del suelo.

—G-gracias, señor —puso todo en la canasta de su bici—. ¿Está usted bien? ¿No le hice daño?

—Estoy bien —levantó la última lata del suelo y alzó la mirada hasta ver con atención al chico, por primera vez.

No tardó ni un segundo en soltar todo lo que había recogido, dejándolo tirado de nuevo sobre la nieve.

—V-Viktor —se le fue el aliento.

El chiquillo frente a él era bajito, seguro no tenía más de doce años. Los pocos mechones de cabello que se asomaban por debajo de su gorro era hermosamente plateado y sus ojos de color... ¿gris?

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió—. ¿Está seguro de que está bien? —se le acercó.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con un tanto de brusquedad.

—Nicolás.

Entonces Yuuri le arrancó el gorro de un tirón, dándose cuenta de que su cabello no era plateado, sino de un rubio demasiado claro. Se estaba haciendo ideas que no eran, era tanto su deseo por encontrarlo que ya lo veía en todas partes. A decir verdad, ese niño ni siquiera se parecía a su amado.

—Discúlpame, Nicolás —recogió de nuevo los víveres y los puso en la cesta. Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y con paso apresurado llegó a casa. Makkachin, tan grande como Viktor había pronosticado, lo recibió con un cálido empujón al suelo, besando todo su rostro.

Eso alivianó un poco el destrozado corazón del vampiro.

—Hola, Makkachin —acarició su pelaje con mucho cariño.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se quitó abrigo, guantes y bufanda, dejándolos tumbados en el sofá antes de acostarse ahí sobre ellos. Se sentía abrumado. Temía volver a sufrir una impresión de ese tipo, ya le había pasado antes, confundiendo a cualquiera con Viktor. A veces creía escuchar su voz, ver su cabello, o escuchar su risa a lo lejos. Pero siempre terminaba siendo su imaginación.

A este punto temía no encontrarse con su reencarnación.

Volvió a suspirar y miró las cajas y cajas que había en la sala, tenía mucho por desempacar.

Había llegado a Moscú apenas unos días atrás. Ya había probado suerte en Rumania y todos sus países vecinos, y nada, no encontraba a Viktor. Entonces llegó a Moscú con Makkachin, rentó un pequeño departamento y encontró trabajo en lo único que sabía hacer: música. Tuvo una entrevista con la directora de la academia de arte más prestigiosa del país y consiguió trabajo en su conservatorio, como maestro de música.

Había aprendido a dominar diversos instrumentos a lo largo de esos cien años. Ya no sólo tocaba el piano. Así sorprendió a la directiva del conservatorio.

Su trabajo comenzaba en dos días, debía estar preparado.

Al día siguiente decidió salir a dar un paseo más, quería conocer las caras de todos los habitantes del lugar. Buscaba con desesperación un par de ojos celestes y una cabellera hermosamente plateada.

Deambulaba nuevamente por el centro, la nieve caía con suavidad, pero eso no impedía que las tareas diarias de todos continuaran.

Hacía frío, sí, pero ya no le calaba como antes. Sin embargo, traía su atuendo completo para no desentonar entre la gente. Vestía sencillo, pero tan elegante como todo hombre acomodado del siglo XX. Su abrigo negro y largo era sencillo al igual que su pantalón y zapatos. Su camisa blanca de algodón con cuello planchado, junto con su corbata y chaleco de vestir color negro. Vestía sencillo, pero elegante.

Entonces, de pronto se le hizo escuchar una risilla muy conocida entre el bullicio de la gente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a palpitar con violencia. Esa risa la conocía muy bien, y aunque era un poco más aguda de lo que recordaba, supo que se trataba de él.

Perdió la compostura y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, la gente lo miraba raro. No encontró al dueño de esa voz, se había ido o quizás lo había alucinado todo.

Agitado y en un estado emocional difícil de explicar, se fue a casa. Esperó a que fuera de noche para salir y cazar. No era difícil alimentarse en ciudades como esa. Aunque no era mucho, el crimen existía y Yuuri había decidido que si iba a alimentarse de humanos, sería de criminales. Lo hacía una vez cada mucho tiempo, pues también había descubierto la forma de preparar aquel alimento que hacían los Nikiforov para sobrevivir. El rey Dimitri tenía todo en sus notas de investigación.

Yuuri ya estaba débil y necesitaba alimento de verdad antes de comenzar su jornada de trabajo. Salió, cazó y regresó a su hogar. Sin embargo, esa noche no pudo dormir, el haber escuchado esa voz y esa risa lo hicieron estar alerta y emocionado.

A la mañana siguiente, desvelado y cansado se arregló y fue a trabajar.

Llegó a la academia y la directora usó toda la mañana para enseñarle el lugar a su nuevo empleado. Más tarde, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que le asignaron el grupo avanzado. Era un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes con talento nato para la música. El trabajo de Yuuri era perfeccionarlos para que fueran representantes del país en la música. El grupo no era grande, tenía sólo seis alumnos y debía encargarse de que su desempeño fuera cien veces mejor.

Cuando llegó la hora, entró al aula y luego de presentarse, tomó la lista con los nombres de sus alumnos y comenzó a verificar la asistencia. Babicheva, Plisetsky, Novikova, Altin, Ivanov y Popovich, eran los apellidos de sus seis alumnos. Todos habían asistido, excepto Ivanov.

—Él está enfermo, maestro —Irina Novikova levantó la mano, llamando su atención.

—Bien, dile a tu compañero que no tiene derecho a una falta más, sí lo hace, se va de mi clase.

Miró bien a todo el grupo y notó que ninguno pasaba de los dieciocho años. Estaban muy jóvenes aún.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, Ivanov no estaba.

Yuuri se molestó por la falta de disciplina de ese muchacho. Iba a decirle al grupo que por favor le avisaran a su compañero que no pertenecía más a ese curso, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula, de una manera tan estrepitosa que hizo a todos dar un saltito.

El joven estaba muy agitado. Cargaba un estuche con violín dentro y parecía cansado de hacerlo.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó, aún agitado—. Disculpe mi retraso —suplicó con una linda sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Yuuri lo observó de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño a más no poder. El alumno se intimidó. Su aspecto era precioso a pesar de estar agitado y con las mejillas rojas por la carrera que emprendió.

No, seguramente sólo estaba alucinando, de nuevo.

—Viktor —susurró, con un nudo en su garganta, pero manteniendo esa temple que ahora lo caracterizaba. No pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de su amado, ese chico se le parecía, pero era una más de sus alucinaciones, tenía que ser.

—¿Si, maestro?

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parece?
> 
> En esta historia y en esta parte en específico, Yuuri es muy diferente al tierno y dulce que era cuando Viktor estaba con vida, la vida misma lo ha cambiado. Se ve tan serio e intimidante que incluso el niño a quien tumbó de su bici le causó cierto temor.  
> Pd: Me gusta mucho la historia de Rusia y los Romanov, por eso no pude evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.
> 
> En 1917 terminó el gobierno de la dinastía Romanov, concluyendo así, tres siglos del poder de esa familia!!! No sé a ustedes, pero a mí se me hace muy interesante ese hecho. Y va a haber cositas así en el fic, pequeñas menciones, como por ejemplo la guerra de Rumania en 1916 en la cual Rusia actuó y le mandó ayuda. O la guerra Japón-Rusia que ocurrió antes de 1917, etc.
> 
> Me encanta esa época, las ropas que usaban, los modales, las artes tanto en música como en baile y pintura. Y me mata imaginarme a un Yuuri o a Viktor con esa ropa hermosa de ese siglo.
> 
> Bye, bye!!!


	3. Alfa

 

—Viktor —susurró, con un nudo en su garganta, pero manteniendo esa temple que ahora lo caracterizaba. No pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de su amado, ese chico se le parecía, pero era una más de sus alucinaciones, tenía que ser.

—¿Si, maestro?

Yuuri parpadeó repetidas veces, saliendo del trance en el que había entrado al verlo luego de tanto tiempo. Estaba diferente, era apenas un adolescente, sus facciones estaban en una etapa intermedia, entre niño y hombre. Y su cabello... su hermoso cabello plateado era largo, le llegaba por debajo de la espalda media.

—Llegas tarde. Pasa y toma asiento —reunió todas sus fuerzas para decirle aquello sin un atisbo del torrente de emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento.

—Discúlpeme —sonrió con nerviosismo antes de ir y tomar su lugar, bajo la atenta mirada divertida de sus compañeros y la de Yuuri, quien no podía dejar de verlo de pies a cabeza. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el resto de la clase.

Viktor se había ganado un fuerte enemigo, o al menos eso imaginaron los alumnos al ver a su estricto profesor con el ceño sumamente fruncido y observándolo con esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Ninguno sabía el esfuerzo que le estaba costando contenerse para no echársele encima y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado. Quería decirle que la espera había valido la pena con el simple hecho de ver esos orbes celestes de nuevo.

Viktor se sentó en su lugar y miró discretamente al maestro. Sabía que no se había llevado muy buena impresión de él, lo notaba por la forma en que lo miraba, pero también había algo más... ese hombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

—Es un honor tenerlo en la clase, señor... —miró la lista con los nombres—...Ivanov —seguía con su ceño fruncido.

Los demás alumnos soltaron risitas.

—Me dijeron que es uno de los más talentosos de esta institución, creí que no se atrevería a pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros los mortales —a todos les quedó claro que el profesor Katsuki se tomaba muy en serio sus clases, y odiaba la impuntualidad.

Las mejillas de Viktor se tiñeron de rojo por ese comentario, no supo por qué, pero sentía su rostro arder.

—Me disculpo de nuevo, no volverá a pasar —prometió con seriedad, sin borrar el nerviosismo que le causaba esa situación.

Por un momento Yuuri tuvo sus dudas. ¿Sería realmente su reencarnación? Ya lo había confundido varias veces y la decepción había sido tremendamente horrorosa.

—Soy el profesor Yuuri Katsuki —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción al haberle dicho su nombre.

Y Viktor la tuvo.

—Disculpe... ¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes? —inquirió, curioso.

—Claro que no, tonto. La llegada del profesor a Moscú es muy reciente —le aclaró Mila, acomodando el atril frente a su arpa.

—Oh, ya veo —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo—. Bueno, de todas formas, es un gusto conocerlo —le dice desde su asiento, con una preciosa sonrisa que aceleró el corazón del mayor.

Despegó sus ojos cafés de los papeles en su escritorio y los dirigió hacia cierto joven, había sentido su mirada. Viktor lo miraba fijamente, inmóvil, pensativo.

Yuuri no pudo evitar perderse unos segundos en ese par de océanos tan hermosos. Y ahí se dio cuenta. Ese chico definitivamente era su Viktor, mucho menor de lo que debería, pero era su Viktor.

No pudo contener los sentimientos que lo ahogaban, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Viktor, el único que no estaba practicando con su instrumento. Había visto cómo Yuuri se aflojaba la corbata con desesperación.

Sofocado, se pone de pie y sale del salón sin decir nada. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco. Fue al baño y se mojó el rostro, intentando calmarse con ello.

Había encontrado a Viktor, ¡Pero era un adolescente! Y además... ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría todo? No era tan fácil como llegar y decirle: "Hola, soy el amor de tu vida y tú el mío, hemos muerto y reencarnado, siempre nos encontramos en nuestras vidas. Tú solías ser un vampiro y ¡Oh! Yo también lo soy ahora ¿Nos casamos?"

Pero por supuesto que no podía hacer eso. Además, había muchas cosas en su contra: Viktor era casi un niño, era su alumno, no era vampiro, era casi un niño, no parecía recordarlo ¡Y era casi un niño!

Vaya lío.

Sus sienes empezaron a palpitarle dolorosamente.

Logró calmarse y regresó al aula, sólo para que su corazón diera un vuelco al escuchar a Viktor tocar de manera tan hermosa como lo recordaba. Se veía majestuoso y se escuchaba... no había palabras.

No pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Viktor, éste lo notó, sintiéndose extraño por ello, pero no incómodo.

Después de clases fue a buscar a la directora que lo había contratado: Lilia Baranovskaya.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Katsuki? —preguntó la elegante y seria directora al verlo en su oficina—. ¿Todo en orden con los muchachos?

—Sí. Vengo a decirle que me gustaría quedarme aquí por tiempo indefinido.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pensé que sólo lo tendríamos aquí por un año.

—Cambié de opinión —intentó verse lo más serio y profesional posible—. He visto que esos chicos tienen potencial, me gustaría enseñarles todo lo que sé.

Los ojos de Lilia se agrandaron un poco y una sonrisa sutil apareció en su expresión.

La verdad era que Yuuri lo había pensado durante esas horas de clase. Iba a hacer lo mismo que Viktor hizo con él, tantearía el terreno y le confesaría la verdad a su tiempo, sólo que procuraría no tardarse más de un año, tal como había hecho el otro con él.

Lilia se sintió aliviada al no tener que buscar un reemplazo para Yuuri cuando éste se fuera en un año, pues el joven maestro traía excelentes referencias de San Petersburgo, donde trabajó dos años dando clases.

—Bien, extenderemos su contrato por... ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

—Como lo mencioné antes, es indefinido.

—Bien —lo miró y sonrió de lado—. Me gustaría charlar con usted ¿Acepta una taza de café?

—Con gusto.

La directora tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle a Yuuri, llevaba apenas un par de días dando clases, pero ya deseaba saber qué opinaba de los alumnos y su desempeño.

—Es muy pronto para darle una respuesta concisa de cada uno, pero lo que sí le puedo asegurar es el hecho de que tienen mucho talento. Plisetsky tiene un talento excepcional para el cello, posee un estilo único, quiero trabajar más con él para que explote todo su potencial. Novikova también es muy talentosa, su manera de toca el piano me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era joven.

—Pero si usted es aún muy joven. Vi en su registro que tiene apenas veinticuatro años.

Yuuri sonrió con cortesía, sin mostrar los dientes.

—Todos son muy disciplinados —desvió el tema sobre el asunto de su edad, entonces recordó a cierto alumno no tan disciplinado, no pudo evitar sentir un agradable calor en su pecho—. Excepto... —fue interrumpido.

—Viktor Ivanov. Lo sé, es un chico sin remedio.

Yuuri se asombró, pero se le pasó al ver la expresión en Lilia, cuando hablaba de él, se le veía un sentimiento de cariño en los ojos a pesar de sus palabras duras.

—Precisamente a él me refería —se recargó en su silla, mirando su taza de café sobre el escritorio de la mujer—. No asistió a la clase de ayer y hoy llegó muy tarde, pero debo decirle que de entre todos, es el más talentoso —aseguró, sin favoritismos.

Lilia soltó un pesado suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de contarle algo muy importante.

—En esta academia, señor Katsuki, recibimos a los músicos más talentosos de la nación, tuvieron que pasar por muchos filtros para llegar hasta aquí, además de que todos vienen de familias de alcurnia, tenemos incluso a un alumno muy talentoso que viene de Kazajistán.

—Otabek Altin.

—Él mismo. Pero Viktor... —buscó las palabras indicadas—. Él es la excepción. Es un joven huérfano que ha vivido todos sus días en el orfanato de la ciudad. Nunca conoció a su familia.

El corazón de Yuuri se rompió un poco al escuchar aquello. No se lo había ni siquiera imaginado. Pero ahí entendió el porqué de su apellido extraño. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había notado cierta diferencia en la ropa desgastada de Viktor en comparación con las de sus compañeros, pero no le había dado importancia.

Entonces sintió una inmensa tristeza, hasta que Lilia le explicó más a detalle. Le dijo que a pesar de todo, Viktor era un joven muy alegre, decidido a cumplir su propósito en la vida.

—¿Su propósito? —inquirió él.

Lilia se permitió soltar una risa pequeña.

—Desde que lo conozco ha dicho que tiene un propósito, pero cuando le preguntamos por él, no sabe decirnos cuál es. Siempre dice que la música lo ayudará a cumplirlo.

—¿Y no sabe si alguna vez intentaron adoptarlo?

—Sus tutores me dijeron que sí, en múltiples ocasiones hubo matrimonios dispuestos a adoptarlo, pero Viktor nunca se quiso ir de ahí, decía que era su hogar. Muchas de las parejas eran extranjeras, pero él jamás quiso moverse de esta ciudad. Muy extraño a mi parecer.

"Bastante", pensó Yuuri.

—También vive diciendo que la música lo ayudará a encontrar ese propósito y cumplirlo. Es un joven muy peculiar.

Sí, Yuuri confirmó que Lilia le tenía mucho cariño.

—¿Y cómo lo conoció?

La mujer se recargó hacia atrás en su silla y se llevó una mano al mentón, sonriente al recordar viejos tiempos.

—Él tenía sólo seis años. Recuerdo que reunimos todos los instrumentos viejos del conservatorio y los llevamos al orfanato de la ciudad para ver si a algún niño le interesaba aprender. Ese día Viktor caminó directamente hacia el violín desgastado, lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y con ojos brillosos me preguntó si podía enseñarle a tocarlo. Por supuesto que acepté y comencé a visitarlo para enseñarle. Me di cuenta que era un prodigio cuando a sus escasos seis años logró tocar "The Swan" de Saint-Saëns.

Yuuri no se asombró, Viktor era un prodigio en el violín, siempre lo había sido. Sonrió orgulloso por ello y más al ver la emoción en los ojos de la mujer.

—Ese mismo día hablé con sus tutores en el orfanato y les pedí que le permitieran asistir a clases en el conservatorio. Por supuesto que con su talento no fue difícil que consiguiera becas completas para toda su formación como músico. Desde entonces viene a este lugar. Se puede decir que está bajo mi cuidado desde el momento en que pone un pie aquí.

—Si es así... ¿Por qué toma clases con los demás? —pensaba que si tenía ese nivel de conocimiento, debería incluso ser docente en esa institución.

—Porque tiene un gran defecto, no puede tocar a dueto con el piano. No existe pianista que se pueda acoplar a su ritmo y tampoco él pone mucho de su parte para lograrlo.

—Vaya.

—Por eso, cuando vi que usted era profesional principalmente en piano, no dudé en contratarlo, en especial por los hermosos duetos que hizo con Eugene Ysaye al violín.

Yuuri sonrió un poco apenado, esa mujer sí que sabía sobre él. Pero entonces entendió las circunstancias, Viktor no se acoplaba a ningún pianista y ella esperaba que con él sí pudiera, pero claro que sí, ya lo habían hecho antes ¿Por qué no funcionaría ahora?

De pronto la mirada de Lilia entristeció un poco.

—Viktor tiene un alma libre, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo está atado a esta ciudad. Cuando hemos intentado llevarlo a Italia, o a Francia, se ha negado rotundamente. Dice que su lugar es aquí. Tiene sólo diecisiete años, pero estoy segura de que se podría volver un músico reconocido a nivel mundial, si tan sólo él lo permitiera. Pero no, se limita a tocar para los niños del orfanato y usar su talento para trabajar y llevar dinero a su hogar.

—Ese joven es una caja de sorpresas —dijo con tranquilidad, bebiendo de su café mientras que internamente no podía dejar de sonreír, orgulloso de su amado.

—Lo es. Y aún no le he contado todo, y creo que esto es algo importante que debe de saber.

Yuuri prestó total atención.

—Viktor aún no lo sabe, pero sus tutores lo intuyeron y me lo hicieron saber tan pronto lo sospecharon.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —comenzó a preocuparse.

—Hoy en día es muy extraño encontrar alfas u omegas en la sociedad. Desde hace siglos se creía que estaban a punto de extinguirse, sin embargo nunca ha llegado a ser un hecho.

—Viktor es alfa —su pregunta sonó más bien como afirmación. Supo que habló de más cuando Lilia se sorprendió.

—Oh, ¿Ya lo había notado? ¿Acaso mostró algún signo de serlo?

—No, sólo lo intuí cuando comenzó a hablar de ello —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Debe saber también que en su clase hay otro alfa y dos omegas.

Sí, Yuuri ya lo había notado.

Lilia siguió hablándole de Viktor, le dijo que era un alumno especial, aunque algo flojo y desobediente a veces. Sin embargo, podía darse el lujo de eso al poseer el talento que tenía.

Sintió suficiente confianza hacia Yuuri, tanto para contarle que admitió que su esposo y ella habían querido adoptar al jovencito, pero éste se los agradeció y se negó, pidiendo seguir en el orfanato, tocando para los niños pequeños de ahí, animándoles y ayudando a cuidar de ellos.

Yuuri se asombró. Sintió esa misma confianza que Lilia le expresó y se atrevió a contarle algo que creyó necesario decir.

—¿Usted es omega? —se llevó una enorme sorpresa al escucharlo confesar eso.

—¿Tanto le sorprende? —se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de beber lo último de su café.

Lilia observó detenidamente a ese hombre ante sí, era atractivo sin duda alguna. Su porte era elegante y su expresión seria casi permanente le daba un toque de misterio muy irresistible, sin mencionar su manera sofisticada de vestir. Y su mirada...Lilia estaba segura de que enamoraría a cualquier joven mujer con esa simple mirada tan enigmática.

—Ciertamente no me lo esperaba, sin embargo, yo hubiera apostado a que usted era un alfa. Vaya sorpresas da la vida.

Un lindo e inesperado sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Yuuri. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así, de hecho, cuando era adolescente todos apostaban a que sería un omega, incluso antes de presentar los síntomas.

En los siguientes días de clases, Yuuri fue conociendo mejor a Viktor, dándose cuenta de que era igual a como lo recordaba en su vida pasada. Sin embargo, el Vitya de 1917 inspiraba cierta tristeza si uno lo miraba con detenimiento y a lo largo de los días. Era verdad que siempre sonreía, pero cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana cómo caía la nieve, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su expresión.

No obstante, esos sentimientos desaparecían de su faz cuando interpretaba alguna de sus piezas favoritas. Yuuri seguía maravillado con su talento, pues era tal como lo recodaba. Se movía igual, hacia las mismas expresiones al tocar, era precioso.

Un día, Yuuri decidió que era momento de intentar tocar un dueto con su alumno. Se lo hizo saber, pero éste no mostró mucho entusiasmo, esa tarde en particular había llegado un tanto enojado de la escuela y además algo retrasado. No hablaba con nadie y cada movimiento que hacía lo realizaba con cierto grado de brusquedad innecesaria.

—Afina tu violín —le indicó mientras él se sentaba en el banquillo del Steinway, sintiendo las miradas del resto de sus alumnos, quienes esperaban ansiosos a que Viktor aprendiera a acoplarse a un pianista de una vez por todas.

—Eso estaba por hacer —respondió con una voz más grave de lo habitual, totalmente serio y hasta un poco hastiado.

Yuuri le alzó una ceja, en desacuerdo por la forma en que le habló, pero más que nada completamente extrañado.

El silencio gobernaba el aula, todos sólo esperaban a que Viktor afinara su instrumento. Comenzó a hacerlo, apresurado. Todavía estaba agitado por la carrera que emprendió para no llegar tan tarde, sin mencionar que las manos le sudaban y el violín se resbalaba de su agarre.

—Chopin, balada número 1, opus 23 —indicó Yuuri, posicionando sus dedos en el piano.

—Pero esa no la he practicado lo suficiente.

—Malamente no lo has hecho —no se retractó—. Anda, posiciónate.

Apretando la mandíbula y claramente molesto, se echó el violín al hombro izquierdo y esperó a que su profesor comenzara.

Yuuri empezó a tocar y sus alumnos guardaron total silencio, ni siquiera querían respirar para no interrumpir la hermosa música. Los largos dedos del profesor tocaban las teclas con una delicadeza precisa y con una maestría que delataba años de experiencia.

—Tu entrada fue hace cuatro tiempos —le dijo, sin detener sus manos—. Pon atención.

Viktor comenzó a tocar cuando su maestro le indicó, pero no logró sincronizarse con él, iba a destiempo y para rematar también estaba desafinado.

Yuuri dejó de tocar y lo miró con seriedad.

—Desde el comienzo —vio cómo fruncía el ceño y su rostro se ponía rojo, no sabía si era de enojo o vergüenza—. Y afina bien tu violín.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo, lo volvieron a intentar, Yuuri comenzó a tocar.

—Cuenta los tiempos —le dijo poco antes de que le tocara entrar.

Esta vez se unió en tiempo y todo salió bien hasta que sus dedos tocaron las cuerdas equivocadas, haciendo un ruido espantoso.

Paciente, Yuuri se detuvo de nuevo y le pidió que inhalara y exhalara un par de veces, que hiciera unos estiramientos y luego volvieron a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue aún peor.

—Tu instrumento sigue desafinado —se exasperó un poco—. Afínalo bien antes que nada —se puso de pie y se paró a su lado para ver que lo hiciera de manera correcta.

—Sé cómo afinarlo —se quejó al sentirlo tan cerca. Se estaba comportando extramente grosero.

—¿Sí? Pues no parece —Yuuri no iba a permitir que su autoridad se viera en peligro.

Sin decir nada más, Viktor siguió en su tarea, sin embargo, una gran ira invadía su ser. Todos lo notaron cuando un horrible sonido invadió el aula, provocado por la ruptura de una de las cuerdas del violín.

Viktor se enfureció ante esto y sin darse cuenta liberó una cantidad considerable de feromonas que nadie pudo percibir, a excepción del maestro y unos cuantos alumnos. Los omegas se vieron un tanto intimidados por la fuerza del olor, incluso Yuuri, pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo en lo absoluto.

—Cálmate —le pidió al joven, luchando para que su estado de omega no saliera a la luz al demostrar cómo las rodillas le temblaban ante ese olor que tenía tanto de no percibir.

—¡No me voy a calmar! —rugió—. Usted ni siquiera es buen maestro, quiere obligarme a tocar acompañado, pero es algo que no me gusta ¡No me interesa! ¿Entiende? —por primera vez, le alzó la voz a su maestro, por primera vez le dedicó esa horrible mirada de enojo, siendo bastante insolente.

Yuuri se quedó inmóvil, pero no precisamente porque se hubiera intimidado. En realidad, se aguantó las ganas de reír al recordar que exactamente así se había puesto hace siglos cuando descubrió que era alfa, en ese entonces no había tardado hasta los diecisiete años, pero la reacción era muy similar.

Miró el rostro acalorado de Viktor y su piel sudorosa, su respiración agitada y la furia que lo invadía.

Estaba experimentando su primer celo como alfa y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. El pobre era un total inexperto.

El adolescente se avergonzó tremendamente cuando notó que todos sus compañeros lo veían entre asustados y molestos. Todos apreciaban al estricto profesor Katsuki y no les gustaba la manera en que le habló.

Apenado, y aún enojado, salió corriendo de ahí ante la mirada atenta de todos. ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas.

Yuuri no lo demostró, pero se preocupó mucho. Había leído bastante sobre omegas y alfas en todos esos años, había convivido con algunos también y estaba muy seguro de lo que Viktor estaba atravesando en ese momento. Seguramente estaba muy confundido.

Pensó en ir a visitarlo saliendo de la clase, pero no sabía cómo proceder o qué excusa poner, así que descartó la idea de inmediato.

Al día siguiente esperó verlo en clase, pero no apareció, en su lugar llegó Christophe Giacometti para decirle que Viktor no asistiría en un par de días, estaba indispuesto. A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos en emoción cuando se enteró de que él era el tutor de Viktor, junto con Mari; los dos se hacían cargo del orfanato.

Luego de presentarse como director del orfanato, Chris procedió a explicarle sobre la condición de Viktor como alfa, y de paso aprovechó para disculparse con él por la actitud que había tenido. Al parecer Viktor le platicó a Chris lo ocurrido, y se sentía avergonzado.

Yuuri le restó importancia y le pidió que le dijera que lo esperaría de regreso muy pronto, y con la canción completamente aprendida de memoria. Le entregó el violín y sus cosas.

—Los mocosos de hoy en día son todo un enigma ¿No crees? —preguntó Chris, animándose a tutearlo.

Yuuri sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —decidió tutearlo también.

—Ayer llegó a casa hecho una furia, pero momentos después rompió en llanto, y más tarde volvió a estar completamente enojado. En fin, eso pasa cuando uno apenas está aprendiendo a controla esas cosas, aunque en mis tiempos no parecía un cambio tan dramático.

Yuuri se sorprendió un poco, Chris también había conservado su estado de alfa al parecer.

Esa tarde Yuuri demoró un poco más de lo habitual en salir del conservatorio, se había sentido un poco acalorado y mareado, como si su celo se fuese a adelantar. Hizo nota mental de adquirir más de sus inhibidores y salió a las frías calles de Moscú con abrigo en mano. A pesar del clima gélido y de la nieve que había afuera, el pobre se moría de calor.

Notó que las farolas de la calle ya estaban encendidas, pues en unos minutos más el cielo estaría por completo oscuro.

Puso un pie en la acera y dobló hacia la derecha para irse a casa, pero nunca contó con que un joven estuviera esperándolo, recargado contra la pared, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra y escondiendo todo lo posible su rostro en el cuello de tortuga de su playera para evitar que se le congelaran las mejillas.

—Ivanov —se sorprendió al verlo ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a congelar.

El joven le dedicó una mirada llena de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

—Profesor Katsuki, quiero disculparme por lo que le dije ayer.

Yuuri lo dejó hablar.

—Estaba muy enojado en ese momento y dije cosas que no son ciertas. Usted... usted es muy buen maestro, discúlpeme —bajó la mirada, esperando un regaño de su parte.

Yuuri sonrió levemente, pero Viktor no lo notó. A Katsuki se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio que el pobre parecía tener fiebre, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Estoy muy avergonzado, yo no soy así. Si ocurrió eso, fue porque estaba atravesando ciertas circunstancias que nunca antes había experimentado —seguía disculpándose.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada al piso cuando notó que la expresión severa de su maestro no desaparecía, sabía que era muy estricto y que lo reprendería, sabía también que se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero grande fue su asombro cuando sintió una mano fría y agradable en su frente, contrastando mucho con el calor abrasador de su piel debido al celo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se topó con esos ojos café castaño tan bonitos abandonando su expresión severa para dar paso a una tierna y preocupada.

—Viktor —le acarició una mejilla, llamándolo por su nombre y no por su apellido—. Deberías de estar en cama y no aquí, disculpándote por algo que en realidad no fue tu culpa, son cosas que uno no puede controlar.

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, pero no se movió, le agradaba el tacto de su maestro.

—¿Chris le habló sobre... mi  _estado_? —desvió la mirada.

Yuuri parpadeó, confundido. Era extraño ver a Viktor avergonzado. Pero finalmente asintió, logrando que el pobre se sonrojara mucho más. Eso sólo hizo que Yuuri sonriera más, con cuidado de no mostrar sus colmillos.

Entonces lo miró un poco más detenidamente. Hacía condenadamente mucho frío y a pesar de ello el joven traía una chamarra muy ligera, nada más que lo guardara del frío.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerle encima el abrigo que traía en el brazo.

—¿Profesor? —se sorprendió.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, se quitó la bufanda azul que traía y se la enrolló en el cuello al otro. Viktor se quedó inmóvil al percibir un delicioso aroma en esa bufanda. Por un momento se desconectó del presente y sólo se concentró en aspirar ese olor. Le era tan familiar y tan lejano a la vez.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa —le dijo al mismo tiempo en que le revolvía el cabello con una mano.

Viktor no pudo decir nada. Estaba muy sorprendido al ver ese lado amable de su profesor, pero más importante que eso... el olor en la bufanda y en el abrigo que lo envolvían era tremendamente deliciosos, era un aroma que lo transportaba al pasado, a momentos que se esforzaba por recordar, mas no lo lograba.

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, no quería alejarse de ese olor.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo quedó un poquito más largo, y por lo que podrán ver, el Yuuri de esta historia no es impulsivo ni inseguro, todo eso cambió con el tiempo que vivió sin Viktor. La muerte de su amado lo marcó de por vida, le trajo mucha tristeza, pero también una gran madurez, pues... ya sería el colmo que no!!! Tiene 124 años el mushasho! Jajaja
> 
> No sé ustedes, pero me encanta imaginarme a un Yuuri muy masculino, atractivo y elegante, con ropas de esa época. Me rompe un poquito el corazón al poner a Viktor como huérfano, más aún con esa ropa desgastada.  
> ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo pasado les dije que me gustaba mucho la historia de Rusia? Bueno, tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaración. Esta historia está situada en el año 1917, año en que el último zar fue revocado, mismo año en el que comenzó una guerra civil en Rusia. Esa guerra la omitiré en esta historia, así que nos encontramos en un ambiente postguerra en donde las cosas ya están muy tranquilas después de la guerra de Rusia-Japón.
> 
> PREGUNTAS!!!
> 
> 1\. ¿Qué es lo que te está gustando más de esta historia?
> 
> 2\. ¿Cómo crees que progrese la relación de Viktor y Yuuri?
> 
> 3\. ¿Qué detonará los recuerdos sellados de Viktor?
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda no lo piensen dos veces antes de hacérmela llegar, ya sea por mensaje, inbox en fb o un comentario.
> 
> ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL OMEGAVERSE:
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo con esta temática, la conozco apenas hace un año, sin embargo ya me he leído todas las guías habidas y por haber, también varios fics con temática omegaverse y debo decir que lo que me encanta de este mundo es que cada autor lo puede manejar, digámoslo de esta forma, "a su antojo". Así que decidí amoldarlo a mis necesidades para esta historia. Quizás haya gente experta en el tema leyendo esto, por eso quiero aclarar que puede que encuentren incongruencias o datos extraños sobre los celos de alfas y omegas, pero a fin de cuentas es una historia más de ficción.
> 
> Sin más qué decir, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	4. Campanillas de Invierno

Caminaban hombro a hombro por las calles de Moscú. Viktor sentía mucho calor con el abrigo y la bufanda de su maestro, pero por ninguna razón se la quiso quitar, su olor le era tan grato que ni siquiera hablaba por estar aspirando esa fragancia.

—Profesor.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué loción utiliza?

Yuuri rio un poco.

—Ninguna.

Las mejillas del menor se pusieron rosas y desvió la mirada de inmediato hacia el pavimento de la calle.

No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él, Yuuri era alguien a quien admiraba bastante, como maestro y como persona. Había demostrado ser muy paciente con él y también demostró tener un buen corazón, pues lo había perdonado así sin más.

Se sentía nervioso al ir a su lado en la calle, caminando rumbo a su hogar. Pero esos nervios pasaron a segundo plano al vislumbrar un anillo de oro en la mano derecha de Yuuri.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó, sorprendido y asustándolo un poco—. ¿Es usted casado? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la alianza.

Lo vio con sorpresa por esa pregunta tan directa, pero luego sonrió divertido al ver la curiosidad del menor y su sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo metiche que estaba siendo.

Entonces Yuuri se miró el anillo con nostalgia y sonrió.

Viktor se maravilló al verlo sonreír, nunca lo había visto hacerlo con ese sentimiento tan profundo en su mirar.

—No estoy casado. Este anillo me lo dio el amor de mi vida como una promesa de un amor que trascendería los siglos.

—Eso es muy romántico —lo miró maravillado. Sus ojos celestes centellaban en curiosidad y emoción—. ¿Cuándo se va a casar?

—Oh, no. Él murió hace muchos años.

—¡¿"Él"?! —se escandalizó un poco, luego bajó la voz—. ¿Usted tenía un... novio?

Yuuri asintió y recordó que en esa sociedad era un completo tabú el hecho de que hombres se relacionaran con otros hombres de esa manera, a menos de que fueran Alfa/Omega, era muy mal visto.

—Lamento mucho que haya fallecido —dijo con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba, si en algo era muy bueno además del violín, era en decir las cosas de una manera muy directa y sin pensar.

—Está bien... fue hace muchos años —ya no le dolía tanto, pues lo tenía de regreso en su vida.

—¿Qué edad tiene usted?

Yuuri sonrió por enésima vez en la noche, tenía tanto de no hacerlo tan seguido. Viktor estaba muy curioso, y él definitivamente le iba a responder todo lo que quisiera, pues cualquier cosa podría servir como detonante para que sus memorias regresaran.

—Veinticuatro.

—¡Pero si es muy joven!

—Nos enamoramos siendo muy jóvenes —recordó con una inmensa nostalgia aquella vez que se conocieron por primera vez, él era apenas un niño y Viktor un adolescente.

En el trayecto rumbo al orfanato, el joven ruso no desaprovechó la oportunidad y llenó a su maestro de preguntas. Le preguntó dónde vivía, también por su familia, sus gustos en música, comida, etc.

Fue hasta que estuvieron a punto de llegar cuando Viktor se dio cuenta que de nuevo se pasó un poco con tanta pregunta indiscreta, después de todo era su superior, su mentor.

—Disculpe si lo molesté con tanta pregunta.

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió.

Viktor miró una vez más esa sonrisa y su corazón dio un vuelco. Quería preguntarle por qué no sonreía así en clase, pero se guardó esa pregunta para sí, no quería motivarlo a sonreír en el aula, quería que esas sonrisas fuesen sólo para él.

—Profesor.

—¿Hm?

—¿Le gustan los perros? Siempre he querido tener uno, pero en casa no me dejan —no se había atrevido a decirle aún en dónde vivía, aunque pronto se daría cuenta.

—Tengo un perro. Es mi única familia.

—¡¿En serio?! —le brillaron los ojos, incluso dio un saltito.

—Es un caniche, se llama Makkachin.

—Makkachin... —repitió, repentinamente sorprendido. Yuuri lo miró con esperanzas de que recordara algo, pero eso no pasó—. Es un bonito nombre.

—Cuando gustes puedes ir a mi casa y jugar con él, le va a dar gusto ver un rostro familiar.

—¿Rostro familia? —inquirió, desconcertado.

Yuuri se había dejado llevar, hablando de más.

—¿Es por aquí? —desvió la atención, girando en una esquina incorrecta.

—No, es por acá —tomó la mano de su maestro, sintiendo una chispa en el preciso instante en que sus manos rosaron. Los dos lo notaron, se miraron y rieron por ello.

—Como te decía, puedes ir a visitar a Makkachin cuando quieras, se pondrá feliz.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Por supuesto, pero te voy a pedir que no comentes nada de esto con...

—No le diré a mis compañeros —sus ojos brillaban con un anhelo y emoción difícil de contener.

Viktor se detuvo cuando llegaron a un edificio grande pero modesto.

—¿Es aquí? —inquirió el mayor.

Viktor sólo asintió, un tanto nervioso.

—Este es mi hogar —confesó, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción despectiva en Yuuri, como la reacción que tenía todo mundo cuando se enteraban de su origen.

—Vaya, vives muy lejos del conservatorio, pero no tanto de mi departamento. Yo vivo a un par de cuadras —señaló la calle empedrada que se extendía a su derecha.

La expresión del ruso se iluminó por completo. Su profesor había superado sus expectativas, no lo juzgaba ni lo miraba con lástima, eso lo hizo muy feliz.

—Me alegra que no lo desvié mucho de su casa.

—Al contrario.

—Gracias por acompañarme, y por prestarme esto —comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, pero Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Déjalo así —sonrió—. Son tuyos.

—¿Eh? Pero... —se avergonzó, no sentía que fuese correcto.

—Tómalos, se te ven mejor a ti que a mí.

—Me queda un poco grande —rio.

—Ya crecerás.

—Muchas gracias —repitió, con sus mejillas tiernamente arreboladas.

Yuuri se contenía mucho para no acortar la distancia que los separaba, besarlo y abrazarlo.

—Bien, volveré a la cama antes de que Mari vea que me escapé, o se enojará mucho.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un brinco violento al oír el nombre de su hermana, ansiaba verla.

—¿Quién es Mari? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

Viktor sonrió de manera hermosa.

—Ella es quien se ha hecho cargo de mí desde que era un bebé, ella y su esposo Chris son los encargados de este orfanato, son mis tutores legales.

—Ya veo —notó el aprecio que les tenía con sólo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Bien, me voy —le extendió la mano a su profesor, de manera educada y muy poco común en los jóvenes de su edad.

—Te veo en clase —correspondió el apretón de manos.

En ese momento sintieron una pequeña descarga recorrerles desde la palma de la mano hasta cada rincón de su ser. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Yuuri se perdió en ese par de cielos que de pronto se oscurecieron un poco. Entonces fue consciente de que el apretón de manos se hizo más intenso, Viktor no lo soltaba, incluso lo jaló un poco hacia sí, siendo posesivo de alguna manera.

Yuuri dejó que lo hiciera, pues no estaba en condición de negarle cualquier cosa a ese alfa, su alfa.

La respiración del menor se hizo pesada, sus feromonas se liberaron sin cuidado alguno, sus ojos estaban clavados en Yuuri y éste se quedó hipnotizado, sintiendo el agarre en su mano tan cálido y cómodo.

Fueron sacados de ese pequeño trance cuando Chris salió del edificio, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Tu aroma llega hasta el interior del orfanato ¡Viktor, contrólate! —le regañó, notando cómo observaba al profesor—. Oh, Katsuki, veo que lo acompañaste hasta acá. Disculpa las molestias —le sonrió con sencillez y despreocupación, luego miró a Viktor—. Mari te está esperando dentro —sonrió burlón, su esposa le tenía preparado un buen regaño.

Viktor no dijo nada más, aún seguía afectado por lo recién ocurrido, miró una última vez a su maestro y en seguida se metió a su hogar.

Chris se quedó en la acera, mirando a Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa.

—Eres un omega, ¿cierto?

Yuuri casi se va de espaldas.

—Lo noté por cómo Viktor te envolvió con sus feromonas.

—Él no sabe que lo soy.

—Y aun así parecía que quería marcarte aquí mismo —soltó una risilla—. Gracias por traerlo de regreso y con bien.

—No hay de qué —estaba aún aturdido, tanto por los hechos como por las palabras de Chris.

Se fue caminando a casa con una sonrisa boba adornando sus labios. Viktor ni siquiera sabía controlar sus instintos y ya sentía la necesidad de marcarlo como suyo. Eso le agradaba.

Esa noche Viktor se fue a acostar con un extraño sentimiento invadiendo todo su ser. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para controlar esos nuevos impulsos que se apoderaban de él. Jamás había sentido aquella necesidad de tomar y hacer suyo a alguien, nunca le había pasado con una chica, mucho menos con un hombre ¡Y mucho menos con su maestro!

Chris le había explicado todo sobre los alfas, pues él también era uno. Le había dicho que sentiría una tremenda atracción sexual hacia cualquier mujer u omega, sin importar su sexo, en especial hacia los omegas. Viktor entró en conflicto con eso, no le gustaba la idea de no poder controlar sus impulsos.

Sin embargo, el primer día de su celo no mostró ninguna atracción sexual hacia alguien en específico. Más bien, su celo se manifestó con una facilidad enorme para enfadarse, no fue sino hasta que vio a su profesor saliendo del conservatorio que se dio cuenta de algo sumamente impactante: el aroma de Yuuri Katsuki le aceleraba el corazón, le hacía sudar las manos y...

Intentó sacarse eso de la mente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su profesor aparecía a cada segundo en su cabeza. Desesperado y un poco molesto por esas ganas que tenía, se metió a su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Intentó dormir, pero el calor en su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Dando patadas a las sábanas, se destapó por completo y de un brinco salió de la cama rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha rápida para bajar esa calentura, pero de nada le sirvió, cuando cayó rendido al sueño fue atrapado por un sueño demasiado placentero y bastante subido de tono, precisamente con su maestro, pero en ese sueño ambos se veían casi de la misma edad...

En la mañana despertó con una gran erección en sus pantalones. Agradeció al cielo que tuviera una habitación propia en el orfanato. Él ya era más parte del personal que de los niños ahí, por eso al igual que Mari y Chris, tenía su propio espacio.

Se sintió avergonzado por esos deseos bajos que tenía hacia Yuuri, estaba confundido y aterrado porque su maestro no era omega y sin embargo sentía una gran atracción por él. Eso no era bueno, al menos no en esa sociedad. El pobre no sabía distinguir que además de sus instintos de alfa estaban los de su corazón y la promesa que dejó inconclusa al decirle a Yuuri que le haría el amor, en su vida pasada, antes de morir.

Un día después, el ruso volvió a su rutina normal. Asistió a sus clases en el conservatorio como de costumbre. No pudo evitar notar que sus compañeros le dedicaban miradas curiosas luego de haberlo visto comportarse tan extraño. Pero Viktor no se amedrentó.

—Hola profesor —lo saludó al entrar al aula, tan puntual como nunca.

—Buenas tardes, Ivanov —le dedicó una mirada neutral, como la que le dedicaba a los demás, sin embargo, notó cómo lo miraba disimuladamente, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ya no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando o era real.

Todos pasaron a sus asientos, cada uno frente a su atril y cerca de su instrumento, pero Viktor no, él se quedó junto a su maestro.

—Profesor, practiqué mucho la canción.

—¿Chopin?

El aludido asintió con seriedad, nervioso por dentro.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo caminó hacia el piano en completo silencio y se sentó en el banquillo. El alumno se apresuró a sacar su violín, ya lo traía afinado desde su casa.

El resto de los alumnos los miraban con sorpresa, ansiosos por ver el resultado que obtendrían de la mezcla entre el mejor pianista de la ciudad y el mejor violinista.

El profesor comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, alzó su mirada hacia Viktor cuando a éste le tocaba entrar, pero no fue necesario que Yuuri le indicara nada, su alumno supo en qué momento entrar y cómo acoplarse a la perfección.

Así se unieron en una perfecta sincronía. Era difícil apartar la mirada de esos dos. Ambos se perdían completamente en la música que salía de sus instrumentos.

El clímax llegó. Los alumnos estaban literalmente al borde de sus butacas, apreciando la maravillosa música que hacían esos dos. Era difícil creer que eran los mismos de hace dos días.

A medida que avanzaban sin interrupción o error alguno, la emoción en el pecho de todos iba creciendo. Por un momento, Viktor sintió que le faltaba el aire y su corazón bombeaba sangre a un ritmo desmesurado que le laceraba las sienes, ajeno a que su profesor experimentaba lo mismo.

Llegó el solo de piano y Yuuri se lució como nunca. Sus manos se movían con maestría sobre las teclas. La melodía y armonía que producía eran sublimes. Todos, incluyendo a Viktor, observaron cómo el maestro se entregaba en esa pieza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las ochenta y ocho teclas, pero parecían ver más allá. Yuuri vagaba en sus recuerdos, aquellos de su vida pasada.

Una ola de calor intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Viktor. Tuvo la sensación de flotar, de estar fuera de los límites de la realidad en un estado cercano al éxtasis. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que Yuuri transmitía, que por poco no se da cuenta que le tocaba entrar de nuevo a la canción.

Cuando la música cesó, Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron inmóviles, con los dedos aún en las últimas notas y con sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas.

Un denso silencio se apoderó del salón. Sólo podía escucharse la respiración levemente sofocada de los dos músicos por el esfuerzo realizado y la excitación de poder interpretar una canción de tal calibre y con tanta perfección.

Segundos más tarde, el aula estalló en un estruendo de aplausos. Ahí los dos fueron conscientes de que no sólo tenían espectadores dentro del salón, sino también en el pasillo. Maestros y alumnos que estaban cerca del aula se habían acercado al escuchar tan preciosa melodía. Entre todos ellos estaba Lilia, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, sin dejar de aplaudir.

Yuuri había cumplido con su cometido: enseñarle a Viktor. Lo había logrado.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos intérpretes.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —preguntó Viktor luego de que la atención hacia ellos se acabó.

—Mejor de lo que imaginé —lo felicitó con una leve sonrisa. Eso fue suficiente para que Viktor se ganara un poco de envidia por parte de sus compañeros, pues a ninguno le sonreía así.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos guardaron sus instrumentos y salieron del salón, menos Viktor, quien se paró frente al escritorio de su maestro, en silencio y con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja.

Yuuri lo miró de reojo mientras acomodaba algunos papeles en su escritorio, y al notar que no se iba y que tampoco quitaba esa sonrisa, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? —se permitió sonreír al ver que ya estaban ellos dos solos.

—¿Podría ir a conocer a Makkachin?

Yuuri vio lo emocionado que estaba por ello. No pudo decirle que no, en realidad nunca podía decirle que no a ese hombre, en ninguna de sus vidas.

—Vamos —tomó su maletín y salieron juntos del salón—. ¿Tus tutores saben que llegarás tarde?

—Sí —respondió con voz cantarina y feliz.

Ambos salieron juntos del edificio y tomaron el mismo camino que un par de días atrás. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse muy feliz al notar que debajo de su chamarra se asomaba aquella bufanda azul que le obsequió.

—¿Cómo seguiste? —preguntó, refiriéndose a ese par de días calurosos que pasó por primera vez.

Las mejillas del menor se pusieron rosadas. Avergonzado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

—Bien. Usted ya sabe que soy alfa ¿Cierto?

El aludido asintió en silencio. Viktor suspiró.

—Usted es afortunado al ser normal.

Yuuri se ahogó con su propia risa. ¿Normal? ¿¡Él!?

Claro que no.

—No se ría de eso —hizo puchero—. No sabe lo horrible que es ser de ese pequeño porcentaje de la población que es diferente.

Yuuri se asombró, lo decía en serio. De verdad no se había dado cuenta de su estado de omega. Vaya que sus inhibidores eran buenos. Por un momento pensó en decirle a su alumno sobre su naturaleza de omega, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

—Lo siento, no es burla. Te comprendo —dijo simplemente, sin borrar esa sonrisilla traviesa de sus labios.

Entonces Viktor se sintió muy afortunado. Había notado que en el aula lo trató como a todos, pero fuera del salón lo trataba muy bien, como si se conociesen de tiempo antes. Le gustaba que nadie más viera ese lado de su maestro.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Makkachin salió corriendo a recibir a su amo, pero al ver que Viktor venía con él, no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse encima del ruso y llenarlo de besos.

— _Así es, Makkachin, lo encontramos_ —pensó Yuuri con una mirada llena de amor al ver a su querida mascota jugando con Viktor.

No tardaron mucho en encariñarse el uno con el otro. Viktor estaba fascinado al ver un caniche tan grande como lo era Makkachin.

Después de ese día, la relación de ambos se fue estrechando poco a poco, Yuuri se encargó de eso, lo hacía con cuidado y dedicación. Aunque muy pronto llegaron al punto en el que Viktor se la pasaba en el departamento de Yuuri luego de clases, había visto el piano negro de cola que el mayor tenía en la sala de su hogar desde el primer día que puso un pie ahí, y no había dudado en pedirle que tocara un poco para él, pues amaba escucharlo tocar piano, decía que era su fan número uno.

Un día de esos, mientras estaban sentados en la sala, revisando juntos unas partituras, Yuuri se animó a hacer una pregunta directa muy poco propia de él.

—Viktor ¿Tienes novia? —inquirió, recargado en el respaldo del sofá y sosteniendo su taza de café en una mano.

Las mejillas del ruso se pusieron coloradas. Yuuri no entendió el motivo.

—No tengo novia, y tampoco he tenido —admitió de una vez por todas.

—¿Y no te gusta alguna chica del salón? También hay omegas ahí.

—No me gustan —tomó su taza de café ultra endulzado y tomó un sorbo grande, casi ahogándose.

—¿No te gusta ninguna de ellas?

—No me gustan las chicas.

—Oh... —su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad—. ¿Entonces te gusta algún chico?

—Sí, aunque... —se llevó una mano al mentón, mirando hacia el techo con expresión pensativa—. No es tan joven, al menos no para considerarlo un "chico"

—Ya veo —sonrió de lado, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar de felicidad, obviamente se trataba de él, no necesitaba más para saberlo.

Con nerviosismo, Viktor tomó su plato con tarta de manzana y se comió un gran bocado.

—¿Seguro que no quiere? —preguntó, ofreciéndole de su plato.

—No, come todo lo que gustes —no le iba a decir que tuvo que ir al supermercado a comprar alimentos para que él no sospechara de su condición vampirezca.

Siguieron viendo las partituras que estaban preparando para el festival que habría en el conservatorio, todo el grupo tocarían en frente de los demás.

La tarde se les fue volando, de pronto ya era de noche. Yuuri se sentía extrañamente impaciente. Ya sabía que Viktor lo quería, era muy fácil leer sus emociones siendo un adolescente, pero ahora tenía un gran conflicto dentro de sí. Quería ir y decirle toda la verdad de una vez. No soportaría despedirse una vez más de Viktor a la puerta de su casa, no, lo quería a su lado permanentemente.

Entonces tuvo una idea, quizás... sólo quizás si Viktor tocaba un anillo, podía ser que éste detonara todas sus memorias. Sí, lo intentaría.

Sabía perfectamente que su amado era algo atolondrado y muy curioso. Así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar su anillo sobre la mesita de la sala antes de pararse e ir por más café a la cocina, esperando que Viktor lo tomara con curiosidad.

Y no se equivocó.

Cuando regresó de la cocina, el menor tenía entre sus manos ese bello anillo, lo miraba con una fascinación difícil de explicar. Despegó sus ojos celestes sólo para toparse con la mirada esperanzada de Yuuri.

—Este anillo es muy hermoso —miró el interior y se asombró sobremanera al ver escrito su nombre ahí—. ¿¡El amor de su vida se llamaba Viktor?!

Yuuri había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Sí, igual que tú.

Las esperanzas de Yuuri se fueron por el caño. No había recordado nada.

—Vaya —sonrió con nostalgia, deseando muy en el fondo de su corazón poder ser él el dueño de ese amor.

—Ese anillo es muy especial para mí —con tristeza, se sentó en el sillón, suspirando.

—Profesor... ¿Usted cree en las reencarnaciones?

—¿Eh? —su corazón dio un vuelco violento.

—Sí, es decir... no sé. Siempre he tenido sueños muy extraños, suena a una locura, pero es como si fuera yo en otra vida. Son sueños en donde me veo a mí mismo, pero a veces más adulto, a veces más joven. Siempre estoy con otra persona, pero no logro recordar su rostro al despertar, es algo frustrante.

—Lo sé...

—¿Le ha pasado?

—Sí.

—Pero me doy cuenta de que sólo son sueños cuando he despertado después de soñar que soy un vampiro —se rio a lo grande—. ¿Usted cree? ¡Un vampiro!

A Yuuri no le daba risa, al contrario, lo ponía nervioso.

—En esos sueños también me he visto tocando el violín junto a un pianista. Ambos tocamos las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi —suspiró soñadoramente mientras cerraba los ojos—. Cuando soñé con eso, me desperté hecho un mar de lágrimas —recordó—. Estaba muy triste al despertar de un sueño tan hermoso.

Yuuri se puso más nervioso. Todo eso que le decía no eran sueños, eran recuerdos.

—Que locura ¿No? —sonrió de lado el joven.

—No es una locura, a veces los sueños nos muestran cosas que no podemos recordar.

Los ojos celestes de Viktor brillaron en emoción.

—¿Sabe? Yo siento que todo esto tiene un significado, por eso... —dudó en decirlo, sólo se lo había dicho a Lilia—. Siento que la música me ayudará a encontrar mi propósito en la vida.

—¿Tu propósito?

—Sé que sonará extraño, pero he vivido con un hueco en mi ser, y no se debe a que no tenga padres, es otra cosa más fuerte aún —se llevó una mano al pecho—. No sé cómo explicarlo, es como si mi corazón buscara con desesperación algo o a alguien, pero ni siquiera sabe qué es aquello que busca. Es abrumador.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, escuchándolo e identificándose con cada palabra. Él había experimentado todo eso hace más de cien años, cuando reencarnó.

—Por eso quiero ser el mejor en lo que hago. Y no me quiero mover de esta ciudad porque tengo la esperanza de que aquella persona con la que sueño escuche mi música de alguna manera, y me encuentre —sonrió, soñador—. ¿Sabe? Cuando lo escuché tocar por primera vez, me hizo recordar aquellos sueños.

A pesar de que Viktor no recordaba todo, Yuuri estaba extremadamente feliz. De alguna u otra forma Viktor lo seguía amando. Su adorado Viktor estaba ahí, frente a él. Sólo necesitaba encontrar la forma de activar por completo esos recuerdos.

Estaba tan feliz que no fue consciente de que...

—Profesor —palideció dramáticamente—. Sus... sus colmillos.

La sonrisa de Yuuri se borró de inmediato. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Viktor parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¡Son increíbles! —exclamó—. Parecen los de un vampiro —estaba emocionado.

El alma regresó al cuerpo de Yuuri. Por un momento pensó que se espantaría de verdad.

Pasaron esta tarde charlando, en realidad era Viktor quien no dejaba de parlotear y Yuuri se limitaba a responder sus preguntas y mirarlo con esa expresión soñadora que no podía quitar de su rostro.

Se hizo de noche y Yuuri acompañó a su alumno a casa, un tanto decepcionado porque aún no lograba hacer que Viktor recordara nada.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dijo cuando al fin llegaron al orfanato.

Se quedaron de pie uno frente a otro, mirándose en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Sus rostros eran iluminados tenuemente por las farolas de la calle. A Viktor se le hacía que el rostro de su maestro se veía hermoso en la noche, su piel pálida contrastaba mucho con lo que le rodeaba, sus ojos castaños refulgían intensamente y sus labios se antojaban más rosados que de costumbre.

El silencio los envolvió, estaban cómodos con esa situación. Yuuri también observaba a Viktor, veía su hermosura, sus ojos celestes tan puros. El ruso era precioso y se veía tan inocente a esa edad.

Luego de ese silencio, Viktor se atrevió a hacer algo que Yuuri no se esperó en ningún momento.

Lo abrazó.

Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de su maestro, arriesgándose a ser rechazado cuando incluso lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se sintió tan bien al hacerlo, era casi como una sensación familiar.

El corazoncito del menor dio un vuelvo inmenso cuando sintió los brazos del otro rodeándolo con el mismo cariño, incluso con un poco más de vehemencia. La piel se le puso de gallina cuando sintió el rostro de su profesor sobre su cuello, cuando sintió sus manos rodeándole la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Viktor —dijo en medio de un suspiro, se contenía con esfuerzo para no estrujarlo más fuerte, de besarlo con un arrebato incontrolable.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta, pero debido a su emoción no pudo evitar soltar sus feromonas, las cuales hicieron que el menor se emocionara, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Yuuri —lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, importando poco que fuera más bajito. Respiró su dulce aroma y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor su cuello y así darle un tierno e inocente beso.

Las piernas de Yuuri se tambalearon, sucumbiendo ante los encantos de Viktor. Entonces éste fue consciente de lo que hacía.

—¡Lo siento! —se separó abruptamente de su profesor y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, totalmente sonrojado.

Yuuri tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entornados, había disfrutado mucho ese leve contacto. Y ver a Viktor así de nervioso y sonrojado lo llenaba de ternura.

Sonrió de lado y con una expresión condenadamente sexy le revolvió los cabellos plateados.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron y no dudó en volverlo a abrazar, ahora mucho más efusivo y un tanto torpe. Yuuri soltó una risita y correspondió.

—Hasta mañana, Yuuri —volvió a tutearlo al ver que el otro no lo regañó.

Se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisita tan tierna y traviesa que a Yuuri le nacieron ganas de apretarle las mejillas, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues el menor se metió corriendo a su hogar, dejándolo en la acera con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri no fue a clases.

—¡¿Pero qué le pasó?! —preguntó Viktor, exaltado después de que Lilia pasara a informar que el profesor Yuuri estaría ausente por varios días.

—Tiene un resfriado.

—Pero si ayer estaba muy bien. ¿Cómo le pasó eso?

—Viktor —lo miró severamente—. Eso a ti no te incumbe, limítate a saber que volverá en un par de días, mientras tanto estarán bajo el cuidado de un profesor suplente.

Saliendo de la clase, Viktor se apresuró a ir corriendo al departamento de su profesor. Durante el camino no podía dejar de respira el aroma sutil que aún quedaba en la bufanda. Tristemente ésta ya no olía tanto a Yuuri, quizás le pediría que la usara unos días para que recuperara ese olor.

Iba a medio camino cuando de pronto se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que iría a visitar a su profesor enfermo sin siquiera llevarle algo.

Pensó en comprarle algo de cenar, pero metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se percató de que no traía ni un kópek* en ellos. Un tanto ansioso por no poder llevarle nada a su querido maestro, siguió con su camino hasta que pasó por un parque y entonces las miró.

Bajo la luz de una farola y entre un montoncito de nieve, se alzaban unas preciosas flores silvestres: campanillas de invierno.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de arrancarlas con cuidado y llevarle el menos eso.

Llegó al edificio de departamentos, siguió el camino que se sabía de memoria y llegó a la puerta. Un tanto nervioso, tocó, pero nadie le abrió.

De ninguna manera se iba a quedar ahí afuera sin saber cómo estaba su profesor, así que se le ocurrió intenta abrir la puerta. Para su suerte, ésta se encontraba sin seguro. Giró la perilla y entró sólo para recibir de lleno un delicioso y cautivante aroma. Ya lo había percibido antes, pero nunca con tanta intensidad.

Lo buscó en la sala, y en la cocina, pero no lo encontró. Dejó las florecillas en un vaso con agua y entonces vio un vaso de vidrio medio vacío y un bote de píldoras sin nada dentro.

Entonces a su nariz llegó de nuevo el olor más dulce y agradable de su vida. Sin duda era un aroma muy familiar, reconfortante y atrayente. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía una inmensa nostalgia al percibirlo.

Siguió ese olor con su inexperta nariz de alfa y llegó al dormitorio de su profesor. Tembloroso, tocó la perilla de la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que hacía mal al inmiscuirse así en su privacidad, pero un impulso desconocido lo orilló a finalmente abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla, ese delicioso olor lo golpeó con fuerza, invadiendo sus pulmones y encendiendo algo en él que jamás creyó sentir. Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y su pulso se aceleró.

Y entonces lo vio. Entre las sábanas, estaba su maestro retorciéndose sobre sí mismo y gimiendo. Viktor no sabía si era de dolor o por algo más, lo que sí sabía es que de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy acalorado.

Así su mente ató cabos. Recordó el bote de píldoras vacío, el olor dulzón que había sentido una noche antes al abrazarlo... y ahora con esa escena ante sus ojos.

Algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a querer subirse a la cama, abrazarlo, besarlo y...

Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido al pensar en lo que quería hacerle a su maestro. Con ese ruido Yuuri se giró en la cama y vio cara a cara a su alumno. Viktor tragó en seco y sus mejillas se colorearon cuando sus miradas se unieron. Yuuri estaba sudoroso, agitado y con una expresión difícil de ignorar.

—¡Viktor! —jadeó, sorprendido al verlo ahí. ¡No lo había oído entrar!

—Usted... usted es un omega —se espantó.

**_Continuará..._ **

 

**Campanillas de invierno:**

     

 

     

     

Amo estas flores porque crecen incluso ante las adversidades del clima. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que son florecillas silvestres típicas de Rusia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREGUNTAS!
> 
> 1) ¿Qué detonará los recuerdos de Viktor? Sé que ya hice esta pregunta, pero con lo ocurrido en este capítulo, quiero saber si siguen pensando lo mismo jaja.
> 
> 2) ¿Cómo reaccionará Viktor luego de haber visto a su crush en pleno celo? Recuerden que aún es algo inocente y bastante inexperto, aunque impulsivo.
> 
> 3) ¿No se les hace dulce que Viktor sea tan tierno? No tiene dinero, así que le lleva florecillas silvestres a su gran amor. El pobre está un poco confundido, pero sí está seguro de que quiere Yuuri, incluso se atreve a tutearlo estando a solas con él.
> 
> 4) ¿Cómo descubrirá Viktor que Yuuri además de omega es un vampiro? Ya le vio los colmillos y él, tan distraído como siempre, sólo se maravilló.
> 
> ACLARACIONES!
> 
> *Kópek: es una unidad monetaria que equivale a la centésima parte de un rublo (Como un centavo). El rublo es la unidad monetaria de Rusia y de algunos otros países de la antigua unión soviética.


	5. Te Amo

—¡Viktor! —jadeó, sorprendido al verlo ahí. ¡No lo había oído entrar!

—Usted... usted es un omega —se espantó.

—¿Tan malo es eso? —preguntó con tristeza, aguantando el malestar en su vientre.

—¡No! En lo absoluto —se sonrojó aún más—. De hecho... —fue interrumpido.

—Es mejor que te vayas —luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener el estúpido impulso de pedirle que se quedara e hiciera cosas poco propias para alguien de su edad—. Vete, porque ahora mismo... —desvió los ojos hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación—...ahora mismo no controlo lo que digo o hago. Vete —se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza en un gesto que a Viktor se le antojó tierno e infantil en alguien como él.

—Pero profesor... —se acercó a la cama, atraído por su aroma y preocupado por su salud—... es mejor que me diga cómo puedo ayudarlo.

—¡Vete, por favor! —su voz salió amortiguada por las sábanas. No se dio cuenta, pero liberó más de sus feromonas, cuya esencia hizo flaquear a Viktor.

El menor tuvo pensamientos muy sucios y subidos de tono, y en todos ellos estaba Yuuri de por medio.

Tenía que hacerle caso y alejarse de ahí.

Y así fue.

—L-lo siento —salió corriendo de la habitación, luchando contra su impulso de alfa.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Recargado de espaldas contra la puerta de su cuarto, se quedó ahí un rato para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, pero eso no pasó. Estaba muy excitado y todo era culpa de su profesor. No, todo era su culpa por ser un metiche y no haber respetado el hogar de su maestro.

Con una gran incomodidad entre sus piernas, llegó hasta su cama y se echó en ella.

No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de su maestro completamente excitado en medio de su celo. Aún no podía creer que fuera un omega, pero lo que más lo sorprendía, era el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta antes ¿O sí? su olor siempre le pareció peculiar, con un tinte dulzón en él.

Metió la mano bajo su almohada hasta sacar el abrigo de Yuuri que tenía ahí doblado cuidadosamente. Éste aún poseía su aroma. Ni si quiera lo pensó antes de llevarlo hasta su nariz mientras metía una mano a su pantalón, acariciándose a sí mismo hasta saciar un poco esa necesidad, sin embargo, se encontró deseando más. La masturbación no era suficiente cuando había tenido ante sí a un omega precioso y en pleno celo.

Ya una vez con la mente más clara, recordó la charla que Chris tuvo con él sobre sexualidad entre alfas y omegas. Le había dicho que el celo de los omegas era mucho más frecuente que el de los alfas, y que además necesitaban de unas pastillas llamadas supresores para controlar su celo en caso de que no tuvieran pareja a su lado.

Entonces recordó el frasco de medicina vacío en la cocina. ¿Se le habrían acabado los supresores? Quizás sí, pues según había entendido, esos ayudaban a suprimir un poco los efectos del celo, tanto los malestares como la liberación descontrolada de feromonas. Y Yuuri definitivamente estaba en mal estado.

Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo de su casa, en silencio para que no lo descubrieran saliendo en plena noche.

Entró a su departamento con un poco más de confianza, y decidido fue directo hacia su habitación, pero antes de siquiera tocar, escuchó cómo gemía, definitivamente no eran gemidos de dolor. Viktor tragó en seco y comenzó a sentir cómo su sangre se acumulaba en cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a ser notoria en su pantalón.

Y así, conteniendo sus ganas de entrar y hacerle cosas indecorosas a su maestro, tocó la puerta con sus nudillos.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —su voz sonó trémula y grave, para nada intimidado o asustado porque alguien más hubiese entrado, parecía no temerle a esa posibilidad.

—¡S-soy yo de nuevo, profesor! —tartamudeó como un bobo, se maldijo por eso.

—Viktor... —jadeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —deseaba verlo. Si tuviera la fuerza necesaria, ya se habría parado de la cama para abrir la puerta y echarse a sus brazos, pero no pudo.

—Estoy preocupado ¿No necesita algo? —no se animaba a abrir la puerta, sabía que si lo hacía... su instinto de alfa ganaría.

—No —se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que realmente quería.

—¿Seguro? En la cocina vi un frasco vacío de medicamento. Si usted quiere... puedo conseguirle más, imagino que en estos momentos lo necesita.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par, esperanzado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! —tragó en seco, intentando ignorar el delicioso aroma.

—Gracias —suspiró, aliviado—. La prescripción está en el frasco, hay dinero dentro del galletero.

—Entonces ahora vuelvo.

Yuuri escuchó sus pasos apresurados y sonrió, su Viktor no había cambiado en nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven regresara con el medicamento.

Respetuosamente tocó a la puerta y hasta que Yuuri le dio permiso, entró. Traía el frasco en una mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. Yuuri lo notó preocupado, pero sobre todo muy nervioso. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se paró a un lado de la cama.

—Tome su medicina —le extendió el frasco y el agua, pero Yuuri lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de ese nido de sábanas que había formado. Sólo sus ojos castaños inundados en necesidad sobresalían un poco. El resto de su cuerpo estaba hecho bolita bajo las mantas.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo al salir finalmente de su escondite, haciendo más notable la liberación de sus feromonas.

Al hacerlo, notó cómo las pupilas de Viktor se dilataban, era fácil notar eso con unos ojos tan claros y cristalinos como los de él. Yuuri supo con certeza que su aroma volvía loco al joven, pero notaba también lo mucho que se esforzaba para controlarse, cosa que él estaba a nada de no lograr.

Tomó su medicina y se volvió a meter a su escondite.

—¿Necesita algo... más? —tragó en seco.

—Ve a casa, es tarde.

—Antes le voy a preparar algo de cenar.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —en verdad quería que se fuera, antes de hacer algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

—Entonces me voy a quedar en la sala.

Yuuri se asombró, no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué dices? No, no es necesario.

—Lo haré —aseguró con su mirada completamente decidida. Yuuri no pudo negarse.

—Chris y Mari se van a preocupar, ve a casa antes de que se haga más tarde, por favor —le pidió muy en serio.

Viktor suspiró, sintiéndose muy impotente al ser aún un jovencito.

—Bien, pero vendré a verlo mañana luego de la preparatoria.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa hermosa que el menor no pudo ver gracias a que el vampiro tenía casi todo el rostro cubierto.

Y así fue, no se vieron sino hasta el día siguiente al medio día.

Viktor llegó y vio a su profesor profundamente dormido, no lo despertó y fue a prepararle la comida con mucho amor.

Yuuri se despertó al percibir el aroma a comida, se exaltó cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

—Buenos días —entró con una bandeja en manos, un tanto nervioso al ver a su profesor sin camisa y aún rodeado de todas sus sábanas.

Su aspecto era similar al de un día antes: acalorado, sonrojado y agitado.

—O mejor dicho: Buenas tardes, profesor —se corrigió a sí mismo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió de lado, totalmente seductor sin proponérselo, y es que Viktor era adorable, más si se ponía tan nervioso por él. Que cambios daba la vida, los papeles se habían invertido.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el mayor, incorporándose un poco de su cama, preguntándose de dónde sacaba Viktor tanto autocontrol para no echársele encima, pues él ya quería arrastrarlo a la cama y hacer todo aquello que no pudieron hacer en siglos.

Viktor no se atrevió a acercarse mucho, le dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —inquirió el mayor, un tanto triste.

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a negar, tenía miedo de sí mismo, de no poder controlarse, pues el aroma que desprendía su maestro seguía siendo intenso e insinuante—. Le preparé algo de comida, espero que le guste, no soy tan buen cocinero como Chris, pero...

—Muchas gracias —sonrió enternecido—, pero... en verdad no tengo hambre —puso cara de malestar. Tenía mucha hambre, pero no precisamente de comida humana.

—Oh, bueno... se la dejaré ahí por si le da hambre más tarde. Y estaré en la sala en caso de que necesite algo —se dispuso a salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Espera ¿Te vas a quedar? —se alarmó.

—¿Le molesta?

—N-no, pero... —tragó en seco. Era un riesgo que estuviera tan cerca de él. Intentó incorporarse de la cama, estaba harto de estar recostado y no poder hablar decentemente con Viktor. Pero simplemente no pudo, apenas puso un pie en el suelo, su cuerpo entero se debilitó y cayó de rodillas al piso.

Viktor corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, cerciorándose primero de que se encontrara bien. Sin pensarlo, puso una mano en su espalda desnuda, teniendo contacto con la ardiente piel. El pobre joven sucumbió ante la tentación y se atrevió a acariciar suavemente a su maestro.

—Viktor, en estos momentos no tengo suficiente control sobre mí mismo. Si te quedas aquí... —se llevó una mano al rostro, agitado cuando percibió el aroma a alfa de Viktor—... no me hago responsable de mis actos —advirtió, invadiendo el espacio personal de su alumno. Y es que su aroma lo volvía loco, no era un olor nuevo para él, sino uno muy conocido y demasiado provocador.

—P-profesor... —se puso mucho más nervioso. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y a dejarlo recostado en la cama de nuevo.

Y ahora sí, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

Dando paso a lo que su cuerpo le ordenaba, se echó sobre Yuuri en la cama, apoyando las rodillas sobre el colchón, una a cada lado del cuerpo del otro.

Los ojos celestes se fundieron en los achocolatados. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas y podían sentir cómo sus corazones latían a un ritmo desenfrenado. Yuuri no dijo nada, se limitaba a permanecer debajo del cuerpo de ese Viktor de diecisiete años que se veía decidido a no dar un paso atrás. Con sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza, sobre la almohada, Yuuri miraba intensamente a su amado, deseando que éste recordara de una vez por todas su vida pasada.

Viktor observaba detenidamente a su profesor, nunca lo había visto tan sexy, sin sus anteojos y con el cabello completamente hacia atrás, despeinado. Su faz completa demostraba la agitación que sentía y sus mejillas enrojecidas sólo lo hacían ver más deseable.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, Viktor acarició el vientre pálido de Yuuri, su piel estaba tremendamente caliente.

Notó que ese simple acto arrancó un sonoro suspiro de Yuuri, quién lo miraba desde su misma posición: totalmente a su merced. El calor era insoportable para ambos, a pesar de que el contacto había sido mínimo.

Las inexpertas manos de Viktor comenzaron un recorrido desde su vientre hasta su pecho, asegurándose de acariciar cada rincón, memorizado esa piel tan hermosa.

Despegaba sus ojos de aquella piel exquisita sólo para volver a hacer contacto visual con Yuuri. Éste seguía en su posición relajada, expuesto totalmente a él. Sus ojos castaños expresaban una excitación difícil de describir.

Ambos temían soltar palabra y que el momento se arruinara, sus mentes no pensaban con claridad, eran sus instintos los que actuaban por ellos.

Las caricias continuaron, pero ahora las manos del ruso se perdieron entre el colchón y el cuerpo de su maestro, acariciando esa angosta cintura y espalda hasta llegar al borde trasero del pantalón del pijama. Yuuri colgó sus brazos de la nuca de su amado y se dejó hacer, despeinando un poco la cola de caballo que el menor siempre traía. Le sorprendió en gran medida que el joven introdujera sus manos en el pantalón para apretar directamente sus nalgas.

Por su parte, Viktor se asombró al sentir completamente humedecida aquella área. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, su excitación le pedía a gritos que siguiera, y las intensas feromonas que lo envolvían, también.

Mientras seguía apretando con cariño su trasero, aprovechó que lo tenía muy cerca y comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones. Eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri soltara un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba violentamente en completo placer. En ese momento las entrepiernas de ambos se rozaron con fuerza, los dos miembros completamente erectos.

Eso hizo que Viktor reaccionara y se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de lo que estaba haciéndole a su maestro.

Su precioso rostro de adolescente se tornó rojo carmín justo al mismo tiempo en que se separaba violentamente de Yuuri. Su cuello reclamó la ausencia de los mimos que Yuuri le había estado haciendo. En verdad quería seguir con lo que había empezado, pero su cordura y caballerosidad no se lo permitieron.

—¡Profesor! ¡L-lo siento tanto! —se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras se incorporaba de un salto. Sin dejar de mirarlo caminó hacia atrás—. Perdóneme, yo no... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que Yuuri pudiera detenerlo, ni siquiera se despidió de Makkachin, quién estaba acostadito en la sala.

Yuuri se quedó tumbado en su cama, respirando agitadamente y deseando con todo su corazón que su Viktor volviera, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Lo necesitaba, lo añoraba demasiado y le dolía jodidamente mucho no poder tenerlo en todos los aspectos.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y por primera vez en años... lloró amargamente.

Y como si Makkachin hubiese percibido el olor de sus lágrimas, entró empujando la puerta ferozmente antes de echársele encima y limpiarlas una por una con su lengua. No soportaba ver a su amo llorar.

Un par de días después, cuando el celo desapareció, Yuuri volvió a impartir clases.

Entró al aula y todo iba bien, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el muchacho que lo había estado estudiando de pies a cabeza desde que puso un pie dentro del salón.

Ambas miradas se conectaron. Viktor permaneció serio y muy nervioso en su interior, esperando alguna señal de que su maestro ahora lo odiaba, pero eso no ocurrió. En su lugar, un precioso sonrojo de cara completa invadió al profesor.

Eso hizo que el corazoncito del menor brincara de alegría, más aún cuando vio que lo seguía tratando como siempre.

Para ese momento, si de algo estaba seguro, era del hecho de que amaba con locura a su profesor. Sabía que un amor así estaba prohibido por muchas razones, pero en verdad no le importaba. Sólo suplicaba al cielo que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos, o al menos entendidos.

A pesar de que todo parecía ir bien con su maestro, temía que la relación de amistad que se había forjado entre ambos cambiara. Sin embargo, eso no fue así. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando al final de la clase le pidió disimuladamente que lo alcanzara en su departamento más tarde. En un principio se emocionó, pero poco después comenzó a preocuparse.

—Profesor —lo saludó al entrar al departamento y verlo sentado en la sala, junto a Makkachin.

—Siéntate un momento —le pidió—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? —se animó a preguntar, aún consciente de que la última vez que se vieron casi se aprovecha de la situación para tener sexo con él.

—Quizás, no lo sé —suspiró—. Quiero pedirte disculpas por el riesgo en el que te puse hace unos días.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó confundido.

—No fue correcto de mi parte, como adulto, haberte puesto en esas circunstancias.

El joven seguía confundido y muy sorprendido. ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello si fue él quien casi abusa de él?

—Espero puedas disculparme —continuó Yuuri.

—No tengo nada qué perdonarle —lo encaró con decisión, había un brillo fiero en sus ojos celestes.

Pronto comenzó a desesperarse. Quería decir tantas cosas que las palabras se amontonaban en su mente y temía que no salieran con sentido.

—Soy tu profesor, esas cosas no deberían pasar entre nosotros, además, eres menor de edad, yo no...

—¡Basta!

Se desilusionó tanto que no se molestó en controlar su lengua ni sus nervios alterados.

—Yuuri, yo te amo —dijo así, sin más, sin nervios de por medio, sin tartamudear—. No sé cómo explicar esto que siento —frustrado, se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando en un puño la tela de su camisa—. Pero estoy seguro de ello, sé que te amo, Yuuri. Es algo que no logro comprender, pero desde que te vi por primera vez me... —no encontraba la palabra exacta—...me enamoraste.

Con los ojos sumamente abiertos, Yuuri lo oía atentamente. Terminó sonriendo con algo de tristeza, pues ya había intentado de muchas formas que su amado recuperara la memoria y nada ocurría. Y no podía simplemente decirle la verdad, lo espantaría.

Su sonrisa triste fue por completo malinterpretada por Viktor.

—¡Por favor no te rías de mí! —se vio lastimado, tuteándolo porque no podía hablarle más de "usted" a la persona que amaba.

—Discúlpame, no lo hice con esa intención —fue sincero, debía serlo, pues mientras no recuperara sus memorias, no podía entablar una relación más allá de la amistad—. Viktor, nos llevamos muchos años, soy tu profesor y además, en muchos sentidos una relación entre nosotros está más que prohibida.

—Me importa una mierda —espetó, logrando sorprender a Yuuri. Le arrancó una sonrisa inesperada y hermosa.

El mayor se puso de pie y fue hacia él, suspirando pesadamente. Iba a sentarse a su lado, pero Viktor se incorporó de pronto y lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Era más bajito que Yuuri, pero era hermoso sentir ese abrazo tan lleno de amor.

—Te amo, por favor no me alejes de ti —suplicó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Yuuri terminó correspondiendo el abrazo con una fuerza aún mayor. Le había dado en su punto débil.

—Yo también te amo... —lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza—... Vitya.

El aludido se separó de golpe del abrazo. Sus ojos celestes estaban abiertos a más no poder, con un brillo muy especial en ellos.

—¿Tú también me...? —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad—. Espera... ¿Me dijiste "Vitya"? —parpadeó confundido.

—Sí —el aire se le atoró en los pulmones ¿Acaso había recordado algo? ¿Habría sido ese el detonante?

—Mari es la única que me llama así —rio, lleno de felicidad, luego miró todo el rostro de Yuuri—. Ahora que lo pienso... tú y ella tienen un gran parecido.

Yuuri sonrió con nostalgia. Deseaba mucho ver a su hermana, pero no sabía si su corazón soportaría verla y tratarla como a una extraña.

—Entonces... ¿También me quieres? —insistió con eso, aún sin creérselo.

—Dije que te amo —con una mano rodeando su cintura y con la otra acariciándole el cabello, le dedicó una linda sonrisa que enamoró más al joven, quién tuvo que reprimir sus gritos de emoción.

—Pero hace unos momentos me decías que lo nuestro era imposible.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Lo es.

—¿Entonces?

—No podemos tener una relación pública, obviamente.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos novios a escondidas? —se emocionó y sonrió divertido al ver cómo lograba sonrojar tan fácilmente a su maestro.

—Viktor —soltó una risilla nerviosa. Su amado era igual en todas sus vidas—. No podemos serlo.

—Pero nos amamos —se desilusionó—. Lo que digan o piensen los demás me importa una mierda, ya te lo dije.

—Lo sé —acomodó un mechón suelto de cabello plateado tras su oreja—. Vaya que lo sé —suspiró.

—Yuuri.

—¿Si? —lo miró a los ojos, notando su emoción. Además, amaba que lo llamara de esa forma, sin formalismos.

—Sé mi pareja. No me importa si es a escondidas, no me interesa sí soy menor, sólo no quiero que me apartes de tu lado. Prometo guardar las apariencias porque... sé que te metería en un grave problema si los demás se enteran de esto —admitió luego de pensarlo un poco—. Pero eso no me va a impedir amarte.

Las mejillas del mayor se colorearon. Amaba a ese chiquillo.

Luego fue el turno de Viktor de sentir su cara ardiendo.

—Sé que apenas tengo diecisiete años y que soy algo... —se rascó la mejilla con un dedo—... algo bajito ¡Pero creceré!

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir su risa.

—Lo digo en serio... —se desanimó ante su carcajada contenida.

—No me lo tomes a mal —le acarició una mejilla—. Es que eres tremendamente adorable.

Viktor infló sus mejillas.

—Pero soy un alfa —se suponía que debía ser masculino, fuerte, todo lo contrario a "adorable".

—Un alfa adorable —besó su frente.

Entonces Yuuri lo atrapó con fuerza entre sus brazos, no quería dejarlo ir, nunca. Ya no le importaba si no obtenía sus acuerdos, viviría con eso.

—Te amo, Yuuri —dijo en medio del abrazo, no podía dejar de decirlo, ese amor era más fuerte que él.

Y el corazoncito del mayor se regocijaba cada vez que lo escuchaba decirlo.

—Yuuri —se separó del abrazo—. ¿Puedo... besarte?

El aludido casi se va de espaldas ante tanta ternura. Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de morderle las mejillas.

Asintió en silencio y con una gran sonrisa.

Viktor se sonrojó hasta las orejas y procedió a hacer su intento. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri y se paró de puntillas, sin embargo, cerró los ojos antes de tiempo y no supo cuándo parar el impulso que tomó. Así terminó dándole un cabezazo a su amado.

—¡Lo siento! —se apenó bastante, llevándose una mano a la frente, al igual que su maestro—. Que idiota —se dijo a sí mismo en voz muy baja.

Yuuri se echó a reír y rodeó la cintura de Viktor hasta atraerlo a su cuerpo. Recordó que en la primera vida de ambos, Viktor hizo aquello con él: tomarlo de la cintura, pegarlo a su cuerpo y susurrarle al oído que...

—Déjame enseñarte —susurró, Viktor tragó en seco—. Pon tus manos aquí —puso las manos de Viktor sobre su pecho, ahí el menor pudo sentir el alocado ritmo del corazón de Yuuri—. Luego álzate un poco y con cuidado. Pero lo más importante: no cierres tus ojos antes de tiempo —se burló un poco de él. Viktor sólo infló sus mejillas, pero escuchó atentamente cada indicación.

Se paró de puntillas y acercó mucho su rostro al de su amado. Sus respiraciones se combinaban y ambos sentían cómo un mar de emociones los inundaba. Las mariposas en sus estómagos parecían pelearse entre sí, y sus corazones... sus corazones latían sin ritmo y completamente desenfrenados.

Dudoso y con cautela, acercó sus labios a los de Yuuri, y cuando al fin estuvo a punto de tocarlos, cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente al primer roce, ambos sintieron un toque inesperado, una pequeña chispa de electricidad que los hizo separarse y reír antes de unir de nuevo sus labios, en un beso guiado completamente por Yuuri. Éste tomó las mejillas de su amado e intensificó la caricia, ladeó su rostro para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios, besándolos y acariciándolos con la punta de su lengua para pedirle acceso a su boca.

En ese instante Viktor dio un pequeño respingo, completamente azorado.

—Lo siento, yo... —se apresuró a disculparse, apenado por su inexperiencia.

—No, yo lo siento. Es tu primer beso y yo me estoy aprovechando. Discúlpame —lo tomó del mentón y le depositó un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

—Entonces enséñame —pidió con una sonrisa.

Yuuri se rio, nuevamente enternecido.

—Lo aprenderás poco a poco —sacó su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora—. Por lo pronto será mejor que ya te vayas a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

—No quiero irme —suspiró y lo abrazó de nuevo, le costaba mucho pensar en separarse de él aunque fuera para ir a casa.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —se abstuvo de besarlo de nuevo, cosa que haría con el viejo Viktor—. Pero tienes que llegar a casa, vamos, te acompaño.

—Puedo ir solo, no quiero que te arriesgues en la calle siendo tan tarde —se separó del abrazo y entrelazó sus manos con más de él—. Eres mi Omega y debo cuidarte —dijo con una seriedad muy marcada.

—Gracias —sonrió y correspondió el apretón de manos.

Si fuese cualquier otra persona, le diría que se calmara, él no era aún Omega de nadie. Pero se trataba de Viktor, su Viktor.

—Pero como quiera te voy a acompañar —fue en busca de su abrigo y se dispuso a salir de ahí junto con su amado.

—Espera —jaló su mano y lo detuvo antes de que atravesara la puerta principal—. Despidámonos aquí —se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso más decente que el de antes.

Sus labios torpes, pero adorables, intentaban seguir el ritmo que Yuuri terminaba imponiendo. Ahora no se amedrentó y dejó que el mayor introdujera su lengua en su boca. Eso provocó que el calor en ambos aumentara considerablemente. Pero lo que hizo que detuvieran esa caricia fue el momento preciso en que Viktor intentó introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Yuuri, lográndolo con éxito y topándose con ese par de colmillos filosos que ya había visto con anterioridad.

Viktor se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzado por haber reaccionado así, pero es que aún no se acostumbraba.

—Lo siento —soltó una risita nerviosa.

Yuuri sonrió divertido y negó levemente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver un tierno puchero en Viktor, quién se quedó embelesado viendo por segunda vez esos amenazantes y fascinantes colmillos.

Luego de la gran confesión de amor, pasaron días juntos, siendo algo más que amigos.

El contacto entre ambos no sobrepasaba los besos y caricias tiernas en lugares poco comprometedores que se daban en las tardes de ese invierno, acurrucados en el sillón de la sala de Yuuri. Éste no podía evitar sentirse un poco pedófilo, pues si bien no aparentaban llevarse mucha edad de diferencia, Viktor seguía siendo un menor, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que su cumpleaños estaba cerca.

En una de esas tardes, Viktor hizo una confesión muy seria.

Estaban acostados en el sofá más amplio, Yuuri hacia función de colchón y Viktor descansaba sobre su pecho, con su cabeza justo sobre su corazón.

—Yuuri.

—¿Hum? —estaba muy relajado, casi dormitando.

—Déjame pasar tu siguiente celo junto a ti.

Es simple oración hizo que abriera sus ojos castaños con impresión y un poco de miedo, pues recordaba que en su vida pasada, Viktor, le había prometido pasar el siguiente celo con él, cosa que nunca llegó a ser. Trato de controlar el sentimiento y miedo que eso le causó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Bajó la mirada a su pecho, donde el rostro sonrojado de Viktor descansaba.

—Vas a decir que soy un mocoso inmaduro, pero... en verdad quiero hacerlo. Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez. No me importa si estuviste antes con algún otro alfa, yo... yo quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro.

— _Eres mi pasado, presente y futuro. Siempre lo has sido —_ pensó Yuuri, con un nudo en su garganta.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —se atrevió a confesar.

—Idiota —le dijo, con la voz completamente quebrada en llanto.

Viktor alzó su rostro, espantado.

—¿No debí de haber dicho eso? —se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas, apenado y preocupado.

—No es eso, es sólo que... —desvió la mirada—...no he estado con ningún alfa antes, con nadie en realidad.

Recordó el momento hace cien años, cuando Viktor le había prometido hacerle el amor. Pero el muy idiota se había muerto, dejándolo virgen.

—¿¡Es verdad?!

—Sí ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—¡Es que eres tan guapo! Y además músico, es decir... tienes tantas cualidades y atributos que cuesta creerlo.

—Todo este tiempo estuve esperando al indicado.

—¿Y yo lo soy? —le brillaron los ojos.

Yuuri asintió con una bella sonrisa. El ego de Viktor se fue hasta el cielo, sus latidos también.

—¿Entonces voy a ser el primero en tu vida?

—Sí—se sonrojó un poco, aún con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sólo tú podrías ser mi primera vez.

Viktor se sonrojó, pero emocionado lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Estaba nervioso, pues se trataba de una experiencia completamente nueva.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. Esa nueva relación entre ambos había traído cosas muy buenas. Dejaron de holgazanear en casa de Yuuri y mejor se pusieron a practicar juntos el piano y el violín.

Un sábado por la mañana, Viktor llegó al departamento de Yuuri y entró en silencio como tenía por costumbre. Pero en esta ocasión fue recibido sólo por Makkachin. Poco después distinguió que su amado estaba practicando una melodía sencilla en piano dentro de su estudio.

Decidió no molestarlo, prefirió sentarse en el suelo, acompañado por Makkachin, recargado en la puerta y disfrutando de la bella música que su profesor creaba. Sabía que estaba componiendo, pues dejaba de tocar en momentos y lo único que se oía era el ruido del lápiz sobre el papel.

Viktor se asombraba al ver la facilidad con la que Yuuri convertía la más sencilla melodía en una pieza llena de emociones y sentimientos.

No fue sino hasta que terminó y que el silencio reinó, cuando Viktor se animó a entrar al estudio.

—Viktor... —se asombró al verlo ahí—. Lo siento ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

El aludido negó con la cabeza y emocionado se acercó al piano. Tomó las partituras y sonrió ampliamente al ver que la composición era un dueto de piano y violín.

—La escribí para nosotros —confesó con una linda sonrisa—. ¿Traes tu violín?

—Lo dejé en la sala —ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que se lo pidiera, fue directo por él.

Y así, comenzaron a practicar esa bella canción en la cual destacaba más que nada el violín. Era tranquila, alegre y fácil de tocar. El dueto se oía simplemente hermoso y era por completo agradable al oído.

—Es preciosa ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? —preguntó luego de terminar de tocarla.

Yuuri se paró del banquillo y se acercó a su amado.

—Tú me inspiras —le robó un dulce beso que terminó en una traviesa mordida por parte de Viktor.

—¿Y cómo la llamarás?

—"Afternoon Waltz".

—Me gusta. ¿Se la enseñarás al grupo?

—No, es sólo nuestra. Para el grupo ya tengo otras composiciones.

—Wow, amazing!

—¿Sabes inglés? —palideció, pues su amado solía decir esa expresión en su vida pasada.

—Un poco —no le dio importancia—. Muéstrame ya las composiciones —se moría de ganas de ver esas obras de arte.

El tiempo se les iba como agua entre los dedos, muy pronto ya estaban en diciembre, cerca del cumpleaños de Viktor. Y hasta la fecha, su relación afortunadamente no había levantado sospechas.

En uno de esos días, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, ésta se debió a que Yuuri cumplió años y simple y sencillamente lo había olvidado, hasta que a Viktor se le ocurrió preguntarle, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la fecha ya había pasado hacía varios días. Viktor no podía creer que a su amado se le olvidara su fecha de nacimiento, lo que no sabía era que Yuuri había dejado de celebrar ese día luego de haber vivido los primeros años sin él. Todo le daba igual en ese entonces, incluyendo su cumpleaños.

La vida era buena, sin embargo, Yuuri se moría porque su amado recuperara sus recuerdos, no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

Uno de esos días de invierno, una fuerte tormenta arrasó con el buen clima que había, mismo día que Yuuri se ausentó de sus clases. Viktor se angustió cuando vio que ni siquiera Lilia sabía al respecto. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir corriendo a casa de su amado.

Pasaron muchas cosas por su mente, pensaba que quizás se le había adelantado el celo o muy probablemente había pescado un resfriado.

Entró a la casa como tenía por costumbre: sin tocar.

—¿Yuuri? — entró a su habitación y vio la cama sola y tendida. Fue a la sala, al estudio, pero no lo halló.

No fue sino hasta que entró a la cocina cuando se llevó el susto de su vida.

—¡Yuuri! — se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, buscando el motivo por el cual su maestro podría estar desmayado.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREGUNTAS!
> 
> 1) La misma de siempre ¿Cómo recuperará Viktor sus recuerdos? Sigo haciéndola porque veo que con el paso del tiempo sus ideas van cambiando.
> 
> 2) ¿Recuperará acaso Viktor sus recuerdos? Quizás nunca lo haga, pero ustedes qué creen??? Los que me conocen saben que todo puede pasar muajaja.
> 
> 3)¿Qué le pasó a Yuuri?
> 
> 4) ¿En el próximo capítulo habrá lemon suculento? Muajajaja
> 
> 5) ¿Cómo creen que termine esta historia? Como le sdigo, quedan no más de tres capítulos, incluyendo epílogo y estoy segura de que nadie tiene ni la más mínima idea de la sorpresa que se llevarán, jiji.


	6. Recuerdos

La sangre se le había ido hasta los pies al presenciar aquella escena, algo dentro de sí lo impulsó a lanzarse al suelo por él.

—Yuuri —lo zarandeó con cuidado, temiendo hacerle daño—. Yuuri, mi amor —palmeó su mejilla con suavidad.

El miedo en su interior incrementó cuando tomó la cabeza de Yuuri para ponerla en su regazo y ésta se ladeó. Estaba completamente inconsciente.

Repetía su nombre, desesperado y con su corazón latiendo fieramente en su pecho. Tenía mucho miedo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Llevó su mano a la carótida, donde sintió el firme pulso. Eso le dio un gran alivio.

Hizo más intentos por despertarlo, pero ninguno funcionó. Finalmente optó por tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su cama, donde lo depositó con mucho cuidado.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que el vampiro abriera los ojos. Tiempo durante el cual Viktor permaneció con el alma en un hilo, esperando junto a Makkachin que Yuuri despertara.

—Despertaste —con el corazón en la garganta, abandonó la silla que había estado ocupando y se lanzó a la cama, junto a Yuuri.

—Viktor... —trató de enfocar mejor su visión, no lográndolo del todo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en la preparatoria —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, adolorido, se había golpeado al caer.

—No, tú deberías de estar en este momento en el conservatorio —alzó sus cejas, muy preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasó? No llegaste a la escuela y cuando llegué aquí te encontré desmayado en el piso de la cocina.

Entonces Yuuri recordó.

—Estoy bien...

—No mientas y dime qué es lo que te pasa —fue muy directo. En sus ojos brillaba la incertidumbre.

Yuuri no podía decirle la verdad, que por años ingirió sangre humana, y ahora que lo había encontrado había tomado la decisión de no hacerlo más y eso estaba repercutiendo en su salud a pesar del suero substituto de sangre que tomaba con desagrado. Ese suero simplemente no le apetecía, no lo llenaba como antes.

—Estoy un poco enfermo, sólo necesito un buen descanso.

—Y comida. Te ves muy pálido, déjame prepararte algo.

—No, ya comí.

—¿Seguro?

Asintió.

—Bueno, entonces me quedaré contigo —se acurrucó a su lado, como si fuera un cachorrito buscando calor.

—Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer —soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción al tenerlo tan cerca—. ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó al verlo hacerse bolita a su lado.

Viktor asintió y el mayor no tardó en brindarle un poco de su cobija, no se esperó que aprovechara y se metiera bajo las mantas para abrazarlo como koala. Entre risitas débiles lo abrazó también y besó su cabello plateado que ahora traía suelto.

—Amo tu cabello —le dijo con voz tranquila, pasando sus dedos por esas hermosas hebras plateadas.

Los ojitos celestes se iluminaron. Recargó su barbilla en el pecho de Yuuri y lo miró ansioso desde ahí.

—¿Qué más te gusta de mí?

—Tus ojos... —le acarició una mejilla—...son preciosos, del mismo color que el mar Mediterráneo.

—¿¡Has estado ahí!?

—Sí...

—¿En dónde?

—Italia, Grecia, Francia... —se estaba quedando dormido, Viktor lo notó y se preocupó.

—¿En verdad estás bien? Te veo más pálido que de costumbre.

—Sí, sólo estoy muy cansado... —deslizó la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Viktor hasta llegar a su cuello, justo sobre la carótida. Podía sentir cómo la sangre oxigenada pasaba por esa arteria. Se moría por darle un mordisco.

—¿Quieres que me vaya para que te deje descansar?

—No —suplicó—. Quédate a mi lado —le pidió, con sus ojitos castaños un poco tristes—. Quédate —repitió, acariciando su hermoso rostro.

Viktor sonrió ampliamente, no se lo tenía que pedir dos veces. Pero aún así, se quedó preocupado por él, no dejaría de observarlo detenidamente, y si veía algún otro signo de enfermedad, lo obligaría a ir con el médico.

No pasó mucho para que Yuuri cayera rendido al sueño, el cual fue velado por Viktor acostado a su derecha y por Makkachin recostado a su izquierda.

A media tarde Yuuri volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo para toparse con ese par de gemas celestes que lo miraban con una dulzura indescriptible.

—Hola, dormilón ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor —mintió, seguía hambriento. Esa noche saldría a cazar.

—Aún no te ves muy bien —suspiró—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—Toca el violín, toca para mí.

Los ojos celestes centellaron en emoción. Corrió por su violín y se paró a un lado de la cama de su maestro.

—¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

—Sorpréndeme —se recostó de lado, abrazando una gran almohada y esperando a que le deleitara el oído.

Emocionado, Viktor asintió y acomodó el violín sobre su hombro, preparándose para tocar la canción que ya tenía en mente. La había estado practicando a escondidas para mostrársela como sorpresa a su maestro, esperando que aceptara tocarla a dueto con él.

—¿Chopin? —los ojos de Yuuri centellaron al reconocer el tema: Nocturne, Op. 9 No. 1.

Miró a su pupilo tocar la pieza con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las notas que fluían como agua de sus dedos. Su precioso cabello plateado se mecía al ritmo de su cuerpo cada vez que deslizaba el arco sobre las cuerdas. Y su expresión... Dios, su expresión mostraba todo lo que le provocaba esa melodía, se veía que realmente disfrutaba lo que hacía, y más aún si estaba interpretando la canción para su persona más preciada.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en ese mar de emociones que le provocaba escuchar a su amado tocando. Yuuri era un gran fan de Frédéric Chopin y entre sus favoritas estaba esa versión de "Nocturne".

Además, sentía que esa versión en específico le iba a la perfección a Viktor. La pieza no era tan dulce como el opus 9 no. 2, ni tan lúgubre como la versión número 20 en Do sostenido menor. Esta pieza le iba como anillo al dedo: elegante, armoniosa, con un ritmo enérgico en ocasiones, pero pausada, suave y conciliadora en otras. Hacía que su cuerpo vibrara y que las puntas de sus dedos le hormiguearan, deseando poder acompañarlo en piano.

Cuando Viktor terminó la melodía, miró a su maestro y se desanimó un poco al ver que dormía, pero se había quedado dormido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Fue sublime —dijo, sin abrir los ojos aún, saboreándose las últimas notas.

El corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco de felicidad.

—¿Lo hice bien? ¿No fallé en los tiempos? —emocionado como un niño pequeño, se hincó en el suelo a un lado de la cama, apoyando sus codos sobre el edredón. Sus ojos resplandecientes deslumbraron a Yuuri.

—Perfecto, fue... fue... maravilloso. Viktor, eres increíble —no tenía más palabras para describir lo que su música le causaba, aunque en verdad no eran muy necesarias, su expresión iluminada lo decía todo—. Has practicado mucho ¿Verdad?

—Sí —sonrió, feliz de que su maestro lo elogiara tanto—. He estado practicando varias canciones, esta es una de ellas. Yo... —se puso nervioso—. Me encantaría que volviésemos a tocar juntos, como cuando interpretamos la balada número uno de Chopin.

Yuuri recordó ese momento y su cuerpo se inundó de una sensación extraña e inexplicable, lleno de éxtasis. Más aún al recordar las tardes que pasaban juntos hace cien años, en el castillo de Rumania, tocando sin parar, complementándose de esa manera tan profunda, una manera en la que las palabras no podían hacer efecto alguno, sólo la música que brotaba de sus almas.

Y entonces, deseó fervientemente repetir esa época, esas tardes de tocar juntos y sin parar.

—Viktor ¿Cuál es tu canción preferida? ¿Cuál te gustaría que tocásemos juntos?

Los ojos celestes irradiaron un brillo incandescente.

—Winter, de Vivaldi —respondió, sin atisbo de duda alguno—. Es mi sueño —confesó sin pensar, sonrojándose segundos después de decirlo.

—Hagámoslo —se incorporó en la cama, mareándose un poco, pero sabiendo sobrellevarlo.

—Espera ¿Ahora? —lo detuvo antes de que pusiera un pie en el piso—. Pero ve cómo estás.

—Shh, shh. Eso no importa, vamos a tocar. Anda, ayúdame —le sonrió con una complicidad que nunca había mostrado, eso dejó sin aire al joven.

—Pero... —se puso nervioso.

—Vamos —se paró como si nada y apresuró el paso antes de que su amado lo devolviera a la cama. Claro que no llegó muy lejos, apenas alcanzó a sostenerse de un sofá.

—Tonto —le dijo, con las mejillas muy rojas por llamarle de esa forma a alguien a quien le tenía mucho respeto—. No seas imprudente —se echó el brazo de Yuuri al hombro y lo ayudó a llegar íntegro a su estudio.

Lo sentó en el banquito del Steinway y corrió por su violín, pero cuando volvió al estudio...

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, viendo cómo su amado sacaba un preciosísimo violín de su estuche.

—Esto... —lo miró entre sus manos. Sus ojos castaños se tornaron nostálgicos ante el recuerdo del antiguo dueño de ese instrumento—...quisiera que lo conservaras, es tuyo, Viktor.

El aludido no entendió el trasfondo de esas palabras, sólo podía pensar en la hermosura de ese instrumento y en los años que tendría.

—Pero Yuuri, yo no puedo aceptar un regalo así, esto debe ser muy costoso y... —calló cuando el vampiro puso el violín en sus manos.

—Es tuyo —le dijo con su suave voz, mirándolo con un cariño infinito e imposible de medir.

—Este violín debe ser carísimo, es mil veces mejor que el mío, yo... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas—... no puedo aceptarlo, además, ha de tener ¿cien años?

—Muchos más —soltó una risilla—. Acéptalo, por favor. Toca para mí con él ¿Quieres?

—¡Muchas gracias! —lo abrazó con mucha efusividad.

—¿Tocamos?

—¡Sí! —procedió a afinar el precioso y fino instrumento, admiró también la belleza y exquisitez del arco.

Una vez listo, miró a su maestro a los ojos y esa fue la señal para que Yuuri comenzara a tocar la introducción en piano de "Winter".

Cuando el violín se unió a la melodía, los dos sintieron cómo la piel se les enchinaba. El cuerpo entero de Yuuri vibraba al escuchar tan sublime música saliendo del violín de Viktor. Entonces lo miró y se transportó a aquel momento hace cien años, cuando los dos interpretaron esa canción en el castillo de Rumania. Yuuri estaba experimentado las mismas sensaciones que en aquel entonces.

Y de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión, Viktor estaba perdido en su música, completamente entregado a ella. Yuuri no podía dejar de tocar, igualmente porque estaba inmerso en lo que esa preciosa canción le causaba.

El sonido de las cuerdas del piano y del violín estaban perfectamente compenetrados. Si bien el piano no destacaba mucho, le daba un toque espectacular como acompañamiento, reluciendo así el talento tan maravilloso del joven.

Cuando llegaron al punto clímax de la primera parte de la canción, el mayor despegó la mirada de sus propias manos para observar al amor de su vida, y fue como verlo hace cien años, igual de entregado, mismos movimientos, misma expresión... era hermoso. Yuuri se quedó completamente embelesado, pero logró mantener el ritmo de la canción sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. Si algo poseía, era experiencia.

Viktor estaba tan concentrado en su música, tan apasionado y expresivo, que provocó un estallido de emociones en el pecho de Yuuri.

El segundo arreglo de la canción llegó, el ritmo tranquilo y tierno hizo acto de presencia, y con él, Yuuri pudo apreciar de nuevo los sutiles movimientos llenos de gracia que hacía Viktor al mecerse de un lado a otro en su mismo lugar.

El acompañamiento era tan tranquilo que Yuuri dedicó toda su atención a la belleza ante sus ojos. Sumergido en sus notas, con el largo cabello meciéndose con él y con sus ojos aún cerrados, Viktor era una obra de arte digna de ver.

Entonces la canción volvió a ser enérgica en su último arreglo. La melodía estaba llegando a su fin, retomó el ritmo inicial, fuerte, intenso y dramático. Piano y violín se compenetraban perfectamente hasta que la nota final llegó.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sintiendo todavía las vibraciones en sus dedos después de tocar tan hermosa melodía.

Yuuri tenía su mirada clavada en Viktor, esperando con ansias a que abriera sus ojos y ver qué sentimiento había en ellos. Pero cuando lo hizo, Yuuri los vio vacíos. Viktor bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Dejó el violín sobre la tapa del gran Steinway, miró a Yuuri a los ojos y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, se desmayó sobre el tapete antiguo del estudio.

El alma abandonó el cuerpo de Yuuri al ver eso, sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y se abalanzó sobre su amado.

—Viktor ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Viktor! —lo zarandeó con fuerza, pero no despertó. Revisó sus signos vitales y se tranquilizó al ver que todo estaba aparentemente en orden. Quiso levantarlo y llevarlo a su cama, pero ni siquiera él se pudo levantar ya del piso.

Según el reloj de bolsillo de Yuuri, pasaron cuarenta y cuatro minutos antes de que su amado recuperara la conciencia, y al hacerlo...

Los enormes ojos celestes de Viktor no podían estar más abiertos, miró a su amado y se incorporó de un salto hasta quedar sentado junto a él en la alfombra. El corazón le latía a mil por minuto.

—Yuuri... —susurró, con la misma expresión de asombro—. Mi Yuuri —sus preciosos ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y lo miró ávidamente, estudiando cada rincón de su rostro—. No has cambiado nada, en lo absoluto —tomó sus mejillas y lo jaló hacia él hasta darle uno de esos besos que sólo el antiguo Viktor Nikiforov sabía darle.

Yuuri se rindió ante esa sorpresiva y profunda caricia, sintió las expertas manos de su amado bajar a su cintura y sus labios besando los propios con una maestría poco común en el jovenzuelo de diecisiete años. Dentro del beso sintió esas frías lágrimas mojando su piel.

Cuando se separaron del beso, las mejillas de Yuuri estaban por completo ruborizadas, y los ojos de Viktor no podían esbozar mayor felicidad.

—Mi Yuuri —repitió, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Viktor... tú ¿Al fin recordaste que...? —se le fue el aire.

—Todo, lo he recordado todo —lo abrazó con una fuerza arrebatadora—. Demonios, Yuuri. Te dije que te enamoraras de nuevo, que hicieras una familia y envejecieras —frunció el ceño, intentando parecer molesto sin siquiera lograrlo—. ¿O acaso tú lograste hacerlo y reencarnaste de nuevo? —su mirada entristeció de sólo imaginarse a su amado con alguien más.

—Tonto —se le quebró la voz—. ¡Idiota! —le golpeó el pecho con toda la fuerza que su condición le permitía.

No tardó mucho en echarse a llorar en el pecho de su amado, quien se limitó a consolarlo y no hacer más preguntas a pesar de que tenía miles carcomiéndole el cerebro.

—¡No vuelvas...! —hipó, sollozando con fuerza—. ¡No vuelvas a darle la espalda a tu enemigo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca! —lloró y lloró hasta empapar la playera de Viktor, éste lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, llorando en silencio sobre su hombro. Ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que los dos estaban sentados en el incómodo y frío suelo.

—No lo haré, mi amor, no lo haré —acariciaba la nuca de Yuuri con una mano mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo libre, firme y con fuerza, meciéndose suavemente con él.

—Y sí... —murmuró bajito luego de recuperarse del fuerte llanto que lo atacó, sin embargo, no se había separado de ese reconfortante abrazo tan estilo Viktor: posesivo—. Me enamoré de nuevo...

Viktor se separó de él con rapidez, mirándolo a los ojos y preguntándole con su triste mirada si eso era cierto. Vio cómo se tallaba los ojos y lo miraba con ternura.

—Me enamoré de un chiquillo de diecisiete años que es impulsivo y además un alfa sobreprotector.

—Oh Yuuri —volvió a respirar antes de volver a abrazarlo con la misma efusividad de antes. Se había asustado.

—No formé una familia, Viktor, no morí, no he reencarnado de nuevo. Soy el mismo desde hace cien años.

De nuevo se separó del abrazo, pero ahora riendo con incredulidad.

—Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? —en ese momento tuvo una fuerte sospecha, demasiado fuerte al recordar los colmillos que le había visto, sumándole el hecho de que nunca lo vio ingerir alimento humano. ¿Acaso...?

—No bromeo —abrió su boca lo suficiente para que apreciara esos colmillos en todo su esplendor, confirmando sus terribles sospechas.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

—Tú... bebiste mi sangre...

—Lo hice.

—¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! —de una palidez preocupante, pasó a un rojo furia increíblemente intimidante. No había sido su intención usar su voz de alfa, pero estaba tan enojado que salió por sí sola, logrando que Yuuri se encogiera en su sitio, mirándolo preocupado.

—Lo hice para seguir viviendo y encontrarme con tu reencarnación —respondió rápido y conciso—. Cosa que sí ocurrió. Mi plan funcionó.

—¡Pero a costa de qué! —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Yuuri... —tomó su mano y la besó—... estuviste solo por cien años.

—No lo estuve —sonrió de lado—. Makkachin estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo —le limpió las lágrimas a su amado.

—Aun así... —lo atrapó entre sus brazos, siendo consciente de la diferencia de proporciones entre ambos—. No debiste, mi amor, no debiste.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé, sólo quería encontrarte de nuevo y estar a tu lado —suspiró pesadamente, disfrutando del abrazo.

—Ya no importa nada, sólo importa que estamos juntos y que... —se separó del abrazo y parpadeando repetidas veces, dijo—... ¡Oye! Tu hermana y mi mejor amigo son mis tutores.

Yuuri se rio.

—Sí, qué coincidencia ¿No crees?

—No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

—Tienes razón —se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Viktor, pero éste lo impidió y en su lugar se puso de pie, intentando llevarse en brazos a Yuuri.

—Estás muy pesado —le dijo, sólo para molestarlo.

—Admite que eres un chiquillo sin fuerza —se burló Yuuri.

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un adorable rosa. A pesar de todo seguía siendo un joven de diecisiete años, sin importar que dentro de él estuvieran las memorias de su vida pasada.

Llegaron a la habitación y Viktor lo depositó en la cama con cuidado, en seguida se acostó a su lado, sin separársele ni un segundo. Los dos tenían sus ojos rojos por el llanto, incluso seguían soltando una que otra lágrima.

—Te extrañé tanto —admitió Yuuri con la voz completamente rota, acariciando una suave mejilla de Viktor.

—Pero me encontraste.

—Después de cien años —suspiró—. Todo ese tiempo viví temiendo que no fueras a reencarnar, o que yo llegara tarde a tu vida y te encontrara con esposa e hijos —se estremeció de sólo recordar esos miedos.

—Pero eso no pasó —dijo con voz suave. Estaba recostado uno frente al otro, estudiaban sus rostros con tranquilidad. Compartían un agradable momento, muy íntimo y lleno de sentimientos—. ¿Sabes? —sonrió—. Siempre sentí que mi vida tenía un propósito muy grande, pero nunca supe cuál era, tampoco entendía qué era eso que me ataba a esta ciudad. Ahora todo está claro... debía quedarme aquí para que me encontraras, para que la música uniera nuestros destinos de nuevo.

—Aunque llegué a tu vida un poco temprano —sonrió.

—¿Lo dices por mi edad?

Asintió.

—Sí, eres todo un asaltacunas, Iuuri.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Te amo —dijo de pronto Viktor, sonrojando por completo al otro.

—Yo también te amo —escondió su rostro en el pecho del menor.

Viktor soltó una risa muy cantarina y traviesa.

—¿Ahora sí te pones nervioso? ¿Por qué no lo hacías cuando aún no recuperaba mis memorias?

—Oh vamos, cállate —se sonrojó aún más.

Y es que Viktor había vuelto a ser SU Viktor. Antes de recuperar sus memorias ya era travieso y coqueto, pero ahora... lo era mil veces más.

—Yuuri —dijo de pronto, sacándolos de ese íntimo letargo silencioso en el que ambos se hacían pequeños mimos y caricias.

—¿Hm?

—Es mi turno de alimentarte —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado—. Reconozco tus síntomas, sé cómo te sientes. Déjame ayudarte.

—No, Viktor, no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —alzó una ceja, casi ofendido.

—Siempre que bebo lo hago hasta terminar, absorbo cada gota. No quiero hacerte eso.

—No lo harás.

—No podré controlarme.

—Ni que fueras neófito, vamos, hazlo —le extendió su muñeca, pero lo pensó mejor y momentos después decidió echarse todo el cabello sobre el hombro derecho para ofrecerle su cuello desnudo y blanquecino, totalmente apetecible.

Yuuri se relamió los labios.

—Anda. Hazlo, amor —ladeó su cabeza, exponiendo más su cuello. Yuuri casi podía ver cómo palpitaban sus venas. Se moría por probar un poco, tanto era su deseo que no se hizo más del rogar.

—¿No pasará nada si lo hago en el cuello? —preguntó, nervioso.

Viktor soltó una risita adorable.

—Claro que no, ven, te ayudo —tomó las mejillas de Yuuri y lo jaló hasta poner su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello.

—Lo siento —murmuró en voz bajita antes de pasar su lengua por esa cálida piel. Sonrió al ver cómo se le erizaba la piel ante ese húmedo contacto. Volvió a hacerlo, logrando arrancarle un leve gemido inesperado.

Sin aviso previo más que un último lengüetazo, los filosos y largos colmillos de Yuuri se encajaron en la carne. Viktor se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Soltó un pequeño quejido y se retorció en su propio sitio. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación tan... ¿Se estaba excitando? Le dolía un poco, y la sensación de que alguien succionara su sangre era un tanto extraña, pero tremendamente placentero. Quizás estaba perdiendo la razón.

Viktor comenzó a sentir un pesado hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, muy pronto un calor conocido lo invadió. Sí, se estaba excitando y sin poder evitarlo ya estaba soltando sus feromonas imponentes de alfa.

Pasó casi un minuto cuando la boca de Yuuri se separó del cuello de Viktor. Éste pudo ver lo sexy que se veía con sus pupilas dilatadas y con ese rastro de sangre escurriendo por las comisura de sus labios.

—Comiste muy poco —le regañó—. Come más —le ofreció su cuello, del cual escurrían dos finos caminos de rojo carmesí.

—Con eso basta —respondió, sonrojado.

—Yuuri —le reprochó—. Un poco más.

Convencido, Yuuri volvió a tomar un poco más de sangre, sólo que en esta ocasión Viktor no lo dejó separarse hasta que creyó que fue suficiente.

—Ya, Viktor, en verdad estoy satisfecho —logró separarse lo suficiente para limpiar los rastros de sangre que habían quedado en su cuello, usó su lengua, así que le causó cosquillas.

Cuando al fin se separó y lo vio a los ojos, Yuuri se asustó y temió haberse sobrepasado. Su amado estaba pálido y un tanto débil.

Sí, se había pasado.

—Oh por Dios, lo siento —lo recostó sobre las blancas sábanas.

—Está bien, lo necesitabas —lo atrajo hacia sí, no estaba tan débil como parecía.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó al sentir algo duro que se presionaba contra su muslo, bajó la mirada y vio la creciente excitación de su amado. Entonces recordó aquella vez en que Viktor se alimentó de él, también se había excitado, y Viktor lo había notado en aquel entonces gracias a su olor.

Agudizó sus sentidos y percibió con fuerza arrasadora que toda la habitación estaba impregnada por las feromonas del alfa, no se había percatado de ello y ahora era ese olor el que le inundaba los sentidos, extasiándolo.

Feliz de que al fin recuperara sus memorias, Yuuri se acostó sobre su amado, dejando su peso entero sobre él. El mayor soltó una risita.

—Eres todavía un niño —se burló, aprovechando su cuerpo de adulto para aplastarlo—. Me siento pedófilo.

—Casi soy mayor de edad —infló sus mejillas—. Además, sólo mi cuerpo es de diecisiete años. Mi mente es la misma desde hace siglos.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que seas un enano —le picó una mejilla.

El orgullo de Viktor se vio dañado. No lo pensó dos veces antes de usar sus fuerzas y volcarse sobre Yuuri, acorralándolo bajo su cuerpo, coqueto y provocativo.

El adolescente se acercó a su oído y susurró con la voz más sensual que pudo:

—Tengo una promesa pendiente... y la voy a cumplir —usó su lengua para lamer toda la orilla de su oreja, desde el lóbulo hasta la punta.

El aliento cálido, más la humedad de esa lengua, provocaron un tremendo estremecimiento en Yuuri. Toda su piel se puso de gallina.

—Pero dime algo antes —se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, con una expresión completamente seria—. Sé sincero, Yuuri ¿Hubo alguien más en tu vida? Lo comprendería, puesto que te dejé solo por cien años —tragó en seco, esperando que su respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

Vio cómo las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron de un color carmesí intenso.

—Idiota —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios—. Te esperé todo este tiempo. Sigo siendo virgen, y todo por tu culpa —frunció el entrecejo y los labios.

Viktor se echó a reír.

—¡Y no te burles! Que tú también lo eres —le regañó Yuuri, muy avergonzado.

—En esta vida nuestros cuerpos lo son —sonrió sugestivamente—, pero si buscas en tus recuerdos...

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Yuuri se sonrojó tiernamente al recordar la primera vida de ambos, aquel tiempo en el que él era un pequeño extranjero en Rumania.

La historia de ambos era divertida y cursi. Eran tiempos de guerra, y el gran Rey de Rumania buscó unir fuerzas con sus grandes amigos en Japón. Eso los orilló a comprometer a sus dos hijos varones en matrimonio. Éstos al principio se molestaron mucho, no estaban de acuerdo con eso, para empezar porque apenas eran unos niños.

Tiempo después, el Rey Dimitri Nikiforov invitó a sus grandes amigos, los Emperadores de Japón, a pasar una temporada en su castillo. Quería que los príncipes se conocieran entre sí, después de todo ya estaban comprometidos, y sus padres tenían la esperanza de que al conocerse terminaran queriéndose el uno al otro.

Cuando llegó el momento de conocerse, Viktor era apenas un adolescente y Yuuri un niño. Pero aquel día, en el momento justo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, hubo una conexión especial que trascendería siglos. Esa primera visita había resultado tan bien, que las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes. Ambos niños se llevaron más que de maravilla y cuando estaban juntos no desperdiciaban el tiempo y platicaban mucho, jugaban y paseaban. Viktor estaba encantado con ese lindo príncipe, no podía creer que se había negado a ese acuerdo de matrimonio en un principio.

Pasaron años conociéndose, visitándose el uno al otro, hasta que mandaron a Yuuri a vivir a Rumania, al lado de su futuro esposo.

Para ese entonces eran dos adolescentes, y como dos chiquillos con las hormonas alborotadas, no resistieron y terminaron amándose en la intimidad. Yuuri tenía apenas trece años y Viktor diecisiete. Se iban a casar cuando el príncipe japonés tuviera la mayoría de edad, pero tristemente eso nunca pasó. Antes de eso, asesinaron a los Nikiforov sin piedad alguna, incluyendo al pequeño omega japonés que fue asesinado frente al príncipe rumano, el único sobreviviente.

Ese recuerdo era agridulce, habían disfrutado mucho esa vida, pero no habían vivido lo suficiente, jamás lo sería.

Ahora, en el presente, comenzaron a hacer el amor, un tanto nerviosos por los siglos que habían pasado desde la única vez que lo hicieron.

—Yo recuerdo perfectamente ese día —murmuró Viktor, respirando pesadamente en el cuello de Yuuri.

—Yo sólo tenía trece años. Dime ¿Quién es el pedófilo?

—Hey, yo también era menor.

—Éramos unos precoces —se rio a lo grande, causándole cosquillas en el cuello a su amado. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Viktor se acercó a Yuuri hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro, la punta de su nariz rozaba con la de él.

—No quiero esperar a tu celo, no puedo esperar un maldito día más, Yuuri, hoy quiero hacerte el amor.

—Hazme el amor —tomó las mejillas de Viktor y lo atrajo a un profundo y delicioso beso.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el siguiente capítulo es el final.
> 
> ¿Cómo ven? Viktor sí recuperó sus recuerdos, pero lo hizo solamente tocando esa canción especial y haciéndolo con su viejo violín que Yuuri conservó todo ese tiempo.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto esta historia como lo hice yo. Y si tienen alguna duda sobre los tiempos, sobre los sucesos y en qué tiempos ocurrieron, no lo piensen dos veces y pregúntenme con mucha confianza. Me encanta responder dudas de mis fics (Advertencia: me explayo mucho jajaj)


	7. ¿Fin?

**_Yuuri_ **

—No quiero esperar a tu celo, no puedo esperar un maldito día más, Yuuri, hoy quiero hacerte el amor.

—Hazme el amor —tomé las mejillas de Viktor y lo atraje a un profundo y delicioso beso. Desafortunadamente olvidé quitarme las gafas y Viktor terminó lastimándose un ojo con ellas.

Entre risas nerviosas y nuestras respiraciones pesadas, tomó con cariño mis gafas y me las quitó para ponerlas en la mesita de noche.

—¿Me ves claramente? —se burló un poco, pegando su frente a la mía.

—Tonto, tampoco estoy ciego —tomé sus mejillas y lo besé.

Lo besé con pasión, lenta y profundamente, haciendo valer cada maldito segundo que no estuvimos juntos. Mi estómago estaba infestado de mariposas matándose entre sí, no, más bien eran elefantes peleándose; y mi corazón... podía jurar que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de mi pecho, estaba seguro de que incluso Viktor lo sentía rebotar contra su tórax.

Dejé que sus manos suaves exploraran mi piel con libertad. No estaba nervioso, o al menos no lo aparentaba al acariciarme de esa manera tan deliciosa. Mi piel se erizaba con el contacto de sus manos calientes.

No tenía palabras para detallar lo que me hacía sentir. No había manera de describir un amor tan intenso y profundo como el nuestro. No entendía cómo esta pasión podía trascender los siglos y las vidas. Sin embargo, eso era algo que no necesitaba entender, me bastaba con saber que seguíamos teniéndonos el uno al otro.

Sentí cómo sus manos se perdieron por debajo de mi ropa, reptando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi pecho sólo para volver a bajar a mis caderas. La ropa se volvió estorbosa, así que nos sentamos en la cama, uno frente al otro, y poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de las prendas.

Con manos un tanto torpes, Viktor me desabrochó la camisa y se quedó admirando mi torso durante unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa condenadamente sexy adornara sus labios.

—Eres hermoso —me dijo con un tono de voz grave—. No hay ser más hermoso que tú —volvió a decir.

—Basta —me llevé una mano al rostro, me estaba sonrojando.

Escuché una risita traviesa salir de él antes de que bajara mi camisa sólo de un hombro, descubriéndolo y besando la piel ahí expuesta. Ese acto fue demasiado tierno, y ver que un Viktor adolescente lo hacía... Dios.

Podía desfallecer con sólo verlo. Tan precioso, joven, apasionado, tierno; era perfecto.

Descubrió mi otro hombro, haciendo que la camisa quedara colgando de mis codos. Se separó para mirarme detenidamente por unos segundos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando se relamió los labios mientras me veía. Mis inseguridades disminuyeron radicalmente con eso.

Se quitó el suéter y la playera de una sola intención, descubriendo su piel tan pálida, casi parecía porcelana fina. Y entonces ahí me di cuenta, bajo la ropa siempre holgada escondía un cuerpo que me recordaba mucho al Viktor adulto. Su precioso cabello caía sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto angelical, sin mencionar sus ojos celestes tan centellantes y llenos de una pasión que contuvo por mucho.

—No, tú eres hermoso —alargué una mano para acariciar su pecho, deslicé un dedo desde su clavícula hasta la parte más inferior de su esternón. Sonreí al ver cómo su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto.

Se levantó de la cama para quitarse el resto de su ropa, yo hice lo mismo hasta quedar en ropa interior, igual que él. Estábamos yendo muy lento, pero a paso seguro. Tengo la certeza de que él, tanto como yo, deseaba disfrutar cada segundo de este importante momento.

Quizás en otra vida pasada habría cubierto mi casi desnudez, pero no ahora. Viktor era más que mi amante, mi pareja o el amor de mi vida. Viktor era mi alma gemela, circunstancia muy difícil de entender si no se está atravesando por ella.

Con una sonrisa coqueta y con sus pies descalzos, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de mí. Posó sus manos en mis hombros, y sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa, se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios. Nuestros torsos desnudos se rozaron entre sí, mandando una sensación muy placentera a mi cerebro.

—Recuéstate —me pidió entre risitas—. Me quedas muy alto.

Con un dedo en mi pecho me empujó hasta que mi espalda se encontró con el mullido colchón.

Fue mi turno de sonreír seductoramente, o al menos eso intenté.

Vi que lo conseguí cuando noté cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, y ahí comprobé que, a pesar de todo, Viktor se hallaba en un cuerpo de adolescente y no podía evitar esas reacciones.

Sin decir más, se echó sobre mí casi inmediatamente. Su largo cabello hacía cosquillas en mi pecho desnudo. Y al verlo ahí, sobre mí y con esa expresión tan preciosa en su rostro, no dudé en tomarlo de la nuca y atraerlo a un beso profundo y largo.

—Estás tenso —notó él—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Mucho —suspiré. Él acarició mi mejilla con un infinito amor y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Luego tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Ahí pude sentir el alocado ritmo de su corazón, era increíblemente acelerado.

—Yo también me muero de los nervios —admitió justo antes de soltar una risita nerviosa—. No sé si pueda satisfacerte teniendo este cuerpo —se señaló a sí mismo. Entonces una alarma se encendió en mi ser.

—¡Claro que sí! Eres tú, Vitya, sólo importa que seas tú —tomé sus mejillas y besé cada una—. Además, llevo siglos esperando por esto —suspiré y pegué mi frente a la suya—. Hagámoslo.

No fue necesario que dijera más. Dejó caer su peso sobre mí y llenó de besos mi cuello, eso fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo fuera invadido de nuevas sensaciones, no... de sensaciones que ya había olvidado y que ahora él se encargaba de recordármelas.

Sin poder controlarme mucho (Y sin intentarlo realmente) liberé mis feromonas con descuido. Eso bastó para que la intensidad en los besos y caricias de mi amado incrementara.

Su cuerpo era pequeño en comparación con el mío, pero su mente y su alma eran las mismas de siempre. Me sentía un tanto extraño por las circunstancias, pero eso no me impedía entregarme al amor de mi vida.

—Te deseo... te deseo mucho —murmuró Viktor mientras me acariciaba el cabello y besaba mi cuello.

No pude responder con palabras, sólo lo pegué más a mi cuerpo y me atreví a tocar su trasero por encima de la ropa interior, él movió sus caderas ante mi contacto y gruñó en mi oído cuando apreté sus nalgas. Sentí su aliento caliente y húmedo en mi oreja, justo antes de que la recorriera con su lengua.

—Hueles delicioso, Yuuri, tu olor es irresistible. No entiendo cómo no te reconocí antes —jadeó al sentir que metí mis manos bajo su ropa interior, apretando más, a mi gusto entero.

—Mis supresores son buenos —sonreí, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando su mano traviesa bajó a mi entrepierna. Una descarga de energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciéndome vibrar cada centímetro del cuerpo. Jadeé tan fuerte que me llevé ambas manos a la boca, avergonzado.

—¿Muy sensible? —sonrió, socarrón.

Rodé los ojos, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza cuando volvió a hacerlo, la palma de su mano abarcaba por completo mi longitud, y entonces comencé a preguntarme cómo se sentiría su tacto cuando no hubiese prenda de por medio.

Poco después, un delicioso aroma inundó mis fosas nasales. Eran las feromonas de Viktor, no había duda, pero... estaban un poco diferentes, más agradables, intensas y atrayentes que nunca.

Yo envolvía a Viktor con mis feromonas y él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

—No tengas miedo —esbozó una sonrisa tremendamente sexy—. Tendré mucho cuidado, y si algo no te gusta, detenme ¿Si?

Por Dios, no sé qué hice para merecer a alguien como Viktor. Sólo él valía la espera de cien años en abstinencia.

Sin un motivo válido, una risa nerviosa salió de mi boca, rompiendo por completo el romanticismo y la pasión del momento. Y es que la verdad me sentía muy nervioso, no podía evitarlo. Además, cualquiera que nos viera, se reiría bastante. Un adolescente me tenía acorralado bajo su cuerpo, manteniendo todo bajo control.

—Basta —se contagió de mi risa—. Arruinas el momento romántico —me leyó la mente, inclinándose enseguida sobre mí luego de echarse todo el cabello sobre un hombro para que no interviniera en el beso que me dio después.

Succionó mi labio inferior lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo antes de que yo profundizara la caricia, abriendo mis labios e incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su lengua estuviera dentro de mi boca, cuando se encontró con mis colmillos pensé que se espantaría un poco, pero luego recordé que él ya había pasado por eso antes.

Nos perdimos tanto en ese beso, que no me percaté del momento en el que comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior, o al menos no hasta que ya la tenía en mis rodillas.

Él sonrió al ver cuánto me avergoncé cuando los dos estuvimos al fin completamente desnudos.

Me asusté un poco por el tamaño de su... ejem. Pensé que por su edad estaría un poco más pequeño de lo que recordaba, pero no era así, en lo absoluto. Su miembro se veía intimidante.

No me dio tiempo de observarlo más ni de amedrentarme, pues volvió a besar cada centímetro de mi cuello, de mi pecho, arrancándome suspiros y gemidos que ni siquiera sabía que fuese capaz de emitir.

Las puntas de su cabello me hacían cosquillas, sus manos traviesas eran osadas y descendían cada vez más mientras sus labios y lengua calientes jugaban con una de mis orejas.

Iba a explotar de excitación, todas esas sensaciones juntas me tenían al borde del colapso. Pero lo que me hizo arquear la espalda fue sentir cómo Viktor restregó su entrepierna contra la mía. Ambos estábamos completamente excitados y jadeamos igual al sentir ese contacto.

Entonces sentí una mano escurridiza metiéndose entre el colchón y mi trasero. Ahí me di cuenta de que ya estaba por completo húmedo. Eso era un tanto embarazoso, pero a Viktor pareció emocionarle mucho.

Sin dejar de besarme, intentó introducir un dedo en mí, pero lo hizo muy torpemente, así que se separó del beso, abrió mis piernas y yo me llevé ambas manos al rostro cuando esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de acariciar mi miembro con su mano, cubriéndolo por completo al cerrar su puño suavemente sobre él.

Y así, estimulándome con una mano, usó la otra para introducir uno de sus dedos en mí. Me retorcí un poco ante la leve incomodidad. Estaba por completo lubricado, pero no dejaba de ser algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Relájate —me dijo con su voz serena y profunda—. ¿Estás incómodo?

Negué con la cabeza, ahora escondiendo mi rostro debajo de mis brazos cruzados.

—Yuuri, amor. Mírame —quitó los brazos de mi rostro para poder verme. Sí, me encontraba por completo sonrojado—. Vaya vista tan hermosa tengo —suspiró con una cara de tonto muy linda.

Me armé de valor y me incorporé hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo. Y con la expresión más seria que pude mostrar, lo tomé de una mejilla y lo besé mientras usaba mi mano libre para buscar a tientas su miembro. Una vez que lo encontré, me dediqué a brindarle placer. Él suspiraba y gemía aun dentro del beso. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis muslos, acariciándolos y amasándolos a su gusto hasta que una de sus manos se escabulló a mi trasero, tratando de introducir de nuevo al menos uno de sus dedos.

Sorprendentemente, esta vez logró meter incluso dos. Yo me retorcía de placer con sus dedos, no logrando imaginar cómo sería tener su pene entero dentro de mí.

—¿Estás listo? —murmuró roncamente en mi oreja, mordiéndola al final.

—Sí —puse mis manos en su nuca, abrazándolo así. Me separé un poco de él y con mi rostro ardiendo, le pregunté—: ¿No peso mucho? ¿No te estoy aplastando? —inquirí al recordar que me encontraba sentado sobre sus muslos.

—No —sonrió de lado antes de acomodarme mejor sobre su regazo.

Pegué un brinco cuando sentí su miembro resbalándose entre mis nalgas. Me encontraba tan lubricado que eso fue muy sencillo. Se frotó un par de veces ahí antes de dirigirlo a mi entrada e intentar introducirlo de un sólo golpe.

—¡Para! —ni siquiera lo vi venir, no esperaba sentir incómoda aquella intromisión.

Él se asustó un poco y me miró con preocupación.

—¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, sólo... ve despacio.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy ansioso.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondí ahí mi rostro, respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello. Podía sentir su aliento cálido chocando contra mi piel, su respiración era errática, en verdad estaba ansioso.

—Ven —me separó de él y me obligó a mirarlo. Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre sus hombros—. Apóyate en mí y sé tú quién lo vaya metiendo poco a poco.

—¿Eh? —parpadeé, asombrado.

—Hazlo, ya —suplicó, pude ver la necesidad en sus ojos brillantes. Estaba controlando bastante bien su instinto de alfa.

Entonces me incorporé lo suficiente, apoyándome en sus hombros para que él pudiera introducir sólo la punta. Cuando lo hizo, me estremecí.

Y así, poco a poco fui sentándome sobre su regazo. Poco a poco lo iba introduciendo más en mí.

—¡Oh Viktor! —gemí con fuerza, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir todo eso dentro de mí, pero vaya que me gustaba.

Él aprovechó su posición para besar mi pecho y jugar un rato con mis pezones. Yo sólo podía retorcerme de placer al mismo tiempo que lo introducía más y más.

Sabía que era inevitable y que de todas formas terminaría teniéndolo todo dentro de mí, así que...

—¡Por Dios, Iuuri!

Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo cuando tuve la valentía de sentarme por completo en su miembro. El dolor fue inevitable, al instante me arrepentí de esa locura de hacerlo de un tirón.

—Mi Yuuri —jadeó, con la respiración irregular y liberando sus feromonas a diestra y siniestra. Acarició mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que por ella escurrían—. Lo siento, cuanto lo siento —besó mis lágrimas y mis párpados mientras me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, quizás demasiada.

—Estoy bien, no me has lastimado —mi voz temblorosa decía lo contrario—. Por favor, sigue tú que yo... yo no puedo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba con la espalda contra el colchón y mis piernas abiertas, entre ellas estaba Viktor, echado sobre mí sin salir de mi interior y llenándome de besos para calmar un poco el dolor palpitante que sentía.

No movió sus caderas en un rato, sólo se dedicó a estimularme hasta que mis gemidos volvieron a ser de placer. Fue hasta que me acostumbré a su tamaño cuando decidí alzar mi pelvis, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza al sentir el leve roce que eso causó. Seguí ondulando mis caderas, indicándole que podía seguir, y así fue.

Me retorcí un poco de dolor cuando comenzó un vaivén lento y rítmico, aunque ahora fue un tanto placentero.

Supe que Viktor se contenía demasiado cuando escuché un gruñido escapar de entre sus dientes.

—Hazlo, hazlo Viktor —jadeé, pidiendo incoherentemente que aumentara el ritmo.

No tuve que decir más. El ritmo se volvió gradualmente salvaje. Sus caderas se movían con frenesí, entrando cada vez más profundo en mí. Mi ano estaba tan lubricado que podía escuchar ciertos ruidos muy lascivos que sólo aumentaban mi excitación. Además, Viktor no dejaba de besar mis labios con ese frenesí que tanto había extrañado. Poco le importaba que mis afilados colmillos laceraran levemente sus labios.

Mis dedos se perdían enterrados en su cuero cabelludo, mis gemidos eran ahogados por su hábil boca y sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, tanto, que mis manos descendieron a su espalda, arañándolo sin querer, desahogando así un poco ese dolor/placer que me provocaba.

Terminó penetrándome con tanta fuerza que de pronto nos hallamos en la orilla de la cama.

—Oh Viktor —escondí mi rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo a mi entero gusto y respirando su aroma masculino.

—Hueles tan bien, Yuuri, tu olor es tan fresco... delicioso, no sé cómo describirlo —acarició con su nariz mi cuello, perdiéndose ahí unos segundos en los que aproveché para liberar mis feromonas, enloqueciéndolo más por mí.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor. Sus preciosos cabellos plateados enmarcaban su rostro de una manera sublime. Era un tanto morboso ver a alguien tan angelical con esa expresión lasciva en su rostro.

Me sentí cerca del final, mi entrepierna hormigueaba y mi cuerpo entero vibraba de una manera extraña. Viktor pareció notarlo y por lo visto no quería que terminara, no aún. Así que salió de mí, haciéndome sentir un poco vacío, sólo para cambiar la posición.

Me recostó de lado y se puso detrás de mí. Tomó su pene y entró en mí de golpe, provocándome un grito ahogado. Sentirlo entrar desde otro ángulo era por completo placentero, tanto, que no soporté mucho más. Me corrí sin siquiera poder avisarle.

Fue una sensación inexplicable. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y bajo mis párpados pude ver fuegos artificiales. Mi cuerpo entero vibraba y agradecía al cielo por esa sensación tan placentera. Mis padres se contraían involuntariamente y eso pareció enloquecerlo bastante.

Lo más hermoso de todo, fue que no soltó mi mano, seguía con sus dedos entrelazados a una de mis manos.

Viktor continuaba bombeando con el mismo ímpetu mientras acariciaba mi torso y besaba mi cuello, pude sentir sus dientes rozando mi nuca, justo donde se supone que debería de ir mi marca. Entonces me di cuenta de que si me marcaba en ese mismo instante, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

—Yuuri, yo voy... —jadeó—...a terminar y...

—Hazlo —le di permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba a su merced, no pensaba con coherencia.

Segundos después entró un poco más en mí y su orgasmo nos invadió, me hubiera gustado ver su hermoso rostro distorsionado por el placer, pero debido a nuestra posición me fue imposible. Sin embargo, sus feromonas hablaban por él, eran intensas, placenteras y excitantes. Entonces, sin recordar que eso sucedería, comencé a sentir un dolor agudo, peor que el inicial. Algo en mi entrada se estaba ensanchando, apretando mis paredes sin piedad.

—Oh Dios... —solté un quejido agudo mientras apretaba con una fuerza inmensa la mano de Viktor y con la otra me aferraba a las sábanas. El aire había escapado de mis pulmones y por instinto intenté escapar. Dolía mucho.

Había anudado dentro de mí.

—¡Lo siento! —intentó salirse, logrando causarme sólo más dolor.

—¡No te muevas! —exclamé, alarmado.

—Lo siento... —dijo en voz más baja, lamentándose por ello—. Qué torpe —se dijo a sí mismo—. Perdón, debí ser más cuidadoso —besó mi hombro desnudo y dejó que le apretara la mano todo lo que quisiera.

Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme, pero lo logré luego de unos minutos.

Viktor alcanzó a tomar el cobertor de la cama y nos cubrió a ambos con él. Mientras tanto, me quedé inmóvil en mi sitio, sintiendo cómo eyaculaba en mi interior poco a poco. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron, sentí cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos de una manera muy sobreprotectora. Mi piel se erizó al sentir su lengua acariciando a un lado de mi nuca, donde debería de ir mi marca. ¿Acaso...?

—Vitya... ¿Me marcaste?

—No, y créeme que te darías cuenta si lo hiciera —suspiró y se acurrucó sobre mí, cubriéndome de lo que pudiera ser cualquier tipo de amenaza. Era gracioso ver lo posesivo y protector que podía ser un alfa luego del coito. Había leído en los libros que eso ocurría, pero jamás lo había experimentado.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —me enterré más en su cuerpo, dejándome abrazar.

—Creí que deberíamos hablarlo primero —besó mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi cuero cabelludo.

—Está bien —besé uno de los brazos que me rodeaba. Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento solté un leve gemido al sentir cómo salía de mi interior. El nudo al fin se había desecho.

Cuando al fin fui libre, él me giró hasta tenerme de frente y poder así abrazarme con más fuerza. Yo quedé extasiado al mirarlo. Su largo cabello estaba revuelto, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados por tanto beso. Extendí mi mano hacia su rostro, temiendo que fuese sólo un sueño.

—Valió la pena —murmuré.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esperar tantos años por algo así. Valió por completo la pena.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos antes de robarle un beso a mis labios. No fue un beso fogoso, sino uno tranquilo, lleno de cariño y amor que, sin poder evitarlo, nos arrastró en poco tiempo a un íntimo letargo en el que los dos nos hacíamos cariños, enredados bajo las mantas, sintiendo el roce de nuestras pieles desnudas y el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

—Lavanda —dijo de pronto él.

—¿Eh?

—Tu aroma, mi amor. Es lavanda, siempre lo ha sido —enterró su rostro en mi cuello, acurrucándose ahí y seguramente planeando no salir en un buen rato.

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? —reí, dejando que acomodara su mano sobre mi pecho y se acurrucara con mayor comodidad, incluso pasó una pierna por encima de mí.

—No sabía cómo se llamaba la flor —suspiró, cansado y haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con su respiración.

—¿Sabes? Se sintió muy extraño hacerlo contigo siendo tan pequeño. Por momentos no pude evitar sentir que estaba profanando a un jovencito —admití, riéndome.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor se incorporara de un salto hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Las cobijas cayeron a su regazo, mostrando su piel desnuda y blanquecina llena de chupetones y rasguños.

—¿Sentiste que lo hiciste con un... niño? —su rostro se volvió compungido—. ¿No fue bueno?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quise decir eso —me puse nervioso, más al ver su rostro triste—. Fue... fue increíble —me sonrojé—. Pero recuerda que la primera vez que lo hicimos tú eras cuatro años mayor que yo —reí—. En verdad estuviste increíble, me dolió un poco cuando anudaste, pero...

Y entonces vi las cosas con claridad.

¡Viktor había anudado dentro de mí! Y yo estuve de acuerdo, sí, pero estaba nublado por el placer y no pensé bien las cosas. Era muy probable que quedara embarazado. Fue lo mismo que temimos la primera vez que lo hicimos, pero desgraciadamente no viví lo suficiente como para saber si había quedado preñado en aquel entonces. Pero ahora...

—Sé lo que estás pensando —su voz seria y tranquila me alteró los nervios—. Puede que suceda, pero de ser así... —una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Sería más que feliz.

—Pero Viktor ¡Tienes diecisiete años! ¡Y yo soy tu profesor de música! Podrían incluso mandarme a prisión por aprovecharme de un menor.

—No creas que soy tan descuidado, por eso no te marqué aún. Y para empezar, Yuuri, seré mayor de edad en unos días —me miró con cara de reproche.

—Pero si quedo encinta... —me puse lívido. Me tranquilicé cuando Viktor se echó sobre mí, acurrucándose de nuevo.

—Amaremos mucho a ese bebé y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño, ni a él ni a ti ¿Me entiendes? —su voz era grave y firme.

A veces se me olvidaba que Viktor seguía siendo Viktor. Ese alfa sobreprotector y fuerte que defendía a capa y espada a lo que más amaba. No importaba que por lo pronto viniera en un recipiente más pequeño, seguía siendo mi Viktor.

Me conmoví hasta las lágrimas cuando coló su mano hasta mi vientre, posándola ahí con suavidad.

—A decir verdad, siempre he querido tener cachorros contigo. Lo supe poco después de que nos conocimos por primera vez. Cuando vi que eras un hermoso omega con mucho amor para dar. Serías un padre perfecto.

—Oh Viktor —ahora fui yo quien se escondió en su cuello, siendo abrazado por él—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?

—Tú me haces así.

—Tendré que ir a hablar con Mari y Chris. Al menos ellos deben estar al tanto de nuestra relación. Además, me muero por ver a mi hermana, aunque no me recuerde...

—Todo puede pasar —dijo, abrazándome más posesivamente.

Miré la hora en el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche. No era tarde, sin embargo, afuera seguramente ya habría anochecido.

Debíamos salir de mi casa pronto. No quería que Viktor tuviera problemas con sus tutores por llegar tarde.

Eso y más pensaba mientras veía el techo y acariciaba el brazo de Viktor, haciendo círculos y figuras imaginarias en su piel. O al menos así fue hasta que bajé la mirada y me topé con esos ojos tan oscuros y provocativos, y ni qué decir de su expresión que me puso los vellos de punta.

No fue necesario que dijera nada, simplemente se incorporó un poco hasta echarse sobre mí, aplastándome intencionalmente con todo su peso, sólo para restregar su entrepierna contra la mía y mostrarme así lo duro que estaba de nuevo.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunté, burlón.

—¿Tú no? —esbozó una sonrisa que habría hecho temblar los rodillas si no estuviese acostado—. Yuuri, amor, fueron cien años.

—Sí, y soy yo quien debería reclamarte eso —reí y él pareció disfrutar que lo hiciera, pues su expresión se volvió suave.

—Adoro escucharte reír — juntó su frente con la mía y a partir de ese momento no volvimos a hablar más que monosílabos, jadeos incomprensibles y nuestros nombres pronunciados en largos gemidos que, probablemente, se escuchaban hasta la calle.

Los dos no éramos más que unos principiantes en el arte del sexo, pero sí éramos expertos en algo:

Hacer el amor.

Porque lo hicimos muchas veces. Lo hicimos a través de una mirada, una caricia, un susurro cargado de sentimientos. Hacíamos el amor incluso con el hecho de haber esperado cien o mil años por el otro.

Teniendo un amor tan inmenso como el nuestro, cualquier obstáculo era insignificante, tal como la inexperiencia nuestra en el tema del sexo. Nos concentramos en hacer disfrutar al otro, y al pensar cada uno lo mismo, el resultado era muy bueno.

Volví a ser consciente de mi alrededor cuando mi espalda impactó contra el colchón luego de haber experimentado mi cuarto orgasmo en la noche. Y por tercera vez, Viktor anudaba dentro de mí.

Yo me derretía en sus atenciones, en su tierna y al mismo tiempo arrebatadora pasión. Viktor no terminaba de saciarse, y yo tampoco. Habíamos descubierto cierto gustó adictivo a hacer el amor de  _esta_ forma.

Él se echó sobre mi pecho, acostado aún entre mis piernas, recuperando su ritmo cardiaco normal mientras esperábamos a que el nudo se deshiciera. Ya no me dolió como en la primera vez.

Entonces tomó mis manos y las besó y acarició con vehemencia, dedicando tiempo a acariciar cada dedo, cada centímetro de piel. De pronto lo hallé absorto en sus pensamientos mientras seguía su labor con mis manos.

Apenas iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando se me adelantó.

—Cuando aún no recuperaba mis recuerdos, yo... —sonrió y me miró de esa manera con la que lograba hacerme sentir ardiendo en fiebre—...veía mucho tus manos, veía tus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y a veces me hallaba a mí mismo deseando ser tocado por ellos —acarició las yemas de mis dedos y enseguida se llevó una de mis manos a su mejilla, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto que le brindé—. Sin saber quién eras, mi cuerpo ya te llamaba, te deseaba. Lograste enamorarme por tercera vez, Yuuri —esbozó una sonrisa que me desarmó por completo—. No sé cómo lo logras.

—De la misma forma en que tú lo haces —lo atraje a mis labios, gimiendo durante el beso al sentir que el nudo aún no se deshacía en mi interior.

—¿Crees en los "Destinados"? Es un término que se usa recientemente para algunos alfas y omegas —me dijo luego del beso, en verdad interesado y al mismo tiempo ocupado peinando mis cabellos.

—No estoy seguro de eso, pero lo qué sé con certeza es que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Viktor, tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio ¿Y coincidir? Si esto no es ser destinados... no sé qué lo es.

Sus preciosos ojos celestes resplandecieron con fulgor.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —se acercó a besar mis labios, mordiéndome un poco al final—. Sólo espero que sigamos coincidiendo en nuestras futuras vidas —suspiró pesadamente antes de echarse de nuevo sobre mi pecho, ya se veía cansado.

—Por lo pronto disfrutemos de nuestra vida actual —acaricié sus largos cabellos, jugando un poco con ellos hasta que sentí cómo salió de mí. Un extrañó sentimiento de vacío me invadió, pero desapareció cuando me abrazó con una fuerza protectora muy reconfortante. Liberó sus feromonas, inundando el ambiente con un agradable aroma. El olor de Viktor era muy peculiar... era una mezcla entre tierra mojada y café recién hecho. Un olor inexplicablemente delicioso.

Exhausto y un tanto indefenso, busqué por debajo de las sábanas su lindo cuerpo desnudo, me aferré con fuerza a él y dejé que ocultara su rostro en mi cuello, enterrando ahí su nariz y aspirando mi aroma.

—Eres perfecto, Yuuri ¿Te lo había dicho ya?

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al escucharlo decir con su voz grave y ronca.

—Un par de veces —respondí y él se rio.

—Tendré que decirlo más seguido —se acercó a mí oído—. Eres perfecto, Yuuri Katsuki —llevó su mano a mi pecho y tomó la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello—. Creo que esto me pertenece —vio el anillo—. Tiene tu nombre.

Me quité la cadena y me permití ponerlo en su dedo.

—Me queda grande... —observó con decepción.

Yo reí, lo volví a poner en la cadena y le colgué ésta al cuello.

Entonces él cambió de tema radicalmente.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre nuestro futuro, Yuuri. Las circunstancias actuales no son muy favorables.

Y tenía toda la razón, pero yo quería sólo quedarme acurrucado a su lado un rato más, sin pensar en qué hora, día o año era.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —inquirí, con voz modorra.

—Quiero marcarte, Yuuri, pero será después de mi mayoría de edad. Y después... quiero que me conviertas.

—¿Tan pronto? Viktor ¿Te quieres quedar de diecisiete años para siempre? —me asombré.

—No... la verdad no me gustaría —se vio mortificado—. Pero... ¿Y si algo me sucede?

—¡Ni lo digas! —me espanté.

—¿Cuándo beberé de tu sangre?

—No seas impaciente —suspiré—. Por lo menos espera a crecer un poco más.

—¿Qué tanto?

—¿Veintiocho años?

—¿¡Qué?! No, es demasiado.

Besé su frente y reí.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Ya llegará el tiempo.

Vi cómo se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy impaciente. Es la primera vez que podemos estar juntos sin que algo se interponga, sin que alguno de nosotros muera. Tengo miedo.

Lo abracé.

—No temas —busqué su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—. Esta vez estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo. Lo prometo.

Nuestra charla se alargó un poco más. Perdimos la noción del tiempo y establecimos algunos acuerdos que eran necesarios. Entre ellos: Viktor dejaría el orfanato al cumplir la mayoría de edad y viviría conmigo. También, al cumplir los dieciocho, Viktor me marcaría.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con todo eso, pero... —me miró serio, un tanto molesto—... no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que me conviertas hasta los veintiocho.

—Entonces hagamos esto: beberás de mi sangre hasta que esto quede bien en tu dedo —señalé el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

—Hecho —sonrió.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que me percaté de la hora. Me escandalicé de inmediato. Se suponía que Viktor tendría que estar en casa desde hace más de tres horas ¿Cómo se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? No lograba entenderlo.

Me puse de pie sólo para terminar cayendo inminentemente al piso. Viktor se espantó y fue a mi rescate, pero terminamos riendo por esa causa tan torpe, y es que me dolía mucho el trasero.

Le dije a Viktor que necesitábamos ir cuanto antes a su casa, pues seguramente estarían muy preocupados por él, pero me hizo ver que yo ni siquiera lograba ponerme en pie, y tenía razón.

—No te preocupes —me depositó con cuidado en el colchón—. Iré por el teléfono público que hay en la recepción y llamaré a Chris —besó mi frente y salió de ahí antes de que pudiera pedirle que no me dejara solo.

Sabía que era ridículo pedirle algo así, siendo que iría sólo a la planta baja del edificio, pero no podía evitarlo, era mi alfa y lo necesitaba.

No tardó mucho en regresar. Traía una singular felicidad en su rostro y, apenas atravesando el marco de la puerta, se volvió a desvestir para meterse a la cama a mi lado.

—¿Hablaste con Mari? —pregunté, recibiéndolo entre mis brazos.

—No, con Chris. Le dije que pasaría la noche contigo.

—¿¡Y qué te dijo?!

—"Felicidades, campeón"

Me eché a reír como loco.

Esa noche casi no dormimos. Hicimos el amor varias veces más y pasamos largo rato haciéndonos mimos hasta que la cama se nos hizo aburrida y salimos de ella, cubiertos sólo por las sábanas de la cama que hacían función improvisada de ropa. Increíblemente no teníamos sueño, teníamos esa necesidad de querer reponer el tiempo perdido, tanto así que, sin poder evitarlo, pasamos casi toda la noche en vela.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y tomamos asiento en el alféizar interno de la gran ventana con vista a la ciudad. Me senté yo primero y luego Viktor entre mis piernas. Me aferré a su espalda cual koala mientras veíamos la nieve caer, cubriendo a la ciudad con un blanco manto helado.

Y ahí estábamos los dos. Él recargado en mi pecho y yo con mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

Entonces comenzamos charlas divertidas, de esas que sólo se dan en la madrugada. Hablamos de todo. Nos pusimos tristes, melancólicos, felices y en otros momentos emocionados. Teníamos todo un futuro a nuestros pies.

—No es justo —refunfuñó de pronto—. Sé que soy más pequeño en tamaño, pero quiero abrazar y mimar a mi omega. Déjame sentarme atrás.

Rodé los ojos y entre risas lo dejé sentarse detrás y rodearme con sus brazos. No me atreví a decir en voz alta lo increíblemente bien que me sentí al ser mimado y abrazado de aquella manera.

Y entonces, Viktor tocó el tema de mi capacidad para salir a plena luz del día. Fue gracioso ver su rostro cuando le dije que todo fue gracias a las investigaciones de su padre.

Luego de ver el amanecer, me volvió a tomar en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Caímos rendidos al sueño, desnudos en los brazos del otro, aferrados a lo que temíamos fuese sólo un sueño.

**_Al día siguiente..._ **

La emoción que sentí al verla de nuevo fue inexplicable. Tuve el impulso de echarme sobre ella y abrazarla, decirle cuánto la había extrañado, pero no era prudente. Si bien se trataba de la reencarnación de mi hermana, ella no lograba recordar aquello.

Viktor y yo nos encontrábamos en una pequeña sala, sentados frente a Chris y Mari, quienes me miraban con una completa desaprobación. No iba a negarlo, me intimidaban bastante.

El silencio presente era tan incómodo que tuve que soltar la primera palabra, pero Viktor se me adelantó.

—¿Están molestos?

—¡Lo que le sigue! —exclamó Mari—. No sólo te desapareces todo el día, sino que además no llegas a dormir a casa y llamas en la madrugada para decirnos que te quedarás en la casa de tu maestro.

—De acuerdo, sí estás muy molesta —se encogió en su lugar. Le temía a mi hermana, y no lo culpaba.

—¿Tienes algo qué decir en tu defensa? —me miró con fiereza—. Si es que tienes un argumento válido para defenderte luego de profanar a un menor de edad.

Tragué en seco.

De nuevo, iba a soltar palabra, pero Viktor se me adelantó, mostrando ese lado alfa que pocas veces dejaba ver tan marcado.

—Mari, no te enojes más. Él ahora es mi Omega, mi pareja. Yuuri es el amor de mi vida y llámame cursi si quieres, pero nuestro amor ya estaba destinado.

Me derretí ante sus palabras llenas de seguridad y amor.

Entonces miré a Chris. Él no había soltado palabra alguna y además esbozaba una sonrisita que muy apenas lograba disimular.

Algo no encajaba ahí.

Hubo un silencio profundo e incomodo, hasta que Mari volvió a hablar.

—Viktor ¿Cuidarás a mi hermano? —lo miró fijamente—. Ya ha sufrido mucho.

Viktor y yo nos quedamos con los ojos muy abiertos, nos miramos mutuamente y luego a Mari.

Y fue ahí cuando entendí la expresión de Chris.

Ellos lo sabían todo.

Entonces me puse de pie y sin siquiera pensarlo abracé a mi hermana, apretándola con fuerza entre mis brazos.

—Oh Yuuri —correspondió—. Hermanito bobo ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años, eh? —se separó del abrazo y pellizcó mis mejillas.

—Te extrañé mucho —fue lo único que pude decir antes de volverla a abrazar.

Había sido una grata sorpresa el hecho de que ellos ya recordaran sus vidas pasadas. Y era aún más sorprendente que, así como Viktor y yo, ellos dos se volvieran a encontrar.

—Desde hace muchos años recuperamos nuestros recuerdos. Viktor era un bebé cuando eso ocurrió y supimos que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar contigo, Yuuri —explicó Chris.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, Chris? —pregunté—. Nos vimos un par de veces.

—No estaba seguro de que recordaras todo.

—Soy el mismo, no he fallecido —aclaré.

—Increíble —mi hermana estaba asombrada—. Muchos años solo, ¿No?

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Mejor hablemos de cosas bonitas —intervino Chris antes de jalar el cuello de mi camisa, buscando algo en mi nuca—. ¿Ya lo marcaste, Viktor?

—Aún no.

—¿¡Y qué demonios esperas?!

Les explicamos nuestros planes y ellos parecieron estar de acuerdo con ellos, hasta que...

—¿Planean tener hijos?

—Chris, creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso —intervino Mari.

—Claro que no lo es, ya han esperado vidas enteras para estar juntos. Además, no creo que lo único que hicieran anoche fuera dormir —dijo sugerentemente, alzando una ceja en dirección nuestra.

Y tenía razón. Tanto Viktor como yo sonreímos ante el comentario, desinhibidos. Nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron cuando Chris dijo algo que nos alarmó por completo.

—¿Y si Yuuri queda encinta? ¿Ya pensaron en eso? —se cruzó de piernas y brazos, mirándonos con seriedad—. En este momento los dos son de razas muy diferentes ¿Imaginan el resultado entre un vampiro y un humano? No sé ustedes, pero no pienso que sea una buena idea.

No me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, reflexionando al respecto hasta que Chris sacó una tarjeta de cartón de su cartera.

—Es un médico de confianza, él será discreto al saber sobre tu naturaleza, Yuuri.

Viktor tomó la tarjeta y la miró unos momentos, pensativo.

—Será mejor que vayan hoy mismo —sugirió él.

Poco después nos enteramos de que Christophe conservaba su naturaleza de hombre lobo y que, debido a ello, mi hermana y él nunca pudieron concebir. Ahí fue cuando Viktor entendió un poco el por qué se hacían cargo de ese orfanato.

Un tanto preocupados, nos dirigimos de inmediato al consultorio del médico. Y en cuanto le dije quién era y quién nos había mandado, nos pasó de inmediato.

No pareció alarmado cuando le dije mi naturaleza, lo cual me quitó un gran peso de encima.

—Entonces... quien tener hijos.

—No aún, pero sí —respondí.

—No deben de tenerlos aún, no hasta que lo conviertas —señaló a Viktor.

Me gustaba este médico, era muy directo y profesional.

—No existen registros públicos de algún caso exitoso de concepción entre humano alfa y vampiro omega.

—Sí, dudo que existan —sonreí, casi rodando los ojos.

—Dije que públicos no hay, pero en mi gabinete tengo un par de casos muy viejos, y en ambos hubo pérdida total del feto. Y en uno de ellos... el omega murió.

Parpadeé confundido, y estaba seguro de que Viktor se encontraba igual que yo.

—Por Dios... —exclamó Viktor—. Yuuri y yo tuvimos relaciones anoche y...

—¿Temes que esté encinta?

Mi amado asintió, sí, a estas alturas yo también lo temía.

El médico fue amable y comprensivo. Además, sugirió inyectarme una fuerte dosis de anticonceptivos para evitar cualquier riesgo por el momento. Yo acepté y me llevó a un pequeño cubículo en el que me pidió que me bajara un poco el pantalón para poder inyectarme en la nalga, pero justo después de esa petición, se escuchó un claro gruñido detrás de la cortina que aislaba ese cubículo.

Por Dios ¡Había sido Viktor!

No pude evitar reír, y más aún al ver cómo el médico sólo rodaba los ojos murmurando un "Alfas" antes de pincharme. Di un respingo e involuntariamente solté un pequeñísimo quejido, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor abriera la cortina y le gruñera al doctor.

—¡Viktor! —me quejé. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Se tranquilizó al escuchar las indicaciones del doctor.

—Estará mareado por un rato. Esos anticonceptivos son muy fuertes y le harán buen efecto por unos días. Cuídalo.

Vitya asintió solemnemente. Me enternecí por completo.

—Queda prohibido tener cachorros —continuó explicando—. Al menos no en estas condiciones. Para empezar, el señor Katsuki debe estar marcado, y por otro lado, usted —señaló a Viktor—. Necesita ser igual que su pareja.

Y como habíamos decidido esperar para hacer la transformación... no nos quedó otra opción más que recurrir a los anticonceptivos. Fue una decisión difícil, pues bien podría convertir a Viktor de una vez por todas, pero conservaría por demasiados años esa apariencia de adolescente, cosa que él (Vanidoso como siempre) no quiso.

Salimos del consultorio con una ligera tristeza sobre nosotros, por primera vez quisimos que el tiempo avanzara rápido. Pero los ánimos volvieron a nosotros al recordar que si bien no teníamos vida eterna, sí nos esperaban muchísimos años por delante. No había prisa alguna y lo más importante de todo era que al fin estábamos juntos.

Por lo pronto nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente.

Caminamos por las calles, tomados de la mano y planeando qué haríamos en el cumpleaños de él.

—Comencemos a hacer la mudanza —sonreí—. Ven a vivir conmigo ya —apreté su mano entre la mía, sintiéndola muy fría. No dudé en sacar los guantes de mi bolsillo para ponérselos, él agradeció el gesto con una linda sonrisa. Entonces también tomé mi bufanda, y sin quitármela, se la puse al cuello también, enredándonos a ambos en ella. Todo por ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me parece perfecto —no le importó que estuviésemos en público, detuvo nuestro andar y me abrazó—. Oh Yuuri, en verdad quiero crecer ya —suspiró al ver que me llegaba al hombro.

—Y yo quiero aprovecharte así, bajito —lo abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello. Aún traía el cabello suelto y yo amaba eso, olía muy bien.

—No te acostumbres —su risa melodiosa resonó en la calle—. Creceré pronto. Y seré más grande que tú.

—Eso ya lo veremos —lo dije sólo por molestarlo—. Enano.

—Oh no, no acabas de decir eso —se asombró.

—Enano —repetí sin poder contener mi risa.

—Ven acá —me tomó de las solapas de mi abrigo y me obligó a inclinarme sobre sus labios, recordándome así que no importaba la altura o la edad que tuviera, Viktor siempre iba a lograr que mis rodillas se volvieran gelatina.

Fue un beso cálido, de esos que te hacen sentir mariposas, cargados de amor, ternura y pasión. Pude sentir su lengua intentando entrar en mi boca, se lo permití, olvidándome del hecho de que estábamos en público.

—Yuuri —se separó un poco de mí.

—¿Si? —mi aliento formaba pequeñas nubecillas de vapor frente a mí.

—El médico dijo que esa inyección serviría de anticonceptivo por unos días ¿No?

—Sí —respondí, juguetón. Entendía qué quería decir con aquello, y me gustaba.

—¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? Quiero enseñarte mi cuarto.

—¿En tu cuarto? —me asombré, divertido y no por eso menos emocionado.

—Ven, por favor.

—Vamos —lo besé en los labios, tomé luego su mano y caminamos muy cerca el uno del otro hasta perdernos por las calles de Moscú.

Con certeza pude asegurar que, hasta ahora, el año 1917 había marcado mi existencia. Me había reencontrado con el amor de mi vida, mi destinado, y nada nos separaría esta vez.

**¿FIN?**


	8. Mudanza

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, tardó unos segundos en enfocar mejor su vista, encontrándose con el techo de su habitación. Se le quedó mirando por largo rato hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo...

¡Era su cumpleaños! Al fin era mayor de edad.

Se removió como chiquillo emocionado entre las sábanas. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Se alarmó un poco, hasta que sintió un calorcito muy agradable a su lado. Se giró y...

El aire se le quedó atorado en la garganta al ver a Yuuri junto a él, durmiendo. Estaba tan precioso, ligeramente más pálido, con sus labios entreabiertos y su cabello enmarcándole el rostro. La luz del día iluminaba su rostro, dándole un brillo especial. Se veía precioso, sus pestañas negras eran pequeñas y muy tupidas, su nariz delicada y fina. Su rostro tendía a ser levemente redondeado, o lo sería así si no fuera por el ángulo de la mandíbula que le daba un aspecto masculino y atractivo.

No pudo evitar suspirar como un tonto enamorado antes de acariciar su mejilla, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre su piel suave. Sonrió con diversión al ver esos peligrosos colmillos asomándose por entre sus labios. Entonces se pasó la lengua por el interior de su boca, sintiendo las mordidas que esos colmillos le dieron durante la madrugada, mientras hacían el amor una y otra vez.

Miró la argolla puesta en su mano derecha, esa que acariciaba a Yuuri. Sonrió una vez más, como idiota. Recordó el susto que se llevó a media noche, cuando alguien tocó a su ventana. Había sido Yuuri, llegando a tiempo con un presente para él.

—Usa este anillo mientras creces y te queda el otro —le había dicho con un infinito amor antes de besar su mano. Sí, le había regalado un precioso anillo de oro casi igual al que le quedaba inmenso.

Con mariposas volando en su estómago, se inclinó hacia Yuuri y le robó un beso aunque estuviese dormido. Sonrió en medio de la caricia al sentir que le correspondían. Yuuri despertó y sonrió igualmente antes de tomar el rostro de Viktor con ambas manos para así profundizar el contacto.

—Buenos días —dijo Yuuri con voz ronca.

—Buenos días —soltó una risita cantarina.

El ruso miró cada centímetro del rostro de Yuuri, y entonces recordó: ese mismo día comenzaría la mudanza a casa de su profesor. Se levantó de la cama de un solo brinco al recordar eso, estaba muy emocionado, tanto así que, no se molestó en cubrir su desnudez.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, se sorprendieron al ver que Mari y Chris los esperaban a ambos con el desayuno listo. Habían decorado la cocina con serpentinas de colores y Mari se encargó de hornear un pastel para el cumpleañero, a quien felicitaron de inmediato al verlo bajar tomado de la mano de Yuuri, quien se abochornó un poco cuando lo saludaron como ya sabiendo que estaba en casa.

—¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? —preguntó el vampiro, un poco abochornado.

Mari lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Es en serio? Yuuri, tus feromonas y las de Viktor llegaron hasta nuestra habitación, y eso que soy beta.

—Deberías marcarlo ya, Viktor —sugirió Chris completamente en serio.

—¡Sí! —sonrió el joven cumpleañero antes de ir y abrazar a Yuuri, rodeándolo de una manera muy sugestiva, logrando ponerlo nervioso.

—¡Pero no en este momento! Caray —Chris se llevó una mano al rostro, pensando que ese chiquillo no tenía solución, era igualito que en sus vidas pasadas.

Desayunaron entre risas y momentos amenos. Mari se puso algo sentimental al pensar que ya no vería más a Vitya, pues había sido como un hijo para ellos dos, lo tuvieron desde recién nacido.

—Yuuri, promete que cuidarás de Vitya hasta que lo conviertas y sea él quien te proteja.

—Nos cuidaremos mutuamente —respondió el ruso, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amado.

—Así será, no te preocupes hermana —sonrió.

—Y tráiganos cachorros pronto —les recordó Chris.

—No amor —se escandalizó Mari—. Recuerda que no pueden tener cachorros hasta que Yuuri convierta a Viktor.

Chris frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, esperemos que no pase tanto tiempo para eso.

—Esperemos que no —dijo Yuuri, apretando la mano de Viktor entre la suya. Eso hizo que el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco de emoción.

Un poco más tarde volvieron a subir a la habitación de Viktor, listos para hacer las maletas. No había mucho que guardar, Yuuri se dio cuenta de eso. No pudo evitar demostrar cierto grado de tristeza al ver que cada prenda que guardaba en la maleta estaba un poco desgastada y no había mucha variedad.

Viktor sintió la mirada de Yuuri y entendió de inmediato el motivo.

—No tuve muchas cosas materiales a lo largo de mi vida —sonrió con nostalgia, viendo la prenda vieja que tenía entre sus manos, muy dañada y con varios arreglos de costuras notorias en él—. Pero nunca me faltó amor. Mari y Chris fueron como unos padres para mí. La mayoría del tiempo fui muy feliz —lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos confirmaban lo que sus palabras decían.

Eso inundó de dicha el corazón de Yuuri, quien sólo sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda, aprovechando que el ruso era más bajito para poder apoyar el mentón en su hombro. Viktor siguió haciendo maletas mientras Yuuri le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, dejaré mis maletas hechas a medias —dijo entre risitas. Ya no doblaba la ropa, sólo la hacía bola y la metía apresurado a la maleta.

—Déjalas a medias —susurró en su oído antes de mordisquearle la oreja. Eso hizo temblar las rodillas del más joven. Amaba esa faceta de Yuuri.

Pero esta vez el casi nulo autocontrol de Viktor apareció.

—No, hay que terminar esto para ir a casa.

Yuuri no pudo replicar, había dicho "ir a casa", eso lo cautivó hasta niveles inimaginables. Así fue como terminaron de hacer maletas, Viktor se despidió de su cuarto y tomados de la mano salieron del orfanato rumbo a su nueva vida.

No tenían idea de todas las cosas increíbles que les esperaban.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así se fueron a casa para hacer cositas de adultos.
> 
> Hola! No se asusten, este no es el final. El epílogo se estaba haciendo tan largo que decidí publicar una parte por día o cada dos días para no alargar la espera, ya que... sigo escribiéndolo. No me culpen! xD hay muchas cosas que quiero escribir sobre ellos en este "Epílogo" (Ya ni sé si lo puedo llamar así), pero decidí hacerlo de esta forma porque probablemente entre capítulo y capítulo habrá saltos en el tiempo, así que en cada actu les mostraré un poco más y un poco más de esta pareja y sus momentos cotidianos hasta llegar al final.


	9. Márcame

El departamento tenía un sutil aroma a tierra mojada combinado con el prominente olor a lavanda de Yuuri. Habían terminado de desempacar las cosas de Viktor y ahora se encontraban sentados en el alféizar interno de una de las ventanas, bebiendo café y mirando la nieve caer.

A pesar de ser más pequeño, Viktor hacía de "Cuchara grande" con Yuuri sentado entre sus piernas y con su nuca recargada en el hombro del menor. Era una escena tierna y romántica, daba paz verlos tan tranquilos.

—Es una tristeza que no festejen navidad en Rusia —dijo Yuuri con voz acompasada, se encontraba muy relajado.

—Lo sé, sería lindo ver todos esos adornos, los pinos decorados, la música... —suspiró.

—En Barcelona hay decoraciones muy bellas en este tiempo.

—¿Conoces Barcelona? —se maravilló. Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa.

—Conozco muchos países y ciudades. Tenemos que ir a conocerlas.

—¡Sí!

El corazoncito de Viktor se alocó al pensar en todas las posibilidades, en los días que estaban por venir y el tiempo que les quedaba juntos: toda una vida. Entonces tuvo una idea y el valor para expresarla salió gracias a la seguridad que le dio el olfatear su aroma mezclado con el de Yuuri flotando alrededor.

—Yuuri.

—¿Si? —alzó su cabeza para ver el rostro de su amado.

El más joven sonrió sonrojado por lo que estaba por decir, incluso se vio avergonzado, algo que el Viktor mayor pocas veces mostraba, Yuuri no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—¿Ya te puedo marcar?

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Sí... —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Los dos se encontraban extrañamente tímidos en ese momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de ello y se echaron a reír. No había porqué estar avergonzado.

—¡No se diga más! —Viktor abrazó a Yuuri con piernas y brazos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, besó su cuello suavemente, causándole escalofríos al vampiro, quien se estremeció al sentir su piel de gallina.

—Viktor... —suspiró, liberando sus feromonas intencionalmente.

El ruso siguió besando ese níveo cuello y usó sus manos para acariciar a Yuuri por encima de la ropa. Gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban, Viktor podía acariciar todo a su antojo mientras que el vampiro se deshacía en suspiros entre los brazos de su amado.

Las manos de Viktor acariciaron traviesamente todo su pecho. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca hasta poder acariciar su piel, erizándola al tacto. Descendió más sus manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. No se esperó para abrirlo y meter la mano en él. Yuuri se retorció debido al placer que eso le produjo.

—Oh... ¡Viktor! —extendió su brazo hacia atrás para colgarlo de la nuca del ruso.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó en un susurro, con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

El omega asintió, mordiéndose los labios al sentir algo duro presionando contra su trasero. Se derretía ante las caricias fogosas que le brindaba su amado, pero no quiso ser el único que recibiera atención, así que se giró y se sentó frente a frente para robarle un beso que dejó a Viktor con la boca abierta, Yuuri la atrapó entre la suya y lo instó a separar los labios para poder ahondar en su beso y tocar con su lengua la de él.

Se separaron unos segundos, frente con frente, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

—Wow... —musitó Viktor, con su corazón acelerado y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa de lado tremendamente sexy antes de que Viktor lo atrajera hacia sí. Ahí fue el turno de Yuuri para rendirse ante su beso, un beso que lo sumergió en lo más profundo de un sentimiento cálido, antiguo y sumamente fuerte. Un sentimiento contra el cual no podía luchar aunque quisiera, pues la cordura salió de su ser dando paso a un torrente de pasión descontrolada. Se dejó llevar por el momento, sus manos pálidas y largas se aferraron con fuerza a la camiseta de Viktor, arrugándola sobre su pecho. Las manos del menor se afianzaron de la cintura angosta de Yuuri para aproximarlo aún más a su pecho y profundizar el beso hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

—Cama... —jadeó Yuuri entre beso y beso—... vamos ya —suplicó.

Se pusieron de pie, sin soltar sus manos y con sus cuerpos casi pegados el uno al otro emprendieron la marcha hasta la habitación.

Caminaron a torpemente hasta llegar a la cama, donde una vez recostados, la ropa salió sobrando. Sus manos ansiosas se acariciaban por doquier mientras sus bocas hambrientas se besaban la una a la otra hasta desfallecer.

Yuuri amaba enredar sus dedos en el largo cabello platinado, le encantaba halarlo cada vez que quería atraer a Viktor a sus labios.

En ese poco tiempo, el sexo se había hecho muy común para ambos. Hacían el amor cuando querían, como querían y donde querían. La cama de Yuuri olía a ambos, a esa mezcla perfecta entre lavanda y tierra mojada.

En más de una ocasión, Yuuri se sonrojó luego de escuchar sus propios gemidos producto del enorme placer que sentía. Intentaba controlarse, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible, Viktor le arrancaba esos sonidos casi sin tocarlo, y al ruso le encantaba escucharlo, para él, escuchar la dulce voz de Yuuri gimiendo su nombre era... excitante.

No tardó mucho en introducirse en él, no necesitó estimularlo más ni lubricarlo, Yuuri estaba completamente listo para recibirlo. Viktor se echó encima de él, entre sus piernas y embistiendo gradualmente más rápido y profundo.

Yuuri escuchó a su amado gemir cerca de su oído, eso le pareció el sonido más varonil que jamás hubiera escuchado. No importaba que su amado fuera un joven de dieciocho años apenas. Además, Viktor también estaba disfrutando y eso lo llenaba de un extraño orgullo.

El ruso se separó un poco, sin dejar de embestir, y vio las hermosas facciones de su amado transformadas por el placer. Supo que hacía bien su trabajo cuando sintió las uñas de Yuuri clavándose en su espalda tras cada estocada.

—Oh Vitya —llevó sus manos a la nuca del ruso, jalando un poco sus cabellos largos y platinados que estaban ya hechos una maraña enredada.

El aludido sonrió de lado, y jadeante continuó con su labor.

—Amor, te va a doler.

—Lo sé, Vitya... ¡ah! —jadeó—. Hazlo de todas formas.

—¿Estás seguro?

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa muy sexy al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello platinado.

—¿Es en serio, Viktor? Hazlo ya antes de que me arrepienta.

El ruso le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de él sólo para girarlo en la cama y así poder penetrarlo desde atrás, así tendría un mejor acceso a su nuca al momento de marcarlo.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, fue ahí cuando Viktor enterró sus dientes en la suave piel de su amado, justo en la nuca y al mismo tiempo que anudaba dentro de él.

Yuuri soltó un grito ahogado, le dolió más de lo esperado. El ruso se sintió impotente al no poder darle palabras de aliento por estar ocupado mordiéndolo, así que se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y a acariciarlo con sus manos. Desde su lugar pudo olfatear el aroma a las lágrimas de su pareja. Se le partió el corazón.

Cuando sintió que la marca era lo suficientemente profunda, se separó y se contuvo con ganas para no lamer inmediatamente la herida, pues si lo hacía, terminaría convirtiéndose en vampiro. Así que optó por tomar su playera regada en el suelo para calmar la leve hemorragia, esperó unos momentos hasta que el nudo se deshizo (más rápido de lo normal) y así salió corriendo al baño para limpiarse los dientes cubiertos de la sangre del vampiro.

—¡Vitya! —lo llamó desde el lecho, adolorido—. Asegúrate de no ingerir ni una gota —le pidió con urgencia—. ¡Vitya! —jadeó, de pronto se sintió solo e indefenso. No se dio cuenta de que había hecho uso del  _llamado._

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que el alfa apareciera en la habitación y se le echara encima.

—Lo siento Yuuri ¡perdóname! —lo abrazó con mucha fuerza—. Perdóname, ya estoy aquí —comenzó a mecerse un poco con el omega desnudo entre sus brazos y con su herida aún sangrando—. Lo siento tanto —tomó la vieja playera y siguió limpiando poco a poco la herida, su instinto le suplicaba lamer la marca, pero se contuvo, por su bien y el de Yuuri.

Se le partió el corazón al ver que su amado lloraba.

—Perdóname por causarte este dolor, mi amor —besó su frente con un cariño infinito.

El aludido se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró con sorpresa por la manera en que lo llamó, pocas veces lo había llamado así desde que recobró sus memorias, y cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse muy dichoso.

—Está bien, Vitya, estoy bien —acarició su largo cabello que caía como cascada por su espalda desnuda y sus hombros.

—Creo que me pasé un poco —notó al ver que no dejaba de sangrar.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Ahora soy tuyo.

—Siempre lo has sido —respondió con una expresión coqueta.

El vampiro no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

—Sí, siempre he sido tuyo.

—Y yo siempre seré tuyo.

Los dos, entre lágrimas, se sonrieron mutuamente y compartieron un beso profundo y anhelado. Al fin estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, se pertenecían el uno al otro y no había fuerza humana que lo evitara.

Luego de que la herida dejara de sangrar, se metieron bajo las sábanas y Yuuri dejó que Viktor le hiciera tiernos mimos por largo rato, se dejó acariciar el cabello, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del chico y abrazado a su torso.

Yuuri no podía dejar de olfatear el delicioso aroma de Viktor, nunca le había parecido tan fuerte y atrayente como en ese momento. Lo mismo le ocurría a Viktor. Fue como si el resto de los aromas fuesen opacados por el relajante olor a lavanda de su precioso omega.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas van avanzando poco a poco entre estos dos, al fin son felices, bonitos y gorditos.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo tendremos un adelanto en el tiempo...jijiji.
> 
> PREGUNTAS!!!
> 
> 1) ¿Qué tantos años creen que avancemos en el siguiente capítulo?
> 
> 2) ¿De dónde eres? Me gustaría saber desde dónde leen esta historia. Yo soy de México <3 
> 
> 3) ¿Creen que Yuuri quedará panzón? O.O


	10. It's Time

**_Diez años después._ **

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —llegó al departamento quitándose las capas y capas de ropa que traía encima. Afuera hacía mucho frío, nevaba sin parar. Sin darse cuenta fue dejando un rastro de nieve en su camino hacia la cocina.

—Hola, amor —se talló los ojos con mucha pereza, él tenía poco de haberse levantado, aún estaba en pijama y cocinaba algo para su amado esposo—. Me asusté al despertar y no verte en la cama ¿Dónde andabas? —quitó la sartén del fuego y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

El ruso le mostró la bolsa de papel que traía en manos. Yuuri rio y rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Eres un glotón —se rio al ver la cantidad monstruosa de pan dulce que había comprado su esposo.

—Lo soy —dejó el pan sobre la mesa sólo para atrapar a Yuuri entre sus brazos y morder su cuello, causándole muchas cosquillas y escalofríos.

—¡Vitya! —se carcajeó al sentir las manos frías de su amado colándose por debajo del pijama—. ¡Estás helado! —se alejó de un brinco.

—Afuera hace frío —le restó importancia—. ¡Ven acá! —lo atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza y enterrar su rostro en ese cuello suave y cálido que olía tan bien. Yuuri era tan blandito y calientito que le daban ganas de no soltarlo nunca.

—Amor ¿Saliste a las seis de la mañana sólo para comprar pan? —preguntó entre risitas por los cariños que recibía de su pareja, quien dejó de juguetear y sacó algo más de las bolsas de sus compras, entregándoselo a Yuuri.

Era un frasco con anticonceptivos.

Apenas se los entregó a Yuuri, volvió a enterrar el rostro en su cuello cálido, restregando su mejilla contra él, parecía un niño grandote y mimado.

—Tu celo se acerca, puedo percibirlo —murmuró con la voz amortiguada por el cuello de su esposo—. Y tus anticonceptivos se terminaron la última vez.

—Es verdad —sin dejar de abrazar a Vitya, siguió mirando el frasco en su mano, pensativo.

—¿Qué hiciste de desayunar? —se separó al percibir el rico aroma de huevos revueltos con tocino.

Yuuri rodó los ojos mientras sonreía como tonto enamorado.

—Eres un glotón.

—Y aun así te casaste conmigo —alzó ambas cejas, repetidas veces. Yuuri volvió a reír y recordó su hermosa boda... si es que a eso se le podía llamar boda. Hacía ya dos años de aquel día. Los dos simplemente habían estado turisteando en uno de sus tantos viajes por el mundo, en esa ocasión estaban en Barcelona, disfrutando del atardecer mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por el centro. Pasaron cerca de una iglesia muy conocida, y vieron desde lejos cómo una pareja de recién casados salía del lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero apretaron el agarre en sus manos y siguieron caminando con una sonrisa bella en sus rostros, habían tenido ideas muy similares al presenciar esa escena.

Y no fue sino hasta que iban de regreso, en la noche, que volvieron a pasar por esa iglesia y la idea volvió a ocupar sus mentes.

—Yuuri —lo llamó al mismo tiempo que detuvo su marcha, parado justo enfrente de esa imponente iglesia que se veía aún más majestuosa de noche.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se extrañó, pero enseguida su rostro se puso de mil colores cuando vio que Viktor puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomó sus dos manos entre las propias—. Oh por Dios...

El ruso esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Mi amor, ya no soy más ese chiquillo que se enamoró de ti. Estoy por cumplir veintiséis años, soy más alto y fuerte que tú —bromeó—. Y aunque vivamos juntos desde hace tantos años, quiero formalizar esto contigo. Yuuri, amor mío ¿te casarías conmigo?

Yuuri no dijo nada, simplemente se echó a los brazos de su amado con tanto ímpetu que terminaron tirados en el suelo, riendo con ganas, el omega lloraba de felicidad.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó, nervioso.

—¡Creí que nunca me lo propondrías! —se limpió las lágrimas sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—¿Eso es un sí? —repitió, ahora sonriendo como bobo.

—¡Pero claro que sí, tonto! —rio y lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello.

Luego de unos momentos se levantaron del suelo. Viktor limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su amado.

—No puedo ofrecerte una boda como la que vimos hace rato —le dijo con tristeza, enmarcando el rostro de Yuuri con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas rojas.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso —sonrió, acariciando las manos que le daban tantos cariños.

—Pero quiero que seamos esposos.

—¿Cómo?

—Aquí y ahora.

—¿Qué?

—No necesitamos que un cura nos case. Te diré mis votos y te juraré amor eterno —sonrió—. Te pondré un anillo y tú a mí, y nos besaremos al final. Y así seremos esposos para siempre.

Yuuri sonrió como pocas veces en su vida. Amaba que Viktor fuese tan sencillo en ese aspecto. Las complicaciones de la vida se volvían asuntos fáciles estando con él. De alguna forma siempre lograba simplificar los problemas diarios, restándoles importancia o buscando una manera curiosa y original para resolverlos. Amaba tanto eso de Viktor.

—Casémonos —dijo al fin Yuuri.

Viktor se emocionó, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un lugar más íntimo, fuera de la iglesia, pero lejos de toda esa gente que seguía paseándose.

Casi era navidad, así que había mucha gente deambulando por ahí, bebiendo vino caliente y cantando villancicos.

Se pararon frente a frente, tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos. Yuuri podía jurar que jamás, en ninguna vida, le había visto los ojos tan resplandecientes a su amado.

Intercambiaron sus anillos y la boda comenzó.

—Yo, Viktor Nikiforov —suspiró completamente enamorado—. Prometo serte fiel y amarte todos los días de mi vida. Prometo cuidarte y respetarte siempre, velando por tu seguridad y la de nuestros futuros hijos.

A Yuuri casi se le sale el corazón al oír eso último.

—Debes saber que te amo por tus virtudes, te amo por tus defectos y ten por seguro que ese amor jamás se va a terminar, estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas. Así que hoy, en este día, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposo, porque deseo más que nada vivir el resto de mi existencia al lado de una persona tan maravillosa como tú. Y por último, prometo encontrarte en cada una de nuestras siguientes vidas, para casarnos, tener muchos hijos y ser felices juntos —tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri, le quitó el guante y le puso el bello anillo de oro con amor y cuidado.

Los ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas, quiso decir sus votos, pero se le quebró la voz. Viktor le acarició con cariño una mejilla y esperó a que pudiera continuar.

—Yo, Yuuri Katsuki —carraspeó para aclarar su voz—. Prometo amarte a ti, Viktor Nikiforov. Prometo apreciarte y honrarte a partir de hoy durante todos los días de nuestras vidas, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Juro serte fiel siempre, y apoyarte cuando me necesites. Te entrego mi alma y corazón para toda la eternidad —esbozó una tierna sonrisa, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que brillaban con emoción—. Prometo encontrarte en cada una de nuestras siguientes vidas. Eres la persona que mi corazón, alma y mente han elegido para formar un hogar. Prometo formar ese hogar contigo y cuidar de ti, amándote aún más allá de la muerte —tomó la mano de Viktor, le quitó el guante y puso el anillo que el ruso había tenido colgando de su cuello por tantos años.

—Al fin me queda —murmuró el ruso con una chispa de carisma en medio de sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos antes de tomarse del rostro y brindarse uno de esos besos que los hacía volverse locos por el otro.

Y así fue como se casaron, bajo una noche estrellada, frente a la basílica de la Sagrada Familia y rodeados por un ambiente navideño muy cálido con villancicos y adornos por doquier.

Yuuri salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio a su esposo de veintiocho años agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, amor? Te quedaste ido.

—Estoy bien —sonrió más de lo que ya lo hacía—. Recordaba nuestra boda.

—En unos días cumpliremos dos años de casados.

—Lo sé, cómo olvidarlo —suspiró soñadoramente.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar?

Yuuri se rio.

—Es sorpresa —comenzó a poner la mesa para que su amado desayunara. Él lo acompañó y así platicaron por largo rato.

Sus vidas habían cambiado mucho. Al fin vivían con tranquilidad, sin temores y en completa paz. Habían dejado atrás su departamento en Moscú para aventurarse y conocer el mundo. Pero luego de varios años rondando de un país a otro, decidieron volver a casa para sentar cabeza al fin, además, Mari les había dado la noticia de que serían tíos, así que no querían estar lejos. Yuuri se había vuelto loco de felicidad mientras que Viktor bromeó diciendo que ya no sería hijo único.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y lleno de felicidad que por poco no se la creen. Y ahora, Yuuri miraba a su adorado esposo desayunar ante sus ojos, incluso comiendo era hermoso. No podía creer la suerte que tenía al ser esposo de un hombre tan apuesto. Viktor era cada vez más precioso, poco después de casarse le había dicho adiós a su cabello largo, alegando que necesitaba un cambio para verse más maduro, y vaya que lo había conseguido... se veía tan sexy que Yuuri no podía evitar comérselo con la mirada, como justo en ese momento mientras desayunaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en tono juguetón al notar la mirada insistente de Yuuri sobre él.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —le sonrió antes de seguir comiendo—. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—En tu sorpresa de aniversario.

—¿Me vas a dar una pista?

—Una pequeña —extendió su mano y acarició el rostro varonil y precioso de un Viktor de veintiocho años—. Beberás de mi sangre.

El aludido se asombró mucho.

—Pensé que ese día nunca llegaría —sonrió—. ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy? No quiero pasar el día de nuestro aniversario en cama y convaleciente.

—Lo haremos hoy —le dio gusto—, pero primero termina tu desayuno, extrañarás comer todo eso.

—No, no lo haré —fue muy sincero. Y es que había esperado ya muchos años para poder ser convertido. Y ser convertido no significaba solamente que sería un vampiro igual que Yuuri, no, también significaba que podrían comenzar una familia al fin.

—¿Sabes? —su mirada castaña entristeció un poco—. Yo bebí tu sangre cuando eras un vampiro puro, ahora tú beberás la mía, siendo yo no tan puro como lo eras tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los poderes en esta sangre están cada vez más diluidos, puede que no te brinde la misma longevidad que a mí.

Viktor tomó de inmediato su mano, entendiendo qué es lo que quería decir.

—Si vivo aunque sean cien años más a tu lado, seré feliz, si son más lo seré mucho más, pero... —suspiró con una sonrisa—... no importa el tiempo que nos quede, lo aprovecharemos ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero con sólo pensar que podrías morir y dejarme otra vez... —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No, no, no. No pienses en eso mi amor —hizo su desayuno a un lado y abrazó a su esposo—. Y sí eso pasa... sabes que nos volveremos a encontrar, siempre ha sido así.

Yuuri suspiró en medio del abrazo y asintió, su esposo tenía razón.

—Estás sensible porque ya se acerca tu celo —lo molestó el ruso, tratando de levantarle los ánimos. Sonrió con diversión cuando Yuuri le respondió el comentario con un leve golpe en el pecho, un poco molesto.

Pero si había algo de lo que Viktor estaba seguro, era de la pureza de la sangre. Yuuri tenía toda la razón, pero no quería tocar el tema. Además, por lo mismo que Yuuri no era un vampiro puro, ya comenzaba a verse un poquito mayor, ya no aparentaba veinticuatro, sino un par de añitos más.

Decidió no pensar más en eso y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar lo que la vida le daba en el momento.

—Vamos a la habitación, ya es tiempo —se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al ruso.

—Es tiempo —tomó su mano, sin borrar esa expresión pura y soñadora de su rostro.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Se viene lo bueno.
> 
> ¿Cómo creen Yuuri convierta a Viktor?
> 
> Gracias por leer y por siempre dejar sus votos y sus hermosos comentarios. Si ven algún error en la historia no duden en decírmelo.
> 
> Si hubiera palabras para expresarles lo muy agradecida que estoy con ustedes, y cuanto las quiero, se las escribiría, pero no hay, no existen.
> 
> Las quiero mucho! gracias por su apoyo y cariño que me llega hasta donde estoy!


	11. Matrimonio de vampiros

Sin ropa, ansiosos y apasionados acariciaban sus cuerpos en medio de la penumbra que les brindaban las cortinas cerradas.

Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que era taquicardia, pero ellos sabían que no era por alguna enfermedad, sino por estar a solas el uno con el otro, por tenerse mutuamente sólo para ellos, sin que nadie los molestara ni los interrumpiera.

No importaba que llevaran diez años juntos (Más de los que habían pasado en cualquiera de sus vidas pasadas), su emoción por hacer el amor seguía siendo intensa, más ahora que al fin había llegado el día que tanto habían estado esperando.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó Yuuri, su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Viktor pegó su frente a la de Yuuri, y con una sonrisa traviesa asintió.

—Un poco —pasó saliva.

Y tenía motivos para hacerlo, siempre había sido vampiro, nunca había atravesado los efectos de convertirse en uno.

Yuuri lo rodeó con sus brazos, se sintió pequeño en comparación con el cuerpo adulto de su amado, amaba eso. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos platinados y sonrió.

—Volverás a ser mi Viktor de hace tantos años.

—Siempre he sido tu Viktor —alzó una ceja mientras sonreía traviesamente. Le arrancó un gemido al omega cuando restregó su entrepierna completamente desnuda con la de él.

En un principio Yuuri sugirió simplemente morderse un labio hasta sangrar, besar a Viktor y así hacer la transformación, pero el ruso tuvo una mejor idea.

—Oh Viktor, me encantas —se dejó hacer por el otro.

Mientras Viktor se restregaba contra Yuuri, éste pegó su frente al fuerte pecho de su esposo. Era cálido, muy cálido y duro, el aroma de su perfume varonil lo embriagó de gozo, lo abrazó esta vez más fuerte mientras lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad.

Tragó con fuerza al mirar su expresión. Había un brillo especial en esos ojos azules. Las manos que se afianzaban en su cintura pronto comenzaron a acariciarlo con hambre atrasada. Los labios húmedos y entreabiertos de Viktor captaron entonces toda su atención. No importaba cuántas veces hicieran aquello, él siempre desfallecería por ese par de suculentos labios ligeramente carnosos. Entrecerró los ojos al recibir el aliento cálido y agradable de su boca, en su rostro. Viktor era tan hermoso en todos los sentidos.

Viktor acarició el rostro de su amado, observándolo con detalle. Le parecía casi poético que en todas sus vidas no hubiese estado con nadie más que él. Morían y reencarnaban con un solo propósito: encontrarse y volverse a enamorar.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —le preguntó en tono burlesco a Viktor.

—Al amor de todas mis vidas, pasadas y futuras —lo dijo con tal convicción que el rostro de Yuuri se puso colorado.

—Te amo... —murmuró en un suspiro por completo enamorado—. Sólo quiero estar contigo, Viktor, siempre.

—Estaremos juntos siempre —susurró, como si de pronto pudieran ser escuchados e interrumpidos. Deslizó sus manos de la cintura de Yuuri hasta tomar las de él y entrelazarlas con las propias en un acto sumamente tierno.

Yuuri tragó con fuerza, sintió los latidos de su corazón en su garganta. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas debido a la emoción.

—Sentimental —lo molestó Viktor con una risilla traviesa al ver sus lágrimas—. No hay duda, tu celo se acerca —se atrevió a burlarse, haciendo uso de esa confianza que había creado a través de los siglos.

—No estoy sentimental —se soltó del agarre de una mano para pegarle en el pecho con el puño cerrado, pero entonces éste se abrió y comenzó a acariciar esa suave y pálida piel, tan caliente y agitada como la propia—. Es sólo que te amo que duele.

—Oh Yuuri —se conmovió hasta las lágrimas también, pero no dejó que su esposo las viera, en su lugar tomó sus labios entre los propios, besándolo con vehemencia, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. El calor en ambos se volvió increíble, abrasador, excitante.

Yuuri respondió a sus besos con la misma adoración, introdujo su lengua y jugueteó con la de Viktor por unos momentos, dejándolo sin aliento. Viktor apartó su boca de la suya y trazó un recorrido ardiente de besos pequeños en su mejilla, luego en su cuello, deslizando su lengua para saborear cada rincón de esa hermosa piel. Yuuri se arqueó en éxtasis y levantó una de sus piernas para enroscarla alrededor de las caderas de Viktor, pegándolo así más a su cuerpo. Inevitablemente jadeó al sentir mejor la dureza de su miembro entre sus piernas.

—Estás... estás muy ansioso —murmuró Viktor, extasiado y sin dejar de besar cada vez más debajo de su cuello.

Como respuesta, Yuuri tomó una de las manos de su esposo y la llevó a su trasero para que sintiera que ya estaba preparado para recibirlo.

—Vaya... muy ansioso —sonrió peligrosamente coqueto.

—Ámame, Viktor, hazme tuyo una vez más.

Como si fuera posible, los latidos del corazón del alfa aumentaron. Su mano acarició la piel suave y desnuda de la pierna que tenía enlazada a su cadera. Ansiaba unirse una vez más a Yuuri, ser uno junto con él y sentir cómo su enlace se fortalecía al reafirmar su marca. Nunca lo había vuelto a hacer por el peligro que eso conllevaba, pero ahora estaba ansioso por intentarlo.

Volvió su boca a la suya para saciar su sed, sintiendo su dulce lengua rozar la propia. El sabor de Yuuri era tan placentero para Viktor que casi lo hacía perder la cordura, sólo se comparaba con la delicia de su aroma a lavanda intensificándose en toda la habitación. No pudo esperar más tiempo, tomó la otra pierna de Yuuri y la enlazó a su cadera, se acomodó y llevó su miembro a la entrada húmeda y preparada de Yuuri sólo para clavarse en él casi sin consideración. El deseo le nublaba el razonamiento en esos momentos. Tener ese cuerpo delgado y pequeño debajo de él lo volvía loco, casi salvaje.

Yuuri se encorvó y jadeó dolorosamente, casi como un sollozo. Sus manos se enredaron en la nuca de Viktor con desesperación, enterrando sus dedos en el corto cabello.

El ruso buscó el suave cuello de su pareja y lo llenó de besos hambrientos y casi consoladores como disculpa por la intromisión tan brusca. La piel del omega se erizó al sentir las vibraciones de los leves gruñidos de su amado en el cuello.

—Vitya... ¡Vitya! —jadeó cuando sintió que comenzó a embestirlo, sin mucha delicadeza.

El aludido sonrió entre beso y beso. Mordió el cuello de Yuuri sin hacerle daño, disfrutando al sentir cómo su espalda se encorvaba ante el placer.

Yuuri sollozó de placer, y sin saber cómo contenerse enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amado, rasgando si nívea piel sin darse cuenta de ello. Sentía que se derretía en los brazos de ese alfa, su alfa. Sentía cómo se fundía con él, ya no razonaba, todo era seguir y seguir. Ambos cuerpos estaba cubiertos por una delgada capa de sudor, hacía calor en la habitación, llena de sus feromonas e inundada por el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando una y otra vez.

Quería sentirlo más dentro de él, devorándolo hasta el cansancio. En ese momento fue como si Viktor le hubiese leído la mente o hubiese sentido su necesidad, pues se movió más rudo y Yuuri esta vez llevó sus manos al bien formado trasero de su esposo, apretando en cada mano una nalga y sintiendo el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Con fuerza y cada vez más cerca del límite, Viktor siguió embistiéndolo a un ritmo consistente. Intentó salir de él para cambiar de posición, Yuuri lo notó.

—No... espera —jadeo con la respiración muy agitada. Abrumado y con el placer desbordándose de su cuerpo, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo unos segundos—. Quedémonos así, quiero que terminemos en esta posición —pidió.

—¿Por... por qué? —respiraba con agitación, sentía cómo una gota de sudor escurría desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —no tenía cabeza para ponerse a explicar las cosas, así que lo jaló hacia su rostro y devoró su boca en un beso muy profundo y demandante.

Viktor obedeció a su omega, aceptando todo lo que le pidiera, porque... ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba locamente enamorado.

Muy pronto se hallaron al borde de la locura, hasta que el omega no pudo más y gritó en medio de su orgasmo, su cuerpo tembló por completo, sintiendo que Viktor seguía embistiéndolo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en venirse al igual que él. Lo sentía en el nudo, podía sentir cómo cada embestida era poco a poco más difícil debido al nudo que estaba poco a poco más hinchado.

Desfalleció, exhausto después de tan intenso orgasmo. Colgó sus brazos del cuello de Viktor y disfrutó de los momentos previos al anudamiento. De pronto Viktor lo alzó un poco y estiró su cuello por detrás de la cabeza de Yuuri hasta alcanzar la marca y así comenzó a lamerla.

Agradeció a su yo del pasado por haber puesto la marca tan accesible incluso estando en esa posición.

Se pasó la lengua por sus colmillos de alfa antes de dar una última profunda y fuerte estocada que hizo a Yuuri retorcerse de lo lindo antes de que el nudo aumentara su tamaño y lo invadiera por completo.

Fue ahí cuando no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Yuuri, simplemente encajó sus dientes en la antigua marca, renovándola al enterrar con fuerza su dentadura en él.

—¡Ah! Duele... —se quejó. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el nudo un poco más grande de lo normal, o esos dientes incrustados en su cuello. Eso hizo que sintiera pena por sus primeras víctimas de cuando fue neófito.

Como ya no tuvo que salir corriendo, Viktor pudo abrazar a su esposo. Entonces entendió la insistencia de Yuuri por quedarse en esa posición. Con sus colmillos aún encajados en el vampiro, Viktor acarició con sus manos el hombro y la cintura de su esposo. Consolándolo un poco.

Cuando al fin se separó de su cuello, vio la sangre brotando de la herida, la miró unos segundos antes de lamerla y cambiar su vida por completo. Lamió una y otra vez la herida, ayudando a que la sangre que de ahí brotara coagulara pronto. Sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, pasó saliva y a los segundos comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Yuuri notó el desconcierto en su amado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. Su sangre comenzaba a hacer efecto en él. Sintió de inmediato cómo el nudo se deshacía mucho antes de lo habitual.

—Vitya, mi amor —se preocupó al verlo con los ojos cerrados. Le apretó las mejillas entre sus manos, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Me siento... extraño —abrió los ojos y todo le dio vueltas.

Las cejas de Yuuri se unieron, en una expresión preocupada.

—Oh... lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Ven, recuéstate —dejó que cayera en peso muerto sobre él. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando se percató de sus puños cerrados y del temblor en todo su cuerpo. De inmediato acarició su cabeza, besando su coronilla sin saber bien cómo ayudar con las molestias.

El cambio era muy doloroso, y él lo sabía bien. Pero cuando en su época se convirtió en vampiro, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a sufrir los efectos, no, su venganza tenía mayor prioridad, así que pasó el primer día asesinando a diestra y siniestra a toda la gente del pueblo. Le daba escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con lo que más amaba en la vida.

—Ya pasará, tranquilo mi amor —le susurraba con cariño sin dejar de acariciarlo. Liberó sus feromonas tratando de calmarlo, pero el dolor era intenso y él bien lo sabía. Tanto así era, que ni siquiera respondió, Viktor sólo asintió levemente, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuuri.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, sólo fue consciente de que la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas poco a poco fue menguando y de que su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por el peso de Viktor sobre él, era un adulto en su totalidad, y un adulto mucho más corpulento que él.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó con calma al verlo abrir los ojos. No había dejado de hacerle pequeños mimos en esas horas.

—Sí —respondió con voz ronca—. ¿Todo esto sentiste cuando bebiste mi sangre? —incorporó sólo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuuri sonrió con tristeza y pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos platinados.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo mucho las molestias del primer día.

—Oh... —recordó lo que su esposo le había contado. Sí, Yuuri le habló sobre aquel devastador día y sobre las atrocidades que hizo—. Es verdad —suspiró y trató de incorporarse, se sentía muy débil.

—¿Qué haces? —intentó impedir que se levantara.

—Te estoy aplastando —sólo se incorporó lo suficiente para volver a echar, ahora a un lado de Yuuri. Soltó un pesado y profundo suspiro cuando su cara dio de lleno en la almohada.

Yuuri no quiso decirlo, pero sintió un gran alivio al verse librado de todo ese peso.

—Gracias —murmuró el ruso, con una leve sonrisita—. Tus feromonas son muy... tranquilizantes.

Yuuri se acostó de lado y extendió una mano al rostro de su amado esposo.

—Estás un poco caliente.

—Es normal ¿No?

El omega asintió.

—No recordaba lo que se siente ser un vampiro —pasó su lengua por sus colmillos, sintiéndolos levemente más largos y afilados. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al volver a sentir eso que no extrañaba al ser un vampiro: hambre.

—Iré a conseguirte algo de comer —Yuuri comenzó a incorporarse de la cama, pero Viktor lo tomó de la mano y lo miró suplicante.

—No te vayas, quédate a mi lado un poco más.

El omega no se pudo resistir al pedido de su alfa, así que suspirando se volvió a meter bajo las mantas. Soltó un gritillo lleno de sorpresa cuando Viktor, con renovadas energías lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo arrastró entre las sábanas hasta impactarlo contra su pecho. Inmediatamente escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri y aspiró con fuerza, muy profundo.

—Hueles... un poco diferente —murmuró, curioso.

—¿Huelo mal? —se preocupó. Entonces sintió cosquillas cuando Viktor soltó una risita en su cuello.

—Tú nunca hueles mal —depositó un tierno y cansado besito en la piel y suspiró—. Tu olor es más tranquilizador que antes... —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido al sueño, apretando a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

El aludido se quedó pensativo unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de que su esposo dormía. 

— _Oh... yo sí tengo hambre_ —pensó, mordiéndose el labio al recordar las unidades de sangre que guardaba en el refrigerador, en especial para luego de momentos como ese en el que terminaba cansado luego de hacer el amor con su esposo.

Hizo a un lado su apetito y mejor se dejó abrazar por su marido antes de dedicarse a dormir también, de todas formas se sentía un poco adolorido después de haber sentido el nudo de Viktor más grande de lo normal.

Besó la punta de la nariz de Viktor, observó su precioso rostro y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en su expresión.

Era plenamente feliz, y estaba seguro de que Viktor también lo era.

**_Continuará..._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía siglos de no escribir un lemon así, en media hora y de capítulo completo. Aún siento mis dedos raros por teclear tan rápido jajaja. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, no sé por qué, pero sentí este lemon diferente. Será que yo también tenía mucho tiempo esperándolo (¿) jaja
> 
> Si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo, la verdad no releí el cap antes de subirlo.
> 
> Estuvo cortito, pero es que ahora sí ya estamos por terminar...calculo un par de partes más y ya. He alargado demasiado este "one shot" hahahaha! Yo tampoco quiero que acabe, pero tiene que llegar el momento.
> 
> PREGUNTA!
> 
> ¿Qué les gustó del capítulo? A mi me gustó que Viktor ya fuera el de 28 años que todas conocemos. Amo a Viktor ilegal, pero ya extrañaba al de siempre <3
> 
> ACLARACIONES:
> 
> -Yuuri también pasó por esos efectos al beber la sangre de Vitya, pero no los sintió como él porque su sed de venganza era tan grande que su dolor pasó a segundo plano.
> 
> -Sobre la comida de vampiro... jaja no se preocupen. En el refrigerador tienen unidades de sangre, de esas que usan en los hospitales para transfusiones. Así no tienen que matar a nadie, al menos por ahora...


	12. Tengamos un hijo

En medio de la madrugada Yuuri se despertó, sin sueño y con el estómago vacío. Miró a Viktor a su derecha y sonrió mientras se tallaba los ojos. Le causaba un poco de gracias que, durante sus primero años viviendo juntos, los dos se dormían abrazados, enredados y bien acurrucados ¡Y podían durar así toda la noche! Pero ahora, después de tantos años, era muy gracioso ver cómo comenzaban la noche abrazados y terminaban durmiendo cada uno en un extremo de la cama y en posiciones raras. Y no era malo, simplemente necesitaban su propio espacio y comodidad.

Acarició la frente de su amado y se inclinó para darle un beso antes de incorporarse para ir al baño y asearse un poco. Cubrió su desnudez con la camisa blanca que Viktor había dejado tirada en al suelo, se abrochó sólo los últimos botones y salió directo al baño. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

Se aseó, hizo sus necesidades y frente al espejo hizo un esfuerzo por ver la marca que recién había sido reafirmada. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla y sentirla.

Era feliz, era malditamente feliz.

Pegó un brinco cuando de pronto apareció Viktor detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

—¡Me asustaste! —sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado.

—Amo cuando te pones mi ropa —murmuró con voz ronca, aún aspirando la fragancia que desprendía su cuello. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Yuuri y lo abrazó por el estómago, apretándolo más hacia él. Ahí el omega se percató de la desnudez de su amado.

—Aún tienes fiebre —comprobó al tocar su mejilla.

Viktor alzó el rostro y vio su reflejo y el de Yuuri en el espejo. Casi suspiró como tonto enamorado. Él juraba que hacían una pareja perfecta y hermosa.

—Estoy bien —aseguró con una sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño y casto beso en su cuello—. ¿Vienes a la cama?

—Sí, pero antes... —se alarmó un poco al recordar algo. De inmediato abrió el botiquín detrás del espejo y sacó el frasco nuevo de anticonceptivos, sacó una píldora, pero fue detenido por Viktor, antes de que la tomara.

—Mi vida, yo quiero...

—¿Si? —parpadeó confundido.

Viktor cogió la píldora que tenía Yuuri en su mano y la dejó sobre el mármol del lavabo.

—Quiero que tengamos un cachorro.

A faz completa de Yuuri se iluminó con una emoción difícil de describir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¡Iuuri! ¡Lo he querido desde que tenía dieciocho años! —rio y lo giró entre sus brazos para verlo de frente.

Y, a pesar de todos los años de matrimonio, Yuuri no perdía su toque tierno al sonrojarse todavía con la desnudez de su marido. Esta vez no fue la excepción, sus lindas mejillas se pusieron rojas al sentir más que los brazos y el pecho de su amado en ese abrazo.

—Yo también lo quiero —suspiró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del abrazo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero tengo que tomar mi píldora de todas formas. Anudaste cuando todavía eras humano. No hay que correr riesgos.

Viktor se separó del abrazó sólo lo suficiente para verlo, parpadeó confundido y entonces cayó en cuenta de su error. Yuuri tenía razón.

—Bueno, entonces toma una y guarda el resto, porque vamos a hacer un bebé. Hemos practicado por diez años, tiene que salirnos muy hermoso.

Yuuri se rio ante las ocurrencias de su esposo.

—Así será —tomó la píldora y se la pasó con un poco de agua del lavabo—. Última vez —sonrió, soñador.

—Entonces... podemos seguir practicando ¿No? —preguntó, sugerente y alzando una ceja repetidas veces.

Yuuri volvió a reír. Asintió y se echó a los brazos de su marido, quien de inmediato escabulló sus manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando todo a su paso.

Los besos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar. Yuuri se paró de puntillas para rodear su nuca con los brazos y así profundizar el beso, pero se desconcertó cuando de pronto sintió el agarre de Viktor cada vez más débil, hasta que llegó el momento en que el pobre se vio absorbido de su energía, cayendo lentamente sobre Yuuri, semiconsciente.

—¡Viktor! —lo atrapó entre sus brazos, pero le era difícil sostenerlo del todo, el ruso era más grande que él o de lo que podría cargar—. ¡Vitya! —lo sacudió un poco.

—Lo siento... —su voz salió muy débil y cansada—. De pronto... De pronto no me sentí bien.

Yuuri suspiró. Sabía que aún estaba siendo atacado por los efectos de la transformación.

—Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar y comer algo —se pasó el brazo de Viktor por el cuello y lo ayudó a andar, siendo su apoyo.

—Gracias —sonrió levemente.

Y así, a las cuatro de la madrugada los dos se acurrucaron en la cama, tapados con cobijas calientitas y bebiendo una copa de su único alimento cada uno.

Para el día del aniversario de bodas los dos tenían planeada una cita romántica por la ciudad, o incluso pensaron en viajar a otro país, pero estaban tan concentrados en tener cachorros que se la pasaron todo el día encerrados en su habitación, intentando procrear.

El médico que los veía les había dicho que después de abandonar los anticonceptivos quizás tardarían un tiempo en concebir, pues Yuuri llevaba ya una década medicándose para evitar un embarazo. Pero eso no los desanimó, al contrario, se propusieron la tarea de intentarlo todos los días, varias veces.

Luego de un par de semanas intentándolo, no notaban ningún cambio. Yuuri esperaba darse cuenta sintiendo malestares matutinos o percibiendo su propio cambio de olor o con cualquiera de esos signos que los omegas embarazados dicen sentir. Pero la verdad era que él no tenía idea de cómo sería sentirlo en carne propia, así que hasta cierto grado se encontraba un poco ansioso.

Comenzaron a preocuparse cuando el día de San Valentín se acercaba y ellos parecían no poder concebir aún.

Estresado por eso, Yuuri comenzó a sentir miedo y frustración. ¿Y si no podía darle hijos a Viktor? ¿Y si era un omega inútil? Estos y más pensamientos atravesaban la mente del pianista. Ya ni siquiera en el trabajo podía concentrarse, incluso sus alumnos lo habían notado.

—Hey, Katsudon.

Yuuri salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yuri Plisetsky lo llamó desde la puerta del aula, asomándose desde el pasillo. Sonrió ante el apodo. El jovencito que hace diez años fue su alumno, ahora era un excelente maestro en el mismo conservatorio en donde se formó profesionalmente. Y ese mismo jovencito había ido a cenar a su departamento junto con su novio hace ocho años. Yurio (Como solían llamarle para no confundirlo con Yuuri) y su novio Otabek habían descubierto la clandestina relación que maestro y alumno mantenían, pero habían prometido no decir nada e incluso se propusieron ayudarlos a verse con más facilidad. Ellos, como alfa y omega, entendían perfectamente la necesidad de Viktor y Yuuri por estar juntos sin importar nada.

Pero lo único que Altin y Plisetsky no sabían, era la naturaleza vampirezca que esos dos se cargaban. Así que Yuuri se vio en un gran aprieto cuando, sin pensarlo, se le ocurrió ofrecerles una cena como muestra de su agradecimiento por el silencio. Yuuri tuvo que hacer memoria de su vida de hace cien años, cuando Mari y él cocinaban juntos las recetas de sus padres y abuelos. Fue así que terminó cocinando katsudon, platillo del cual Yurio se enamoró. Así que desde esa vez no dejó de llamarlo de esa forma cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahora el matrimonio Altin tenía el placer de ser los amigos más cercanos del matrimonio Nikiforov.

—¿Terminaste de dar clase? —entró al salón al ver que ya no había alumnos. Yuuri asintió con una leve sonrisa no muy expresiva—. ¿Qué te pasa? —caminó con un poco de dificultad hasta sentarse en una silla junto al escritorio de Katsuki. Su vientre de embarazo de siete meses no le permitía moverse con mucha facilidad.

—No ocurre nada —volvió a sonreír, ahora con un poco de nostalgia al mirar lo bien que le sentaba el embarazo a su amigo—. ¿Otabek sabe que estás aquí?

—No —sonrió con diversión—. Cree que estoy en casa de mi abuelo.

Yuuri lo miró con reproche.

—Ya sé, ya sé —chasqueó la lengua—. No debería de estar aquí, pero es que ya estoy cansado del encierro.

—Es por tu bien —comenzó a guardar sus cosas para esperar a que su alfa pasara por él para llevarlo a casa e intentar concebir una vez más.

—Lo sé, pero... —se llevó una mano al vientre—. Estoy casi seguro de que ellos también están aburridos de sólo estar en casa.

Yuuri soltó una risita muy agradable y lo miró de nuevo con nostalgia y un poco de envidia.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas? ¿Algún resultado? —preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Yuuri.

—Ninguno.

—No dejen de intentarlo.

—Lo hacemos desde diciembre.

—Llevan poco, es febrero.

—Sí, pero... —se mordió el labio—. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Yo... me siento extraño. No sé, en este tiempo no he notado algún indicio o señal de que esté encinta a pesar de todos los intentos.

—Te digo que llevan poco.

—Dos meses. ¿Tú cuanto tardaste en embarazarte? —alzó una ceja y acomodó los papeles sobre su escritorio con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria—. ¿Un mes?

—Un par de semanas en realidad, quizás antes, porque nos dimos cuenta hasta después...

—Eso no ayuda —suspiró, casi devastado—. ¿Y si no sirvo?

—¿Y si el calvo no sirve? Quizás no le funciona bien su...

—¡Le funciona muy bien! —lo defendió al instante y sin dudarlo.

Yurio casi se echa a reír.

—Está bien, está bien —lo tranquilizó—.  _Y eso que yo soy el hormonal_ —pensó con gracia—. Estás demasiado tenso, quizás eso te está impidiendo conseguirlo. Incluso tu olor es diferente, me pones nervioso.

—Lo siento —suspiró por enésima vez, tratando de tranquilizarse—. Yurio ¿Cómo supiste que estabas encinta?

—Otabek se dio cuenta casi al instante. Dijo que mi olor se volvió muy intenso. Además, se volvió tremendamente sobreprotector.

—Ya veo...

—¿No han pensado ir en a ver a un médico?

—Precisamente iremos mañana, si hay algo mal en alguno de los dos, queremos saberlo.

—¡Ya no te preocupes! —si hubiera tenido algo al alcance para lanzárselo a la cabeza, lo hubiera hecho.

—¡Yuuri! —Viktor apareció en el aula, miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar evocar bonitos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—Hola amor. ¿Qué haces aquí? —miró su reloj de bolsillo—. Se supone que nos veríamos en cinco minutos en la plaza de enfrente.

—Es que siempre estás ahí cinco minutos antes, hoy no lo estabas y me preocupé —caminó hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos para darle un beso.

Se separaron y rieron al escuchar la expresión de asco que hizo el rubio ahí presente.

—Lo siento, me quedé charlando con Yurio. Pero ahora mismo termino de recoger todo y nos vamos. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? —le preguntó a Yurio.

—Gracias, pero Otabek no ha de tardar en darse cuenta de que no estoy con mi abuelo y vendrá directo aquí a buscarme. Mejor... —se levantó con mucha dificultad de la silla, incluso Viktor se acercó a ayudarlo, pero el rubio rechazó la ayuda de inmediato—. Mejor esperaré... —inhaló y exhaló con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Yuuri.

—Sí, es sólo que cargo quince kilos más de lo habitual —se llevó una mano a la espalda baja y otra a su vientre, se sentía incómodamente muy grande, redondo.

Viktor no pudo evitar soltar una risilla entre dientes. Trató de no hacerlo, pero no pudo.

—¿De qué te burlas, idiota? —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, con sus ojos verdes, fieros y fijos en él como tigre a su presa.

—Te ves muy rellenito. Si no tuviera miedo de que me mordieras, te pellizcaría una mejilla.

—Idiota...

—¡Viktor! —Yuuri lo codeó con fuerza y lo miró con cara de "¿Es en serio, tonto?". Sabía que la relación entre esos dos rusos era cercana, eran muy buenos amigos y solían llevarse de manera pesada a veces.

Y así, entre risas y reclamos los tres salieron del aula y caminaron por los pasillos de la institución. Se despidieron en la entrada y Yurio vio cómo esos dos tórtolos enamorados se fueron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su auto.

     

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y liberó un poco de sus hormonas de alfa para tranquilizar a su bello omega. Estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio médico y en el lugar abundaba el olor de las feromonas de Yuuri. Viktor podía oler el miedo y la angustia en él.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

—Pero... ¿Y si no puedo darte hijos? Viktor ¿Qué harías si no puedo hacerlo?

—Amor —sonrió y le acarició el cabello, mirando sus ojos castaños a través de esas gafas—. Todo va a estar bien —repitió y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Katsuki Yuuri, pase por favor.

Se levantaron y entraron tomados de la mano.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del consultorio del doctor, éste los miró y frunció el ceño al percibir algo extraño. Tenía entendido que su cita era para valoración de fertilidad, pero...

**_Continuará..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anoche terminé de escribir por completo esta historia, el final no es triste, ni feliz, ni abierto... No sé cómo lo vayan a tomar. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Chan chan chan!!!!
> 
> ¿Alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia?
> 
> 28/06/2018
> 
> 11:20 a.m.


	13. ¡Sorpresa!

—Tomen asiento ¿Cómo han estado? —preguntó amablemente.

Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a explicarle todo a detalle. Yuuri expresó su preocupación por no poder concebir y le preguntó sobre tratamientos o algo que existiera que lo ayudara a ser un poco más fértil.

El médico no quiso adelantarse a asegurar nada, así que le pidió a Yuuri que se cambiara la ropa por una bata dentro de un cubículo para así pasarlo a la mesa y examinarlo con escrutinio. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo el caso. El doctor salió unos momentos para que el omega se cambiara. Viktor se quedó con él en todo momento y cuando Yuuri estuvo al fin sobre la mesa de examinación, el médico volvió.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó el ruso—. Si te incomoda puedo salir un momento.

—Quédate —apretó su mano con más fuerza. Ahí el alfa percibió que su amado temblaba ligeramente.

—Tranquilo —le susurró antes de besar el dorso de su mano.

El médico procedió a hacer la examinación general. Durante ésta, Viktor estuvo muy atento a cada movimiento del hombre, porque ¡Estaba tocando a SU Yuuri! Pero su sorpresa llegó cuando pidió permiso tanto al alfa como al omega para palpar su pecho.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Viktor, mordaz.

—Viktor —le regañó Yuuri con suavidad.

—Es importante.

El alfa rodó los ojos como respuesta. Yuuri miró a su médico y asintió. Así el hombre procedió, pero ante la primera y simple palpación, Yuuri se quejó y Viktor… bueno, Viktor le gruñó al médico como todo alfa salvaje y mal educado.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

El médico quiso reír, pero lo evitó para no formar un conflicto mayor.

—¿Te duele el pecho? —inquirió el mayor.

—Sí, sólo cuando algo lo presiona. ¿Eso es malo? También he notado que está un poco inflamado.

Era muy leve, pero sí, estaba inflamado.

—¿Cuándo se supone que es tu siguiente celo?

Yuuri hizo cálculos mentales desde su último celo, contó con los dedos y…

—Era en enero —murmuró, sorprendido al ver que había olvidado algo tan importante—. ¿Por qué no ha llegado? —se alarmó.

—Ya puede vestirse con su ropa —dijo el médico, dando por terminada la revisión.

—Díganos, por favor —pidió, ansioso—. ¿No soy fértil? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El doctor se cruzó de brazos y los miró unos segundos que parecieron horas.

—Yo diría todo lo contrario —sonrió—. Felicidades, está usted embarazado.

La sangre se les fue hasta los pies a los futuros papás.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? —Viktor sintió un poco dañado su orgullo de alfa. Se supone que sería él el primero en darse cuenta.

—Yo me pregunté lo mismo. Vi que su motivo de consulta era porque no podían concebir, pero al momento en que pisaron este consultorio me di cuenta del olor del señor Katsuki. Y ahora con el examen confirmé mis sospechas —sonrió—. Si no se dio cuenta antes, es porque el cambio en su olor es muy sutil, tanto así que, casi pasa desapercibido.

—¿Y por qué usted lo notó?

—Tengo muchos años en esto. Digamos que es un gaje del oficio.

—Oh por Dios… —Yuuri no lo podía creer. Se había estado preocupando por nada.

—Los dejaré a solas unos momentos. Iré a escribirles algunas notas sobre los cuidados que deben de tener durante el embarazo.

Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces antes de brincar de la mesa hacia los brazos de Viktor, éste lo recibió y lo apretó con mucho amor y cuidado.

Fue entonces que ambos se echaron a llorar de felicidad. El sueño que por tantos siglos anhelaron al fin se estaba cumpliendo.

Salieron del consultorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomados de la mano. El médico les dio todas las indicaciones y advertencias necesarias para que estuvieran preparados y les pidió que volvieran en un mes.

Estaban tan felices por la noticia que llamaron inmediatamente a Mari, quien entre llanto y risas expresó su felicidad al saber que su futuro bebé tendría pronto un primito/hermanito. También llamaron a Yurio, quien se puso igual de feliz y se burló del katsudon por haber estado tan preocupado.

Luego de enterar a sus seres más queridos, Viktor, dentro de su actitud sobreprotectora, se llevó a Yuuri a la cama para que descansara. No lo dejaría hacer ningún esfuerzo. Muy pronto los dos se hallaron en la comodidad de su colchón, cubiertos por su edredón de pluma de ganso y haciéndose mimos mutuamente.

—Tu olor sí cambió —Viktor olfateó profundamente el cuello de su esposo—. Desde hace unas semanas noté el cambio y debo admitir que me volvió loco.

Ahí Yuuri entendió por qué de un tiempo para acá Viktor se la pasaba olfateando su cuello con una afición más extraña de lo normal.

—Nunca imaginé que sería debido a esto —con emoción puso una mano sobre el plano vientre de su esposo. Eso inundó de emociones y de ternura al omega, al grado de llegar a las lágrimas.

Viktor se acomodó mejor y recostó su cabeza sobre las costillas de Yuuri para tener enfrente su vientre y así acariciarlo. Le subió la camisa y comenzó a hacer pequeños mimos a su pancita. Estaba tan plana y blandita que ninguna persona se imaginaría que ya había vida ahí dentro.

—Hola bebé —susurró Viktor con una dulce voz—. Soy tu papá —con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la nívea piel de Yuuri—. Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes de que ya venías en camino —soltó una risa quedita—. Tu papi y yo te esperábamos desde hace mucho, ya te queremos conocer —depositó un tierno besito y entonces giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su amado—. ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué pasa? —se espantó al verlo soltar gruesas lágrimas mientras trataba de controlar su llanto con ambas manos sobre su boca.

—Nada malo —negó con la cabeza mientras se permitía sollozar un poco—. Es sólo que… soy muy feliz. Gracias por esto —extendió una mano y acarició el perfecto rostro de su marido.

—Gracias a ti —tomó su mano y la besó con la misma devoción que hace diez, cien y mil años.

Viktor se incorporó, liberó sus feromonas para hacer que Yuuri se sintiera más cómodo y lo ayudó a acurrucarse contra él, tal como amaba hacerlo siempre.

—¿Y si son dos? —murmuró de pronto Yuuri—. Ya sabes, como Yurio.

—Nos daríamos cuenta más adelante.

—¿Será niño o niña?

—Eso sí no lo sabremos hasta que nazca.

—Ya quiero conocerlo —suspiró, relajado y quedándose dormido poco a poco.

**_Continuará…_ **


	14. ¡No entres en pánico!

—¡Vitya! —atravesó todo el departamento, persiguiéndolo hasta el baño—. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —entró tras él, viendo cómo apenas alcanzaba a inclinarse sobre el retrete para devolver su estómago.

El pobre no respondió, terminó de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando al escusado con su rostro enteramente rojo por el esfuerzo. Yuuri no dijo nada más y mejor se sentó a su lado para acariciarle la espalda y consolarlo.

—Vete… amor, esto es asqueroso —respiró con dificultad, sin atreverse a levantar la cara.

—No soy tú, no me voy a vomitar porque te vea hacerlo —se permitió reír un poco antes de pasarle una toalla para que se limpiara el rostro.

Viktor soltó una risita seca antes de volver a vomitar.

—Ay amor… —acarició su espalda en círculos, no sabía cómo ayudarlo—. Se supone que debería de ser yo quien tenga estos malestares matutinos —intentaba consolarlo, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

Viktor devolvió el estómago un par de veces más antes de separarse del escusado y recargarse en la bañera. El esfuerzo había sido mucho.

Yuuri salió y volvió después con un vaso con agua para su esposo.

—¿Mejor? —se inclinó frente a él. El ruso asintió y le sonrió levemente.

—Mi vida, ve a recostarte. Se supone que yo soy quien debería de cuidarte —se llevó una mano al estómago al sentir de nuevo malestar.

Yuuri podía sentir en el ambiente el aroma al dolor de su esposo, eso lo entristecía mucho, así que liberó un poco de sus feromonas para hacerlo sentir mejor. Viktor lo notó y lo disfrutó bastante.

—Yo también quiero cuidarte —le extendió una mano para que se incorporara—. Ven, vamos a la cama.

El otro miró la mano, pero no pudo ni extender la propia, estaba muy agotado, mareado y con unas inmensas nauseas todavía.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, no me quiero levantar de aquí. Y ni se te ocurra decir que me cargarás —le advirtió al ver que iba a replicar algo—. De ninguna manera. Ve a descansar tú.

Yuuri sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado. Ambos recargados contra la bañera.

—Ven —pasó una mano por los hombros de Viktor y lo atrajo a su regazo. El mayor no se resistió y se dejó querer.

—Deberías ir a la cama —le dijo a Yuuri, pero este sonrió y se negó.

—No te dejaré aquí, tonto.

El omega liberó más de sus agradables feromonas que ahora tenían un toque más dulce y agradable que antes. Viktor cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir sintiendo cómo su esposo acariciaba sus cabellos.

* * *

 

—Amor, ya no deberías de venir a trabajar. Además, no necesitas hacerlo, con mi salario basta y sobra para los tres —tomó su mano y lo rodeó por la cintura. Era chistoso ver cómo Viktor protegía a su omega embarazado incluso dentro de los pasillos del conservatorio.

—Sé que no nos hace falta más, pero estoy en muy buenas condiciones todavía, el embarazo no me ha discapacitado para nada —explicó por millonésima vez.

El embarazo no incomodaba a Yuuri en lo absoluto. No sufrió mareos, desmayos ni náuseas. Al contrario, fue Viktor quien más mal la pasó, como si todos los síntomas se hubiesen pasado a él. Lo único incómodo para el omega era su talla, si bien no había engordado mucho, sí estaba algo redondo. Además, sus pies se hinchaban y su pecho le dolía un poco. Pero fuera de eso había pasado un embarazo muy feliz, incluso con la sobreprotección de su alfa.

—Yuuri, mi amor —detuvo el andar de ambos y lo miró a los ojos—. Tienes ocho meses de embarazo ¡Ocho! Ya no deberías de estar trabajando —lo miró con verdadera preocupación.

—Vitya, no pasa nada malo, aún puedo seguir. Incluso mis alumnos se preocupan y me ayudan en todo momento, así que n te angusties.

—¿Cómo no me voy a angustiar? —suspiró—. Si te lo digo es porque tu bienestar y el del bebé me importan.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Pero yo me siento muy bien. Déjame trabajar un poco más ¿Si?

El ruso suspiró y terminó accediendo a la petición de su omega.

—Bueno, al menos come algo —iba a sacar una unidad de sangre que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su saco, pero Yuuri lo notó y lo detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura.

—¡¿Pero qué te ocurre!? —lo miró escandalizado—. ¡Estamos en medio del pasillo del conservatorio! —le reprendió en voz bajita.

Vitya se quedó parpadeando unos segundos, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento —se avergonzó. Pero es que lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su familia. Se avergonzó más cuando escuchó la risita cantarina de su omega.

—Beberé en el auto —le dio un besito dulce en la nariz—. Gracias amor, ya tenía hambre.

La felicidad volvió al alfa.

* * *

 

—¿Te duelen los pies?

—Un poco —suspiró. La verdad era que los tenía muy hinchados y necesitaba un masaje con urgencia.

—¿Masaje? —preguntó el ruso con una ceja alzada y una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Por favor! —se le iluminó el rostro y los ojitos.

Estaban en la bañera, cada quien en un extremo. Así que Viktor sólo extendió sus manos y atrapó el piecito de Yuuri entre ellas para darle un bien merecido masaje.

El omega soltó un gran suspiro lleno de satisfacción y cerró los ojos un rato, relajándose. Pero cuando los abrió se topó con la mirada traviesa de Vitya fija en su pancita que era todo, menos pequeña. De inmediato se llevó ambas manos a su barriga, casi pareció un intento por ocultarla, lo cual sería imposible porque sobresalía por encima de la superficie del agua.

—No mires tanto —se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa tan preciosa que Yuuri se quedó como bobo mirándolo unos segundos.

—No me pidas imposibles —suspiró, completamente enamorado—. Eres precioso.

Yuuri se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada. Viktor no pudo evitar reír por ello, era increíble que siguiera sonrojándose a pesar de los siglos.

—¡Oh! —se sobresaltó un poco, causando que Viktor prácticamente diera un salto en su sitio.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya viene el bebé?

—No amor, tranquilo —sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposo para ponerla sobre su barriga, muy arriba—. Me está pateando las costillas.

—Oh… —se maravilló al sentirlo—. ¿Sigue haciendo eso?

—No para —rodó los ojos con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

Yuuri se volvió a quejar y los nervios de su esposo se pusieron de punta.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí —suspiró—. No deja de patear, y… necesito ir al baño.

Viktor casi rio. Había ido al baño hace no más de media hora.

—Ven, te ayudo —se incorporó de la bañera y ayudó a su esposo a hacer lo mismo—. Seguiremos con el masaje en la cama.

—¿En serio? —se maravilló. De haber sabido eso, no se habría aguantado las ganas de ir al baño desde hace diez minutos.

—Lo que tú me pidas —besó su frente y prácticamente lo cargó para sacarlo de ahí, lo envolvió en su toalla que apenas cubría toda su circunferencia y le dio privacidad para que hiciera sus necesidades.

Una vez terminando, salió del baño y fue directo a su habitación sólo para encontrarse a su sexy esposo vestido sólo con esa ropa interior negra y pequeña que tanto le gustaba. Lo miró desde el marco de la puerta y se mordió el labio, dándose un banquete visual.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el ruso al verlo ahí parado. De inmediato se acercó a él y lo acompañó hasta sentarlo en el borde de la cama.

Sus atenciones a veces eran excesivas, al igual que sus cuidados, pero Yuuri no podía negar que le encantaban y en su estado sólo lo hacían sentir más amado que nunca.

—Todo bien.

—¿En qué piensas? —lo ayudó a secarse con otra toalla.

—Te imagino desnudo —respondió con una naturalidad envidiable.

Viktor rio.

—Me viste desnudo hace unos minutos —secó su cabello cariñosamente.

—Ya lo sé —usó su índice para jalar el elástico de la ropa interior de su amado, dándole a entender lo que quería y necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Tienes antojo de…?

—Mucho.

Viktor suspiró, conteniéndose ante las feromonas incitadoras que soltaba su marido.

—Iuuri… —volvió a suspirar—. Detente —pidió.

—Vitya… —hizo puchero.

—No hay que arriesgarnos.

—Pero el médico dijo que no le haríamos ningún daño al bebé.

—Ya lo sé, pero… temo ser muy brusco, o aplastarlo por accidente —negó con la cabeza—. No quiero tomar riesgos.

—Vitya, te digo que estamos bien. Hagámoslo, por favor —lo miró con una carita a la que Viktor jamás pudo resistirse, pero esta vez lo logró.

—No, mi amor, no —le echó toda la toalla a la cabeza y secó su cabello con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo reír entre divertido y molesto.

—Vitenka… —susurró seductoramente al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por toda la entrepierna de su esposo, por encima de la ropa interior, poniéndolo duro con mucha facilidad.

—Oh… Yuuri, no hagas esto…

—Sólo una vez, por favor —desde su posición en la orilla de la cama y con Viktor parado en frente de él, pudo inclinar su rostro hacia delante para besar ese bien trabajado vientre. Dejó un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar al ombligo, ahí se entretuvo un poco más.

—Demonios —masculló el ruso, mandando todo su raciocinio al carajo y tomó a su amado de los brazos para levantarlo, la toalla de Yuuri terminó en el suelo y así Viktor pudo pegarlo a su cuerpo y sentirlo fresco, húmedo y suave contra su piel. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir cómo su gran vientre se interponía entre ambos. Su bebé se hacía notar cada vez más. No pudo evitar pensar en que podría nacer en cualquier momento y que, cuando eso sucediera, no tendría sexo con su esposo en varios meses.

Sí, iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

O eso pensó.

—¿Qué pasa, mi vida? —preguntó alarmado al escuchar que volvía a quejarse—. ¿Sigue pateando?

El omega negó con la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a su barriga, mirándola con algo de espanto.

—No, esta vez fue diferente —se volvió a quejar, doblándose sobre sí mismo ante el dolor pulsátil.

Viktor de inmediato lo sostuvo para ayudarle a sentarse en la cama, pero antes de lograrlo un charco de un líquido extraño se espació a sus pies.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío —entró en pánico.

—Tranquilo, Viktor, tranquilo —trató de mantener la calma por los dos, pero al final no pudo—. Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío —también entró en pánico.

Fue entonces que Yuuri entendió que esas molestias que había traído todo el día eran nada más y nada menos que contracciones. Había entrado en labor de parto y ni siquiera se había percatado.

—¡Todavía le faltan dos semanas! —exclamó el ruso, espantado.

—No, va a nacer hoy —respondió con su respiración irregular. El aire le faltaba, el dolor incrementaba y Viktor no le estaba ayudando, no dejaba de hablar, asustado y sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Viktor! —le llamó con fuerza, aunque la voz le tembló en la última sílaba—. ¡No entres en pánico! ¡Porque yo ya estoy en pánico!

El aludido se calló y lo miró, aún espantado.

—¡Llévame al hospital!

**_Continuará…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sigo loca por la noticia de la película de YOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Me voy a seguir gritando.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la actualización!!!
> 
> ¿Será niño o niña?
> 
> ¿Será uno o dos?
> 
> ¿Se desvelaron para ver el concierto? Yo sí, no he dormido y traigo la inspiración a FULL, no puedo esperar más para actualizar ATE!!!!!
> 
> 1/07/2018
> 
> 4:50 p.m.


	15. Padres primerizos

Llegaron al hospital en menos de lo esperado a pesar de que a ambos se les hizo eterno el camino.

—Ya llegamos, amor —aparcó el auto y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo para poder ayudar a su amado. Le dolía en el alma ver cuánto sufría el pobre, pues sus contracciones se habían vuelto intensas y más prolongadas.

Tomó a Yuuri entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta urgencias. El omega no quería expresar mucho su dolor para no angustiarlo, así que escondió su rostro en el cuello de Viktor mientras se apretaba el vientre con ambas manos. Lo que no sabía era que el alfa podía sentir su sufrimiento, la conexión entre ambos era tan fuerte que Viktor sufría internamente cada vez que Yuuri se mordía los labios para no soltar un quejido.

De inmediato ingresaron a Yuuri y se lo llevaron en silla de ruedas. Viktor iba a tener que aguardar en la sala de espera, pero Yuuri casi suplicó que lo dejaran pasar, lo hizo usando su voz de omega. De esta forma no habría nadie ni nada que impidiera que el alfa entrara.

El médico los recibió y pidió que lo asistieran sólo un par de enfermeras de confianza y nadie más, restringiendo así el acceso a la sala especial en la que entraron.

—¿Van a estar bien? —preguntó Viktor al médico, angustiado por su amado—. Está sufriendo mucho.

—Créame, lo está sobrellevando muy bien —aseguró el profesional al mirar la tranquilidad del omega.

—Se está aguantando, puedo sentirlo —frunció el ceño.

—Aun así, su omega es muy valiente.

—Eso lo sé —una sonrisa de dicha iluminó el rosto del alfa.

—¡Viktor! —jadeó por el dolor, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Lo necesitaba cerca, ya.

El ruso estaba muy asustado, pero él era la fortaleza de Yuuri, así que no podía dejar que lo viera nervioso o incluso asustado, sino todo se vendría abajo y terminaría igual o más asustado que él.

El médico revisó a Yuuri y…

—¿Por qué hace esa cara? —preguntó Viktor, espantado al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —su respiración era irregular, se puso peor cuando otra contracción lo atacó.

—Aún no hay suficiente dilatación, tendremos que esperar un poco más a que las contracciones hagan su trabajo.

—¿Más? —inquirió Yuuri, cada vez era menos lo que podía ocultar. Ya no podía molestarse en contener su dolor.

Le dolía condenadamente mucho e iba a gritarlo si es que así disminuía un poco.

—Le administraremos analgésicos —salió de ahí en busca del medicamento, dejándolos acompañados sólo por ese par de enfermeras que los veía con un poco de miedo, seguramente ellas sabían la naturaleza de ambos, pero ellos decidieron ignorarlas.

—Tengo miedo —admitió Yuuri. El pobre estaba postrado en la cama, vistiendo una incómoda bata y sudando a pesar del frío que hacía. El dolor lo estaba consumiendo.

—Oh… no mi amor, no lo tengas —se inclinó y pegó su frente a la de él, apretando su mano entre la propia—. Escúchame bien —hizo un contacto visual muy profundo con esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba—. Mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo les ocurrirá ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé ¿De acuerdo?

El omega asintió en un sollozo. De pronto otra contracción lo atacó.

—Aprieta mi mano, destrúyela si quieres —le ofreció con un poco de humor. Él no pudo sonreír, sólo la tomó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, casi encorvando su espalda.

Le partía el alma verlo así.

Entonces Yuuri tomó la oferta de su amado y le apretó la mano, casi machacando sus huesos. El alfa intentó no hacer mueca alguna, se aguantó el dolor a sabiendas de que su esposo experimentaba uno mucho mayor.

—¡Dios…! —exclamó Yuuri con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados—. Esto duele demasiado.

—Resiste un poco más. Recuerda que ya falta nada para tener a nuestro bebé en brazos.

Y tenía razón. Eso renovó las energías de Yuuri.

—No aguanto más —jadeó—. Tengo… siento que tengo que pujar —dijo de pronto.

—No, amor. El médico dijo que esperaras un poco.

—¡No lo haré! —otra contracción lo atacó.

Viktor se intimidó un poco, nunca había visto a Yuuri actuar así.

—Pero si lo haces… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Ahora! —inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces—. Lo haré ahora.

Viktor sudó frío.

Afortunadamente el médico volvió en ese instante con el medicamento en mano, se lo aplicó y enseguida revisó su dilatación.

—¡Vaya! Buenas noticias, puede comenzar a pujar —abrió las piernas de su paciente y se situó entre ellas, listo para recibir al bebé.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, Yuuri comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero el bebé no quería salir.

Dio todo de sí, Viktor lo supo al sentir los huesos de su mano crujiendo dentro de la de Yuuri. Nunca imaginó que su omega tuviera tanta fuerza. Se perdió un rato pensando en ello hasta que de pronto el médico se sorprendió.

Fue ahí cuando el corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco de felicidad.

—¡Falta muy poco! —anunció el médico, siendo asistido por sus enfermeras.

—No puedo… —jadeó, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Estaba exhausto, su rostro completamente rojo y perlado por el sudor. Su mano que antes apretaba con fuerza la de Viktor, ahora temblaba, débil.

—Vamos Yuuri —apretó su mano y la besó—. Ya casi nace, ya casi tenemos a nuestro bebé en brazos. Es lo que siempre quisimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sus ojos castaños enfocaron los del amor de su vida, y las fuerzas volvieron a él.

Volvió a intentarlo pero, con lágrimas de dolor y agotamiento, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—No… ya no puedo—sollozó. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro.

Viktor no lo pensó dos veces antes de treparse a la cama, movió un poco a Yuuri hasta lograr ponerse detrás de él. Hizo que el omega se recargara en él, lo abrazó y liberó sus feromonas para darle fuerzas.

—Tú puedes mi amor —susurró en su oído—. Sólo un poco más.

El aludido asintió, y sintiendo todo el respaldo y apoyo de su pareja, lo volvió a intentar. Dio un último empujón con todas sus fuerzas para después caer rendido sobre Viktor.

La sala de partos fue inundada por el llanto de un bebé. Al fin había nacido. El corazón de los nuevos padres se llenó de dicha al escuchar ese fuerte llanto. Sin duda tenía unos pulmones muy sanos.

—¡Nació, mi amor, ya nació! —llenó la cabeza y frente de Yuuri con besos. El pobre sólo asintió con una sonrisa exhausta, estaba muy débil.

El doctor de inmediato cortó el cordón umbilical, dejando a Viktor con deseos de hacerlo, pero eso dejó de importarle al ruso cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras del médico:

—Es una sana y preciosa niña —se las mostró un segundo antes de dársela a las enfermeras para que la limpiaran en lo que él terminaba el trabajo con Yuuri.

El corazón de ambos padres se detuvo un segundo. ¡Su bebé había nacido! ¡Y era una niña! Una hermosa niña.

Viktor no dejaba de abrazar y besar a su esposo, no podía estar más feliz y Yuuri tampoco.

—¿Quiere cargarla? —preguntó le enfermera desde la mesa en donde limpiaban a la nena.

Viktor miró a Yuuri, éste asintió con una sonrisa cansada y en menos de cinco segundos el alfa ya había brincado de la cama, al lado de la mujer para cargar a su hija.

La enfermera envolvió a la bebé en una mantita y se la puso en los brazos al padre primerizo.

Y ahí fue cuando el lazo padre-hija brotó con intensidad. Fue al sentir ese ligero peso y su calorcito, al ver su perfecta carita y al sentir por primera vez esa inmensa responsabilidad y amor tan bien combinados. Entonces tuvo miedo ¿Y si no era buen padre? ¿Y si no estaba listo? Él no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, era muy torpe con esas cosas.

—Vaya, pareciera que tiene experiencia con los bebés —dijo una de las enfermeras, sonriendo al ver cómo la cargaba.

El rostro de Viktor se iluminó de felicidad.

—¿Usted cree? —le brillaron los ojos. En ningún momento despegó los ojos de su hija. Era hermosa.

—Está algo hinchada y un poquito roja, se le pasará en unas horas —le dijo la otra enfermera, pero Viktor ni caso hizo, estaba tan maravillado con la belleza de su nena, aunque se viera roja e hinchada.

Sin dejar de mirarla, caminó a paso lento hacia la cama.

—Mira Yuuri, es nuestra hija —alzó la mirada sólo para encontrárselo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de completa paz—. ¿Yuuri? —mantuvo su sonrisa, pero cada vez más nervioso—. Amor —llegó a su lado y le habló un poco más fuerte.

Yuuri no respondía.

El ruso de inmediato miró al doctor, pero éste le respondió antes de que se espantara.

—Está exhausto, eso es todo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí —siguió con su trabajo, tardaría un rato.

Pero Viktor no se sentía conforme con eso, un extraño miedo lo invadió. ¿Y si Yuuri no estaba bien?

—Amor —se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con algo de temor y titubeo extendió un brazo hacia su amado. Acarició su frente, despejándola de cualquier cabello.

Para el alivio de Viktor, el omega comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Viktor? —murmuró muy bajito. Estaba demasiado pálido, sus ojos se veían un poco hundidos y eso espantaba al ruso.

—Mira amor, es nuestra hija —con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto de felicidad como de alivio, le mostró el pequeño bultito que traía en brazos.

—Oh… —sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. De inmediato intentó incorporarse un poco, pero el médico lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo mi vida, espera —se acercó más para mostrársela.

A Yuuri se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Viktor miró a su esposo y luego a su hija. Ese momento quedó grabado con fuego en su memoria.

—Tiene tu cabello… —dijo en un murmullo débil. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la expresión más hermosa en Viktor, lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, y su sonrisa era pura y bella.

—¿Verdad que es hermosa?

—Preciosa —extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

—¿Puedes cargarla?

El aludido asintió, se moría por tenerla en brazos.

La pequeñita comenzó a llorar al sentir el cambio de brazos, pero se calmó cuando abrió sus ojitos y Yuuri le sonrió.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el ruso.

—Tiene tus ojos también, mi amor, ella es idéntica a ti —no podía estar más feliz.

La nena tenía unos preciosos ojos azules tan cristalinos como los de su padre. Aunque aún faltaba tiempo para que se definiera el verdadero color de sus ojos, se podía notar con facilidad que serían como los de su padre.

Entonces sin previo aviso Yuuri comenzó a darle muchos pequeños besitos en toda su carita. Viktor se rio.

—Lo sé —dijo el ruso—. Es tan adorable que dan ganas de comérsela a besos.

—Totalmente —la acercó a su rostro, abrazándola con un cariño infinito.

—Amor ¿Estás llorando?

—Déjame —se defendió, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—No llores, porque yo…

Yuuri alzó la mirada y se topó a su esposo llorando también. Luego de eso se echaron a reír juntos.

—Espero que saque tu sonrisa —dijo el mayor, emocionado. Yuuri rio por ello.

—No, por favor, que sea la tuya.

—¿Quieres que tenga una sonrisa idiota? —rio.

Yuuri se echó a reír también, pero al final soltó un leve quejido, le dolía todo.

—Estás cansado, deberías de dormir un poco ¿Quieres que la cargue mientras tanto?

El aludido asintió, no sin antes darle un tierno y largo besito en la frente a su hija.

Viktor la tomó entre sus brazos como todo padre orgulloso, no quería soltarla, pero luego miró bien el rostro de su esposo y se mortificó. Extendió una mano para acariciar sus mejillas, frente y párpados. Tenía pequeñas manchitas en toda su faz, intentó quitarlas con su pulgar, pero no se iban.

—¿Qué tengo? —preguntó, desconcertado al ver el mismo desconcierto en Viktor.

—No lo sé… —miró al doctor.

—Es normal, son pequeñas petequias debido al esfuerzo que realizó, se borrarán en unos días —se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes quirúrgicos—. Ya puede descansar —le dijo a Yuuri—. Todo salió bien. Felicidades —les sonrió—. Traeremos una cuna para que se quede con ustedes hasta que vuelvan a casa, no queremos exponerla con otros bebés o a la luz solar.

Viktor y Yuuri asintieron y le agradecieron enormemente todo el apoyo.

Se quedaron solos, Yuuri luchaba por mantenerse despierto, no quería perderse ni un segundo de la bella imagen de Viktor cargando y meciendo a su hija, pero el cansancio le ganaba.

—Debes dormir —le dijo el ruso, acercándose a su lado sin dejar de mecer con suavidad a su bebé.

Yuuri asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, caería rendido en cualquier momento. Se llevó ambas manos a su vientre, sintiendo extraño al no tener más su hija dentro. 

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó al sentir en el aire flotando sus feromonas.

—Todo —admitió dentro de un suspiro, pero sin borrar una sonrisita de su rostro.

—Ay amor —lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Abrázame —pidió sin dudar. Necesitaba a su alfa y a su hija aún más cerca. Quería se envuelto por su aroma.

Viktor de nuevo no lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse a la cama, ahora se recostó a su lado y en un brazo cargó a la nena y con el otro rodeó a su esposo.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —inhaló y exhaló el aroma de su alfa, era como una droga para él. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y acarició a su perfecta bebé con una mano—. ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

—Tú escoge el nombre —besó su cabeza.

Yuuri sonrió sin dejar de verla, y es que era preciosa.

—Hagámoslo los dos.

—Bien, ¿cuál sugieres?

—Yarine —dijo sin titubear.

El corazón de Viktor se detuvo. Era el nombre de su madre.

—¿Estás seguro, amor?

—Totalmente —alzó su mirada, llena de amor sólo para él y su nueva hija—. Recuerdo perfectamente a tu madre y… —miró a la nena—. Presiento que ella va a parecerse mucho a su abuela, así como a su padre —acarició su cabecita, el poco cabello platinado que tenía.

Viktor se conmovió de nuevo hasta las lágrimas. Ese día había andado muy sensible.

Yuuri volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su alfa y de nuevo aspiró su delicioso aroma, eso lo tranquilizaba. No se dio cuenta de cuándo cayó rendido al sueño.

Un poco más tarde la bebé comenzó a llorar. Tenía hambre y reclamaba con fuerza el alimento que debía darle el omega. Viktor entró en pánico, se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a su esposo y fue en busca de ayuda.

—Tiene que despertar a su esposo para que le dé de comer —le dijo una enfermera.

—Pero él está muy cansado, no quiero despertarlo.

—Es necesario —le dijo con suavidad—. Lo acompaño, su esposo seguramente necesitará que le explique algunas cosas sobre cómo amamantar a su cachorro.

El aludido asintió y volvió junto con la mujer al cuarto. Viktor se sorprendió al ver a Yuuri despierto y totalmente alerta, a punto de levantarse.

—¡No se levante! —la enfermera lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Viktor —suspiró de alivio al ver a su familia ahí, con bien.

—¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —estaba algo agitado—. Es sólo que escuché el llanto de Yarine, desperté y no la vi, tampoco a ti. Me preocupé.

Viktor se enterneció.

—Ella está bien —se la mostró—. ¿Ves? Sólo está hambrienta.

Yuuri soltó una risita y extendió sus brazos para cagarla.

Entonces la enfermera comenzó a explicarle cómo amamantar a si hija. Yuuri siguió todo al pie de la letra, pero Viktor… no supo por qué, pero sonrojado, dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire. Yuuri se rio por ello, ya que Viktor nunca era vergonzoso.

Cuando el ruso volvió, se topó con su esposo aún amamantando a su hija. Era una escena por demás enternecedora y bella. Yuuri la cargaba con tanto cuidado y amor, que deseaba guardar esa imagen mental por el resto de su vida.

—Oh, lo siento, vuelvo más tarde —se dio media vuelta.

—No te vayas —pidió—. ¿Por qué te vas?

El aludido se giró.

—¿No quieres privacidad?

A pesar de estar sonrojado, Yuuri se rio ampliamente.

—Eres mi esposo, Vitya.

El otro sonrió y se fue a sentar a su lado en la cama.

—¿Sigue comiendo? —se asomó.

Yuuri suspiró, cansado.

—Come por varios minutos, luego se queda dormida, pero cuando intento separarla de mí, llora —intentó hacerlo al ver que dormía, pero de inmediato lloró—. ¿Ves? —aguantó una risita.

—Es adorable incluso haciendo pucheros —canturreó con diversión.

—Igualita a ti.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Pronto el único ruido en la habitación fue el sonidito que Yarine hacía con su boquita al succionar. Incluso eso era adorable.

Mientras ella comía, Viktor tomó una de sus manitas y la acarició con su pulgar. Ella como instinto reflejo lo apretó entre sus deditos. Ambos padres soltaron una exclamación llena de amor.

—Come bastante —observó Viktor, maravillado.

—Viktor…

—¿Si?

—Sospecho algo, y tengo miedo.

El aludido lo miró a los ojos, intentando averiguar qué era eso.

—Temo que nuestra nena no sea como nosotros.

—¿A qué te… oh… —entendió al instante—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tengo el presentimiento.

Y así fue. Días después, cuando salieron del hospital, comprobaron lo que tanto temían: Yarine no tenía sangre de vampiro corriendo por sus venas. Lo supieron cuando ella no necesitó portar cristal flourite para que el sol no le hiciera daño.

Ese descubrimiento los hizo pensar mucho. Por una parte estaban muy felices de que ella pudiera tener una vida normal, pero por otra... tenían miedo de su propia longevidad. Ellos eran vampiros, su amada primogénita no.

Finalmente deciden no pensar más en eso y sólo disfrutar del presente y de lo que la vida les regalaba.

El tiempo se pasó volando. Se sentían afortunados al ser una familia feliz. Todo iba tan bien en sus vidas desde que se reencontraron, que temían que fuese sólo un sueño, pero no era así, y eso los ponía tremendamente dichosos.

Tardaron un par de meses en acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida de dormir casi nada y de levantarse varias veces en las madrugadas para cambiar pañales y dar de comer. A veces Yuuri estaba tan agotado que cuando Yarine lloraba en las madrugadas, Viktor iba por ella a la cuna y se la entregaba en la cama para que le diera de comer.

Los dos necesitaban un descanso, pero sólo podían dormir cuando ella también lo hacía, sin embargo, disfrutaban con locura la paternidad. Viktor había pedido vacaciones en su trabajo y Yuuri estaba incapacitado, así que pasaban todo el día juntos, pero los pobres tenían días muy cansados.

—Vitya, tomaré una ducha rápida ¿Puedes cuidar de Yari unos momentos?

—Pero ya casi es hora de que coma —le daba pánico que comenzara a llorar por hambre.

Yuuri lo miró con seriedad.

—Viktor, necesito bañarme.

—¿No puede ser más tarde?

—No, ahora.

—Pero…

—¡Huelo a leche y a pomada para pezones irritados! —exclamó, enojado. Sus hormonas aún estaban algo alborotadas y desestabilizadas—. ¡Y también tengo vómito de bebé en la ropa! Necesito bañarme, a-ho-ra.

—Está bien —alzó ambas manos en son de paz, aceptando a su bebé en brazos. La nena tenía apenas dos meses, era tremendamente adorable y muy despierta a pesar de su edad. Viktor se contagió de felicidad al ver la sonrisa en su niña, pero se le borró cuando notó que tenía el pañal sucio.

Suspirando se fue directo en busca de un pañal limpio. Cuidó y entretuvo a su bebé por largo rato. Comenzó a preocuparse por Yuuri cuando pasó media hora y no salía de la ducha.

Yari se había quedado dormid en sus brazos a pesar de que su hora de comida se acercaba, así que con cuidado la dejó en su cuna, y al ver que no lloraba, fue al baño en busca de su amado.

Se sorprendió cuando entró y corrió la cortina de la regadera, encontrándoselo recargado contra la pared, bajo el chorro de agua y completamente dormido.

No pudo evitar llenarse de ternura y…

Era la primera vez en meses que lo veía completamente sin ropa. Los días de “cuarentena” habían terminado hace poco, pero Yuuri no había dado señales de querer reanudar su vida sexual con Viktor. Y bueno, se entendía la razón, al igual que el ruso, Yuuri estaba agotado. El poco tiempo que les quedaba libre lo usaban para dormir o comer.

Pero al verlo ahí frente a él, desnudo, expuesto y tan hermoso como siempre… le nacían unas ganas enormes de tomarlo ahí mismo. Yuuri estaba hermoso, no entendía por qué no dejaba que lo viera desnudo después de haber dado a luz. Sí, su abdomen estaba un poco flácido y sus pechos un poco inflamados y enrojecidos, pero Viktor entendía que eso era normal. Para él, Yuuri seguía siendo hermoso sin importar qué.

No lo pensó más y aprovechó el tiempo. Se quitó la ropa, dejándola tirada en el suelo antes de meterse a la regadera. Con cautela se le acercó desde atrás y comenzó a liberar sus feromonas. Lo rodeó por la cintura y besó su cuello, justo encima de su marca.

Yuuri pegó un salto, completamente espantado.

—¡Viktoru! —dijo en voz muy alta. Espantado, se cubrió el pecho con ambo brazos, tratando de ocultar sus imperfecciones—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Y Yari?

—Está dormida —volvió a besar su cuello, notándolo sumamente tenso. Bajó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre su vientre. Yuuri se tensó más.

—Viktor, yo no…

—¿No tienes ganas?

—No.

Desganado, lo obligó a girarse para mirar con sorpresa lo sonrojado que estaba.

—¿Qué te avergüenza tanto? —acunó su rostro con ambas manos.

Yuuri desvió la mirada, sonrojándose más.

—Mi cuerpo —admitió por fin—. Es muy diferente al de siempre. Mi piel se estiró tanto que ahora tiene marcas y está flácida. Y mis pechos… —se avergonzó aún más—. Se supone que soy hombre, esto es embarazoso.

—Eres el omega más hermoso del mundo —lo dijo con tal convicción y amor que… Yuuri sintió cómo su vergüenza disminuía bastante—. Si tu cuerpo está así es porque trajiste al mundo a la bebé más preciosa que jamás había visto.

—Lo dices porque se parece a ti.

—Obviamente.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Pero hablando en serio, amor, estás perfecto tal cual te ves ahora.

—¿Yo te atraigo?

El ruso abrió sus ojos con mucha impresión.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

Yuuri bajó la mirada, pero Viktor con sus manos en sus mejillas lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El contacto visual duró hasta que el ruso le robó un beso apasionado que los dejó con las respiraciones agitadas y con una necesidad de algo más…

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —preguntó Yuuri, travieso, pero al final Vitya lo fue más.

—Y esta también —lo tomó ahora de las caderas y lo pegó a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar la erección que se le había formado con tan solo un beso y al verlo sin ropa.

Yuuri se sonrojó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su esposo realmente lo consideraba atractivo a pesar de todo.

—Oh Vitya —rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Así los dos se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión, bajo el chorro de la regadera, recorriendo sus cuerpos con hambre y necesidad. Sin embargo, Yuuri aún se mostraba un tanto tímido, en especial cuando Viktor acariciaba su vientre o incluso sus pechos. Agradeció que su alfa fuera gentil y lo acariciara con cuidado, pero cuando el momento llegó casi a su clímax, por poco y le suplicaba que lo empotrara contra la pared y le hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Esa noche los planetas se alinearon o quizás algún Dios divino se apiadó de ellos y dejó que terminaran de tener relaciones sin ninguna interrupción.

A partir de ese encuentro, los cariños y los mimos entre ambos aumentó, también la confianza de Yuuri hacia Viktor. Ahora dejaba que lo abrazara y acariciara más.

Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a esa vida. Para cuando Yarine cumplió los cuatro meses, Yuuri volvió al trabajo, dejando a su amada hija bajo el cuidado de la tía Mari y el tío Chris, quienes también cuidaban de su primer hijo.

Pero durante el primer día de clases, en la mañana, Yuuri no la pasó muy bien. Se la había pasado mareado, y entre clase y clase iba al baño a devolver lo poco que había desayunado. En una de esas ocasiones terminó desmayado en el baño, y de no ser por Yurio, se habría quedado ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Pasó el resto de la mañana y tarde en la enfermería, no quiso que llamaran a Viktor, pues estaba en su trabajo y no quería interrumpirlo, sabía que si lo buscaban terminaría yendo preocupado por él. Y no quería eso. Durmió todo el día en la enfermería hasta que Viktor llegó al punto habitual de reunión y no lo encontró. Se espantó cuando le dijeron que se había sentido mal.

—Amor, vamos a casa —lo despertó con mucho cariño y cuidado. Estaba espantado. No entendí a por qué se había enfermado.

Yuuri abrió perezosamente sus ojos y sonrió cuando lo primero que vio fueron esos orbes celestes.

—Vitya —bostezó.

—Me dijeron lo que pasó ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mareado todavía —frunció el ceño—. Quiero ir a casa.

Viktor, preocupado, comenzó a pensar en qué podría hacer. Ya era tarde para ir a consultar con el médico. La única opción era llevarlo a casa y que descansara.

—Vamos a casa mi vida —levantó las sábanas y lo cargó al estilo nupcial con una facilidad increíble. La enfermera ahí presente lo miró con admiración y cierto deseo, pero Viktor ni se inmutó.

—Puedo caminar, Vitya —murmuró con voz cansada y un poco ronca. Y a pesar de sus palabras, ya había enroscado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su alfa, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro de inmediato y cayendo rendido al sueño en segundos.

—Sí, claro —se permitió reír un poco antes de abandonar el lugar con su omega en brazos.

Pero fue hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca que pudo distinguir algo. Era algo que meses atrás no había logrado notar, pero que ahora se presentaba con más intensidad. El aroma de Yuuri había cambiado drásticamente y eso hizo que una sonrisa boba e incrédula se instalara casi permanentemente en su rostro.

Yuuri estaba embarazado de nuevo.

**_Continuará…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Lo sé, mi versión de vampiros y omegas es muy rara jaja
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y pues… el cerdo va a tener más cerditos así de rápido. ¿Qué creen que sea ahora?
> 
> Les dije en Facebook que amaba hacer crossovers entre mis propios fics jaja así que ya estaban advertidas.
> 
> Por cierto, hablando de Facebook… me han llegado muchas solicitudes últimamente. Si tengo pendiente alguna solicitud de ustedes, mándenme mensajito para aceptarlas *guiño, guiño*
> 
> Prepárense, que en el siguiente capítulo todo irá mucho más rápido.
> 
> 4/07/2018
> 
> 1:10 a.m.
> 
> Y ya me voy a dormir que mañana hay entrenamiento! Bye bye!


	16. ¡Dos hijos son un montón!

 

—¿Se pasaron las ganas de vomitar? —lo arropó con mucho cariño antes de darle un beso en la frente, Yuuri soltó una risilla por eso, se sentía como niño pequeño y sobreprotegido.

—Sí, ya se fueron.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Frío? ¿Quieres que te abrace?

De nuevo rio.

—Sólo abrázame —se acomodó mejor en la cama, invitándolo a meterse en ella, pero en ese momento el fuerte llanto de Yari los alertó.

—Yo iré, quédate  ahí —besó de nuevo su frente, lo arropó y salió corriendo hacia la habitación que recién estrenaba su hija. La pobre se había acostumbrado a dormir entre sus papis, luego la pasaron a una cuna junto a la cama, batallaron mucho para que se acostumbrara a eso, y ahora… Yarine odiaba dormir en su propio cuarto.

Cuando Viktor salió por la puerta, Yuuri se quitó las sábanas de encima dándoles patadas. De pronto le dio mucho calor. Pensó que podría ser su celo, no le había vuelto a llegar después del parto, pero no se sentía como su celo. No se entendía a sí mismo.

Momentos después apareció Viktor con su hija en brazos. La nena tomaba su biberón con mucha energía, estaba completamente despierta.

—Traje compañía —se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se tumbó en la cama a un lado de su esposo.

Yarine, al verse rodeada por sus padres, comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos sin dejar de comer. Yuuri había dejado de darle pecho hace unas semanas y había sido un cambio muy fuerte para la nena, quien aún lloraba porque quería ser alimentado por su padre.

—Hola cariño —le pellizcó una mejilla con amor, la pequeña lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, sin soltar el biberón.

—Está hambrienta.

—Ella siempre lo está —se burló el omega, pero dejó de reír cuando sintió un malestar.

—¿Náuseas?

Yuuri asintió.

—Y no sé por qué —suspiró, asqueado por haber vomitado todo el día—. Estoy como tú, cuando me embaracé —se burló un poco.

—Sí, eso fue extraño.

—¿No estarás embarazado? —bromeó el omega.

Viktor lo miró con algo de sorpresa. Su Yuuri en verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba ¿Debía decírselo ya?

—Yo no soy el embarazado aquí —murmuró con voz tranquila y cautelosa, sin apartar la mirada el rostro de su esposo. Vio cómo su expresión pasó de una mueca feliz a una de incredulidad y asombro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que yo no soy el que está esperando de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —palideció y comenzó a reír con incredulidad—. P-pero… no puede ser. Yari acaba de cumplir cuatro meses y… tú y yo apenas hemos tenido relaciones ¡No puede ser! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, más mareado todavía.

—Estás encinta, mi amor.

—¿Estás seguro? —no podía creerlo.

Vitya asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Tu olor es diferente, como aquella vez.

—Dios mío… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Recién se estaba recuperando del primer embarazo, y ahora estaba encinta de nuevo.

—Seremos padres de nuevo —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, pero no serás tú quien lo tendrá —tomó la almohada y comenzó a golpear a su marido, cuidando de no tocar a su hija.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Deberías de estar feliz! —se protegió de los almohadazos con un brazo, pues en el otro descansaba su bebé. Pero fue entonces que miró a su esposo, éste lloraba mientras tenía una sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz, idiota —se limpió una lágrima—. Pero mi cuerpo aún recuerda el dolor —se le puso la piel de gallina.

Viktor no supo cómo ayudarlo, simplemente lo abrazó a como pudo y lo consoló un poco. Entonces recordaron la charla que tuvieron con el médico poco después del parto, les había dicho que Yuuri era altamente fértil y que tuvieran sus precauciones para cuando reanudaran su vida sexual, pero Viktor jamás creyó que a la primera su esposo quedara embarazado.

Con alegría y algo de experiencia en el asunto, comenzaron muy bien ese embarazo. Yuuri se alimentaba mejor de lo habitual, incluso iba ganando peso más rápido y en mayor cantidad.

Fue difícil atravesar ese embarazo, pues Yari era aún una bebé, además, Yuuri estaba padeciendo malestares que no había sufrido en su primer embarazo en el que vivió todo de flores y arcoíris. En esta ocasión diagnosticaron su embarazo como de alto riesgo, así que no volvió a dar clases y se quedó en casa con su hija, Viktor trabajaba sólo medio tiempo para estar con su familia.

Entonces un día, a mitad del embarazo, decidieron que debían comprar una casa. El departamento ya les quedaría pequeño para esa familia hermosa que estaban formando. Así, con los ahorros de ambos, eligieron una bella y modesta casa en el centro de Moscú. Tenía las suficientes habitaciones y espacio necesario para dos niños y un perro.

Estando ahí instalados, recibían más visitas. A veces Yurio pasaba ahí las tardes, mientras Viktor estaba en el trabajo. A Yuuri le encantaban esas tardes, pues el rubio llevaba a sus pequeños bebés y éstos jugaban con Yari. Así los dos se podían sentar a platicar por largo rato. Mari también iba más seguido a verlo, preocupada por su embarazo.

Cuando llegó el momento del parto, todo fue más complicado que en el anterior. Las cosas no iban bien, Yuuri se desmayaba por el dolor y no aguantaba tanto como antes. Ese día el parto terminó siendo cesárea de emergencia en la que no sólo habían extraído al bebé…

—¿Cómo están los dos? —preguntó con mucho miedo. Lo habían separado de Yuuri en la sala de partos, obligándolo a esperar en la sala porque las cosas podrían ponerse “feas”. Y cuando vio al médico acercarse a él, no dudó antes de llenarlo de preguntas.

—Su esposo está bien, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿¡Pero qué?!

—Hubo complicaciones. Tuvimos que extirpar el útero.

Viktor palideció.

—¿Pero él estará bien? —era lo único que le importaba.

—Aún está inconsciente, pero en unos momentos lo llevarán a recuperación. Tendrá que estar en cama por algunos días, pero se recuperará.

—¿Y mi bebé?

—¿Quiere conocerlo?

Aún algo conmocionado por la noticia, asintió. El médico lo guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a unos cuneros. Viktor estaba ansioso por saber cuál de todos era su hijo o hija. Pasaba entre las cunas, preguntándose cuál sería.

Y ahí estaba. Antes de que le dijeran que era suyo, miró al bebé en esa cuna y casi juró que sería su hijo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca igualito a Yuuri. No se sorprendió cuando el médico lo presentó como su hijo. Un sano y perfecto bebé, que aunque nació un poco prematuro, su salud estaba intacta.

—Un niño… —se le iluminaron los ojos, y más al ver que se parecía tanto a su esposo.

El nene dormía con sus bracitos a los lados de su carita. Se veía demasiado tranquilo.

Con algo de experiencia en el asunto, Viktor lo tomó en brazos con mucho amor. Y tal como cuando cargó a Yarine, experimentó un hermoso e inigualable amor. Lo primero que pensó, fue:

— _Yuuri se pondrá feliz al ver que ahora fueron sus genes los que predominaron_ —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Hola bebé —lo acunó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, era tan pequeñito y frágil que temía hacerle algún daño.

Momentos después le permitieron entrar a ver a Yuuri, al fin lo habían trasladado a su habitación. Pero cuando lo tuvo en su campo de visión, sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Yuuri lucía muy mal, pálido, enfermo.

—¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? —preguntó en voz baja al médico.

—Es normal que se vea así, pasó por una cirugía difícil, pero conociéndolo, se recuperará rápido. Déjelo descansar todo lo que pueda.

Viktor asintió, y luego de que el médico se retirara, entró a paso lento al cuarto. Se había asustado tanto al verlo así, que se dio cuenta de que, aunque tuviera aún su útero, no lo haría pasar de nuevo por algo así.

Con una inmensa admiración por su fortaleza y decisión, caminó hacia él, dejó a su hijo recostado en la cunita que habían dejado preparada a un lado de la cama, y se subió a la orilla de ésta con mucha cautela para no despertarlo. Ahí dedicó horas acariciando suavemente su rostro y cabello, velando su descanso hasta que despertó.

—Vitya… —murmuró con la voz rasposa y los ojos apenas abiertos.

—¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? —acarició su frente.

—Bien —hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse.

—No te muevas mucho. Vas a estar bien, pero necesitarás mucho reposo.

—¿Qué pasó? —comenzó a espabilarse. Lo último que recordaba era haberse desmayado durante el parto—. ¡Nuestro bebé! —se alarmó y se llevó ambas manos al vientre, encontrándolo casi plano, sólo algo inflamado.

—Tranquilo, él está muy bien.

—¿“Él”? —se conmocionó y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar—. ¿Es un niño?

—Sí —sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo besó en la frente y fue hacia la cuna por su nene, el cual no había llorado en todo el rato que llevaba ahí. Era muy tranquilo.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Era un pequeño bultito muy cálido y sabe. Su piel aún estaba ligeramente roja, pero su carita ya se había desinflamado.

—Te presento… —se lo mostró, acomodando la cobijita para que pudiera ver bien su rostro—… a Tadashi Nikiforov.

El omega se emocionó, ese había sido el nombre que eligieron por si se daba el caso de que fuese niño.

—Es hermoso —dijo en un suspiro enamorado. Su hijo era precioso—. Se parece… —fue interrumpido.

—Totalmente a ti.

—Sí —sonrió y extendió sus brazos para cargarla—. ¿Me ayudas? —preguntó al sentirse demasiado débil incluso para tomarlo en brazos, no se sentía seguro para eso siquiera.

—Por supuesto —se lo dio a su esposo y puso sus brazos debajo de los de él.

Yuuri no puedo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

—¿Ya abrió los ojos?

—No lo ha hecho aún.

—Es tan pequeño —notó al ver que no rebasaba el tamaño de su antebrazo.

—Amor, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó —murmuró Viktor con una voz tan seria que espantó a Yuuri.

—¿Qué pasó?

El alfa suspiró pesadamente, debía decírselo ya, pues tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—Después de que quedaste inconsciente, tuvieron que llevarte al quirófano. Ahí nació nuestro hijo, pero… —desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo decírselo ni cómo lo tomaría—…la cirugía se complicó y tuvieron que extirparte el útero.

Yuuri lo miró espantado.

—¿Qué? —entró en shock—. No, no puede ser. Yo… soy un omega, no puedo quedarme sin útero. Yo… yo… —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—… no podré darte más hijos, Viktor, no.

Se sentía en completa desgracia. Viktor iba a consolarlo y calmarlo, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Por primera vez escucharon el llanto de Tadashi. Eran pequeño gimoteos y quejidos que terminaron siendo un suave llanto conmovedor. El instinto de Yuuri lo obligó a dejar de lado sus mortificaciones del momento para atender a su cachorro. Logró tranquilizarlo, y como recompensa…

El pequeñín abrió sus ojitos y miró fijamente a su padre. La conexión entre Yuuri y Tadashi se forjó en ese instante. Se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Así que… esta es la última vez que puedo darte un cachorro —se limpió una lágrima con el hombro, pues no podía soltar a su hijo.

—Oh… no digas eso mi amor —lo rodeó con un brazo—. Yo no quiero más hijos, con Yari y Tadashi es más que suficiente. Además, aunque pudieras dármelos, no dejaría que te embarazaras de nuevo —suspiró, recordando la mortificación que sufrió cuando se complicó todo—. Así que está bien, cariño, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?

Yuuri asintió antes de ser besado en los labios por su marido.

—Te amo —dijo el omega en un dulce susurro.

—Te amo —acarició su mejilla y luego miró a su bebé, éste los observaba atentamente con una linda expresión de no entender nada.

Se adentraron a una agradable tranquilidad, hasta que ésta fue interrumpida por unos invitados.

—¡Papi! —se removió ansiosa en los brazos de su tío Chris, moviendo sus manitas hacia Viktor y Yuuri.

—¡Yari! —se asombraron de verla ahí, llegando con Chris, Mari y su primito—. ¿Puedes sostenerlo? —le preguntó a su omega, éste asintió y enseguida se dirigió a recibir a los recién llegados.

—¡Papi! —insistió la nena, removiéndose como oruga. Chris se rio por ello.

—Es igualita a ti cuando eras bebé —recordó Christophe.

Viktor tomó a su hija en brazos y la colmó de besos y cariños.

—Que bueno que vinieron —les sonrió—. ¿Quieren conocer a Tadashi?

—¡No nos iremos hasta conocerlo! —aseguró Mari con efusividad antes de dirigirse a su hermano, cargando a su hijo—. Vaya, Yuuri ¿Qué te pasó?

El aludido sonrió con cansancio.

—Las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero todo está bien ahora —explicó Viktor, no quiso dar muchos detalles por el momento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Chris con una linda sonrisa al observar al bebé.

—Deshecho —suspiró.

—Hermanito, ya no dejes que mi cuñado te embarace tan pronto, espérense unos años para el siguiente.

Yuuri no pudo responder, sólo mantuvo una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Yo creo que con dos estamos muy bien ¿Verdad, cariño?

El omega asintió y acarició a su hijo.

—Papi ¿hermanito?

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres verlo más de cerca?

—¡Sí! —se emocionó mucho. Viktor la acercó a Tadashi sin soltarla, pues la niña no dejaba de impulsarse hacia adelante, si la soltaba se caería encima de su esposo.

Yari abrió enormemente sus ya grandes ojos azules. Estaba maravillada con su hermanito. Extendió sus manitas hacia él, quería acariciarlo. Yuuri se lo acercó un poco.

—Hazlo con cuidado, cariño, él es muy pequeño y frágil —pidió Yuuri con un amor inmenso en su voz.

Ella asintió solemnemente y acarició con su manita la mejilla del bebé, éste también la miraba con expresión de sorpresa justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa tan hermosa que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

—Tiene… —murmuró Mari.

—…tu sonrisa idiota —completó Chris.

—¡Hey! ¡Mi hijo no tiene ninguna sonrisa idiota! —lo defendió Viktor como todo buen padre.

—Es verdad —respondió Chris—. Sólo en ti se ve idiota.

Mari y Yuuri se echaron a reír, pero este último se quejó al hacerlo. Su herida aún le dolía bastante.

A partir de ese día la vida cambió para la familia Nikiforov. Adaptarse a cuidar de dos bebés era un reto difícil de cumplir, en especial cuando el padre que dio a luz debe de recuperarse de una cirugía de ese tipo.

Viktor no dejaba que su esposo se pusiera de pie para nada más que para ir al baño. Incluso lo cargaba para ello, le cambiaba sus vendajes y le recordaba tomar sus medicinas. En esta ocasión le recomendaron no amamantar a su bebé, pues estaba tomando medicamentos para el dolor y algunos antibióticos. Así que Viktor pudo ayudar mucho a la hora de prepare su leche a Tadashi. Si el bebé lloraba en la noche, ya no era sólo Yuuri quien podía calmar su hambre.

Yuuri se sentía enormemente amado y mimado, su esposo se encargaba de cuidarlo muy bien, de hecho lo sobreprotegía mucho, pero al omega le fascinaba que hiciera eso.

La vida era buena para la familia Nikiforov. Tardaron algunos meses en acoplarse a la vida de padres de dos bebés. En ocasiones tuvieron que solicitar la ayuda de una niñera que ayudara a Yuuri, pues Viktor no podía faltar más al trabajo y el omega necesitaba apoyo.

En ese tiempo descubrieron también que Tadashi, al igual que su hermana, era humano. Nuevamente se abatieron un poco, pero no dejaron que eso disminuyera su felicidad como familia. Decidieron disfrutar del presente y preocuparse menos.

Los bebés muy pronto se convirtieron en niños hermosos, a la corta edad de cuatro y tres años ya disfrutaban de escuchar a sus padres tocando a dueto el piano y el violín. Había días en los que los esposos casi no se veían durante el día debido a sus trabajos y responsabilidades, así que después de arropar a sus hijos, se encerraban en el estudio y pasaban un grato rato ahí. Lo aprovechaban para disfrutar de un rato tocando juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

La música despertaba a sus hijos, quienes muy contentos salían de su cama y se sentaban fuera del estudio sin hacer ruido, sólo para disfrutar de sus padres siendo felices y haciendo bonita música. Así crecieron ellos, rodeados de instrumentos, partituras y charlas sobre lo mismo, pero no les molestaba, al contrario, cuando fueron un poquito más grandes, le pidieron a sus padres que les enseñaran a tocar.

Emocionados, Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron las lecciones con sus pequeñines, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que la música no era para sus hijos, o al menos no el piano, tampoco el violín. Tadashi resultó ser un fracaso para cualquier cosa que tuviera como propósito hacer música, no tenía paciencia. Y Yari… ella desde que tomó un chelo entre sus manos, demostró cuál sería su mayor talento.

El tiempo se pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se les iba como agua entre los dedos. Viktor y Yuuri veían a sus hijos crecer sanamente. Para la edad de 10 y 9 años, Yarine y Tadashi ya habían definido sus gustos. Ella adoraba la música y el ballet, y él amaba con pasión el patinaje artístico sobre hielo, cosa que sorprendió a sus padres, ya que ninguno de los dos lo practicaba.

**> >><<< **

Era un domingo lluvioso y frío. Yuuri preparó chocolate caliente para sus niños, lo bebieron mientras veían una película todos juntos en la sala, pero sus hijos se llenaron de energía con eso, de pronto andaban correteando por toda la casa, jugando con Makkachin y de vez en cuando peleándose.

El matrimonio se quedó en la sala, viendo la película, sentados en el sillón más mullido y cómodo. Viktor rodeaba a su esposo con un brazo mientras éste recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

En su casa había un escándalo tremendo, pero ellos no parecían inmutarse, estaban acostumbrados al caos que hacían sus retoños, así que escuchar cosas cayendo al piso o pisadas aceleradas no los mortificaba. Sus nenes eran unos remolinos impacientes y ellos estaban bien con eso.

Mientras veían la película, Yuuri posó su mano sobre el fuerte pecho de su esposo y lo acarició con cariño, sin dobles intenciones, o eso pensó el ruso, hasta que sintió cómo le desabrochaban ágilmente un par de botones para introducir una mano fría a su camisa.

Miró a Yuuri, éste seguía atento a la película, pero no dejaba de acariciarlo. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando su esposo le acarició un pectoral con su mano helada, pero nada se comparó al momento en que el omega escondió su rostro en el cuello de él sólo para llenarlo de suaves besitos húmedos y lentos.

—Yuuri… —murmuró con ronca voz.

—¿Hace cuánto no hacemos el amor? —suspiro entre beso y beso. Viktor empezó a sentirse acalorado. Su pantalón comenzó a apretarle un poco. Se sintió como todo adolescente hormonal.

—¿Qué es hacer el amor? —preguntó, distraído y disque mirando la película. Temía que en cualquier momento sus hijos entraran a la sala, y aunque estaban a oscuras, temía que los vieran.

Yuuri se rio en el cuello de Viktor, causándole cosquillas. Y es que sí, había pasado mucho desde que tuvieron sexo. Sin duda alguna tener hijos revoltosos como los que tenían era un gran cinturón de castidad.

El alfa perdió la cabeza cuando su esposo acarició su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Fue como encenderlo con un botón. De pronto Viktor tomó a su omega de la cintura y lo tumbó sobre el sofá, con él encima.

Fogoso, comenzó a besar todo su cuello y a acariciarlo por cada rincón. Yuuri se dejaba hacer, enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del alfa, elevando su pelvis para hacerle notar lo excitado que estaba.

Viktor abrió la camisa de Yuuri con las dos manos, haciendo saltar los botones al piso.

—Cuanta delicadeza —se burló e omega, pero enseguida se cubrió la boca para no soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir la lengua y los labios de su esposo sobre uno de sus pezones.

Verlo tan salvaje y tan necesitado… demonios, Yuuri perdía la cabeza. En especial cuando Viktor se frotaba contra él, aún con ropa, haciéndole notar lo muy excitado que estaba.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí —jadeó Yuuri.

—Tú comenzaste —rezongó sin detener sus caricias, besos y mordidas.

La espalda de Yuuri se arqueó al sentir esos afilados dientes sobre su piel.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ah… —dijo en voz muy baja—. Vamos al cuarto.

—No, nos verán yendo y querrán acompañarnos. Déjalos un rato, están jugando con Makkachin —se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos.

Yuuri lo pensó.

—¿Pero si entran y nos ven?

—Los traumaremos de por vida —se burló un poco, recibiendo como consecuencia un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Viktor! —le regañó.

—Con lo que llevamos hablando ya te habría quitado el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Yuuri jadeó, estaba muy excitado. Toda la sala olía a sus feromonas necesitadas.

—Bien, hagámoslo —dijo con premura—. Pero no te quites la ropa, por si… ah… —no pudo continuar, Viktor había metido la mano en su pantalón, llegando a su trasero y notando lo húmedo que estaba.

—Será rápido.

—Sí —suspiró lleno de éxtasis al ver que su esposo se desabrochaba el pantalón y a como podía sacaba su miembro. Con sólo verlo sintió que algo lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Con prisa le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta el muslo, lo giró bocabajo y lo penetró. No necesitaba estimularlo más ni prepararlo, Yuuri estaba listo para recibirlo.

El omega tuvo que morder un cojín para evitar que se escucharan sus gemidos. De todas formas, Viktor tomó el control remoto y le subió el volumen a la televisión antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, profundas y rápidas. Era lo que ocasionaba meses de abstinencia. No habían tenido intimidad desde el último celo de Yuuri, y como ahora era demasiado irregular, eso había ocurrido hace poco más de cuatro meses. En esa ocasión los niños se quedaron unos días en casa de sus tíos, pero ahora… ahora no aguantaban más. Tenían que hacerlo ahí y ahora.

Viktor tomó las nalgas de Yuuri y las apretó a su entero antojo, se dio gusto con ellas sin dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez. El pobre omega fue siendo arrastrado el borde del sofá poco a poco, pero era tanto el placer que no podía detenerse a pensar en nada más que en Viktor sobre él.

—A-amor… —jadeó el omega. Viktor se inclinó sobre su espalda y le mordió una oreja—. Ah… Viktor —susurró—. No vayas a anudar… —no pudo decir más, su mente estaba nublada.

El ruso entendió el motivo y lo embistió más fuerte. No pasó mucho antes de que Yuuri estuviera cerca del orgasmo. Viktor lo notó, así que tomó un cojín y lo puso entre el sillón y su esposo. Sabía que se lo agradecería luego, pues era más fácil lavar un cojín que todo un sillón.

Yuuri se vino con fuerza, no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo. Y Viktor, al sentir cómo sus paredes apresaban su miembro, no tardó mucho en correrse dentro de su esposo, evitando anudar dentro de él a pesar de que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Agitados todavía, la pareja tuvo que incorporarse y arreglarse un poco, sus hijos podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Y no estuvieron muy equivocados.

—¡Papi! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Oímos un grito —Yari apareció en la sala, muy angustiada, miró a Yuuri con preocupación.

—Papá, ¿qué le pasó a papi? —preguntó Tadashi, extrañamente serio.

—Nada, cariño —terminó de abrocharse disimuladamente la camisa—. Se asustó con la película, fue todo —sonrió como idiota, divertido y al mismo tiempo suplicando internamente que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—S-sí, me asusté con algo grande y feo, pero su padre cuidó muy bien de mí.

Viktor casi se echa a reír, esa oración no era muy conveniente para la ocasión.

—Pero esa película ni da miedo —se quejó Tadashi, acercándose al sillón en donde estaban sus padres. Yuuri de inmediato tomó el cojín con la evidencia y lo ocultó tras su espalda, arrepintiéndose al sentir algo húmedo traspasando la tela de su camisa. Viktor notó todo y tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reír.

—Niños ¿Tienen hambre? —Viktor salió al rescate—. Vamos a la cocina, les prepararé algo. Papi necesita tomar un baño —le guiñó un ojo a su sonrojado esposo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene calor —respondió Viktor.

—¿Calor? ¡Pero si hace mucho frío! —exclamó la niña.

Viktor lo tomó a cada uno de un hombro y se los llevó a la cocina entre risas.

—Que preguntones andan el día de hoy.

Cuando se halló solo, Yuuri soltó un gran y pesado suspiro. Había sentido una adrenalina inmensa al hacerlo de esa forma, y aunque le había gustado, esperaba no volver a hacerlo, pues ¡¿Y si sus hijos los descubrían?!

Tomó el cojín sucio, recogió los botones de su camisa que se hallaban en el suelo y salió corriendo al baño para asearse, no sin sentir cierta incomodidad en su trasero. Viktor había sido muy brusco, y eso le encantaba, pero cuando pasaba tanto tiempo sin sexo era casi como volver a ser virgen.

Al salir de su ducha relajante, Yuuri buscó a su familia e la cocina, pero no los halló, en su lugar encontró un vaso grande con sangre fresca dentro y una nota a un lado.

“Para el tazón de cerdo más sexy del mundo”

La nota tenía un dibujo extraño al final, era como un intento de una carita guiñando el ojo. Yuuri rio como bobo enamorado y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso con premura.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó el precioso sonido del violín de su esposo, caminó hacia el estudio y sonrió al ver desde la entrada cómo su marido tocaba “Waltz from Sleeping beauty” en violín para sus hijos, mientras Yari demostraba los pasos que había aprendido en la academia de ballet. Era chistoso ver que Tadashi intentaba imitarla, pues también sabía algo de ballet gracias a su gusto por el patinaje artístico, pero no le salían tan bien como a ella.

Viktor siguió tocando por un rato. Yuuri sólo podía perder su mirada en su esposo. Le encantaba recorrerlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Su porte no había cambiado con los años, seguía siendo un hombre alto, sexy, de espalda ancha y cintura angosta que le robaba el aliento. Y cuando lo veía tocar con tal amor y pasión… no podía evitar derretirse en placer y gusto.

—¡Papi! —Yari dejó de bailar y corrió hacia Yuuri para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al interior—. Toca esa canción con papá ¡Quiero enseñarte mis nuevos pasos!

—Ya todo mundo los vio —resopló Tadashi, rodando los ojos.

—Cállate, a ti no te salen y por eso estás enojado.

—¡Sí me salen! —se defendió el menor, ofendido.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Bien, tocaré con su padre, pero él me ayudará en el piano —lo retó Yuuri, sorprendiendo a sus hijos y al alfa también.

—Pero no soy tan bueno como tú en piano —se rascó la nuca, sin soltar su violín y el arco.

—Intentémoslo, esta versión es para cuatro manos. Te dejaré hacer la parte fácil. Vamos —sacó unas partituras viejas de un cajón y se sentó al piano.

Por un momento Viktor se sintió como en los viejos tiempos de maestro-pupilo.

—Es mi deber como tu antiguo maestro ver que sigas practicando, y no sólo el violín —lo miró con autoridad, pero sin borrar esa sonrisilla traviesa de sus labios.

 —Está bien —aceptó con su voz suave y sensual, mirándolo de una manera que lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué? ¡Papi! ¿Fuiste maestro de papá? —preguntó Yarine, totalmente asombrada.

—Oh sí, lo fue —respondió el ruso—. Él me enseñó mucho —dijo en doble sentido, ganándose un codazo de su esposo.

—Sí, pero a veces era un completo rebelde —sonrió ampliamente—. Ven, amor. Siéntate —palmeó el espacio libre en el banquillo junto a él. Viktor se sentó a su lado, obediente.

El omega le mostró las partituras y le recordó cómo comenzaba la canción. Así los dos empezaron a tocar a cuatro manos la misma melodía.

A sus hijos les brillaron los ojos, ese momento quedó grabado en sus mentes. Y es que ver a sus padres tocando juntos era algo muy bonito para ellos como hijos, sentían el amor flotar en el aire. Se sentían como una gran y hermosa familia unida.

Yarine comenzó a bailar y su hermanito la imitó. Yuuri los miró y aguantó sus ganas de reír, sus hijos eran muy graciosos, pero Yari… vaya, tenía talento para lo que hacía.

—¡Mira papi! —hizo un salto con giro que dejó al omega boquiabierto. Viktor sonrió orgulloso de su retoño.

Y Tadashi… hizo un adorable puchero. Intentó levantar su pie hasta su cabeza, tal como hacía su hermana, pero ésta le dio un empujoncito con su dedo índice y el pobre terminó cayendo al suelo.

Yarine estalló en carcajadas y el niño se enojó bastante.

—¡No es justo! —se levantó, empujó a su hermana al suelo y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¡Tadashi! —lo llamó Yuuri, deteniendo la música y poniéndose de pie un poco molesto por esa actitud. El niño o ignoró y se encerró en su habitación.

—Iré a hablar con él —le dijo Viktor, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes —le guiñó el ojo y fue tras su hijo.

—Cariño —Yuuri caminó hacia su hija y la ayudó a levantarse—. Tendrás que disculparte con tu hermano.

—¡¿Por qué?! —comenzó a hacer un puchero. Yuuri sintió como si estuviera viendo a su esposo haciéndolo—. Él me empujó, tú lo viste.

—Sí, pero tú hiciste lo mismo que él.

La nena se cruzó de brazos.

—Cariño, ve a disculparte, no es bueno que peleen.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pero… —lo miró con su carita triste—. Pero él siempre me molesta.

—Y tú eres la mayor —limpió su lagrimas—. Debes poner el ejemplo.

—Apesta ser la mayor —refunfuñó con un puchero idéntico al de Viktor.

Yuuri la abrazó para que no viera las ganas de reír que le daban.

—Ve a disculparte, tu padre hará que él se disculpe contigo también.

Y las palabras de Yuuri fueron desmentidas cuando a lo lejos escucharon un “¡No me voy a disculpar!” seguido de un portazo.

El omega suspiró pesadamente, sus hijos eran todo un caso.

Esa noche se fueron a la cama sin lograr que sus hijos se reconciliaran. Viktor y Yuuri descansaban en el lecho matrimonial. Estaban despiertos, acurrucados el uno contra el otro.

—A veces extraño aquellos tiempos cuando eran bebes que apenas gateaban —susurró Viktor en medio de la noche—. Recuerdo cuando gateaban hasta sentarse debajo del piano, arrullándose con tu música.

Yuuri sonrió ante los recuerdos, pero ahora sus niños habían crecido y tenía miedo de que fueran malcriados.

—Ya se les pasará, sólo dales tiempo, parece ser que heredaron mi manera de enojarme —rio en el cuello de su amado, causándole cosquillas.

El omega asintió y suspiró. Estaba cansado y ya debía dormir si quería levantarse temprano al día siguiente, pero no pudo, pues el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por el rechinido de la puerta del cuarto de Yarine y enseguida el crujido de la de Tadashi.

Como buenos padres, tenían bien identificado cada sonido de esa casa. Así que aguardaron en silencio, en espera de lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir.

Ambos escucharon a lo lejos la vocecita de su hija, pero no lograron entender qué decía, así que, como buenos entrometidos, salieron de la cama y se pegaron a su puerta, intentando escuchar, pero como tampoco funcionó, salieron a hurtadillas al pasillo y espiaron desde afuera del cuarto de su hijo.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo palabras para describir lo que sintieron en ese momento. El corazón se les llenó de dicha al ver a sus hijos abrazándose y pidiéndose disculpas.

—Sí, no hay duda alguna —susurró Yuuri en voz muy bajita—. Son iguales a ti —le sonrió a su esposo. Y es que Viktor no podía ser rencoroso. A veces se enojaba mucho en el momento, pero jamás podía durar tanto tiempo molesto.

El ruso rodeó a su esposo por la cintura y se lo llevó a la habitación, con ánimos renovados y menos preocupaciones. No quisieron interrumpir el bello momento entre hermanos, así que intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ya una vez acostados en posición de cucharas, Viktor se apegó más a su esposo, no los separaba ni un centímetro. De pronto lo abrazó muy fuerte, haciéndolo reír.

—Vitya —rio—. Me asfixias.

El ruso no respondió, o al menos no con palabras, pues se arrimó a su trasero todo lo posible.

—¡Vitya! —se exaltó.

—Quiero hacerlo bien —metió sus manos bajo el pijama del omega, acariciando todo a su paso—. Sin prisas —lo giró y lo besó de una forma demandante y apasionada.

Yuuri iba a replicar que debían levantarse temprano al día siguiente y ya era muy tarde, pero mandó todo al carajo cuando Viktor le bajó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior.

Esa noche hicieron el amor más veces de las que Yuuri pudo contar, por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que el celo de Viktor se acercara. Sólo ocurría unas cuantas veces al año, pero esos cuantos días eran… la gloria para Yuuri. No le importaba terminar exhausto y a veces un poco lastimado.

**> >><<< **

—Cariño, ve con tu padre y asegúrate de que no compre galones de helado ¿Si? —besó la frente de su hijo y éste de inmediato se quitó el beso, con una mueca de vergüenza.

—Aquí no —se sonrojó, mirando hacia todos lados. Yuuri rodó los ojos y rio. Olvidaba que su hijo ya se creía todo un adulto por tener nueve años.

El pequeñín se dio media vuelta para alcanzar a su padre, y justo en ese momento Yuuri le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—¡¡Papá!! —se quejó, totalmente azorado antes de salir corriendo.

Yuuri se quedó riendo en medio del supermercado, acompañado por su hija quien le ayudaba a elegir las manzanas más ricas. El omega se acomodó sus anteojos, intentando ver mejor, pero se desesperó al notar que ya necesitaba un cambio en su graduación.

Suspiró.

No importaba cuán longevo fuera, su sangre de vampiro no era 100% pura, así que era inevitable que su envejecimiento se hiciera presente, después de todo tenía más de ciento cuarenta años.

—¡Pero que adorable niña!

La voz de una mujer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Yuuri miró a su derecha, y aun batallando con sus lentes, le agradeció el lindo comentario sin saber quién era.

—Gracias, es usted muy… —palideció cuando vio de quién se trataba—. Mila…

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó con un tono dulce y amable.

Yuuri miró a su hija y por un momento tuvo el impulso de tomarla y alejarla de esa mujer, pero no pudo, se quedó congelando, mirando sus ojos y recordando horribles momentos de un pasado lejano.

Afortunadamente en ese momento llegaron Viktor y Tadashi a su lado. El ruso notó extraño a su esposo, se preocupó cuando vio que temblaba y que además había perdido todo su color. Entonces miró a la mujer y…

—¿Papi? —preguntaron los pequeños al ver a Yuuri así.

—Sólo dije que su nena es muy bonita —hizo una mueca de no entender lo que pasaba—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—Oh no… —Viktor soltó las cosas que traía en manos, las dejó en el carrito y se apresuró a rodear a su esposo por los hombros. Miró a Mila y esbozó su mejor sonrisa fingida—. Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señorita.

Tuvo que controlar su impulso de lanzarse sobre ella y atacar su yugular. En esta vida no había pasado por el impulso y necesidad de asesinar a alguien, así que tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para hacerse recordar a sí mismo que era otra Mila.

—¿Se encuentra bien él? —se preocupó, acercándose más, pero Viktor dio un paso atrás con todo y Yuuri.

—Sí, sí lo está, gracias —tomándolo aún de los hombros, lo giró—. Niños, vengan —les habló tranquilamente, lo menos que quería era asustarlos más. Se alejó de ahí con su familia y una vez lejos—. ¿Yuuri estás bien? —analizó cada rincón de su rostro, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a verlo. El omega comenzó a llorar, totalmente asustado.

—Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo —besó sus lágrimas—. Estamos bien, los cuatro. Ella no nos hará más daño, no lo permitiré —siguió besándolo—. Yo te protegeré de todo.

El omega no respondió, sólo abrazó a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas. Había revivido el dolor y el miedo que sintió hace más de cien años cuando mataron al amor de su vida frente a sus ojos, y todo fue por mirar esos ojos turquesa.

—Estoy bien —se separó del abrazo sólo para incluir a sus hijos en este—. Estoy bien —se tranquilizó al percibir las feromonas protectoras que Viktor soltaba alrededor de su familia.

Guardar los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas también tenía su lado malo. A veces deseaba ser normal como cualquier humano, poder tener un verdadero nuevo comienzo.

**_Continuará…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¿Cómo ven?! Les dije que avanzaríamos algo rápido en este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, pasaron muchas cosas para haber sido sólo una actualización. Y sí, era Mila a quien se encontró Yuuri ¿Quién le atinó? (Me refiero al spoiler que puse en el grupo)
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> A Yuuri le retiraron el útero, pero sus celos continúan apareciendo porque no le quitaron sus ovarios (¿) (Perdón, siento raro decir que Yuuri tiene ovarios jajaja no me gusta del todo) así que, como aplica a veces en mujeres, se les quita el útero, pero no los ovarios, siguen produciendo óvulos. Lo mismo pasa con Yuuri, pero no puede quedar embarazado por falta de matriz. ¿Si me explico? Espero no confundirlas más.
> 
> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin.
> 
> Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, aquí ando.
> 
> Les mando un beso y un abrazo y comienza la cuenta regresiva!!!
> 
> Sé que ya me tardé una eternidad subiendo este “Epílogo” pero créanme cuando les digo que todo esto era sólo un capítulo de 30 mil palabras jajaja así que preferí dividirlo en pequeños capítulos (Ni tan pequeños jaja)
> 
> Terminando este fic me voy a enfocar en Agape To eros al 80%, porque el otro 10% es para Agape To Philia y el último 10% para Turning Page, mi fic Thorki.
> 
> Besos!!!
> 
> 5/07/2018
> 
> 9:05 p.m.


	17. ¿Hermano?

 

—¿Empacaste el bloqueador solar?

—Listo.

—¿La ropa?

—Ya.

—¿Los inflables para la playa?

—Todo está en la maleta, mi amor —besó su mejilla—. Incluso tu sombrero feo. Insisto, tengo que quemarlo algún día —lo sacó de la maleta que recién había hecho, mirándolo con odio.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó, arrebatándoselo—. Ni se te ocurra, que yo no he dicho nada de tu traje de baño.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

—Es muy pequeño para que andes con eso en público.

—Si quieres no uso nada —lo abrazó por los hombros, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y haciendo ruiditos chistosos que le causaron muchas cosquillas a Yuuri.

—Ni se te ocurra. Además, es rojo ¿No pudiste elegir uno menos llamativo? —se quitó de encima a su esposo.

—Pero no me vas a negar que te gusta.

—Me encanta —admitió, terminando al fin de empacar.

—¿Crees que esta noche podamos…? Ya sabes —alzó ambas cejas repetidas veces. Yuuri se echó a reír con ganas.

—Eso espero, pero tenemos a dos pequeños diablillos que no nos lo van a dejar tan fácil.

—Me aseguraré de cansarlos en la playa para que vuelvan sin energías al hotel.

—Ya quiero ver eso —suspiró—. Anda, ve a ayudar a los niños con sus cosas, salgo en un momento.

—Bien, no tardes mucho porque el taxi ya llegó para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

—¡No tardaré! —canturreó antes de pegar un brinco cuando su esposo le dio una linda y sonora nalgada antes de irse. Se giró para regañarlo, pero ya no estaba ahí.

Horas después ya se encontraban de camino a Santorini, esa isla que sólo Yuuri conocía y que quería que su familia también conociera.

—¿Crees que los niños aguanten el viaje? Son muchas horas.

—Amor, ya estamos abordo —rio Viktor—. No les queda de otra ¿Verdad? —miró a sus hijos. El menor miraba emocionado por la ventana mientras que la mayor brincoteaba en su asiento, emocionada por conocer el mar.

Y así fue, los pequeños aguantaron el viaje, en parte gracias a Viktor, quien los mantuvo completamente entretenidos por horas. Yuuri los veía y no podía evitar reír, también estaba admirado por la paciencia que su amado tenía, pues Tadashi era un niño tremendo y casi hiperactivo.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto y prácticamente salieron corriendo directo al mar. Los niños no cabían en sí de la emoción, se sentían pequeñitos en comparación con ese inmenso charco de agua.

Yuuri se contuvo de hacer una exclamación llena de ternura cuando vio que su esposo estaba igual de emocionado que sus hijos. Fue entonces que recordó algo importante: Viktor tampoco conocía el mar.

Enternecido fue hacia su amado y lo rodeó por la cintura.

—¿Te gusta, mi amor?

—Me encanta —correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Los niños empezaron a jugar en la playa, cuidados siempre por sus padres. Viktor se encargó de poner un par de sombrillas y unas toallas debajo de éstas para sentarse en la arena mientras Yuuri jugaba a perseguir a sus hijos por toda la playa, pero en una de esas tropezó y cayó a la arena. Tadashi no desperdició la oportunidad y se le echó encima sin cuidado ni delicadeza, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. El pobre se quedó tumbado, tratando de recuperarse, hasta que Viktor llegó al rescate y se echó a Tadashi sobre un hombro sólo para girar en círculos hasta marearlo.

Yari fue la que se acercó a su papi, preocupada.

—Papi ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonrió, sintiéndose algo viejo para esos juegos, pero luego miró a Viktor con tanta energía que sintió envidia y se puso de pie listo para seguir jugando.

Un poco más tarde Yuuri regresa al hotel en busca de bocadillos para sus hijos, quienes estaban tan ocupados haciendo castillos de arena que no se preocupaban por comer. Mientras tanto, los nenes eran supervisados por su padre, quien desde su posición recostado tomando el sol, los vigilaba.

—Hola —saludó un niño a los Nikiforov—. ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

Tadashi y Yarine se miraron mutuamente, asombrados.

—¡Hablas ruso! —exclamó ella.

—Soy ruso —respondió el desconocido.

—Es que todos aquí hablan muy raro, no se les entiende nada.

El niñito se encogió de hombros y los miró con una extraña seriedad impropia en alguien de su edad.

—Es normal, estamos en Grecia, aquí no hablan ruso. ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? —volvió a preguntar.

—No —dijo Tadashi, posesivo con sus juguetes y su gran castillo de arena.

—Tadashi —lo regañó Yarine.

—Puedo ayudarles a hacer un castillo más grande.

—No —dijo de nuevo, celoso y haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Puedes jugar con nosotros —sonrió Yarine, con una sonrisa amigable muy similar a la de su papi.

—¡Yari!

—Gracias —se sentó a su lado en la arena, comenzando a moldearla. Tadashi hizo un gran puchero antes de levantarse, tomar la cubeta a irse directo al mar en busca de agua. Sí, estaba enojado, pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera construyendo el castillo más asombroso del mundo.

—¿Estás de vacaciones? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí.

—También nosotros. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No.

—¿Viniste solo?

El niño la miró raro.

—Obviamente no vendría solo, mis padres están por allá —señaló el lado opuesto de donde estaban.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

El niño suspiró, no se esperaba tantas preguntas, él sólo quería jugar.

—Doce.

—¡Oh! Yo tengo diez!

—Que bien —respondió secamente. A Yari no le molestó su actitud seria y cortante, al contrario, le pareció algo peculiar y divertida, pues le daba risa ver sus expresiones cada vez que se le ocurría hacerle más preguntas.

No pasó mucho antes de que Yuuri regresara con los bocadillos y los mandara llamar. Los niños llevaron consigo a su nuevo amigo a pesar de que en un principio Tadashi se mostró renuente.

—¿Quién es su nuevo amigo? —preguntó Yuuri, repartiendo bebidas y comida a los tres.

—Se llama Alexei, también es de Rusia ¡Como nosotros! —exclamó Yari, completamente feliz.

—Gracias —dijo el niño de manera educada al recibir la comida que le daba Yuuri.

—Qué bonito nombre —intervino Viktor, mirando al invitado con curiosidad—. Te me haces un poco conocido.

—A mí también —agregó Yuuri.

Los tres niños comieron bajo la sombra de los paraguas y volvieron enseguida a jugar. El mayor de los tres se ganó la admiración de Tadashi cuando le mostró cómo hacer un castillo de tres pisos sin que éste se desmoronara en el intento.

Mientras tanto, Viktor y Yuuri los observaban a lo lejos, con mirada nostálgica.

—¿Sabes? Ese niño me recuerda a… —fue interrumpido por Yuuri.

—A tu hermano.

—Sí… ¿Crees que esté vivo? ¿Crees que me recuerde? No lo he vuelto a ver desde mi primera vida.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto desde entonces —suspiró.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar un poco? —le preguntó Viktor a Yuuri.

—¿Sabes nadar? —se burló.

—No, pero tú sí —rio y se puso de pie—. Vamos —le tendió una mano que Yuuri aceptó al instante.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó, algo sonrojado.

—Te ves muy bien con ese traje de baño, aunque pudo haber sido más pequeño y no me habría molestado.

—¡Amor! —se quejó cuando le pellizcó una nalga por encima del traje de baño. No era muy pequeño, pero tampoco muy grande, le quedaba perfecto y resaltaba su bien formado trasero.

—Sólo deberías… —se mordió el labio al ver el bien tonificado cuerpo de Yuuri—…bajar esto un poco —tomó el traje de baño de los costados y lo bajó sólo unos centímetros.

—¡No! —se quejó, subiéndolo de inmediato. Entonces Viktor alcanzó a ver la cicatriz de la cesárea de Tadashi.

—Oh… ¿Es por eso?

—Claro que es por eso —se sonrojó y volvió a subirse bien la ropa.

—Amor, no tienes por qué avergonzarte —se enterneció—. Eres hermoso aún con eso —acarició su vientre.

—No me gusta —desvió la mirada, azorado. Viktor lo abrazó con fuerza hasta hacerle tronar sus huesos. Yuuri se rio por ello—. Me vas a romper.

—No seas exagerado —le besó el cuello—. Anda, vamos a que me enseñes a nadar —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el mar.

Fue hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar un poco cuando ambos padres salieron del mar y fueron a jugar un rato con sus hijos en la playa. Entre todos enterraron a Tadashi y a Yuuri en la arena.

Pero entonces los padres de Alexei fueron a buscarlo, llamándolo para regresar al hotel y cenar.

—Hijo, ya nos vamos —le llamó su padre, acercándose a paso tranquilo, tomado de la mano de su esposa.

Viktor y Yuuri lo ven a lo lejos al escuchar su voz y… palidecieron tremendamente al reconocerlo. Se miraron mutuamente, viendo que la impresión era compartida. Yuuri se levantó de inmediato de la arena, llevándose consigo los kilos de arena que habían usado para sepultarlo y se paró junto a su esposo.

Cuando los padres de Alexei llegaron a donde los Nikiforov, se vieron igual de sorprendidos que ellos.

La mirada del padre de Alexei y la de Viktor se cruzaron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, entonces intentaron hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas abiertas.

—Viktor… —murmuró el recién llegado, aún incrédulo.

A Viktor se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de acortar la distancia de una zancada y abrazarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Aleksi, no puedo creer que seas tú, oh Aleksi —sollozó de felicidad obre su hombro. El aludido respondió de igual forma—. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy? —se separó un poco del abrazo para ver bien su rostro.

—¡Pero claro que sé quién eres, idiota! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —sus ojos azules derramaban lágrima tras lágrima.

—Han pasado tantas cosas —suspiró.

—Imagino que sí —sonrió y luego miró detrás de Viktor—. ¿Es Yuuri? —miró a los niños—. ¡¿Te casaste con Yuuri?! —sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de volverlo a abrazar, felicitándolo por al fin cumplir con su sueño.

Los niños no sabían qué era lo que pasaba, sólo supieron que podrían jugar más tiempo, pues los adultos se sentaron en la playa a platicar.

Después de ese emotivo encuentro, los cuatro se pusieron al día con sus vidas. Viktor tampoco podía creer que su hermano había podido encontrar al amor de su vida nuevamente en esa vida, tal como él, había logrado reencontrarse con Evgenia, su ahora esposa.

—Todavía parece que fue ayer cuando me los encontré a ustedes dos —Aleksi señaló a su hermano mayor y a Yuuri—. Teniendo sexo en el cuarto del conserje.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron por completo.

—Bueno, es que en ese entonces yo era muy celoso y temía que… —fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—Temías que yo, un alfa de la misma edad que Yuuri terminara marcándolo ¿No es así?

Viktor asintió y Yuuri rodó los ojos, divertido ante esos recuerdos. Y es que en ese entonces Viktor estaba celoso de su hermanito, pues él y Yuuri se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Lo que Viktor no sabía en ese entonces, era que Aleksi ya había encontrado al amor de su vida en Evgenia, una preciosa omega del reino vecino.

—También recuerdo aquel día —sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron—. Cuando el reino nos atacó. Todavía tengo en mi mente tu expresión, hermano, al ver cómo asesinaban a Yuuri —a todos los presentes se les puso la piel de gallina.

—Pero hoy la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad y podemos volver a estar juntos —Yuuri animó el ambiente un poco—. ¿EN qué parte de Rusia viven?

—En Moscú —respondió Evgenia, amable.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Viktor, sorprendido por las coincidencias.

A partir de ese día no perdieron el contacto nunca más. Descubrieron que no vivían muy lejos los unos de los otros y que incluso sus hijos iban a la misma escuela, era increíble que no se hubiesen encontrado antes.

Y en cuanto a los niños, estaban muy felices al descubrir que eran primos. La relación entre ellos se volvió muy estrecha y permaneció así por años.

Los años pasaron rápido para todos. Los niños crecieron, se hicieron jóvenes, luego adultos y finalmente hicieron su vida encontrando cada uno el amor en otra persona; formaron sus propias familias y llenaron a Viktor y a Yuuri de nietos hermosos.

Yarine y Tadashi estaban muy bien enterados de la naturaleza de sus padres, éstos decidieron hablar con ellos cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Ellos se lo tomaron muy bien y con mucha naturalidad.

El matrimonio Nikiforov tuvo que hacer lo mismo con sus amigos más cercanos: Otabek y Yurio, quienes casi se van de espaldas al saberlo, sin embargo, prometieron guardar el secreto y los aceptaron tal como eran.

Luego de muchos años, Viktor y Yuuri tienen que cambiarse de ciudad, pues no envejecían y la gente comenzaba a sospechar.

Se fueron a vivir a una ciudad cercana a Moscú, para que sus hijos y nietos pudieran seguir visitándolos sin problema.

El tiempo no se detuvo para nadie y eso fue lo más doloroso para ambos, pues de todos sus conocidos, ellos eran los últimos vampiros. Así que esa longevidad pronto dejó de ser una ventaja y se convirtió en una carga pesada y dolorosa, lo supieron cuando Aleksi falleció ya de anciano. Eso les partió el alma, jamás iban a estar preparados para ello. Peor fue cuando poco a poco, sus seres más queridos fueron muriendo igualmente por causas naturales.

Lo que más les dolió en el corazón, fue vivir más que sus hijos. Yarine falleció siendo anciana, rodeada por sus hijos y nietos, y por sus padres luciendo casi tan jóvenes como cuando la concibieron.

Eso mismo ocurrió con Tadashi, unos años después.

Y así, uno a uno, sus seres más amados fueron dejando ese mundo y es vida. Y todas esas pérdidas fueron debilitando a Viktor y a Yuuri. Se tenían el uno al otro para seguir adelante, pero… la vida ya no tenía el mismo sentido. Se amaban con locura, igual que siempre, pero les dolía la vida, les dolía el tiempo y la mortalidad.

Todas sus pérdidas fueron un golpe tan fuerte para ambos, que su vida se fue menguando poco a poco a pesar de su longevidad.

Sabían que las pérdidas eran naturales, lo entendían bien, pero no por eso el dolor era menor.

Un día hicieron maletas, y muy decididos volvieron al lugar en donde todo comenzó:

El castillo de los Nikiforov en Rumania.

**_Continuará…_ **

 


	18. No me olvides, amor

**_Rumania, 1987_ **

Las ganas de seguir viviendo se les iban como agua entre sus dedos. Llevaban meses viviendo en su antiguo hogar, en Rumania, pero los ánimos no eran los mismos. Ya no salían a pasear, no practican juntos la música, ya ni siquiera comían.

Se estaban dejando morir.

Un día de esos, acostados en su cama matrimonial uno en frente del otro, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que ocurriría si seguían así. Su vida se les estaba yendo debido a sus ánimos nulos, podían sentirlo, la muerte se aproximaba, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

Era tanto así, que, ni siquiera podían levantarse de la cama. Sólo tenían energías para abrazarse el uno al otro y esperar a que el momento inevitable llegase.

Y es ahí cuando comenzaron a hablar crudamente. Sabían que su vida estaba por terminar, lo podían sentir, pues su tristeza los había superado.

—Sería hermoso… —murmuró Yuuri en medio del silencio sepulcral que había en todo el castillo—…que volviésemos a reencarnar una vez más —sonrió muy levemente, acariciando el rostro de su amado.

—Pero siendo humanos, normales —suplicó el alfa, acariciando también a su esposo—. También sería bueno que no recordásemos nuestras vidas pasadas.

—No estaría mal —sonrió débilmente. Le gustaba la idea de un “borrón y cuenta nueva”.

Acarrear un pasado tan antiguo era agotador y triste.

—Si morimos hoy ¿Tardaríamos mucho en rencarnar? —preguntó el omega.

Viktor se encogió de hombros y acarició el ya largo cabello negro de su amado.

—No lo sé, quizás sí.

—¿Recordaremos nuestro pasado?

—Espero que no.

—¿Me amarás?

—De eso no hay duda.

Yuuri se conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Viktor sonrió y besó cada una de ellas.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi vida?

—Amor… creo… creo que ya es hora. Mi momento de partir está llegando —suspiró, exhausto y muy débil. Ni siquiera tenía energía para acariciar más a Viktor, a su hermoso rostro.

Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y la pegó a su propia mejilla, llorando en silencio.

—No, mi amor, aún no —sollozó con fuerza, abrazándolo con mucha posesividad. Respiró su dulce aroma por millonésima vez.

—Tuvimos una buena vida esta vez —sonrió levemente—. Fuimos felices.

—Lo fuimos —sollozó en su cuello, aferrado a él.

—Y lo volveremos a ser, lo prometo. Pero mi amor…

—¿Si? —lo miró a los ojos.

—Prométeme por favor que… reencarnarás y que… me amarás.

—Lo haré, juro que lo haré. Te encontraré sin importar en dónde estés, te encontraré y te amaré.

—¿No me olvidarás?

—Eso es imposible. Estaremos juntos siempre ¿Lo recuerdas? —sin querer mojó el rostro de Yuuri con sus lágrimas.

Yuuri sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Te amo, Vitya.

—Te amo, Iuuri —se besaron en los labios una última vez. Viktor pudo sentir cómo la vida se escapó de su amado durante ese beso. Sollozando con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, permaneció con sus labios sobre los de Yuuri un poco más, sintiendo aún su tibieza antes de separarse y mirarlo por primera vez, así, sin vida.

Un alarido lleno de dolor escapó de su garganta, retumbando en cada rincón de ese solitario castillo. Había perdido al amor de su vida una vez más.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que ese dolor y tristeza lo consumían. Entonces sintió que su momento pronto llegaría también. Se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo y entre lágrimas comenzó a rememorar cada momento de su vida. Esta vez había sido una buena vida… Yuuri lo encontró a una temprana edad, se enamoraron, fueron felices, traviesos, apasionados; todo lo que no habían hecho en sus vidas pasadas. Se casaron, tuvieron hijos, nietos, amigos del alma. Lo tuvieron todo. Incluso a un precioso perro que los acompañó lo más que su longevidad le permitió.

Ahora tenía el privilegio de morir en los brazos de su esposo, de su amor eterno.

Si, sin duda había sido una buena vida.

Sonriendo y liberando un último par de lágrimas, soltó su último aliento, esperando que su alma y la de Yuuri se reencontraran una vez más, con menos cargas del pasado, con más sueños y metas por delante, con una vida tranquila y tan hermosa como esta última.

Los dos se fueron, pero si de algo estaban seguros era de que sus almas se volverían encontrar. Un amor así, que trasciende los siglos, era imposible de quebrantar.

_**Continuará...** _


	19. Always You

**_Sochi, 2016._ **

—Be my coach, Viktoru!!!

Los ojos de Viktor brillaron como pocas veces. Ese chico… no lo conocía, pero algo había en él que le resultaba tan familiar y atrayente. Algo dentro de su interior lo impulsó a rodearlo con sus brazos y permitir que se restregara contra él.

Todos los estaban mirando, y en una circunstancia así, lo que se esperaba era que apartara al chico de él y se alejara, pero no pudo. Ese joven le estaba dando un poco de sabor a su monótona y aburrida vida ¡Y sólo con su presencia!

No pudo evitar sonreír, no había entendido nada de lo que le dijo en japonés, pero había sido tremendamente adorable. Lo apretó más entre sus brazos y sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente en casa al estar dentro de ese abrazo, ajeno al hecho de que el destino los volvió a unir. Cumpliendo su deseo de estar juntos una vez más, siendo personas normales y mortales.

El amor triunfó nuevamente por sobre la muerte, uniendo dos vidas una y otra vez, a través de los siglos y de las dificultades.

¿Qué cosas nuevas les traerá esta vida? Ninguno lo sabía, sólo fueron conscientes de esa fuerte atracción que sentía el uno por el otro.

Sólo de una cosa estaban seguros: pasaría lo inevitable.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duda mía: No estoy segura si esa escena del “Be my coach” se llevó a cabo en ese año, corríjanme si no estoy en lo correcto, ya que tengo mis dudas enormes.  
> Volviendo al hype:  
> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Que sentimientos tan contradictorios tengo al escribir este último capítulo. Estoy feliz, pero siento nostalgia, ni yo me entiendo.  
> Les agradezco de todo corazón el que me hayan acompañado desde el comienzo hasta ahora. Esta historia que comenzó como One Shot y terminó como fanfic jeje, nunca lo imaginé.  
> Gracias por todo su apoyo, por siempre votar, por no ser fantasmitas y dejarme siempre sus comentarios tanto de apoyo, como los de correcciones y las críticas constructivas; gracias, me ayudaron a aprender más.  
> Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y el final también, porque… pues no se le puede llamar “final”, al menos no del todo, ya que esto continúa con ATE. ¿Recuerdan que hace meses les dije que tendría un final “diferente”? bueno, era este. Recuerdo que nadie había logrado acertar con sus teorías, tenían ideas muy buenas para lo que pudiera ser el final, pero ninguna era la correcta, hasta que leyeron el capítulo anterior y se dieron una idea de lo que pasaría. ¡Me dio mucha risa ver sus comentarios! Todas estaban muy seguras de que este sería el final y eso me conmovió bastante, supe que iba por buen camino.  
> En fin… gracias a todos. Se les quiere bastante y pues… si te gustó esta historia me haría muy feliz que la compartieras para que más personas puedan leerla.   
> ¡Gracias por todo!  
> SEE YOU NEXT LEVEL!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!
> 
> Este fanfic inició como un One Shot que me retaron a hacer por Halloween del año pasado. Lo subí a otras plataformas, peeeeero... me convencieron a la larga y terminó siendo un fan fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si tienen una duda, pueden preguntarme.
> 
> ACLARACIONES (Y spoilers en caso de que estés leyendo la nota antes de leer el capítulo)
> 
> Sí, Yuuri reencarnó. Viktor había sellado sus memorias, por lo cual no lo recordó a primera vista, sino hasta que el katsudon lo llamó como solía hacerlo miles de años atrás. Si se dieron cuenta... Yuuri comenzó a desbloquear poco a poco sus recuerdos sobre Viktor, pero nunca llegó a saber la verdad completa, pues son recuerdos de una vida pasada.


End file.
